Come Clean
by Kristenalexis1040
Summary: (RARE SEQUEL.) Five Months fast forward, Jack is out of prison and is ready to redeem himself and find himself once again. He just needs that one girl to help him through it all. And it all depends on what's on the other side of that prison exit.
1. Chapter 1

And we are back! If you have not yet read my first story, Rare, please go read it cause this contains many spoilers. But enjoy!

* * *

Jack Mercer's lean frame towered over the counter as he signed his name on the papers that made his freedom official. A smile wasn't sitting upon his face nor was a frown. He was more curious than anything, about who was on the other side of those doors waiting for him.

It's been a little over five months since he was arrested on that night he got the news that Alana was pregnant. And no matter how hard he tried to convince himself, a child with her just didn't make his heart skip a beat. It blew Jack's mind. He lost the baby with the woman he wanted to be with and got one with the woman he was planning on leaving.

But life was crazy like that sometimes and he knew he had to man up to take care of these responsibilities.

Life was so crazy that Jack found himself in a situation where he had to kill a man because some asshole put the love of his life in the hospital. But he was getting out. Out of prison for murder.

See what happened was Jack spent five months in prison for a crime he didn't commit, well at least that's what the judge thinks. His brother's got him a real nice lawyer, Jack didn't ask how, he just went with it. And come to find out, the police didn't have any real evidence of him killing Vic.

They went off of a witness's word, which was, "That goddamn Mercer boy did it! I saw him walk out of the house while it was burning! I'm not crazy!" But once it was trial time, they found out that "Old Man Emerson" was almost blind as a fool's heart and the police never had any proof that Jack did it, and the crime scene got messy and everyone was walking all around the area without bags on their feet.

The policemen who arrested Jack almost lost their jobs for not going deep into the investigation like they should have. So The Mercers thanked God for only five months.

Jack walked out the prison doors as a strange feeling went throughout his body as he seen his brothers, nieces, Sofi and Camille at the end of the walkway. Two people were missing though and that wasn't something he wanted to come out to.

The air and atmosphere was different than how it was when he went in. It was warm and pleasant this time, not cold and dark. The middle of June. Detroit's finest time, at least when it came to the weather. Other than that, it was the worst time to be in Detroit.

A wise man once said, "Everybody's dyin' in the summer, so pray to God for a little more spring." In nice weather, people are outside more and interact a lot which could lead to some conflict, but it's not like that's anything new to Detroit.

Amelia and Daniella sprinted over to their uncle Jack and broke out in giggles as he picked the both of them up and spun them around in his arms. "Uncle Jack stop!" Amelia said through each one of her giggles.

Jack pecked both of their cheeks softly then placed them down back on the ground. Angel and Jerry moved from their post on the car. The both of them embraced Jack and didn't speak any words. They were just happy their little brother was out and safe. After a long moment of their embrace, Camille and Sofi were the next to give him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Welcome back Jack." Sofi greeted in her thick Spanish accent. Jack smiled back at her. "Thanks Soph." Jack let out a deep breath before asking the question he'd been wondering since he only seen two brothers at the end of the walkway. "Where's Bobby?"

Jerry shrugged and then took a look at the watch that sat on his left wrist. "He was supposed to be here a few minutes ago. He had to pick up Alana from her house." Jack nodded, crinkling his nose and baring his teeth.

"How was it?" Sofi asked as she leaned into Angel's chest after he handed Jack his pack of cigarettes. Jack chuckled before he lit the stick and perched it in his lips, taking a long drag. "I ran that shit." He bragged, making everyone laugh. He posted against the car, ankles crossed with the freshly lit cigarette in his mouth, he watched a girl with long brown curls with a slim thick body meet with her husband.

And he couldn't help but think of Selena.

"That's that shit I'm talking about baby." Camille laughed, snapping Jack back into the conversation.

"Yeah. Got in a few fights. Nothing bad though. People kept trying me cause I was new, but it wasn't too long before they changed their mind. Let them know my last name."

Jack was basically the guy everyone fucked with in their pod. They thought he was cool. People would give him commissary if they wanted to trade for anything in particular. No one necessarily feared him, but everyone damn sure respected him. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel good in there sometimes. Out here with his brothers he was always on the bottom, but in there he was on top.

Angel and Jerry laughed at their little brother as Sofi and Camille shook their heads and rolled their eyes playfully. Jack blew out a puff of smoke and let out an exasperated sign once he saw Bobby's car pull up. "What Jack Jack? You not happy to see your baby mama?" Angel teased, getting only a one sided shrug out of Jack.

Bobby nearly stumbled out of the car, happiness filling his body. "What's up mothafuckin fairy! Man, you get yo ass a boyfriend up in that bitch?" Bobby joked as he pulled in Jack for a hug. "Hey Bobby." Jack mumbled.

"You good?" Bobby asked, pushing all jokes aside, pulling back to get a look at Jack's face which was now upsetting. Jack only nodded then flicked his cigarette onto the ground and stomped on it. He looked down at the cigarette making sure he killed the light. The sound of the car door shutting, made his head snap up, almost forgetting that Alana was here.

But it wasn't Alana.

There stood a woman with teary brown eyes that matched her long curls that hung past her shoulder. Her hand was covering the ear to ear grin that Jack missed all too well. She wore black leggings that gave her ass a nice round frame and a white folded crop top that had a small rose in the corner of it.

Jack's breath was caught in his throat and his heart fell at his feet, but somehow his feet carried him to her. He could tell her hands were trembling and he could tell she was shaken up by this. Their proximity was sending chills up her spine. Jack snaked his arms around her waist, holding the love of his life tighter than he has ever held her. "I'm so sorry Selena baby. I'm so so sorry." He whispered into her ear.

He could feel her body freeze against his. Selena could feel the rapid palpations from his chest against hers, and once she realized that this was all real once again, she relaxed against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and smiled into the crook of his neck.

This was love. This was the love that the both of them have missed.

Jack could feel her tears hitting the skin on his neck as she whispered something back to him. "I heard every word Jack. I heard everything." And those words put him at ease.

The way they felt about each other was beautiful and complicated at the same time. It's like they knew what was bound to happen once they let each other go, which what made them afraid of each other. Every time they loved, there was always hurt to follow behind it.

This was like being at a state fair and getting the fortune to kiss a beauty queen. A delicate and soft kiss you exchanged money for, but knowing the kiss will not last or linger. And similar to a temporary tattoo, knowing it'll eventually fade away.

So they had to make this moment last.


	2. Chapter 2

"Honestly Selena, all I want out of life is a little bit of happiness, music, and a lot of you. That 's all." Jack spoke softly. He stroked Selena's dark brown hair, as he laid comfortably on top of her naked body, under the covers at the end of her bed.

Selena smiled as she repeatedly ran her thumb over Jack's cheek, soothingly. "I love you Jack and I missed you, but this is a one time thing. You're still with Alana."

Jack frowned. The fact that Selena still wasn't aware of the fact that Alana was pregnant with Jack's baby hurt him, but he didn't wanna tell her. Everything just didn't fit right now. He was planning on going back to New York or even California, maybe with Alana, maybe with Selena, or maybe just with his guitar. Or maybe he'd had to just wait longer until everything is settled down.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jack asked in a serious tone. Selena nodded as she stared into his smoky blue eyes with curiosity. Jack signed, not really wanting to ask the question but he knew he had to. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The question caught Selena off guard and it put a quick stop to her heart, not even having a clue that Jack knew about the baby. She felt guilty so she began to stall. "What are you talking about?" Selena furrowed her eyebrows.

Jack rolled his eyes, not in the mood to play games with her. "About the baby Selena. Our baby."

"How do you know it was yours?"

"Don't play with me Sel." Jack's eyes held a devoid of humor and his tone let her know this conversation wasn't a joke.

"I honestly don't know Jack. I was gonna eventually tell you, but you were so in love with Alana that I just couldn't find the time to tell you." A tear slipped from her eye as she began to talk more on the sensitive topic. "But now the life that our love created is gone. And we don't even have a picture of it. Not even one of the ultrasound." Selena then broke down into tears.

Jack sat up and pulled her upon his lap, her legs remaining wrapped around his waist, letting her sob into his bare shoulder. She cried into his shoulder for a few seconds until lifting her head up.

Oh God, she was ugly crying. She hated ugly crying cause that's when you can't control it.

"I didn't let you know because I didn't want you to know how much pain I was going through and how much this was hurting me." She choked up.

Jack cupped Selena's face and forced her teary eyes to make contact with his. "Selena I need for you to know that you are a mother despite whether our baby is in heaven or here with us. We are parents to a beautiful child with wings and God is gonna take care of the love we created."

Selena's tears were wiped away by Jack's thumbs and then a sweet kiss was placed upon her temple delivered from his lips. She forced her smile, trying to convince herself everything was going to be okay, but she knew it wouldn't be.

Jack brought his lips to her soft ones, deeply kissing her.

"One time thing Jack." Selena warned. Jack chuckled and pecked her lips again. "Okay one time thing, but lets just do it one more time." He said before he peppered kisses all over her chest and neck.

Selena giggled and shook her head. "No Jack!" She laughed as she attempted to escape his embrace.

Jack began to laugh along with her. "Yeah. Just once more." He placed his hand on her neck and brought his lips to hers. Selena smiled through it and eventually gave into the beautiful love making that they knew how to do once more.

* * *

Selena exited her shower and wrapped the turquoise towel tightly around her body as she walked over to the mirror. She wiped off the steam and took the time to stare at the woman gazing back at her. For the first time in a long time, she actually felt strong. She just woke up from a coma because she refused to let another man try to break her down and take away her life. She fought for her life and she won, and now that son of a bitch is dead. Him and his brother.

Jack was still asleep, and Selena was honestly hoping he would wake up soon, just because she missed him. Her fingers lingered beneath her collarbone, tracing the sensitive skin covered by a love mark he had left her with. They made beautiful love last night, twice, and she felt alive and whole again.

A small smiled formed upon her face as she tossed her wet curls over her shoulder. She walked back to her room, and was surprised to see Jack awake. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers and holding his cellphone to his ear. Jack didn't notice she had came in and just rubbed the back of his neck with his available hand. His tired blue eyes were closed and his body rested upon his elbows, propped up on his knees. Selena knew the phone had woken him up and that he was obviously annoyed with the person on the receiving end, he signed heavily and mumbled his responses.

"Goddamnit no." Jack signed, his fingers lingering on his eyelids as he shook his head in annoyance. "I'll just call you when I'm about to pull up."

Jack hung up the phone, and tossed it aside, not making a move after that. His low eyes were fixed on the wall before him as he felt like he could fall asleep just like that. This was the first comfortable place he slept in months. First it was the chair in Selena's hospital room and then in his cell on some metal bed.

"Wifey called?" Selena joked, snapping him out of his thoughts. He cut his eyes at her and shook his head at the joke. "Yeah." He simply answered, not explaining anything.

Jack dragged his body up, not yet out of his interrupted slumber. Selena began to search her closet for her outfit of the day. "Jack it's only eight in the morning. What could she possibly need you for?"

"I honestly don't know Selena." He groggily answered, burying his face in his hands.

"Well then just don't go. Not now at least."

"I just told her I'll call her when I pull up."

"Yeah but you didn't say when you'd pull up."

Jack stared at her, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth and nodded.

"Go take a shower. I laid out a towel and a new toothbrush is on top."

Jack walked over to Selena, smirking at her hospitality. He took her face in his hands and placed a sweet and soft kiss on her lips. Man, they both missed that feeling. "I love you." He told her, before meeting her lips with his again.

He broke the kiss and walked into her bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Selena smiled to herself. She couldn't help but feel like the other woman, but her heart just belonged with him and she even finally got her house back, she didn't wanna fuck up her own happiness. But she wasn't dumb, if Jack wouldn't drop Alana soon then she'd be done for good this time.

Selena dropped her towel then slid on her laced purple panties and decided to go braless. She pulled a black spaghetti strap over her head and pulled up her denim shorts that hugged the curve of her ass.

She added coconut oil to her curls, making them have an extra bounce and more moisture. She rubbed strawberries and cream lotion all over her body, giving her the scent that Jack loved.

Selena laid on her bed as she patiently waited for Jack to get out the shower. She was lost in the book she just started reading, "The Client.", until the bathroom door opened slowly and out walked the tatted rockstar with his dirty blonde hair dripping down his toned body. Selena's cheeks couldn't help but turn a scarlet red as she tried her best to not make it obvious that she was staring hard.

"You're not gonna make me breakfast?" Jack questioned as he smirked at her. She raised her eyebrows at him and sat her book aside.

"And why do I have to make you breakfast?" Selena sat up on her knees at the end of her bed, smiling at Jack who took a few steps to get close to her.

"After last night there should be a shit load of food on the table."

Selena cocked an eyebrow and then chuckled as he referred to their amazing time in bed last night. She shook her head before locking eye contact with him." You should be making _me_ some breakfast. It's been months since you had it that good."

Jack raised his eyebrows, surprised by her confidence. Usually Selena wasn't always straight forward about herself. She wasn't exactly insecure nor conceited. Her feelings about herself was always kept to herself, not really a bragger.

He studied Selena's face as another smirk formed on his handsome face. Jack rolled his eyes playfully and let out a groan. "You win."

Selena stuck her tongue out at him, childishly as he did the same back to her. He laid a hand on her shoulder and pushed her playfully, causing her to fall back on the mattress. Selena remained reading through the pages for the two minutes it took Jack to get dressed.

"Lets go." He told her, pulling his black t-shirt over his damp head. Selena grabbed his elbow gently and gazed up at him, biting the bottom of her lip. "Leave the shirt off." She spoke, dragging her soft hand down his abs where the shirt didn't yet cover.

Jack ran his tongue over his lip as she spun around on her heel and began to head downstairs to the kitchen. He pulled off the shirt and threw it on her bed, following behind her. "C'mon and feed me." She whined, grabbing his hand, pulling him into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" He said, releasing her grip and examining the fridge.

Selena hopped up into the chair at the island and sat her face in her hands as her finger constantly tapped against chin."Hmmm." Jack turned back to look at her thinking face. He waited for a few seconds until she spoke up. "Crème brluee and foie gras." She grinned.

Jack's eyes widened at her unknown language and accent. "Pizza?" Selena chuckled at shook her head. "No!" She began giggling like a child and Jack could finally see how happy she was, for the first time in a long time.

"I'll think you'd be fine with just some bacon and eggs." Jack joked, getting a small laugh out of Selena. He began to whip things together as Selena stared at him keeping himself busy with the food.

"So how was it?" She asked, breaking the silence between them. Jack turned around and leaned against the counter, folding his arms over his chest. He didn't really wanna talk about him being in jail and going through all that complicated shit, even though it wasn't that complicated at all. He killed Vic and Ethan and set the house on fire. He was accused of a crime he did do, but shit, they guess he was just lucky to get away with it.

Jack huffed and fixed his eyes on Selena's, hesitating before answering. "Well the deposition was the most goddamn stressful thing I have ever done. They kept asking all of these questions about ma and my brothers and my past. Asking questions that had nothing to do with anything. Questions like "what school did you go to?", "what's your religion?", and I think that's why it was so pressuring cause they were getting somewhere with bullshit ass questions and I had no idea what the hell they were doing."

Selena nodded as he continued on.

"Surprisingly I was the shit up in my pod. I really ran that place and I have no idea why. It took a few weeks to earn my spot, but it's like they already knew what was up once I walked in. Maybe cause it was my last name, I don't know, but this was the first time where I actually felt like I controlled everything that was right in front of me, which I did."

"Got into any fights?"

"A few."

"That's where you got that little cut from?" Selena tapped underneath her eye, letting him know where she seen it on his face. Jack stayed quiet and looked down, hoping she wasn't upset with him. "Mhm. You thought I wouldn't notice."

The cut wasn't that bad nor big, so she was the only one who actually took notice in it. It would heal soon, but it looked fresh, probably from a recent fight.

"You win?"

Jack nodded and fixed his eyes on hers. "Yeah…You aren't mad?"

Selena shook her head. "You do what you gotta do."

Jack smiled, finding a little bit of comfort in the fact that she understood. "Yeah I won each of them. Almost lost one though, I'd admit that."

Selena smiled at him. Sorta proud of him for not going into a prison with his head down and for being the man that she knew he was. The Mercer that he was. But at the same time, she felt as if this just added onto the new person he was. He was always just Jack around her, but she could see that since the shooting and after murdering two people, he had some type of darkness to him. And this wasn't the same darkness from his past, this was almost evil, but she knew Jack wouldn't be that.

"I still don't understand how in the hell you got out, when you actually did it."

Jack shrugged. "I don't know either. The cops didn't go deep into the investigation like they were supposed to, people were all over the scene with no gloves or anything on, so they didn't get anything from it, and some blind dude tried to say he seen me which he did, but in court they found out he could barley see." He snickered. "Fucking idiots."

Selena took a moment to observe him as he stared absentmindedly at the floor. "Thank you for doing all of it for me."

Jack nodded without looking at her, he turned around and put his attention on the finished food.

He stood over the counter and fixed their plates before turning back towards the counter to see Selena standing in front of him. "The food is done. Go sit down." He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at her curiously.

Selena began to unbutton his jeans, secretly happy he didn't put his belt on yet, because she was so damn eager. "I'm showing you how grateful I am." She pecked him on his jawline before she quickly dropped to her knees.

"Sel, baby you don't ha-" Jack felt her plump, warm and wet lips wrap around his member, causing his head to fall back. "Oh fuck." He muttered.

Selena ran her tongue up and down his length a few times before she tried her best to take his whole length into her mouth. She started to do twisting motions on the rest of his dick where her mouth didn't cover.

Jack let out a soft moan. Selena gazed up at him and sees him concentrating on his pleasure. He licks his lips and then raises his left hand to run his fingers through his still damp hair.

She continued to jerk him in rhythm with each bob of her head. She finally gained the courage to take him all.

Sucking his shaft all the way until his head is tickling the back of her throat.

"Fuck Selena." He growled under his breath and he took her curls in his hands and guided her up and down his member as she sucked harder.

"Oh shit." He hissed. "I'm about to fuckin cum baby." Jack used one of his hands to support him, balancing himself on the counter, still using the other hand to guide her.

Once Selena heard those words she jerked faster, sucked harder , and took him deeper. Selena could feel him go stiff and shoot his load deep into her mouth as he let out a deep groan.

Jack took the time to catch his breath, falling back onto the counter. "All done." Selena chimed as she began to walk around the island to her plate.

Jack grabbed her by her arm and pulled him back to him."Nah. It's your turn." He picked her up and quickly sat her on top of the cold granite island and began kissing her roughly but passionately. His hands began to roam. First across her bare stomach, pulling the end of her top off and tossing it to the side.

Jack grabs her left boob and his opposite hand travels down south, disappearing into her panties. Selena let out a gasp as his cold fingers began to rub her heat in a circular motion. She lets out a moan and looks at Jack who's eyes never left her face. He throws a sexy smirk her way before his lips crashes into hers as his fingers go to work down below.

He started off slow and then began to pick up the pace. Selena's hips have a mind of their own as they follow his fingers, pushing right back into him, also feeling his bulge pressing against her.

Jack removed his hand, causing her to whimper and then tugged her shorts down eagerly ready for the next thing that was to come. He went for her soft lips again, darting his tongue in her mouth as he slid her panties off, letting them drop to the tiled floor.

"Spread your legs for me babygirl." Jack spoke in that husky voice of his, delivering a spurt of chills as she did as she was told.

Jack began to kiss her outer thighs and Selena could already feel the wave of an orgasm coming on. ' _One time thing.'_ She thought. ' _One time fucking thing.'_

Selena could feel his mouth just above her heat, making her yearn even more. Just when Jack was about to latch onto her clit, he rose up, meeting her gaze.

"Oh my goodness. What?" She whined, throwing her head back. Jack began to suck on her neck that was exposed and vulnerable. "Say you're my girl."

"Jack…" She moaned. "I can't tel-" She was interrupted by her own moan when she felt his hard on rub against her. "Say it." He gritted through his teeth as he nibbled on her ear.

"I'm you're girl Jack."

Jack smiled as he met her gaze once again and kissed her deeply before lowering his face in front of her pussy.

He leans into Selena's pussy and gives a long slow lick along her lips. He covers her pussy with his mouth and sucks on her while his tongue flicks at her clit. The combination of her angelic moans and her taste drive him wild, making him even more turned on by the minute.

Jack's tongue was working beautiful magic on Selena and her hips couldn't help but buck and her body couldn't help but squirm. Selena's hand wandered down to Jack's hair, smoothly running her fingers through it until she felt him doing circles with his tongue over her clit. She pressed Jack's head down, trying to get more of him, as her hips continued to ride his face."Ah Jack. I'm gonna cum." She moaned in the most beautiful voice.

She finally feels that sensational wave of an orgasm after she felt Jack's thumb press down on her clit. Selena attempted to get away, crawling backwards, but Jack yanked her by her hips, making her and his tongue meet again, forcing her to take it.

Just because her legs were shaking, doesn't mean he was done eating.

Her eyes rolled skyward as Jack held her wild hips still until he knew that she came down from her high.

Selena was ready for him. Before Jack could stand all the way up, Selena cups his face into her hands and pulls him in for a kiss, almost making him lose his balance and fall but he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Now Jack." She demanded through her teeth once they pulled away from each other. "Yes ma'am." He slowly obeyed in that sexy ass voice again, giving her waterfalls.

Jack kept his eyes locked on Selena as he guided himself into her, instantly being gripped by a velvet glove of wet flesh. She let out a gasp and fell back on the countertop. Jack began with slow and gentle thrust, his eyes glued to Selena and her breasts. She gazed up at him with lustful eyes as she bit her lip and took her right boob into her own hand, squeezing and caressing it.

Jack began to speed up, eager to see her boobs bounce with each thrust he delivered. His hands held onto her waist tightly, and began pulling her weight down to meet each one of his thrust.

Selena's boobs were bouncing as his hips smacked against the back of her thighs, hypnotizing Jack with their rhythm.

Time had lost all meaning as they fucked in long deep strokes.

Selena rotated her hips onto his dick with each thrust met. "Fuck Selena." He growled, throwing his head back, slamming his eyes shut. "Keep doing that babe."

Once he heard the whimper that left her throat, he fucked her faster and harder.

Selena's mouth hung open, but nothing escaped it. She couldn't believe how every single cell in her body sang and how her throbbing clit begged for climax.

Jack leaned down and bit her ear. "Cum for me baby." He ordered.

Those words sent a surge of pleasure from her chest straight to her cunt, where it dispersed, warming her.

Somehow, Jack was managing to thrust even deeper and harder into her womb. A loud moan erupted from her as she let go and Jack began to fuck his way to his climax, senselessly.

Jack pulled Selena up to him, their lips meeting once again as Selena wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in more. One of her hands lost themselves in his hair as the other hung around his neck. She began to nibble, bite, and suck on his neck, driving him crazy.

Jack's thrust were now short and hard, and he continued pumping into her, finally reaching his climax, letting out a deep groan.

They panted and moaned, locked together as they rode each other until their lust subsided. Jack held her face in his hands and passionately kissed her.

Jack's and Selena's make out session was interrupted when the doorbell tune echoed throughout the house.

"Shit." Jack muttered to himself as Selena hopped off the counter and rammed her feet through her panties and shorts then pulled her spaghetti strap over her head.

Selena looked over at Jack and raised her eyebrows in frustration and confusion. "Why are you just standing there? Put your clothes on!" Selena told him, throwing his jeans and boxers at him.

Jack just stared at her. "You don't gotta answer it Selena." He said, not wanting anyone to interrupt their time together.

"Put your damn clothes on." She hissed through gritted teeth. Jack rolled his eyes and pulled his boxers on, watching Selena go over to the door.

She opened the door and didn't hesitate to hug the person on the other side of the it. "Monica!"

Monica smiled and hugged her back. "Damn girl I'm so happy that you're okay."

Selena pulled away from the hug and walked back into the house where Jack was pulling up his jeans.

"Hey Jack." Monica greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Mon."

"You want anything to eat? Jack made some breakfast." Selena offered as she stood in front of him, leaning into his chest.

Monica rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Girl don't nobody want that cold ass food. Who y'all trynna fool? I waited outside for five minutes before I rang the doorbell. I wonder why." Monica raised a sly brow, eying them suspiciously.

Jack and Selena laughed as Monica took a seat at the island, the opposite side of where Jack and Selena had their fun.

"Y'all going to the park thing tomorrow?" Monica asked, sweeping her violet curls over her shoulder.

"What park thing?" Jack asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, leaning against the counter.

Monica sucked her teeth. "Y'all remember when we was back in high school and every Sunday the park would be jumpin? Everybody and they damn mama be there."

Selena smiled, remembering the past times. Back in the high school days and even before that, almost the whole Detroit would be at the park, just chilling and having a good time. Fights would breakout here and there, but besides that, it was nice. But once Detroit got worse than it already was, everyone just stayed inside the house.

"Yeah I remember that. Seems like Detroit is trynna redeem itself." Selena said, wetting a washcloth then wiping down the island. Jack cleaned off the plates with the breakfast gone bad on it, scraping it into the trash. "Shit let's see how long that'll last." He scoffed, knowing damn well Detroit was never gonna be rainbows and sunshine.

Selena and Monica rolled their eyes, even though they knew deep down, what he just said was true. Detroit was okay every now and then, but it was only a matter of time before it went evil again.

Selena shrugged. "I might stop by tomorrow."

"What about you Jack?" Monica asked, swinging her hanging legs back and forth as she began to tap her fingers on the countertop.

Jack grabbed Selena by her waist, pulling her to him. She leaned into his chest and stared blankly ahead. He began rubbing his thumb over her wrist repeatedly as he let out a sign. "I'm pretty sure I'll be over there, if Angel, Bobby, and Jerry is."

Monica nodded and then tapped the counter, before jumping down from the chair. "Just wanted to see you Lena and make sure y'all was going. Imma let y'all do what y'all do best besides arguing and breaking up."

"Bye Monica." They both spoke in unison, then hearing the front door shut only a few seconds after. Selena spun around and wrapped her arms around Jack's waist, her cheek pressed against his chest. Jack began to rub circles on Selena's ass, not wanting to move out of this position for awhile, but he knew it wouldn't last long.

Jack's phone began ringing and vibrating against the counter they were posted against, bringing Selena out of her absentminded stare. Jack groaned and fished his phone from his back pocket. "Yeah." He answered then paused for a short second. "Don't worry about where I am. Why'd you call?"

Selena's focus switched to the window, turning her head, pressing her opposite cheek on Jack's chest as she watched the leaves on the trees silently move along with the wind. She bit the side of her mouth and began to lightly drag her nails around Jack's back, doing her best to relax him.

"Are you fucki-", he cuts himself off by breathing harshly through his nose. "I'll be there in a minute." He spoke through clenched teeth before hanging up and putting his phone back in his pocket. "I gotta go babe."

Selena took a step back and folded her arms. Jack went upstairs and then came back down a moment later, pulling his black shirt over his head. Selena stood over by the door and glowered at Jack as he walked over to her. "Bye baby. Love you." He leaned down to kiss her, but she raised her hand in front of his face and cocked her head back.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Fuck you Jack." Her opened hand turned into a pointing finger.

"Don't start this shit Selena." Jack said, pushing his hair back with his hand and closing his eyes, trying to keep himself calm.

"I'm not starting anything." She simply said, shrugging her shoulders, scowling up at him. "I'm finishing it. Now leave."

"You do this shit all the damn time. Why the hell do you have to have an attitude?"

"I don't." She retorts smartly.

"You fuckin do."

Selena rolled her eyes at his cluelessness and then let out a sign of frustration. "Because why in the fucking world would you make love, or should I say fuck me, then go off and fuck with Alana?"

"This is what _you_ fucking wanted Selena! You said we should just go our separate ways after this, even though you know good and well that's not gonna happen. Imma leave her Selena, just give me some damn time." Jack glared down at her, who was looking pissed the fuck off, still.

"You're right. I did say that." She laughed inwardly at herself. "I don't even know why I'm tripping. Yeah, just don't fuckin touch or speak to me until that bitch is gone."

"Whatever. I don't got time for this dumb shit right now." Jack shook his head and left out the door with only that.

Selena wasn't angry at him, she was frustrated with herself. She wanted to be with Jack, but then again she didn't. She was fine with what was going on now with them, kinda together, kinda not, but minus Alana. She just wanted to feel that love again. The love only Jack could give her. And only to her.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the first two chapters! A lot of drama will be coming soon, don't worry, I got y'all in for a treat. And don't forget I am also on Wattpad. (Kristen1040)


	3. Chapter 3

Jack knocked on the sorority house and waited patiently for someone to answer. He grew impatient as he waited for longer than a minute. He began banging on the painted pink door, loudly enough for someone in the house to hear. He waited for another moment to hear a girly giggle getting closer.

The door swung open and there stood a slim brunette with green eyes, only wearing a white tank top and pink panties with an even pinker bow in the front.

Jack examined her petite body for a second before landing his eyes on her cheesy smile. "Where's Alana?" He grumbled, still pissed off from the conversation he had with Selena a few minutes ago.

"Geez Jack. Hello to you to." The freckled face girl furrowed her eyebrows and then formed a smile. "She's in the shower."

"Thanks Amber." He gave her a weak smile as he pushed past her, inviting himself in.

"Hope you're ready to be a father." She grinned."You know you'll have to marry her and move in with her right?"

Jack glared down at her, praying to God that she'd just shut up. What the fuck did he look like marrying a girl he wasn't down for. He was thinking about co-parenting and just being with Selena and having a family of their own, if Selena was okay with it.

"She's one lucky girl." Amber giggled, shutting the door behind Jack.

Jack looked at her in disbelief. What in the hell was wrong with this girl? Checking out her sorority sister's boyfriend like it wasn't anybody's business. Jack tuned Amber out as she led him up the stairs and into the corridor with the occupied bathroom at the end of it.

"Hiiii Jackkk."

Jack turned around and noticed all fifteen girls gawking at him. And he hated to say, but they were honestly all gorgeous. Gorgeous as fuck. They each looked like princesses or someone out of those shitty fairytales he never read.

And there was a beautiful variety of them to. Blondes, redheads, brunettes, girls with black hair. Blue, brown, green, hazel, silver eyes. Olive skin, pale, tan, peach, darkskin, lightskin. Asian, white, black, Latina, Hawaiian. Each of them had a sexy ass frame to. From curvy to thick to petite. No discrimination in this house.

But Jack had his heart set on a slim thick, curly brunette who was pissed at him, but it was whatever. She didn't know what the hell she wanted and he didn't know what the hell he was gonna do when Alana starts to show her babybump.

Jack nodded and forced a smile at the women. "Hey girls." He greeted, causing them to giggle and blush. Jack turned around and opened the bathroom door, stepping inside the steam filled room.

He walked over to the shower and carelessly yanked the curtain back. Alana let out a scream and shielded her naked frame. Jack's eyes flashed down to her stomach, still no baby bump. How in the hell was she keeping her body good when she had a whole person growing inside.

"Jesus Jack!"

Jack rolled his eyes before his brows bumped together in a scowl. "Like I haven't seen any of it before." Alana shook her head and grabbed a hot pink towel, wrapping it around her body and clutching it tightly. She stepped out the tub then turned the shower off. "Even if you have seen it before, that doesn't mean you come barging in."

"Why am I here Alana?" He aggressively questioned, ready to get the hell out of there. He followed behind Alana and into her room where her prissy blonde roommate, Madelynn, was finishing her makeup at the vanity. She caught their reflection in the mirror and smiled. "I'll leave you two some privacy." She sang, walking past Jack and Alana.

Alana shut the door and stared at Jack. "Jack you're my boyfriend. I just wanted to see you. Jeez, you were so in love with me when we first met and now it's like you're avoiding me." She dropped her towel and pulled out a short blue floral dress. She quickly slipped into it, after putting on panties, and walked over to her vanity, beginning to do her makeup.

"Alana you barley visited me while I was up in prison, how the hell do you expect me to feel?"

"C'mon Jackie, you know how I feel about that side of Detroit and why in the world would I go to a prison daily just to see you behind some window or glass, or whatever it is that separates the criminals from the free."

Jack leaned against the wall as he watched her add eyeliner to her face. "Maybe cause I was in there. And that side of Detroit is my fucking home. Just cause the campus you live on is some kind of fucking palace, doesn't mean that the rest of Detroit doesn't exist. And I'm sorry princess that I'm not exactly cut out for your liking."

Alana chuckled. "You are. And I don't hate where you come from, it's just not for me. You know I would've probably visited you more if daddy didn't get me that modeling gig over in Rome. But you of all people should know how it is when it comes to your dreams."

Jack raised a sly eyebrow and scoffed. "You were born rich and "daddy" got you that gig. I struggled just to get to New York to even pursue what I wanted to do."

"Whatever you say Jack. You could've at least called to let me know that you were out of prison. I nearly had to pull teeth to get your brothers to tell me that you were out. I had to say something about the baby for them to give in."

Jack cursed at his brothers. He knew if Selena was awake while he was in prison then she would've been there everyday or had at least called. Whether they hated each other or they were in love, she would've kept him happy in a terrible ass place without actually being in there with him. That's just how good her heart was. No matter how many times someone did her wrong, she'd wouldn't hesitate to be there for them when they needed someone. And that's something Jack took advantage of. But then again if Selena was awake and wasn't in a coma, then he wouldn't have been behind bars.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Alana asked, before adding red, cherry lip gloss to her lips.

"Goin to the park."

"Why?" She let out a small laugh, wondering out of all the things you could do, why the hell go to a park. Jack signed. "It's just something to do. Almost everyone from Detroit goes every Sunday just to hang out and have fun."

Alana nodded and stood up from her chair at the vanity and sat down on her bed, patting the space next to her. Jack hesitantly walked over to the bed and sat down. She didn't waste any time to start grabbing him and kissing him. He kissed her back for a moment, savoring the taste of her cherry gloss, before pulling away. "Alana I gotta talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna be in my child's life but I can't be wit-" Jack's sentence was cut off by his cellphone ringing. He pulled it out and seen Selena's name come across the screen. Before he could accept, Alana snatched his phone.

"Selena's awake?"

"Yes Alana, now give me my phone!" Frustration crinkled Jack's eyes as she put the phone behind her back, "accidently" pressing the decline the button. "Why is she calling you? Are you still messing around with her?"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, now pissed at her. He shot her a smile that didn't hold any kind of politeness. "See I'm trying this thing called telling the truth, so honestly Alana, don't ask questions you don't want the answers to."

Alana arched a brow then didn't move. They just stared at each other for a moment, Jack being irritated, and her being visibly hurt. She took a moment to gather what he had just implied. Alana only shrugged it away though. "Take me to the park tomorrow cause I know she's gonna be there. And since I'm holding your child, you're gonna take me or I'm not letting you ever see it."

Anger flashed over Jack's face, making Alana wish she didn't say that. "You're gonna keep me from my child because I'm talking to someone I haven't seen in months?"

"No, but I just wanna be respected Jack, as the mother of your child. Just take me please."

Jack knew how much shit this would put him in, but he couldn't say no. Selena didn't know what the hell she wanted so what in the hell was he supposed to do? He was a man who had to take care of his responsibilities and since Alana was carrying his responsibility, he had to take care of her. Man this was fucked up, but he didn't have a choice. Jack was at least planning to breakup with her a little bit after she had the baby so they could just easily co-parent.

* * *

"You ready?" Jack asked, turning the car off before looking over at Alana. She nodded and smiled in response. Jack stepped out the car and took a quick look at Alana, who looked actually decent to him today. She always looked beautiful and like a princess, but Jack's feelings were on hold for someone else, so he ignored it. Alana's blonde hair draped over her bare shoulders where she wore a white off shoulder top and finished her outfit off with denim shorts and ankle strapped sandals. Alana truly looked liked a tumblr girl and it fit her liked a glove.

Jack kept it simple with a black loose shirt underneath a denim jacket and black jeans with his chain hanging off on the side, trading his boots in for a pair of Nikes now since it was Spring and no snow was on the ground. He accessorized with a necklace that was behind his mother's rosary that dangled over his t-shirt.

Alana followed behind Jack as if she was his shadow, probably scared of being around all these people on "this side of Detroit." The park looked how it used to look back in the high school days. Guys were playing basketball at the court, the adults were watching the children play on the playground as they cooked on the grill and socialized. Teens were jumping in and out of the lake, splashing each other and laughing, enjoying their youth. Some girls walked around with too little clothing to catch they next victim. And somebody's music was blasting and bumping, shaking the ground underneath everyone.

Jack saw his brothers laughing and goofing off in the parking lot by Bobby's car as they watched a group of guys shoot dice. He made his way over to them, getting smug and disgusted looks from them once they seen the blonde hanging onto his arm.

"What's up fairy." Bobby teased.

Before Jack could even open his mouth, Alana spoke up. "Hey you guys." She sang. Each brother exchanged a look before barley giving her a nod. She frowned and glanced down at her feet, beginning to kick rocks side to side. Jack looked at his brothers and saw the glares on their faces causing him to roll his eyes. He leaned down, his lips making contact with her ear. "Go get you somethin to eat and call some of your friends over here so you can hang with them. I'll be over here with my brothers, just come and talk to me if you need anything."

Alana's eyes met with his, her face told him that she was disagreeing with his orders. He gave her a cold stare that was warning her not to dare argue with him, so she obeyed and only nodded with a forced smile. He smiled at her back and then gave her gentle push on the waist.

All of the guys watched as Alana walked off, getting a couple of hard looks from the guys on the basketball court, not because she was cute, but because they thought she was lost or something. A preppy princess in the hood? Yeah, she'll stick out like a sour thumb.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Jack?" Bobby scowled as Angel and Jerry also directed a cold gaze towards Jack. Jack sucked in a sharp breath and stared at his brothers for a moment before speaking. "I don't get what the problem is."

"Selena's awake man, when are you gonna let her ass go?" Angel asked, pointing his thumb Alana's way.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Selena doesn't even really wanna be with me. I think she just wants to fuck, but she doesn't want me to be involved with anyone else either. She doesn't know what she wants."

Jerry nodded and patted Jack's shoulder. "That's women for you." Angel laughed and agreed while Bobby took a sip of his beer that he had just gotten from a cooler next to them. "You even consider dropping Ms. Perfect?" Bobby asked after gulping down the hard liquor.

"Yeah but I don't know what the hell to do when she's carrying my child. I was just thinking maybe we should just co-parent. Like I do have feelings for Alana, but I'd give her up for Selena in a heartbeat. And I don't wanna mess something up just cause Sel doesn't know what the fuck to do."

They all stayed quiet for a moment, until a light went off in Angel's head. "Get Alana to show you the pregnancy test or go get tested and see if it's yours, and if it's not, and you still wanna leave princess, then you know it's the baby holding you back from leaving her ass. So then it'd be easier and if it is your child, then do what you feel like you gotta do to keep yourself happy."

Jack let the advice Angel just gave him sink in. And he was right. Jack was gonna make sure she was pregnant with his child or that she was actually pregnant so he wasn't trapped. If the baby doesn't belong to him, then he and everyone else knows damn well who he was going to. Sure he had strong feelings for Alana, or at least he thought. Maybe it was the baby who was creating some kind of attachment or feeling for her.

Jack's train of thought was interrupted once a group of teenage girls passed them, showing most of their skin more than covering it, looking like Barbie dolls and smelling like some easy bake ovens.

"If y'all don't put some mothafuckin' clothes on." Angel said, adding in his two cents, causing Jerry to shake his head and Bobby to laugh. Jack bit back a laugh and waited for the girls reactions.

The girls snapped their heads around and gave Angel a stank face, scrunching their lips and noses upwards."Mind your damn business, the fuck. You ain't nobody's damn daddy." One girl with booty shorts and a bra on barked.

Bobby laughed, finding this amusing, speaking up as well. "Y'all cabbage patch kids need some damn authority. Y'all better go color in one of y'all damn coloring books. Y'all know y'all to young to be dressed like that."

The girls gave them the finger and sucked their teeth before walking away to go chat with the guys on the court. Jack shook his head, turning his attention and noticed Selena walking up. She was filling out a light pair of jeans perfectly, showing her thick thighs and round ass, her red halter top stopped above her naval, and she completed her outfit with a pair of Adidas. Her loose curls fell down past her shoulders, bouncing with each movement she made.

Licking his lips, Jack eyed Selena, noticing she wasn't wearing a bra. His gaze continued to follow as she finished her conversation with Monica and walked past him to greet his brothers. "Hey y'all." She smiled, not once glancing at Jack who was posted against Bobby's car.

"Wassup Girl!" Angel greeted as he embraced her, squeezing her tightly before letting her go to hug Bobby and Jerry. "Hey Jack." Monica spoke before also hugging the guys.

Jack nodded . "Hey Mon."then continued to fix his eyes on Selena who wasn't paying any mind to him.

"You hungry Mon?" She asked, steering clear of Jack.

Monica formed a smile. "You read my mind."

Jack's eyes gleamed in annoyance. He just stood there, waiting for her to speak to him, or at least acknowledge that he was there. He was growing impatient with her because she knew that ignoring him was something that pissed him off, but she didn't seem to care.

"Well I'll talk to y'all later." Selena waved as her and Monica walked off. Jack's gaze followed the sway of her hips, damn, that girl got a nice ass. He followed her swinging hips up until she walked past the basketball court where the guys stopped in the middle of their game to stare. "Wassup Selena!" They shouted and waved.

Selena waved back at them and then continued to laugh at whatever her and Monica was chatting about, missing the hard glares from the group of girls who were wearing the two sizes to small clothing. They smacked the guys upside their heads and scolded them before they went back to their game.

"Let me go straighten this damn girl out." Jack spoke, pushing himself off the car.

"Good luck with that attitude fairy." Bobby chuckled.

Jack watched Selena make herself a plate over by the table with all the food layed out on it. She was joking and smiling with the adults who knew her well. Selena was someone who was loved by everyone, she was humble and kind to others, she wasn't popular necessarily, just well liked. If it wasn't for The Mercers, no one would know her. First it started as, "Why in the hell would she fuck with a Mercer?", but soon it was, "That girl brings out a whole other side of him." She got her food and sat down with Monica and a few of her other friends from school.

His attention was shortly captivated by Monica giggling and sitting on a guy's lap. He was lightskinned with dark green eyes and tattoos imprinted all over his skin. He had a nice shape up and looked like he played football l, according to his bulky body. It caught Jack's attention because Monica was a girl who barley dated, she was just always to herself. The last time he seen her with someone was prom, and the dude paid her to be his prom date.

Jack approached the table that they sat at, still not gaining a glance from Selena, instead he got one from everyone else. "What's good Jack!" Jack turned his head to see a darkskin showing off his pearly whites at him. Jack realized he knew him from high school and shot him a quick nod. "What's up Khalil." Jack looked back at Selena who had her eyes glued to her food.

Jack huffed. "Selena can I talk to you for a second?"

"I'll be back, I'm gonna go get a napkin. Do y'all want anything?" She searched the people's faces at the table, doing her best not to look at Jack. They all shook their heads. Selena nodded and walked right past him, getting a frustrated groan out of Jack. "Selena can you at least look at me? Damn, it's not even this serious."

Selena continued to ignore him as she gathered a few napkins off the picnic table. "Talk to me Selena." He said in a more calmer voice than before.

Selena opened her mouth to say something, but her attention quickly went to the baby who was crying next to her. The mother was holding the baby on her hip, struggling to make herself a plate. Selena frowned, feeling bad for the mother. "Can I hold her for you?" She asked sweetly, smiling at the woman then making a playful face at the baby, getting a small giggle out of her.

"Please." The mother handed over the child to Selena as she continued to go down the table and set her plate up.

"Look at you beautiful." Selena caressed the baby's light brown skin, feeling how smooth her cheek felt. The baby took Selena's finger in her tiny hand and played with it while she put her focus back on Jack, who was almost smiling at her and the baby.

Man, he almost forgot how beautiful Selena was when she wasn't bitching at him. He would give anything to just live in peace and have a family with her, and it could've happened sooner than later, but shit happens.

Shit happened.

"Jack, I'm not mad. But don't mess around with me and then go off to her. You said you'd leave her, but yet she's over here…and don't play stupid cause I know you brought her here."

"You don't know."

"Why else would she be over here? You know she hates it over here. You should know better than to bring some preppy cheerleader into the hood."

Jack shrugged. "Why are you even acting like this? You don't even wanna be with me….Do you?"

The mother came back and tapped Selena's shoulder. "I'll take her now. Thanks." She took the baby back into her arms, Selena's eyes still set on the little girl, her long eyelashes fluttering at Selena. "She is so gorgeous." She pinched the baby's chubby cheeks softly, getting a giggle out of her again. "What's her name?"

"Nevaeh." The mother grinned, kissing her daughters black curls.

Selena smiled. "Heaven spelt backwards. Wow that's so beautiful." Jack gazed at Selena, letting a small smile form, taking in how sweet and gorgeous she was. "Hi there Nevaeh. You are such a beauty." She continued.

"Thanks again." The mother said before she walked off with Nevaeh. Selena waved at the baby as her mother sat down to eat.

Selena shot Jack a hard glare, before turning around and leaving to the parking lot, opposite of the side where Jack's brothers hung out. "Where the hell you going now?" Jack questioned, furrowing his eyebrows in curiosity, following her tracks.

"Geez Jack. I'm just getting my sunglasses, damn why don't you just leave me alone."

"Cause we gotta talk."

"I tried talking to you yesterday and you declined my call. You declined my call when you were with her. It should ring at least four times and it only rang twice."

Jack gave her a look of disbelief, though she couldn't see it because she was busying herself with unlocking her car door.

"Alana declined it before I could answer."

Selena bent down and into the car, searching her glove department for her sunglasses, pulling out a bunch of papers and cd's that she doesn't even listen to anymore. Jack had a long stare with the view she was giving him, unintentionally, before he looked elsewhere, still waiting on a response.

Selena finally found her shades and only sat them on top of her head before getting out of the car, shutting the door before Jack trapped her against it. Only one arm over her head was keeping her from moving her back off the car, but she knew he wouldn't let her go, even if she did try to get out the clear exit.

"Let's not go back to this. I just got out and you just recovered. I missed you more than words could describe Selena." He took a strand of her hair and rubbed it between his fingers.

Selena rolled her eyes. Hard. Only the whites were visible for a second. "I don't want words to describe a damn thing, I want your actions to prove them."

Jack released the strand of hair and looked down at his feet, huffing, then met her glare again. "What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever you wanna do Jack. But let me tell you this…" Selena's hand made it's way up to his chin, gripping it hard, forcing the little bit of fat from his cheeks to come forward. "If I fucking decide that I want to fuck with someone other than you, then I can. I told you before that I was done, so if you want to do whatever it is that you do then go ahead. I'm giving you a privilege to have me even though we should be done. I'm not going back into a serious relationship with you. We can be in an open relationship, but that is all."

"Fuck no." Jack declined, snatching his face out of her grip. Selena shrugged her shoulders and began to leave, but Jack grasped her wrist. "You're more than just a fuck. I can't do that to you."

"You aren't doing anything you haven't already done. I was giving you an option, at least you could have me in some kind of way." She paused, examining his face for a moment, almost seeing herself in him for a quick second. "Hmm you're just like me. I don't share, but you never gave me an option."

"I'll do it, just cause I know we'll end up together." The famous Mercer smirk, played upon his lips, only getting her to shake her head at him. "We haven't been together since December. It's just not happening Jack."

"As much as you wanna deny it, our love isn't something you can throw away just cause you aren't feeling in the mood to fuck with me. I love you Selena and that's one thing you or anyone else can do nothing about."

"Whatever." She began walking away, now done with the conversation and ready to go enjoy herself. She signed once she felt Jack's tight grip on her wrist once again. He pulled her back towards him, her chest pressing against his, his lips crashing into hers as he held the back of her neck, holding her there for a long moment until Jack broke away.

Selena gazed into his deep blue eyes, studying his face and emotion. He looked serious, not mad but just serious. "That feeling you just felt….the feeling I just gave you, remember that. Remember that I am the only one who can make you feel like that."

* * *

Please review! And I love you guys :)


	4. Chapter 4

Credits Due to:

 ** _All My Life by K-Ci and JoJo_**

 ** _I Swear by All 4 One_**

 ** _I'm Still In Love With You by New Edition_**

 ** _Perfect by Selena Gomez_**

Enjoy!

* * *

Selena let out a groan as her own personal spa treatment was interrupted by hard knocks on her door. She stepped out of the tub, trying her best not to knock any candles over that were placed on the tub, and pulled her satin and lace black slip up her legs and onto her body.

She dragged her wet feet through her candle lit house and glanced out her window, noticing it was the complete opposite of earlier. The wind was howling and rain battered the window, it was even colder inside than before, but she didn't mind.

Her feet hurried over to the front door, cracking it at first, then swinging it open all the way before letting out an annoyed groan. "What do you want Jack?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "To come inside at least." He obviously stated. His body was almost soaked and his hair was nearly creating a puddle on her concrete porch.

Selena's eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped opened. Her hands made their way to his face, gently cupping it. "Oh my God Jack, what the hell happened." She questioned, slightly turning his face to get a look at his left eyebrow that had a small cut that oozed blood.

"I got into a fight." He said ever so simply, cocking his had back, not wanting her to examine his face.

"Are you kidding me? Jesus Jack, since when did you fucking fight every damn five minutes?"

"Ever since prison. It fucked me up….I guess that's what happens when you're there for five months."

And he was right. Prison can fuck a persons mind all the way the fuck up as long as you're there. Creating and morphing someone into a different person they never knew existed within them.

Jack seen and experienced some crazy shit his whole life, and when he got into prison, that just brought him back to all the violence he experienced when he was a child, but this time, Evelyn wasn't here to make all those memories go away again, so they stayed and oh, did it show.

"Let me clean you up." Selena grabbed on his hand, pulling him through the door before shutting then locking it.

Jack's curious eyes scanned the house. The curtains of the windows were open, letting flashes of lighting illuminate the house for a rapid second then giving the light back to the candles that filled the rooms.

"You were taking a shower while it's storming?" He laughed a little as he observed her wet curls. "Are you trying to get electrocuted?"

Selena shook her head as she pulled him into the bathroom. "Didn't know it was raining or anything. And I was taking a bath, I couldn't get electrocuted. That only happens when you're in the shower." She stated matter of factly.

She went over to the light to flick it on, but it failed to do so. She furrowed her eyebrows and flicked it back and forth a few more times before Jack grew annoyed by the noise and put his hand over hers. "You didn't know the power was out either?"

Selena slipped her hand from under his and pointed to the toilet seat, telling him to sit down.

He sat down, leaning back and rubbing a hand over his forehead. He winced at the pain, forgetting that he was hit with a brass knuckle and a piece of his skin had been opened. Shit, at least he knew that he fucked that guy up and he wasn't gonna fuck with him or his brothers anymore.

"Take off your hoodie and shirt." She ordered.

As he complied with her request, it was obvious to Selena that his upper arm was hurting and in distress as he attempted to remove his clothes. She helped him remove them before walking out the bathroom with his clothes to throw them in the washer, though they wouldn't be washed until the power comes back on.

She walked back in and felt Jack's stare on her, making her feel uneasy. God, he was so fine with all them tattoos and his don't care wet hair, and them eyes. Damn, them blue ass eyes.

Selena made her way over to the sink to let the hot water run. She left the room and then came back with a first aid kit in her hands. She took out a gauze pad and ran it under the hot water before kneeling down in front of him, examining his face for a moment.

She found a cut by his lip, that had only a small amount of blood coming from it and she once again inspected the deep cut on his eyebrow. His face wasn't that bad. Everything was just minor and would be healed up in a few days.

Selena held his face up and began to gently wipe off the blood that came from his eyebrow. The proximity of their bodies made her anxious, even though he was just fucking her on the counter two days ago, it was extremely weird when they broke up.

Jack was more intimidating to her than any other time, she didn't want those butterflies to erupt in her stomach and give her a reason to give in. He made her nervous like a sixth grade crush, the proximity always makes you tense but yet curious for what's to come.

She then cleaned up the cut by his lip following behind an open wound on his upper arm that seemed to be worse than his other injuries. Jack didn't take it too well when Selena put disinfecting solution on his cuts, but he didn't blatantly protest about it.

"Selena please don't put any band-aids on my face. You can put one on my arm where no one can see, but it can't be no cartoon shit." He announced, watching her pull out something from the kit.

"It's just the invisible gel that I'm gonna put on you." She explained in a soothing tone. She brought her hand that didn't have any gel on it, to his cheekbone, running two fingers across the redness that formed. Jack winced once again and bit his lip. "That's a bruise. It'll be purple in a few."

She finally put the gel on her finger and began adding it to his cuts. "How many were there?"

"Three of them. Three of us. Jerry was already at home. And yeah, we fucked them up so you don't even gotta ask. Punk wanted to use a damn brass knuckle."

Selena only shook her head. She didn't even wanna talk about this fuckery anymore. They needed to settle the fuck down before one of them ended up dead. Yeah, they done had enough of that.

"You look nice...smell good too." Jack complimented her, smirking.

"Thanks." She absent-mindedly spoke.

Jack didn't like that she was barley acknowledging him. He didn't do anything wrong except for show up unexpectedly, but it's not like she was doing anything anyways.

But she'd been stressed all day and she had yet to get rid of it. She went to school for the first time since everything happened to take the exam she missed, which she passed even though it was extremely difficult, then she went back to work and it was more people than usual on a Monday, and she worked out for an hour, hoping she'd tried to relive some type of stress but that didn't work out like she thought.

Jack grinned and moved his hand up her dress, caressing the outside of her thighs before he made his way to her ass. He was looking directly at her, but Selena ignored him, actually busying herself with bandaging his arm.

"Please stop moving." She spoke through her gritted teeth, ordering him instead of asking.

He removed his hand and occupied himself with another distraction. Jack kept leaning to the side to grasp for something on the floor, annoying the hell out of Selena. Selena shot him glare, so he signed in boredom like a child and remained still as she worked on him. Selena only took another minute then patted his thigh, letting him know she was done.

"Thank you ."

Selena stood up and walked over to the sink, continuing to ignore him. Jack quickly reached for what he was distracted by and a huge grin played on his lips. As she washed her hands, her eyes grew big once she seen him waving her panties at her in the mirror.

"I knew you weren't wearing anything." Jack teased, making Selena annoyed once again.

She snatched her panties back from him and pointed towards the door as Jack chuckled while he walked out the bathroom with Selena on his track. "I cleaned you up now go."

Jack turned around once he was in the middle of her living room. "It's storming and the power is out."

"Your car still works though."

"Bobby and Angel dropped me off and besides you put my clothes in the washer."

Selena huffed and folded her arms in defeat.

"Problem solved then Selena."

Selena groaned and rolled her eyes, she went over to the closet by the staircase and pulled out a blanket and pillow. She jumped at the sound of R&B music soothing throughout the house.

 _"I will never find another lover sweeter than you_

 _Sweeter than you_

 _And I will never find another lover more precious than you_

 _More precious than you."_

"What are you doing?" She tossed Jack the pillow and then threw the blanket onto the couch.

Jack caught the pillow and shrugged. "At least the phone and stereo works."

He done put R&B on, knowing that was her weakness and Jack knew plenty of good songs that would put her in the mood. R&B wasn't his genre, but Evelyn was opened to all types of music and old R&B and soul , like The Temptations and Al Green was her favorite. And Angel and Jerry loved that music too, hell they all did.

Selena cursed Bluetooth under her breath and shook her head. "Whatever goodnight." She spun around on her heels, but she turned back around when Jack sucked his teeth.

"Are you expecting me to sleep on the couch?" Jack raised his eyebrows and raised his arms perpendicular to his body, asking in an exasperated tone.

"Yeah."

"It's storming and shit Selena. Don't leave me by myself."

Selena knew exactly what he was trying to do, but she refused to give in. She shook her head and began to walk towards the stairs. "Give me a goodnight kiss or I'm following you upstairs and annoying the hell out of you cause you know damn well I will."

She dropped her head, before turning around, forming a tight smile. Jack crossed his arms and had a deadpan expression planted on his face, looking like she owed him a kiss. Although in the end, they both knew what the hell was about to happen, but they decided to play stupid.

 _"And I swear….by the moon and the stars in the sky._

 _And I swear like the shadow that's by your side."_

Another song began playing, making Selena even more nervous than before because Jack probably got a whole playlist of her favorite songs, which made it so much easier to get her to give in.

But at this point, she was all for it. She didn't give a damn about the consequences, as long as he remembered that this wouldn't make them a couple, that was the whole reason behind what she told him, they can fuck but she wasn't his. With all the repressed feelings she had been suffering from, she felt she needed the kiss as much as he demanded it.

She walked up to him and cocked an eyebrow at him before placing her hands on his chest. "You know the rules Jack."

Jack smirked as his hands trailed down to her waist. "I know the rules Selena." He leaned down slowly, the both of them closed their eyes preparing themselves. "No. Strings. Attached." He lastly spoke before crashing his lips into hers.

His lips were soft and tender. His tongue slid inside her mouth, dancing with hers. Jack was an amazing kisser, he always kissed with such desire, he knew how to make a woman feel good.

He placed his hand on the small of her back, pushing her closer to him if that was even possible. Selena let out a small moan once she felt his moist lips place pecks down her neck and onto her collarbone. And before they knew it, they were on the floor in the middle of the living room.

She felt his hands roaming around every single curve she had. His favorite target was her ass and her thighs. Jack was a boob guy, just like how he liked blondes more than brunettes, but Selena's boobs weren't her best feature and she wasn't a blonde. And he would never change anything about her.

Jack's hand made it's way up her slip, rubbing her clit gently, getting a whimper from her. He pushed her slip up past her thighs and then continued to kiss her deeply, pushing his index finger deep inside her. Selena arched her back in response, the arch naturally lifts her breasts, placing them in the optimal display in the light from the storm that continued.

Selena felt lost in this incredible hunger for him and she had no idea how to control it either. She pushed his hand away then sat up and began to undo his belt buckle with the buttons of his pants following after.

Once his pants were off, he dug in the pocket and pulled out a condom then placed it on him. He carefully threw his pants to the side, not hitting any candles. He pulled up her slip and threw it along with his clothes.

Jack's eyes met Selena's as he decided to tease her, rubbing his dick against wet slit, only putting the tip in before quickly taking it out. Selena smacked his shoulder, getting a chuckle out of him. He finally makes his way between her damp petals, sinking all the way into her velvety heaven. Her nails dig into his shoulders as she let out a gasp.

 _"And baby I know that this feeling I'm feeling just won't let me go away._

 _Cause you're the first true love I've ever known."_

Another song continued to the end of the second verse in the background, the music blending in with their love and the storm that continued outside.

Jack sat up on his knees and worked his hips back and forth, having a firm hold on her hips, he pulled her into his thrust causing sounds of their skin meeting to echo throughout the room. Consumed with lust, he cantered deep, strong, powerful strokes that sucked the air from her lungs leaving her breathless.

Selena gasps for breath as her breast bounce with each thrust. "Oh Baby." She managed to get out under her breath.

Jack smirked at what she said. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing."

Jack slowed his pace. "Tell me what you said." Selena bit her lip and let out a groan. Jack gave her one hard thrust. "Baby!" Jack pinched the outside of her thigh before he pulled all the way out and flipped her over on her knees.

Selena arches her back, giving Jack a beautiful view of her ass. He guides himself into Selena again, closing his eyes and letting out a groan. He settles his hands on her waist and began to fuck her, making her scream and clasp onto the little of carpet she could.

He gave her long deep hard thrusts that had the flesh of her ass rippling as his hips and thighs struck hers. Each time she shuddered and groaned, he rewarded her with faster and deeper thrusts.

Within moments she was crying out. He dug his nails into her skin and savaged her body repeatedly, sweat covering his skin. He could hear her cries, and then he could feel her body go limp as he continued to batter her.

Jack put his arm around the front of her, pulling her back towards his chest. "You okay?" He asked breathlessly in her ear, his lips moving over the skin of her soft shoulder.

Selena nodded dumbly, trying to catch her breath, not wanting to speak. Jack pulled out of her and began kissing her passionately and slowly, he grasps her breast before he feels Selena take his bottom lip between her teeth. This only made Jack want to be back inside her even more now. He fell back onto the floor, grinning and biting his lip as Selena climbed on top of him.

"Shit, I might end up getting a rug burn like Angel did that one time." Jack chuckled.

Selena rolled her eyes. "That's not how you get it." She corrected, but shot him a reassuring smile.

Jack's hands traveled up and down her waist. "I know, but we don't gotta worry about that cause daddy knows how to make your body react the way I want it to." He chuckled.

Selena laughed into his chest for a second before inserting him back into her. They held each other's gaze as Selena slid herself up and down his member slowly, letting out a soft moan. "Oh Jack." Her pace increases as their sensation builds. She threw her back, breaking eye contact as Jack's held her hips to give him more control. She rocked back and forth letting out a loud shriek.

"Fuck." Jack growled.

Jack was giving Selena so much pleasure and causing so much ecstasy that she got lost in her own little world that she forgot her surroundings. A loud boom of thunder echoed throughout the house with light illuminating the living room causing Selena to jump.

Jack's eyes grew wide and he stopped everything he was doing. "Are you okay?"

Selena nodded and held her hand over her heart. "I got scared." She giggled.

Jack laughed for a second before Selena continued to ride him. She took her lip into her mouth as she grasped her breasts. She stopped moving once she heard Jack laugh again. "It wasn't that funny!" She laughed as she hit his chest.

Jack could barley contain his laughter which caused Selena to break out into giggles. She fell onto his chest and laughed along with him for a long moment before it came to an end and they got back to work.

Selena leaned down above him, their chests pressed up against one another's. He grabs her ass and holds her still as his hips drive up into her slowly, at the end of each movement he'd thrust extra hard.

"Oh fuck Jack." She moaned, biting down on her lip hard. Selena sat back up and rolled her hips forward and back, her mouth hanging open as Jack's hands were glued to her hips and one of her breast.

"Fuck babe." Jack growled.

Selena couldn't take anymore, she had to take a break, she pushed herself off of him, but was quickly back to where she was. Jack had sat up and had a rough tight hold on Selena's hips that held her still. "Runnin?"

Selena shook her head "no" as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. "Good." He said before repeatedly yanking her body into his.

Selena buries her face into the crook of Jack's neck, tightly wrapping her arms and legs around him as she rode him, grinding against his thrust. Selena's moans and screams were muffled and were barley heard, being covered by the loud assault of rain against the windows.

"Cum with me baby." Jack spoke into her ear before nibbling on her ear.

Selena wasn't sure if she could hold any longer but she did. It was only another moment until Jack stimulated the spot that had them both drowning in sensation.

Every nerve in Selena's body that was tensed, released fiercely as Jack continued to thrust into her as he reached his high with her. They moaned and groaned together until they rode out their orgasm, their lips latched onto each other's.

Selena pulled away and grinned at Jack who was gazing at her. His hair was glued by sweat to his forehead, giving him a look he had when he would sometimes perform or how he used to wear it when they were younger. She thought it was adorable when his hair was brushed down.

Selena quickly unwrapped herself from Jack and left the room. Jack chuckled as he stood up and pulled on his boxers that were lying next to a candle. "No cuddling?" He asked, loud enough for her to hear.

She came back in her bra and panties with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and then dropped it on the floor before leaving the room again.

Jack pulls out his box of cigarettes from his jeans that continued to remain on the love-seat and lit a cigarette as he watched Selena come in with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine, then sat on the floor with her back resting on the couch.

Jack laid back down on the floor, on his side, resting his head on his propped elbow, gazing at Selena pour wine in their glasses as he smoked on his cigarette. He smirked at her as she focused on the glass.

All she could do was focus on the glasses cause damn he was so beautiful, even with the cuts and bruise that formed, his smile seemed to glow, his deep ocean eyes drowning her only made her nervous as hell.

Selena glanced up at him and smiled before looking back down at the glass again. "Do you wanna go see the doctor with me tomorrow? I have to go in for a follow up about the baby." Selena handed Jack his wine glass as he looked at her quizzically.

"But everything happened five months ago."

Selena nodded and shrugged. "I know, but it's more than just the baby. It's other shit like just waking up and just checking on my body, making sure I'm doing good."

Jack blew out a puff of smoke. "I'll go. But now I got a question for you."

Selena sipped on her wine and waited for him to continue.

"I got an interview at the radio station later this week and then I gotta head out to California to do another interview on "The Late Night Show" and I was wondering if you wanted to go to California with me for a night or so."

Selena grinned. "Sounds like a couple thing. Take Barbie with you." She knew she should've kept that to herself, but it just came out by itself.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm asking you Selena. You barley go out of Detroit unless it's to Texas or it was to come visit me on tour. I know you never been to California so I'm asking you."

Selena stared at him for a moment before letting out a sign. "I'll go." Jack formed a smile and brought the wine glass to his lips with his available hand. "What do you think they'll ask you?" She asked.

Jack shrugged. "About the band. Who I'm dating. All that typical shit, but I'm ready for it."

"And prison."

"And prison." He echoed.

"What if they ask about the shooting? Are you ready for that?"

Jack took a second before answering. "Yeah. I'll be okay. It's just something hard to think about. I almost fucking died, it's crazy when it sinks in, I was that damn close to losing everything."

"I know the feeling."

Jack smiled at Selena and then frowned, running his thumb across her ankle. "Heaven couldn't wait for you."

Selena forced a small smile and then looked down at her stomach, mourning a missing bump that should be formed.

And that was the thing though, it could wait for her, but not for the baby. She'd be six months and maybe her and Jack would be preparing a nursery and buying clothes for the baby, but that had all been taken away. She wouldn't tell anyone, but when God took her baby, she was hoping she hadn't woken up from the coma and he had takeen her too.

Jack balanced his cigarette between his lips and sat up before taking it between his fingers and staring at Selena. "I got a bone to pick with you."

Selena rolled her eyes and signed. "Hmmm, when don't you."

"I found something last time I was over here. Can I go get it?"

Selena shrugged. Jack once again put the cigarette between his lips and stood up, leaving the room as Selena went to put her glass in the sink, knowing Jack would get pissed off if he seen her drinking a second glass. She sat back down in her original spot and waited only a few seconds before Jack came in with a notebook in his hand.

"What the fuck is this?" Jack asked, glaring down at her.

"My old poetry, you know that."

"I didn't know you still fuckin wrote." He flipped to the end of the book and began reading out loud.

 _"Curious 'bout the company that you keep._

 _Cause I hear you talking 'bout her in your sleep. And now you've got me talking 'bout her in mine._

 _And I bet she has it all. Bet she's beautiful like you. And I bet she's got that touch, that makes you fall in love, like you._

 _I can taste her lipstick and see her laying across your chest. I can feel the distance every time you remember her fingertips._

 _Maybe I should be more like her. Maybe I should be more like her._

 _I can taste her lipstick, it's like I'm kissing her, too. And she's perfect."_

Jack threw the notebook down, it landing down in front of her, and bumped his brows together in a scowl that was mixed with confusion. "I mean Selena, what the hell is?" He took a long drag from his cigarette and waited on an answer.

Selena only shrugged.

"You don't fuckin know? You wrote the shit."

"You're gonna bring it up after I already let you fuck? That was the plan? Fuck me then argue?"

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Don't do this. Don't turn this around. You wrote this about me and Alana."

Selena shot him a glare. "If you already know then why the hell are we talking about it?" She folded her arms then brought her attention to the flashes of lighting, avoiding his stare.

"Why the fuck do you even compare yourself to her? Like you know it's you. You know it's always fucking you." Jack sat in front of Selena who was still looking outside with crossed arms. He grabbed her by her ankles, pulling her forward and then wrapped her legs around his waist. His index finger landed on her left cheek as his thumb landed on her right, forcing her to look at him. Her glare was hard and cold.

"Selena.…"

"Why the hell were you in my stuff anyways when it's not your damn business." She unwrapped her legs and began to scoot away, but Jack pulled her back and held her still by keeping his hands on her waist.

"You are my damn business." Jack huffed and looked down for a second before looking back up at her. He noticed her face had softened and it made him feel at ease and more comfortable.

"Selena, she's not you. She doesn't make me laugh or smile the way you do. If you gave me that chance to actually be with you again, then I'd take it in a heartbeat. Why do you think I'm with you now or why do you think I'm taking you with me to California? I want you to be there and I'm trying to prove to you that I will get you back, no matter how long it takes until you're ready for me to be yours again."

"But I already told you Jack, I don't think I'll ever be with you again. This is temporary until we both get tired of it and find someone else. That poem was awhile ago, it means nothing now."

Jack's heart sank once she said someone else. He was trying to do better, but he had to get this shit with Alana straight first. It was fucked up cause they broke up cause of Kylie and now she wasn't even nowhere to be found, which was a good thing.

But it's even more fucked up that Jack didn't cheat on Selena with Kylie, every time he fucked her, they were already broken up. Jack cheated while he was traveling to different cities to perform concerts and she was back in Detroit, and those were the times Selena didn't know about.

That's just how the game was, he'd meet some random chick every night and sometimes he'd bring that girl or sometimes girls, back to the hotel room to fuck and then kick them out after.

"Whatever." Jack got up and cut the music off. "Goodnight." He went over to Selena and planted a kiss on her cheek before laying down on the couch with his blanket.

"Night." Selena said as walked up the stairs.

Jack was gonna get her back, no matter what he had to do and no matter how long it was gonna take.

* * *

 **Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Jack, sit up." Selena ordered, nudging his arm as they waited to be called into the doctors office.

Jack was slouched in his chair with his elbow propped up and his hand covering his eyes as his hood of his hoodie covered his head.

"I'm not sleep."

"You know what." Selena pushed his arm away from his face and pulled his hood down. "Sit up."

"It's seven-thirty and I'm tired." Jack mumbled as he sat up almost straight in the chair.

Selena took a look around the room and signed. Not many people were waiting, but it was enough for them to wait and get bored.

"I don't even get the point of this. Everything was five months ago, they should've done this when you got out."

Selena began pulling at a string on her black shorts. "They did. I just have to go a few more times and then that should be it."

Jack nodded and then distracted himself by eyeing the string she continued to busy herself with. "How long were you awake before you saw me?"

Selena yanked the string off her shorts and wrapped it around her finger as she shrugged. "I don't know. Like four days, but I had to stay so they could make sure I was okay. Your brothers were there whenever they weren't visiting you, but they didn't wanna tell you yet, they wanted it to be a surprise I guess."

Jack watched as she pulled the loose piece of the string that was connected to the rest that wrapped around her pinky. She pulled hard, until her pinky turned red then almost purple. "I got the interview at the radio station tomorrow." He informed her.

Selena smiled, but continued to play with the string. "So proud of you Jack. I expected it though. That happens to a lot of artist."

"What?"

"They become something, go to jail cause whatever kind of shit happens, they get out and they're even more famous than before."

Jack almost chuckled and nodded. "I thought I was something on that damn tour, when that wasn't really nothing. I did a lot of shows around the East but this is the shit I was trying to get to."

"And now look at you. You're there." She smiled again, this time making eye contact with him, causing Jack to look down at his hands and grin. He wouldn't admit it, but he was clearly blushing.

"Ms. Medina." The young woman behind the counter spoke, eyeing Selena and Jack. "Dr. Boyd will see you now." She smiled and then went back to the paperwork in front of her.

Selena let go of the string and stood up, pulling her curly hair into a bun. She looked down at Jack who was gazing up at her. "C'mon." She beamed, her brown eyes held a certain light that second and Jack couldn't help but smile again.

He stood up then paused. "Hold up. Are they gonna look between your legs or talk about that time of month or anything that I would not wanna hear."

Selena shrugged and furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know Jack, just come on."

"I'm staying right here. I don't think it's my place to be in there."

Selena rolled her eyes. She never understood why guys would get grossed out over what happens in a woman's body. They're so quick to put their dick inside, but don't wanna learn about what goes on. Psh, and they say women are the confusing ones.

Jack watched Selena follow a round woman down a hall and then disappear around a corner. He let his head fall back onto the top of the chair as he led a rhythmical tap with his shoes.

After a minute of him almost dozing off again, his phone began to vibrate. He dug into his pocket and pulled it out and accepted the call.

"Mercer!"

"What's up Liam." Jack answered.

"So you know about the interview tomorrow so I called to let you know about the interview in California."

"What about it?" Jack shuffled around in his seat. "Everything okay?"

Liam chuckled at Jack getting nervous. "Yeah man. I was just gonna tell you that y'all are performing too. And this interview is only you as well. The rest of the guys can't handle their shit."

Jack grew tense. "What do you mean Liam? They're my band, I'm not doing this interview without them either."

"You're gonna have to. They're not mature enough for me to trust them. They were just snorting coke again the other night, they're fucking lucky that they're still a band."

Jack ran a hand over his face and signed in frustration. "But they are performing right."

"Yeah if they don't fuck up again."

"Alright."

"We're leaving for Cali Saturday. Be at the airport by nine in the morning."

"I'll be there." Jack spoke before hanging up and resting his head back on the seat.

Jack fell asleep for about ten minutes before he was gently kicked on the ankle. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before gaining full focus.

Selena was putting her baggy denim jacket over her short black tank top. "Let's go."

Jack stood up and followed her outside and into the car. "So what they say?" He asked, leaning back into his seat

"That I'm doing good, everything should be back to normal. And no more condoms." Selena told him, looking over her shoulders as she backed out of her parking space.

Jack sat up out of his seat, his eyes getting wide as a cows. "You're on birth control again?" He smiled.

"Mhm."

"Yes!" Jack cheered sotto voce.

Selena took her eyes off the road in front of her and cocked an eyebrow at Jack, daring him to say something stupid again. She dared him to even breathe at her the wrong way.

"No I meant cause of the condoms, see they take away some of the feeling. It's better when it's just skin, not saying that when a condom is on that you aren't good or anything, it's just -"

"Just shut up Jack."

Jack cursed at himself. He honestly didn't mean to offend her, he just didn't know how to word what he said and then he realized he shouldn't have to word anything. He should've just left the question alone.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Not tense or awkward, just quiet. Selena pulled up to The Mercer household and rested her elbow and head against the window of the car.

"You don't wanna come in? No one's home." Jack told her, seeing that no cars but his were in the driveway.

Selena stared ahead and shook her head. "No." She softly spoke.

"You mad at me?"

"No."

"Selena I'm sorry about what I said. If you thought that I meant I don't want you to have my baby then I'm sorry. You know I'm very willing to give you one." He smiled, rubbing her exposed thigh.

Selena pushed his hand away. Jack sucked his teeth. He grew irritated and was ready to leave. Jack leaned over the console and took her face in his hands. He brought his lips to hers, only pecking her.

"Whenever you're ready for a family, just let me know cause I'm right here." Jack kissed her again, surprisingly she kissed back and made the kiss passionate and long.

Selena broke the kiss. "I got work soon." Jack nodded. "I'll call you later after you get off." He kissed her once more. "Bye babe." He got out the car and made his way inside the house, pulling out his phone to dial a number.

* * *

Jack entered the sorority house catching heart eyes from all the girls that were in the living room doing each other's hair and nails and all that other bullshit.

Alana came out of the kitchen, smoothing her red pencil skirt and tightening her blonde ponytail. "I'll be back." She told Amber and Grace who were helping her cook in the kitchen. She rolled her eyes at her sisters that were spread all over the living room, who were tearing Jack's clothes off with their eyes.

Alana grabbed Jack's hand and led him upstairs and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind them. "So what did you wanna talk about." She questioned, sitting indian style on her bed.

"I wanna see the test." Jack blatantly said.

"I don't have it. Why would I keep it?"

"A lot of women do. I mean Alana you're not even showing when you should be."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I just want to make sure that you're pregnant…and I wanna make sure it's mine, so when the baby gets here. I'm taking a DNA test."

Alana scoffs. "You think I'm trying to trick you?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out cause lately I really been second guessing you. I don't know if I'm still with you cause you're pregnant with my child or cause I still have feelings for you, but we'll figure that out once the baby is born."

Jack turns around to leave but almost stumbles forward when Alana shoves him.

"It's cause of that Mexican bitch isn't it?" She shouted, tears threatening to leave her eyes.

"Okay I told you to stop calling her a bitch and I'm not fucking with you, watch how you talk about her." Jack then towers over her and loses aggression in his voice. "Alana, you think I care about how you feel anymore? You weren't there for me when I needed you…..and now you want me to act like Prince Charming to you, but you hurt me. Shit, I don't think I can even stand being with you anymore."

Alana shook her head and stared down at her feet, sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"I don't like making you cry Alana, trust me, I don't but you should've been there for me when I needed you. That's how I would've known, what we have is real."

"Oh, but Selena gets a pass?"

"She's was asleep! She was in a damn coma, but if she was awake I know she would've been there, every damn day. She's been there for me each time I needed her, I never even had to ask for her to be." Jack turned around and left, almost jumping at the door being slammed behind him.

* * *

PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK!


	6. Chapter 6

"What it do Detroit! It's your boy Yazz and Taylor Huff up on 'Wake Up Detroit!' And we're here with the new artist on the scene, rockstar Jack Mercer! We're glad to have you here."

"Thank you for having me. Very happy to be here ." Jack said into a microphone as he sat around a table with two of the radio hosts, Yazz and Taylor.

"No problem. Usually we don't have a lot of rockstars up here, but you got a different kind of sound to you than most bands. How that come about?" Yazz asked.

"Well..." Jack lets out a small laugh. "I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told my manager who's also my producer...This sound that I have didn't come about until I came back to Detroit. I was in New York, singing about the basics of rock. Like sex and drugs and more sex.."

Yazz and Taylor laugh along with Jack before he continues.

"But I came back home and had a whole new inspiration that helped develop a more artistic sound than just the hard stuff."

Taylor grinned from across the table and raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? Was this inspiration a girl?"

Jack cheesed hard, but looked down for a moment and took a second before nodding. "Yeah."

"The same girl you sang about at the the awards?"

"Yep. Same girl."

"How is she?"

"She's doing better." Another smile formed on his face.

Yazz chuckled at Jack's blush. "We're not really gonna go deep into this, but you know the girls gotta know. Are with this girl or with anyone in particular?"

"Hmmm. Not really. She's just someone that I knew since high school and she plays a big part in my life, but I am most definitely single."

That whole sentence took a hard time to get out and he hated how it sounded out loud. He hated saying she wasn't his and he hated telling everyone he was single because he truly wanted to be with Selena.

"You know the girls love to hear that. They're gonna be all over you."

Jack chuckled.

"This is something that we aren't really gonna dig into to deep either cause I know how this legal shit goes, but what was up with the whole five months in prison shit." Yazz questioned, running a hand over his dark bald head, that reminded Jack of Angel.

"Basically I went to prison for five months for something I had nothing to do with." Little did they know that he was lying straight through his teeth.

"And at court they find out that the witness who said he saw me commit the crime...they found out he was blind and the police had no evidence of me doing it, so I was finally let go."

"That's crazy bro. I mean it's like the system is so fucked nowadays...but we heard you been in another incident around November. Man you just can't catch a break."

Taylor nodded and spoke up. "Yeah, we heard that you were in the middle of a shooting. What was the deal with all that? Like how'd you pull through?"

"Shit, I didn't think I was going to honestly, but I got myself in a predicament that got me fucked. Someone spoke on my mother, who was absolutely everything to me, she took me in and adopted me...so when he called her out of her name that was a done deal..."

"Yeah speaking on my moms is an automatic fight."

"Exactly I don't play that shit." Taylor agreed, shaking her head full of red bundles.

"So I was ready to fight. He threw a snowball at me, hit me in my face, and then I was like fuck it. Went out in the street to fight and he pulls a gun on me. And out of nowhere a van comes out and starts shooting. I got shot in the legs, which is why I walk with a limp most of the time, and I was shot in the chest."

Yazz and Taylor stared at Jack, obviously intrigued by his story, and waited for him to continue.

"And so I'm laying by a light pole in the middle of a shootout and you know, I'm fucking lost and don't know what to do. And then everything is over with as quick as it started. My brothers come out, my brother's girl comes out, and my girl at the time is there..."

"Same girl?" Taylor smiled.

Jack smiled back. "Same girl." He nodded. "And she rests my head on top of her knees and she's yelling at my brothers to go get something to stop the blood while one of my brother's girl calls the ambulance. And my girl is basically sitting here giving them a whole lesson on how to keep my ass alive. She whispered things in my ear while my brothers were stopping the bleeding."

"And this is why we need girls like her!" Yazz laughs. "We need more doctors and nurses in Detroit to help us dying men cause it's a lot of us out here."

Jack nodded and laughed. "I'm absolutely grateful for her. Very very grateful."

"You think you'll be going on tour anytime soon?"

Jack inhales sharply. "I don't know how soon is. Once we get our album done then yeah I can see it happening sooner than later. But yeah an album is coming up and then we'll see."

"Great. Can't wait. Well that wraps up this interview with Jack Mercer from, The Spares. Check em out! Thanks for comin man." Yazz extends his arm out to dapp him up once Jack takes of his headphones.

Taylor grins over at him, removing her headphones. "Thanks for coming Jack."

"Thank you for having me." Jack embraces her in a friendly hug and pecks her cheek.

* * *

It's been two days since the interview and Jack hasn't contacted no one outside of the house, not even Selena. He barley spoke to his brothers, he isolated himself from everyone.

Jack sat on the rooftop of his house, his arms relaxed on his knees that were almost against his chest. He heard footsteps behind him, walking through his room, but he didn't bother turning around to see who it was.

A pack of cigarettes landed beside him, he hesitantly took the box and opened it. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"So what's been up your ass the last two days fairy?" Bobby questioned, sitting down next to Jack. "Baby mama drama?"

Jack only shrugged, sitting the stick between his lips then lighting it.

"What is it then?"

Jack shrugged again and took a long minute. "This shit is just fucked up." He finally answered. "Everything is just bullshit."

"I need details." Bobby encouraged him to go on.

"Bobby I cheat. Or at least I did when I was doing my shows, but she never knew about that. And the time when I don't fuck Kylie, she thinks I am."

Bobby let out a loud and long huff before responding. "Well Jackie don't you think it's what you deserve. It doesn't matter whether she knew about the groupies or whether she knew about that slut you've been fucking since high school. You were cheating on an amazing girl. You think she gives a fuck who you cheat with? It's the fact that you did."

"I know that, but that's why I'm trying to change and now she doesn't give a fuck. Like she got upset cause I was happy that she got back on birth control and she acts as if she wants a family with me, but she'd be damned if she's with me."

"Dumb fucker, even I know you shouldn't have said that. Y'all just lost a baby, she wouldn't wanna hear you say that shit. But despite everything you've done, she loves the fuck out of you. She's just hurt and confused...You gonna tell her about Alana?"

"Eventually I'm gonna have to. I just don't wanna say anything then find out the baby isn't mine, it'll make things between us worse."

Bobby nodded and took a minute to gather his words, debating if he was going to tell his little brother what he and everyone else had been thinking about Jack lately.

"I don't know if you noticed this but you've been acting real fucking different ever since the shooting Jackie."

"I think I realized that when I killed someone...The shooting just gave me a different perspective on life. When I killed Ethan and Vic... I didn't think I would go that far. I fucking hate when I have to put my hands on someone, especially when I grew up like that, but that's all I've ever known."

Jack took a long pause, not wanting to get on the topic, but it was Bobby so he knew he was gonna end up talking about it.

"And it was Selena man, that's my whole world and for someone to hurt her, that just took me back to the time when we broke up and that fucker beat her and got her addicted to alcohol. And that's all I could think of during that whole time, so I killed him."

"That's the same shit we did with ma, so I can't give you no fuckin lecture."

Jack took a long drag of his cigarette and seen out of his peripheral vision, Bobby glance back into his room.

"But just don't end up in prison again. I love you man." He stood up and patted Jack on his shoulder before leaving.

Jack stared down at the light pole that he held onto during the shooting. He thought back to the time where his street became a war zone and he was in the middle of it. That's when everything changed, when he changed. And it fucked up everything.

"Hey bubba." The sweet voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Jack slightly turned his head, glancing up to see Selena, smiling down at him.

But he only fixed his eyes on the light pole again. "Hey." He spoke dryly.

"I haven't heard from you. You doing okay?" She sat down next to him and curiously gazed at him, genuinely worried about him.

Jack nodded. "I'm fine."

"You're not sinking back into depression are you?"

He shook his head, hissing out a ring of smoke that just before embraced his lungs.

Selena hated that she had to ask him that, but she was concerned and she had to make sure that he wouldn't go down that route again. He suffered from depression after he got abused from his foster homes and sometimes it would come back out of nowhere.

Not even Evelyn or Selena could get rid of it and Jack would separate himself. Sometimes it would only last for a few days, other times it could last for months.

After everything that happened, Selena wouldn't be surprised. She just didn't want him to break back down and he was beginning to find happiness again.

They sat there in silence for a long moment. Jack's eyes still concentrated on the light pole as he finished his cigarette to light up another one.

"Can I tell you something?" He disturbed the silence.

"Anything." Selena placed her hand on the back of Jack's neck, easily running her nails up and down, making him more comfortable.

"When the shooting was going on and I was lying out in the street, I saw her."

"Who?"

" _Her_."

"Evelyn?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah...She was telling me not to let go and that I'm gonna be okay. I tried to touch her, but I couldn't."

"Guardian angel."

"Yeah."

"I hate coming here sometimes cause I can't help but look over there and think about that day. I can bear what happened to me, but I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"You would've pulled through Selena." He spoke, almost sounding irritated.

"But listen, It's Angel and Sofi. Jerry and Camille. Bobby and...well Bobby." Jack chuckled as Selena continued. "And then there would be me. Where would my love be at?"

"I'm right here, but does it even matter? You're holding out on me. Like you said before, we're not getting back together."

"Jack why do you think I got upset the other day when you said that shit about being on birth control? I want to be with you, but you gotta change and I have to see it. Once you are you again, then I'll be yours."


	7. Chapter 7

_The thing worth holding on to would not have let go._

~Rupi Kaur

* * *

"Where the hell we gonna stay? I don't got that much money on me." Mason questioned as he drummed on the back of Liam's passenger seat of the SUV with his sticks.

"Let me worry about the money and things like that. Only thing y'all need to worry about is how y'all are gonna come across on stage tomorrow night." Liam assured him.

"How come Jack got an interview and we don't? Just cause he's the lead singer doesn't mean he should get all the attention." Will complained as he shot Liam and then Jack a cold glare.

"I got an interview alone because y'all don't know how to act." Jack told him from the backseat that only him and Selena shared, stroking her hair as she slept peacefully on his shoulder.

Liam looked over his shoulder and through his shades at the boys. "I will not have y'all making a fool of yourselves or a fool out of me. This band is my money so I need for y'all to do shit right and stop snorting coke or else Jack's going solo. I already told yall, next time I catch y'all doing shit, y'all are done."

Will sucked his teeth as Ashton shook his black curls at Liam's choice of favoritism.

Jack didn't care though, he knew it wasn't favoritism, he acted right and the others didn't. He was working towards his goals while they were trying to bring him down and he refused to let that happen. If Jack has to go solo then he will.

The SUV pulled up to the hotel and it was enormous with palm trees surrounding the front. Liam turned around to look at the guys, he removed his sunglasses, revealing his dark green eyes, to let them know he was serious.

"Alright. I'm gonna tell you this before anything happens. Y'all are gonna experience some paparazzi if y'all go out into the city. And it's best if you boys don't lash out, don't start thinking y'all the shit yet either just cause cameras are in your faces. Paparazzi are just nosy as shit, nothing else. And I got y'all three bodyguards just in case some shit gets out of hand."

The guys nodded in understanding as a man in a red bellhop uniform with a luggage cart approached the passenger side of the SUV. Liam opened the door and smiled at the older man.

"Hello . We're glad to see that you have come back. How are you?"

"I'm great Harold. What about you?" Liam asked as he got outside of the SUV and got the driver to pop open the trunk.

"I'm still kicking." Harold smiled with hazel eyes as he pulled the cart to the back of the vehicle. The guys hopped out before Ashton pushed his seat forward so Jack and Selena could get out.

"Sel." Jack gently nudged her, getting her to slowly display her sweet chocolate eyes. "We're here babe. C'mon." Selena rubbed the side of her face as Jack got out and then extended his hand out to her, helping her out the car.

Selena threw her oversized jean jacket over her grey sports bra then pulled up her leggings as she followed the bellhop and the guys into the hotel lobby. She stayed behind and patiently waited as everyone got their room keys.

Selena stared at Liam as he whispered something to Jack and handed him his own key. Their smirks turned into laughs as they both made a quick glance at Selena.

She hated when people did that. Why bother whispering to someone when they're already eying you? It's obvious that you're talking about the person you're looking at so you might as well say it out loud.

Liam patted Jack on the back as he walked towards Selena with their key. His fingers intertwined with hers as they made their way into the elevator.

"What were y'all talking about?" Selena questioned.

"Nothing."

Selena's hand flew to Jack's ear and firmly pinched it. "Tell me." She gritted through her teeth.

"Jesus, Selena! Okay damn." Jack yanked back from her then pressed the button. "All he said was make the best out of the room."

Selena shook her head as they entered the elevator.

Jack began to push the button that had the number thirty five across on it, but before he could Selena hit his hand away. "Let me push it." She said eagerly.

Jack rolled his eyes and playfully scoffed. "Child."

Jack leaned back on the railing as Selena got comfortable and sat Indian style on the floor. "Ugh. I love pushing the buttons but I'd be lying if I said I like the ride."

Jack chuckled a bit and looked down at her. "I know. I always get dizzy when I get out."

"Oh that's just cause of the construction of the inner ear and the parts that determine balance."

Jack's brows bumped together in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I thought you knew about this. Weren't you good in science?"

"Yeah in chemistry and everything else, but physics and algebra."

Selena sucked her teeth and threw her head back, annoyed that she now had to explain it to him.

"The motion of fluid in the semicircular canals of the inner ear tell the brain about the direction and pace of rotation of the head. That's how your brain is aware if you are moving, standing, or laying down, and is used by the brain to maintain balance. Sometimes the relative increase or decrease of gravitational pull caused by an elevator, effects the displacement of the fluid of the inner ear. The ramification is brief dizziness...well actually the correct term is vertigo. Some people are just more sensitive than others."

Jack blinked owlishly and cocked his head.

"What?" She offendedly furrowed her brows. "I know shit."

Not even trying to comprehend with what she just told him. "Nerd." He teased as he watched the elevators door open. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, not letting go, she followed behind him to their suite.

Jack unlocked the door then pushed it open and the both of them stared in awe.

The room was beautiful and looked expensive, he thanked God that Liam paid for it. It was luxurious and elegant. It had floor to wall windows across the back wall where a door led to a patio that overlooked Los Angels and their own in-ground pool. There were two white contemporary couches that matched the walls that were covered by antique paintings.

"God this place is beautiful." Selena said, observing an old painting that had a variety of colors splashed across it.

"It looks more like an apartment than an actual hotel room. Shit, Detroit don't got this kind of luxury."

Jack went into the room that held a modern king sized bed then into the bathroom where the bathtub was surrounded by granite that held a step and the corner held a glass shower.

Jack went back into the main room and found Selena gazing out at the city. "You know we're fucking everywhere in here right?"

Selena looked back at him and let out a small laugh before Jack came behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist, staring out at Los Angles just like she was.

"How the hell did Liam afford this?" Selena asked in disbelief because it really was a beautiful place.

"How the hell did you afford Liam?" Jack laughed.

"He used to know Brooke so I called her and she gave me his number and since I knew him, I didn't have to pay full price for the studio time y'all got."

Jack smiled to himself and pecked the skin behind her ear. "I must've done something right in life to have someone like you."

"Almost have someone like me."

"I'm at almost now? I see that I improved."

Selena sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. He stood up straight so that she could lean her head back onto his shoulder. "Really though Selena, thank you. I wouldn't be in here if it wasn't for you."

* * *

Selena covered her eyes from the California sun with her vintage red and round sunglasses as her and Jack walked side by side down the Venice Beach Boardwalk.

"It's hot as hell out here." Jack announced as he looked at Selena who was tied some of her hair into a ponytail, keeping the rest down. "What do you wanna do?"

Selena glanced up and looked at all the stores they were walking by. She took a long moment until she pointed at a shop that said, "Venice Tattoos."

"You want a tattoo?" Jack asked.

Selena nodded as they made their way to the parlor. "You want one?"

Jack shook his head. Selena raised her eyebrows and Jack could tell her eyes were wide behind the lenses. "Jack Mercer turning down a tattoo? Hell must've froze over today."

Jack chuckled as they entered and stood over the counter to flip through tattoo ideas. "You already know what you're getting babygirl?"

Selena looked at him and smiled as she nodded. Jack responded with a beam then rubbed her back as they continued to flip through the pages until a big boned man with numerous tattoos walked out as he put on black rubber gloves. "I'll take y'all."

Jack and Selena followed him down the black painted hallway and into the backroom. "I'm Drew by the way." He sat down in his chair and smiled at Selena. "What is it that you're getting?"

"The cover picture of The Giving Tree, but only the little boy and the apple falling into his hands. And on my side, under my boob, but small."

"The Giving Tree? The children's book right? What makes you wanna get that?"

"The book has just been always personal to me and when I got older I realized how much I related to it."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that about a relationship between a mother and son though?"

"Yeah that was what I believed at first. Until I read it to Amelia and Daniella when I was watching them for awhile back."

"What do you think it means?"

"Unconditional love but not between a mother and son. The tree keeps giving and giving to the boy and the boy only comes around when she has something he's looking for to keep himself satisfied. And once she no longer has anything and she has already given him everything she had, he stills stays with her in the end. He tore her down and took her apart, piece by piece for his own selfishness, but even when she is no longer anything but a stump, he still loves her and stays with her."

"And she loved a little boy very very much even more than herself." Drew quoted the book and smiled to himself as he concentrated on the small drawing he was doing. "My mom used to read it to me." He ran a hand over his shaven head as his smile fainted. "It's a good tattoo."

Jack couldn't help but believe the real reason behind her getting the tattoo.

The story did relate to her. It related to them. Jack was the boy who tore her apart because of his own insecurities that he was to scared to face on his own so he hurt her.

And now Selena had nothing else to offer. She had nothing but a hurt soul, yet he was still in love with her.

"Remove your jacket and take off the bra so I can clean around the area." Drew ordered as he pulled a tissue from a box.

Jack leaned against the wall and grew tense until Drew handed her a tissue to cover her boob.

Drew cleaned the area for her side boob tattoo, wiping the area with isopropyl alcohol before he grabbed an envelope from an autoclave and sat it on his desk.

"Where exactly do you want it?" Drew asked, eyeing Selena's face. "A few inches down from my boob, so it's not directly under to it."

Drew grabbed the envelope and pulled out a sterilized needle. He smeared vaseline on the stencil he placed on her to allow his gloved hand to slide more easily over Selena's skin.

"Ready?" Drew asked as he held a thin electric needle in hand. Selena nodded and looked over at Jack who was gazing from the wall, he gave her a small smile, giving Selena a little amount of comfort.

Drew began doing the outline of the little boy on Selena's skin. She bit her lip and glanced at Jack who was intently staring at her, making her almost get nervous butterflies in her stomach.

Selena didn't find the pain that bad, but it did feel weird. It felt like a long cat scratch, which is a bit painful, but it's bearable.

She had three other tattoos, but it never got any easier. She got used to it, but the pain was still there.

She noticed more sensitivity a the very top and the very bottom of the tattoo and when he began doing the apple, those areas felt more like a tight and intense pinch.

"How long have you two been together?" Drew asked, as he cleaned off the smeared ink on her skin.

"We aren't toget-" Selena began, but was interrupted by Jack's wrong answer.

"Seven years since February." Jack grinned as Selena scrunched her face up at his answer. "Since February? It would've been since November if we were together at the time so it's still six cause we aren't together."

"We didn't start actually dating until February though and it is seven years."

"It's only seven when we get back together dumbass."

"Exactly cause we are together so it is seven stupid." Jack retorted.

"If you believe so."

Drew chuckled at their immature argument as he began to shade Selena's tattoo with a bigger needle than before.

"How many needles are in that?" She questioned, gawking at the weapon.

"About eight or nine." Drew told her, concentrating on the shading.

Selena noticed Jack's eyes grow wide for a quick second as he watched Drew do his work. Selena stayed still, making sure she didn't move an inch and breathed throughout her nose as Drew finished shading then coloring her tattoo.

"And there we go."

"How does it look?" Selena looked over at Jack who was still in the same position he's been since they walked in. Jack tilted his head slightly."It looks good."

Selena went over to the mirror and smiled at the imprinted needy little boy on her side who Jack reflected, but then frowned inwardly at the apple falling who reminded her of herself.


	8. Chapter 8

"You nervous?" Selena asked Jack as she leaned against the dressing room's vanity of " _The Midnight show with Jason Anderson."_

Jack was slouched down on the black leather couch across from her with his head on the back of it, giving the impression that he was under stress and nervous.

He opened his eyes and removed his hands from his hair and looked over at Selena who was wearing a tightly fitted black dress that stopped above her knees.

Jack shrugged. "A little bit." He looked down and rubbed his thighs that his black jeans covered. "A lot actually."

Jack and Selena's attention swiveled to the door where three hard knocks landed. "Come in." Jack groused.

Liam peeked his head through the door. "They said about thirty minutes."

Jack didn't respond, he only threw his head back on the couch again.

Selena glanced at Jack and then back at Liam. "Thanks Liam." She weakly, but politely smiled.

Liam smiled back. "No problem Selena." He said then shut the door.

"Come here." Selena spoke softly. Jack stood up and dragged his feet over to her. She pulled him down by his neck and slowly kissed him. Her tongue investigated past his lips and met his.

One of Jack's hands held the back of her neck as his other made it down to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their chest were pressed against each other's while the kiss grew even more passionate.

She pulled away, her teeth hanging onto Jack's bottom lip for a second before letting go and gazing up into his deep blue eyes that constantly drowned her.

Her hand gripped the top of his pants, tugging on them and smirked then whispered, "Fuck me."

Jack was caught by surprise but didn't let her see it. He knew this was a way that she would calm him down and make him less nervous about this interview.

Jack cupped her face and brought her lips to his. He was greedy and almost rough with his kiss. Selena hands found his button and zipper, undoing them then pulling out his member.

She stroked him as their tongues met once again, he let out a deep moan inside of her mouth. He continued to kiss her as he grabbed the end of her dress and pulled it up to her waist.

Jack forced her legs apart and guided himself into her tight and moist entrance. They both let out a small moan. Jack slid in and out of Selena effortlessly, her legs locked around his waist securely.

Selena began to rub her clit with her fingers and let out a small whimper. Jack's eyes fixated on her busy fingers and then quickened his thrusts.

He pumped solid bursts into her womb. They were already panting with the pace Jack was going. Selena threw her arm around his neck and slammed her eyes shut.

Trying her best to moan quietly, she muffled her moans with her hand from the arm that was wrapped around his neck. Her other hand squeezed his arm, clenching the leather of his jacket.

Jack pecked her shoulder sweetly and then her neck before he pulled out then spun Selena around. Her hands now on the table part of the vanity.

Jack re-entered her. He immediately started pounding her with a tight grip on her hips. The sounds of their bodies meeting, her quiet moans, and his silent grunts filled the dressing room.

Jack hit her sensitive spot and in response she let out a loud moan that was almost a scream. Jack paused his thrusts. "Damn Selena, be quiet before someone hears."

"It was your fault." Selena blamed him as he began thrusting again. "Shit well you started it." He remarked.

Selena rolled her eyes and fell down against the vanity as Jack continued to hit that spot that made her knees feel like jelly.

She looked into the mirror and watched Jack as he fucked her. He was gazing down at the work he was putting in, biting his lip as he did so.

The look on his face drives Selena insane and closer to her orgasm. "Jack I'm about to -" And before she could finish her sentence she felt Jack slam into her and let out a grunt.

Jack had came inside her which he know would trigger her own orgasm. She grabbed onto the edge of the vanity as she let out a long moan, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

God, she loved when they came together.

"Ah fuck." Jack deeply spoke at her clenching release as he continued to ride out their simultaneous orgasm. Selena let out a small gasp when Jack pulled out.

Selena stood up and pulled her dress back down as Jack buttoned his jeans. "Still nervous?" She asked, turning around to lean on the vanity again.

Jack shook his head and smiled. "What were you so nervous about anyways? You did it before." Selena brought her thumb to his face and wiped away some of her lipgloss that was left on the corner of his mouth.

Jack shrugged. "Just cause that last interview tore me apart and asked a lot of questions."

There were three knocks at the door again, but they didn't bother to come in. "Ten minutes!"

Jack took in a deep breath, but not a relaxing one. Selena grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Just relax Jackie. This interview isn't the same as the radio station. Radio stations are raw and real. This is all just bullshit. They're not gonna ask you questions like the station did. You're gonna be okay. I'll be right here for you when you get back."

Jack smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "I'm gonna take you out to dinner tonight, just a small friendly dinner." Selena smiled back and then kissed him once more.

Only one knock was heard this time. "Come in." Jack invited, gazing down at Selena who turned towards the door where Liam came in. "They're ready for you in eight minutes. You ready?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright. Let's go."

Selena kissed his lips once more. "I'm gonna be right here." Jack nodded and then followed Liam out the door and to the end of the curtain where none of the audience could see him.

"You're gonna be cool Jack. You did this the other day man, just answer some questions and perform, then we're done." Liam patted him on his back.

Jack took a deep breath as his mouth almost ran dry. He was getting anxiety over a bullshit ass interview and he hated himself for it.

He was nervous about what Jason Anderson was going to ask. The radio station dug deep with the questions about the shootings and the prison time he did, he just didn't want to go back to that.

Jack watched as Jason sat behind his desk with two cushioned chairs to the right of him. The cameramen were doing signals with their hands, signaling they were about to go live.

"He's in the new band, The Spares, he's the lead vocals and plays the guitar, making girls swoon over him! Please welcome Jack Mercer!"

The audience cheered as Jack walked out and gave a nod and waved to the crowd. He walked over to the chair and shaked Jason's hand before they both sat down.

"What's with all the black?" Jason began as he observed the black loose shirt Jack was wearing and the boots and pants that matched along with his leather jacket. "It looks like you're going to a funeral." He continued.

Jack knew the answer to this one.

"Maybe I am." Jack smiled as he quoted Johnny Cash. He felt at ease once the crowd cheered and clapped and laughed at his rock knowledge.

"I already like you!" Jason Anderson laughed along with Jack and the audience. "But no really thanks for coming here."

"Thank you for having me."

"Yeah so...you're twenty two years old and you're starting to make moves with music and twenty two is really young and plus you're from Detroit. So how do you get your music and success out of Detroit cause it's not that much coming from there anymore and that's a sad thing to say."

Jack nodded and twisted the ring on his thumb as he shifted in his seat. "Yeah it's insane cause Detroit used to be the backbone for the economy and music business, you know with Motown that created The Temptations, Diana Ross, and Stevie Wonder...it's a lot of inspiration around that we just have to remember that is still there within the roots of Detroit. And my mother took me in when I was ab-"

Jason's eyes widened when Jack spoke the words "took me in" and he sat up. "Oh you're adopted?"

Jack nodded.

"Wow." Jason grinned and nodded for him to continue.

"And she took me in when I was around nine and she played all kinds of music and got me to read books because I was desperate for a new world out my own because of the depression I was suffering from before I was adopted by her. So she introduced me to different concepts the whole time I was growing up and I was so tired of things not working out in my city and for my dreams, so I read everything she handed out to me and I found a new way to think and things and ideas started to unfold."

"Yeah it had to be rough coming out of Detroit right?"

Jack relaxed in his chair and made steady eye contact with Jason's sea green eyes. "Of course...it is for anyone whether they're trying to become famous or just get out. It's a hard thing to even deal with emotionally because at one point we were the center of the world. Motor City. And with us being down right now, I feel like this is a chance for me and other artist from Detroit to show how much we have to offer still. Detroit has an unmistakable soul, no one can bring the music to the table like we do. Our city definitely holds originality and I'm grateful that I can be a vessel of that. We just have to continue to keep an open mind."

"Exactly. And now you're in California because of your open mind and we got this quick picture of you on the Venice boardwalk yesterday I'm sure of." A picture of Jack and Selena smiling at each other yesterday and it'd be difficult to deny that it wasn't more than friendly tension going on between them.

The crowd whistled and some made an "awh" noise at the two on the screen behind him and on opposite sides of the stage.

Jack smiled that soon turned into a chuckle as he glanced down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look at you man! You're blushing." Jason pointed out as he laughed. The crowd cheered and laughed again. "We're all just gonna assume that this is a thing." He laughed some more which caused Jack to nod. "How long has this been going on? She a fan you met?"

Jack shook his head, grinning as he grazed his tongue over his bottom lip. "No. She's been there before any of this."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Since we were about sixteen or seventeen."

The crowd made that pathetic "awe" sound again that made Jack cringe, only because he felt that they were forcing their emotions. He didn't feel that these people actually cared who he was with and they shouldn't. They should only focus on his music and not who he's in a relationship with.

"Wow. That's a long time. She's a beautiful girl."

"Thank you. Thank you." Jack said, wearing a toothy grin just the same as Jason.

"So man how you liking California? It's really different from Michigan. You'd have any fun yet?"

Jack signed and shifted in his seat, making sure he didn't slouch. "We didn't really get a chance to do much cause we just got here, but go on the boardwalk which is really cool and it's got a lot of things going on all at once. We seen mimes, jugglers, even a two headed turtle that scared the living hell out of me."

The audience and Jason laughed for a short moment before Jason spoke. "You should go out to the beach and try to swim in the water. It's really relaxing and different, or try a jet ski."

Jack laughed. "Selena wanted to do that at one point, but I told her there is no way in hell I'm getting on a jet ski just to fall off and for jaws to come and make me his dinner."

The audience and Jason laughed again at Jack's corny joke. He felt more comfortable than before. He knew he could make them laugh and cheer for him, which means he was possibly gaining new fans.

"So it seems like your lyrical content is a bit personal and more confidential than others and it seems like everything you go through, you put it in your songs. Has this been the best way to express yourself?"

"I'm not gonna say that I don't like anything going on in today's music, because it's good, but it seems like everything is just general and safe as far as songs and the lyrics themselves. You hear a song, and it's the same topic, all the time except the words are just alternated a bit. And it's alright to do your music and have fun with it, but I just feel like no one really digs deeper than the surface level. Like I said, most people are playing it safe. I wanna talk about the things no one is hitting on right now."

"That's a good thing that you're taking a different path than most artist. Did you anticipate that this was gonna happen for you? Cause I mean you're still only twenty two and you got a whole career in front of you."

"Yeah I mean cause I'm not here to be seasonal or temporary. I made it this far and it took years to get here, so I wouldn't stop anytime soon."

Jason nodded. "You're making your first album now, so you obviously got some goals set for you. What are the long term and short term goals you have?"

"The only goal I have is to stay undeviating and put out good quality music. I don't want to fall back and make people wonder, 'man what ever happened to that lead singer of that one band?' But at the same time, I don't wanna force anything. There is always time to create something new. Always. And I don't want to force something and end up making myself one of those one album wonders."

"Seems like a good plan." Jason turned toward the center camera that stood in front of the audience. "We're gonna go to a quick break real quick and we'll be back to watch Jack Mercer perform with his band The Spares!" After that he turned to Jack and began talking to him as the crowd cheered into commercial break.

"You did really good and they were telling me how nervous you were back there."

"Yeah it was only cause I'm new to this whole thing. Back in New York I never got interviews or studio time like I do now. It'll just take some time for me to adjust."

"We all been there though. I even been there. I used to do video blogs when I was in my early twenties and it took me five years to get here from there, even though this wasn't my intention. I wanted to do stand up, but I figured that this would just have to do. Sometimes you just gotta settle. And you're a smart kid it seems like so I'm sure you'll be okay out here and you'll make the best decisions for yourself."

One of cameramen who was stretching out his _"Midnight Show with Jason Anderson"_ shirt with his belly came up to them. "Jack we're gonna have you go to the stage over there and get set up." He pointed over to a dim lit stage where the rest of the guys already were getting things plugged in and his guitar set by the stage waiting for him.

Jack strode over to his band looking cool and collected, which he now he was on stage, the whole world went away and there were no longer any problems to deal with.

"Y'all ready?" Jack asked them, showing off is white teeth. Mason smiled back at him as he got behind his drum set. "Ready Selen-" Mason palmed his forehead. "Shit I mean Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes playfully as Ashton and Will laughed at Mason's joke. Jack grabbed his guitar and pulled the strap over his shoulder as he made his way over to the microphone.

"We're doing the one you wrote right Jack?" Ashton stared at Jack quizzically, but Will answered before Jack could.

"Yeah dipshit. We been over this already like five times. Maybe if you focused more on what we're doing instead of thinking about that blonde skeeze, you could keep up."

Jack's eyes cut over to Will and then squinted them for a second, a mix of frustration and confusion crossed his face.

"Why the fuck do you always got some shit to say? My name is Jack right? I'm positive that he was talking to me. Always got some fucked up shit to say, just shut up man." Jack turned back to Ashton. "Yeah we're doing that one."

Ashton nodded and went back to talking to Mason.

A skinnier cameraman walked over to them. "You're about to go on...Once you hear everyone clapping and I tell you to go, that's your mark. Y'all got it?" The guys nodded and patiently waited for their cue.

"Welcome back to the Midnight show. We're ending the night off with The Spares performing one of their new singles, ' I Must Be Dreaming', Give it up for The Spares!" Jason and everyone else began clapping. The skinnier cameraman counted down to one with his fingers and then pointed at them.

Jack thanked God that they all began at the same time. He fingered the chords on the guitar, sending himself into his own world as he began to sing. His rough voice came out of his chest that became words that ghosted to the microphone.

 _"She thinks I'm crazy_

 _Judging by the faces that she's making_

 _And I think she's pretty_

 _But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me_

 _And she calls me sweetheart_

 _I love it when she wakes me when it's still dark_

 _And she watches the sun_

 _But she's the only one I have my eyes on_

 _Tell me that you love me_

 _And it'll be alright_

 _Are you thinking of me?_

 _Just come with me tonight_

 _You know I need you_

 _Just like you need me_

 _Can't stop, Won't stop_

 _I must be dreaming_

 _Can't stop, Won't stop_

 _I must be dreaming_

 _She moves in closer_

 _Whispering to me "I thought I told ya"_

 _And oh she's playing games now_

 _And I figured it out now that we're_

 _Now that we're closer_

 _Two kids, one love_

 _Who cares if we make it up_

 _Her voice is sweet sound_

 _Our clothes lay on the ground_

 _She moves in closer_

 _Whispers "I though I told ya"_

 _Tell me that you love me_

 _And it'll be alright_

 _Are you thinking of me?_

 _Just come with me tonight_

 _You know I need you_

 _Just like you need me_

 _Can't stop, Won't stop_

 _I must be dreaming_

 _Can't stop, Won't stop_

 _I must be dreaming_

 _Remember the day when we started this_

 _And she made the shape of my heart with her hands_

 _We try to make some sense of it_

 _But she called me on the phone and said.._

 _Tell me that you love me_

 _And it'll be alright_

 _Are you thinking of me?_

 _Just come with me tonight_

 _You know I need you_

 _Just like you need me_

 _Can't stop, Won't stop_

 _I must be dreaming_

 _Go one and tell em that you love me_

 _And it'll be alright. (I must be dreaming)_

 _Are you thinking of me_

 _Just come with me tonight.(I must be dreaming)_

 _She moves in closer_

 _Can't stop, Won't stop_

 _I must be dreaming."_

Cheers and claps fill in the room as Jack grins at the audience and then back at his band, knowing that they all just did this together. The camera moves back onto Jason as he begins walking over to the guys "That was amazing! Thank you all for joining us tonight and thanks to The Spares! Have a goodnight everyone!"

* * *

 _Did y'all like? And the song is "Must Be Dreaming" by The Maine_

 _Anyways, Cigarettes After Sex is such an amazing band if you're into that coffeehouse and chill vibes sorta of thing._ ❤️


	9. Chapter 9

**I uploaded the same chapter by mistake! I am so sorry, this is chapter 9 so please read because this chapter goes into chapter 10 that I posted and it might have left y'all so confused. Again I am so sorry.**

* * *

Jack swung open his dressing room door with an ear to ear grin spread across his face. Selena jumped up from the couch and beamed just as wide as he did.

"You did amazing!" She congratulated as he walked over to her. He picked her up and swung her around once before putting her down and kissing her hard then pulling apart with a grin.

"Man I can't believe I really made it this far. My hard work is finally starting to pay off."

"You deserve it." Her hand begins to caress his face. "But what's this thing you have with me, that you just told the whole world about?" Selena smirked.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. "I mean that's what you wanted...A thing. Now it's just the whole world knows." He told her whilst smiling broadly, his eyes filling up with a spark.

Selena giggled as Jack kissed her forehead. "You ready to go?" He asked before Liam and the guys busted into the room clapping and hollering.

Jack turned around and smiled at the guys. They were all so excited and anxious for what the future held for them, they felt on top of the world and this time Selena was there to witness it.

"We're gonna go out and get some drinks and celebrate. Y'all coming?" Liam stared at the both of them along with everyone else.

Jack glanced at Selena and then back at the guys. "Nah I think I'm just gonna hang out with my girl." He turned around, smirking at her.

Selena shook her head. "Go Jack. I'll be fine."

Ashton chimed in, twisting one of his short black curls that sat on top of his head around his index finger. "C'mon man. Selena can come too."

Selena shook her head again. "I'm tired anyways."

"You sure babe?" Jack's smile faltered, his face falling.

"I'm sure. Go have fun."

Jack kissed her shortly, but passionately. "I'll be back soon." Selena forced a smile and ruffled her fingers through her hair as she watched Jack walk out the door.

She wasn't upset with him or the guys, she was more than happy for them, and she thought it'd be better if he went out and enjoyed his night.

* * *

Jack scanned the club from the band's VIP section that was filled with fangirls and booze. The music thumped his ribcage that made sweaty bodies on the dance floor grind to the same beat underneath flashing neon lights.

He was sipping on whiskey once he felt a small amount of weight land on his lap. "I love your band." A sultry voice spoke in his ear.

Jack's eyes landed on a thin woman with bleach blonde hair and busty boobs that hung out of her skin tight red dress.

His gaze dipped to her breast before meeting her stone grey eyes. She flashed him a white smile,displaying her dimples, but Jack only continued to swallow down his whiskey.

"Do you wanna dance handsome?" She asked, licking over the red gloss on her injected plump lips.

"I got a girl." He simply told her, steering clear of her seductive gaze, making it apparent he wasn't interested.

The girl was a temptation that was begging Jack to fuck over Selena one more time. Don't get him wrong, she was hot and looked like a good fuck, but that's all it was and Jack realized that a fuck wasn't worth losing a girl he was trying to be with for the rest of his life.

"Oh c'mon! It's just a dance."

Jack pulled out his phone from his jacket and began to text a message to Selena.

 **\- I'm missing you pretty girl. -** _**1:45 am**_

A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he pressed send and put his phone away.

"Yeah man it's just a dance! I won't tell Selena!" Will hollered over the music as a brunette swayed her hips to the music in front of him while another was peppering their seductive kisses on his neck.

He huffed. "We're dancing and that is it." Jack strictly told her. She and Will cheered as Jack's phone vibrated. He read the response that Selena sent and smiled.

 _ **Headache**_ _**: Missing you too rockstar. So proud of you.**_ _ **\- 1:47 am**_

Before Jack could respond, the blonde bimbo grabbed Jack's hand and led him out of their section and through the crowd. She stopped in the middle of the floor and that's when they became a knot in a web of tangled bodies.

Blondie threw her arm around Jack's neck to keep ahold of him as she turned around and pressed her back against him.

Jack placed a loose grip on hips, simply just wanting to dance. And at some point he could feel her push her ass against his dick.

Jack swallowed a groan but rolled his eyes back in ecstasy. The girl continued to dance and grind against him until she surprised Jack with her lips crashing into his.

Jack let his hands fall, pushing her away and walked off, leaving her in the sea of lost and careless souls.

He went to his section and snatched his jacket from the top of the couch he was siting at earlier.

"Hey man where you going?" Liam asked, swallowing down on a rusty nail.

"Back to the hotel." Jack grumbled.

Mason walked into their section with an intoxicated redhead following behind him, exactly how a groupie would. "You're leaving already? It's only been an hour!" He shouted over the music as loudly as he could.

Jack began putting his jacket on. "I'd rather be in the hotel with Selena doing whatever it is we'd be doing instead of having some drunk groupie grind and kiss on me."

"Alright. How we go back to our room and lay down a few songs on some paper and turn them into music. Huh? I know you won't turn music down Jack."

Jack hesitantly nodded. He leaned against the railing that kept their section separate from the rest of the club, patiently waiting for the guys to tell the groupies they were leaving.

Once Liam finished his rusty nail they all exited the club and went to their hotel. Jack pulled out his phone and texted Selena again.

 **\- I'm gonna be in the guys hotel room for awhile. I'll be there soon. Come and talk to me if you need anything.  
\- **_**1:59 am**_

* * *

The guys were spread across the room, talking about nothing more than they were helping Jack think of any lyrics. Mason and Liam had just sat down after drinking a bottle of champagne and acting like fools.

Mason passed around a blunt to Ashton, who were both sitting on the couch, filling the room up with a skunk like smell.

A skunk smell is disgusting and gut wrenching, but when weed smells like that, then it's really good weed.

And Jack knew it was good weed because they were in California and everyone knows that's the best place to get it.

"Here Jack.' Ashton extended his hand out, offering Jack the weed, but he waved it off as he continued to jot lyrics down in a notebook that sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"I'm good."

Ashton scoffed and kicked Jack's shoulder with his ankle. "C'mon man! You're screwing with the rotation!"

"Fuck the rotation." Jack spat. "Don't you see I'm trying to do this?" Y'all were supposed to be helping. And Liam, I thought that you didn't want them doing this shit?"

Liam placed one of his cards down in the center stack at the round table him and Will sat at. "I said I don't want them doing coke or wild shit like that one night. Weed is simple and not that big of a deal as long as it's not laced with anything. I remember when I was kid, we used to not have to worry about that kind of shit."

"How old are you anyways?" Will stared at him quizzically as he took a puff of his own blunt.

Liam took a sip of his beer before answering. "Twenty-six."

"My sister is that age and we've been trying to hook her up with someone, I'm gonna give you her number." Will bargained.

Jack sucked his teeth. "No one want's your sister Will. Her pussy is probably just as dry as her lips." He dryly stated, scratching out a lyric then replacing it with a new one.

Everyone but Will and Jack broke out in laughter. Will clenched his jaw as he gave Jack a death stare, but Jack only shrugged, not phased by Will at all, he only continued talking.

"Will, why is it that you can say shit about everyone else, but you get sensitive when someone says something to you?"

"Because you said some shit about my sister. What if I said some shit about Selena?"

The rest of the guys curiously stared at Jack who seemed unbothered. Jack shrugged. "That's a difference between me and you. You won't do anything about what I said...Say some shit about her if you want to and I swear to you that you're gonna wish you wouldn't have."

Will breathed harshly from his nose, throwing down a card on the table, his silence ending their conversation.

Mason changed the subject and cut the tension. "How the hell you manage to pay for this hotel Liam? Like this shit is really nice." Mason chimed.

"My ex-wife's dad owns the hotel so I don't gotta pay that much for it...We're gonna stay here for a few more nights. I got us a studio where we can finish this damn album finally."

Jack grinned happily and out of nowhere, lyrics and ideas just came spilling out onto the page. He wrote and wrote all night until his eyelids became heavy and he fell asleep with his head slammed on the coffee table.

* * *

Jack woke up, lying on the floor to the sound of Liam's phone going off. All the guys woke up and groaned as Liam stepped outside to take the call.

Jack checked his phone for the time and seen he had four missed calls from Selena and it was almost eleven in the morning.

"Why the fuck didn't any of y'all wake me up?" Jack hissed as he jumped up, grabbing his notebook and phone. "I told y'all if I fall asleep then wake me up so I can go back to my room."

"We're not your babysitters Jack. We where we're supposed to be at. Don't lash out on us cause your wife gonna fuck your ass up cause you ain't come home." Will stated, turning over on the couch to go back to sleep.

"Fuck you man." Jack flicked Will off before he walked out of their hotel room and headed to his.

He impatiently waited for the elevator to open and repeatedly pressed the button once he got in. He rushed out of the elevator once he got on his floor and went to his room.

Jack unlocked the door with his key then stumbled into the room. He found Selena in the kitchen standing over a counter in a black cropped sweater that matched the color of her cheeksters.

"What's up babe." He acknowledged, doing his best to sound casual. He walked over to her and leaned against the counter.

Selena's eyes were focused on the batter she was mixing in the bowl that was on the counter. He turned his head slightly and curiously looked down in the bowl she was mixing in. "Pancakes?"

"Mhm."

Jack placed his index finger under her chin and tilted her head to finally look into her eyes. "You are so beautiful."

His thumb ran over her cheek before their lips encountered with one another's for the first time that morning.

Jack's wandering hand made it's way down to her ass, squeezing the skin that was revealed. He was lost in the kiss until something sharp against his stomach snapped him out of it.

His gaze averted down between them to see Selena's digits wrapped around the handle of a knife.

"What the fuck Selena?" He cursed at himself for not being more soothing when he came in the door, but it was Selena and no matter what he did, he would've ended up in this situation.

"You know..." Selena raked her fingers through her long brown hair and let out a bitter chuckle. "I don't care what you do, just don't lie about it. I waited all night for you to come here because I had a dinner set up outside on the balcony to celebrate on our own cause you said you'd be here."

Jack's brows furrowed in question and caution. "Sel, I fell asleep in the guys hotel room. I didn't mess with any girl if that's what you're thinking."

"People follow you around now. You can't just expect to live normally after you performed at an awards show and on one of the most watched late night talk shows...I seen pictures of you and a girl dancing."

Jack pushed the knife away and let out a frustrated sign. "We only fucking danced Selena." He told her through gritted teeth.

"Jack I honestly do not care what you did. Do whatever you want. Just next time when you tell me you're gonna be here then make sure you're here."

"Okay. I'm sorry." Jack pushed himself off the counter and left Selena in the kitchen and made his way to the bedroom.

His eyes scanned the room in search for his cigarettes that he left behind. He found them next to Selena's laptop on the nightstand and made his way over to grab them.

Jack almost went about his business with his cigarettes until his head snapped attention towards the open screen of her laptop.

His blood boiled, his muscles stiffened and no matter how much he didn't want to, Jack was about to snap.


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 9...I mistakenly uploaded chapter 8 twice. Sorry you guys.**

* * *

Jack walked out of the bedroom with the laptop in his hand, grasping it tightly with anger. Selena was standing over the stove, making breakfast not yet aware of what Jack found on her laptop.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Jack placed the laptop on the counter that was set between them, waiting for Selena to turn around.

"What the fuck is what?"

"Turn around and look."

Selena was taken back but turned to face him anyways, her eyes quickly landing on the laptop screen then carelessly shrugged. "I was going to send in an application to be an escort."

"You fucking did what?" Jack spat then inhaled harshly through his nose before he ran a hand across his face.

"Okay, you're gonna stop talking to me like that." She warned, setting the spatula down on the counter.

His now dark blue eyes were antagonistic, and irritation and fury showed through the stern and serious, deathly glare he was giving Selena.

His jaw was clenched and it was clear he had no idea what to do. Jack took a second to gather his thoughts then tried talking to her in a more collected tone than before. "Why are you doing this Selena?"

Selena's body language was growing to be a bit awkward. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she brought all of her hair over to one side of her shoulder, holding it there between her neck and her hand.

"I'm in debt." She mumbled.

"Because of college?"

"Yeah."

"How much?"

"Two thousand."

This made him snap once again. "So you apply to be a damn escort Selena?" Jack snorted angrily then chuckled darkly and inwardly as he dug in his back pocket to pull out his wallet. "You want money? I got fucking money."

Selena rolled her eyes simply and threw her head back, getting irritated with with his inability to understand and listen. "I don't want your money. I want to make my own."

Jack shrugged. "I don't care what you do, but you're not doing that though." He pointed to the laptop.

"I don't have to sleep with them and I wasn't planning on doing that."

"Selena you're not hearing me, you're not fucking doing it." Jack studied her face, expecting to get some argument back out of her or some kind of remark, but she seemed like she gave up, so he eased down on his anger.

He reached over the counter to grab her hand. "Look, I'll talk to Johnny about giving you a raise back at the bar. I'll pay for half of it and then you can come up with the other half since you want to, but if you feel like you don't want to then I'll gladly give you the rest. Okay?"

Selena nodded, agreeing with Jack's deal. He easily pulled on her arm. "C'mere."

They both leaned over the counter and met each other halfway to press their lips against one another's.

Jack's phone began to ring, interrupting their kiss. "I'll be back." Jack excused himself and then walked outback by the pool.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"It's a girl." Alana told him.

A wide smile spread across his face as he felt his heart grow warm. "Wow. That's amazing." He laughed. "I was thinking about a name for awhile...what about Vanessa?

Jack could feel Alana smiling and blushing through the phone, so he took it as an yes or a maybe. Was he gaining feelings for her again? Absolutely not.

But he was bringing a human into this world and he'd be damned if he act like he didn't give a fuck.

"Can you send me a picture of the sonogram?"

Alana got quiet and took a long moment before answering. "My mom has them right now...she's making a copy so she could frame them."

Jack shook his head and thought about what Angel said. "Whatever Alana. I gotta go."

He hung up the phone before she could get a chance to respond.

Jack slid the backdoor open and stepped inside as Selena placed their plates on the counter."Everything okay?"

Jack nodded and forced a smile. "Yeah." He sat down at the counter and grabbed Selena's hands from across the table, saying a blessing before they ate.

They ate in comfortable silence then Selena swallowed her last piece. She picked up her plate then his and went over to the sink.

"I got it babe." He said, taking the plate out of her hands then washing it. Selena jumped on the counter and swung her legs back and forth, watching him wash the dishes.

"I got a little concert at the Santa Monica Pier." Jack informed her, turning his head slightly to look back at her.

Selena raised a sly brow and smiled. "A little concert? Sounds like big concert."

Jack shrugged. "Yeah it's a little something." He scrubbed the sticky syrup off the plate with the sponge and soap. "Bring a jacket...we're gonna be by the water so it'll be a little cold."

"When you going to the studio?"

"After I take a shower." Jack turned the water of and dried off his hands then leaned against the counter, throwing her a Mercer smirk. "Trying to save some water?"

"Hmmm. Only cause I care about the planet, I feel as if I'm obligated to."

Selena cheekily grinned as she jumped off the counter to follow Jack into the bathroom and get undressed before stepping into the steamy hot shower.

The water stung Jack's body, almost making him jump out his skin.

"Damn Selena, this shit burns." Jack reached past her to make the water less hot but she smacked his hand. Jack glared at her. "I knew you were from hell."

Selena rolled her eyes at his comment. Jack applied a small amount of shampoo to her hair, knowing she'd kill him if he put a handful of it in her hair.

She hated when he did that to her, her hair was curly and not oily. Her hair required less shampoo and more conditioner, so it wouldn't dry it out.

They helped each other wash up after he added conditioner to her hair and then soon rinsed it out. Selena scrubbed shampoo in his hair, making sure she got every inch.

"Goddamnit Selena!" He shouted then smacked her arm as she almost let out a laugh.

"What I do?" She bit back a smile.

Jack began rubbing his left eye. "You got fucking shampoo in my eye."

Selena let out a small laugh and began rubbing his eye with her thumb and then pecked his eyelid. "I'm sorry baby." She teased, mocking him.

Jack pushed her away. "Get off. Imma do it. I didn't invite you in here to kill me. You lost your privileges."

Selena laughed then wrapped her arms around his stomach and placed her cheek on the back of his shoulder, waiting until Jack finished washing his hair to pull him in for a kiss.

It was passionate as it gained urgency and their tongues wrestled one another. Jack's hands roamed all over her wet olive skin until he got past her lower back and firmly cupped her ass, pulling her into him.

Selena moaned at the feeling of Jack's hard on against her. He began sucking on her neck, biting her skin every other nibble as he gently rubbed her clit with his hand. She let her head fall back, biting down on her bottom lip, keeping in a moan.

Jack surprised her by letting a finger slip inside her. Selena almost lost balance, her knees weakened at the pleasure he just gave her, then moved her against the glass wall to keep her from falling.

Jack fingered her as his thumb rubbed her clit. Selena closed her eyes and lifted one leg up to wrap around him.

She bucked against his fingers, small moans escaping her lips as Jack continued to nibble around her shoulders and neck.

He could feel her on the verge of cumming; he removed his fingers and surprised her once again by replacing his fingers with his dick.

Selena gasped loudly then grinned at the feeling he was giving her. She studied him and that sexy face he made.

His teeth digging into his bottom lip as his eyes were slammed shut. His hair looked dark brown in the water, but she could still see some of the blonde peeking through. Selena ran her digits on his scalp and held his hair back.

His thrust were repetitive and hard, but tender. Jack was panting hard, his breath hitting her curls as the hot water shot down on them.

All seven inches of him were filling her up completely. She was yearning for more and so was Jack, so he grabbed her other leg to wrap around him as his hands settled on her waist.

Her wild hips began to buck into him as he yanked her body towards his. Selena screamed the words, 'Oh God', over and over again. She leaned into him and met every thrust he dealt.

Jack held her with one hand as his other found her clit and rubbed it at a steady pace, helping her approach her climax. She finally let out a loud and long drawn out moan as her body trembled and spasmed in pleasure.

Jack held the side of her neck and slowly but roughly kissed her. Just as Selena began to relax, Jack fucks her harder than before. He could feel her get tighter and have a hold on him like a fucking vise. "I'm about to cum baby." Jack growled as his nails dug into her hips.

Selena threw an arm around his neck, pulling herself to him, letting out loud moans that drove him to his climax with a moan that matched Selena's as she came for the second time with him.

They kissed for a long moment until they felt the water get warm and they knew it was time to get out. Jack turned off the water and then stepped out before Selena.

He tied a towel around his waist before grabbing another one and holding it open for stepped out the tub and into the towel.

Jack wrapped it around her body. She shivered and shook until Jack moved his hands up and down on both sides of the towel, making her warmer. He kissed her once again, sweetly and shortly before they broke away and went into the bedroom.

Jack threw on a white shirt that was underneath a thin black bomber that matched his pants and boots.

"Bye babe. I'll call you in a few." Jack pecked her lips as she was putting on yoga pants, deciding she was gonna try something new which was working out.

* * *

"Why in the hell are you late?" Will jumped up from the chair in the recording studio once Jack walked in, throwing him a hard glare.

Jack smirked and took a quick glance at the guys who were laying on the couch and Liam who was posted against the wall. "Had to take care of some business."

Liam chuckled and made secret eye contact with Jack, knowing that the other guys wouldn't understand because they didn't hear that Liam told Jack to make that room go to use with beautiful girl inside of it while they were in the lobby.

The guys noticed that Jack and Liam were having an unspoken conversation, but didn't say anything.

Liam pushed himself off the wall and went over to the controls. "Alright, but don't be late again Jack. We aren't on your time. Now y'all get in the booth and finish this album."

 _I'll sing it one last time for you_

 _Then we really have to go_

 _You've been the only thing that's right_

 _In all I've done_

 _And I can barely look at you_

 _But every single time I do_

 _I know we'll make it anywhere_

 _Away from here_

 _Light up, light up_

 _As if you have a choice_

 _Even if you cannot hear my voice_

 _I'll be right beside you, dear_

 _To think I might not see those eyes_

 _Makes it so hard not to cry_

 _And as we say our long goodbyes_

 _I nearly do_

 _Light up, light up_

 _As if you have a choice_

 _Even if you cannot hear my voice_

 _I'll be right beside you, dear_

 _Louder, louder_

 _And we'll run for our lives_

 _I can hardly speak, I understand_

 _Why you can't raise your voice to say_

 _Light up, light up_

 _As if you have a choice_

 _Even if you cannot hear my voice_

 _I'll be right beside you, dear_

 _Louder, louder_

 _And we'll run for our lives_

 _I can hardly speak, I understand_

 _Why you can't raise your voice to say._

* * *

Selena seen Jack backstage behind the vertical lighting trusses, standing next to one of the stereos that was almost as tall as was smoking a cigarette, getting rid of the jitters he had, before going on.

Jack was right, it was cold next to the waves since they were on the edge of the continent, but it was so beautiful from the stage.

In every direction, they were surrounded by breathtaking views, from the flickering lights of downtown Santa Monica to the stretched curve of the coast sweeping south toward Venice and the Palos Verdes Peninsula. The lights of the coaster and Ferris wheel on the boardwalk illuminated the whole beach and almost the stage.

Jack gazed at Selena who was approaching him and staring out at the crowd that were on the side of the stage, getting a sneak peek of Jack before the show. They were almost glaring at her as she walked towards him.

He shook his head at her failure to listen. She was dressed in a black strapless choker dress that was underneath an oversized distressed black denim jacket. She finished off her outfit with black ankle combat heels.

Jack smiled behind a cloud of smoke as he hissed a lungful of it in the air. "How was yoga class?" He asked. Selena exhaled hard, that almost sounded like a groan.

"It's not for me. I was trying to lose weight on my thighs and stuff, but I think I like food too much."

Jack's head fell back as he laughed at her. "Why were you trying to lose weight? I thought you were doing it to to get flexible."

Selena shrugged and Jack stared down at her for a moment. "Sel you're beautiful and there is nothing wrong with your body."

Selena felt her heart rate increase as she cheesily smiled at his comment. Jack grinned back at her, admiring how the setting sun shined against her olive skin and captured the very essence of her smile.

He was wondering how the hell she could hate her body. She was fucking beautiful.

She had meat on her thighs, a nice ass, and her stomach wasn't toned or anything, but it was almost flat with just a little bit of gut that she could easily get rid of if she wanted to.

She edged herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist before pecking his lips, not caring if anyone could see them. She backed off of him after a second, letting him finish his smoke.

Jack took a long drag from his cigarette then let out a chuckle before blowing the smoke into the air. "I told you to wear a jacket and you come out with this?" Jack grabbed her denim jacket and slightly opened it, revealing the dress.

Selena moved his hand away. Jack shook his head at her.

"I know you're cold, cause I told you to wear a jacket, a real one, and this doesn't count." Jack stuck his cigarette between his lips and began shrugging off his thin bomber. "Take mine."

"I don't want it."

"You sure? It's gonna be cold Sel."

"I'm positive."

Jack took one more drag then dropped his cigarette to the ground, crushing it with his foot then kicking it off the stage.

"So, I've been thinking that we should get back together..." He propped one of his elbows on the stereo, pushing his weight on that side of his body. "Be my girl again." Jack suggested, a small smirk hanging on his lips.

Selena got closer to him, catching burning eyes from the fans who would kill for him. She slid his hands underneath his shirt where they came out to sit on the sides of his chin and jawline, then she stretched up to plant a small kiss on his lips."I'm already your girl Jack."

Jack tugged on his lip with his teeth nervously and settled his hands on the small of her back, gently rubbing his hands up and down. "I'm not talking about you just being someone I fuck or call 'babe or baby'...I wanna let you know that I love you Selena."

Selena took a long second to look over how serious his face was, and then she cracked a smile that exposed her white teeth. "Okay."

Jack's heart truly did skip a beat a few times. He's been trying this whole time to let her know that she was the only one, and he swore to God that he would not let her leave him again, he loved her too much.

Jack gazed into her brown eyes that held that sparkle that she would always get when he made her feel special. "I love you."

He kissed her, deeply but shortly before she pulled away. "I love you." She spoke sweetly.

Jack pecked her lips again a few more times before he kissed the top of her head and continued to rub his hands up and down her back.

He cradled her head between his chin and chest as he stared out at the sun setting, casting a pink and orange light between the sky and the California water.

"Jack!" Liam called to him from the center of the stage. Jack looked over his shoulder at Liam. "You got five minutes then it's time to get in your position."

Jack nodded and then averted his gaze from him back to Selena who took her hands out of his shirt and stepped out of his hold.

"Ready boyfriend?" Selena moved a piece of his hair out of his eyes as he nodded. "I'm gonna be over there with Liam the whole time."

"Okay. I gotta go. I love you." Jack cupped her face into his hands and tenderly kissed her before he went over to his band and she went to stand beside Liam.

Selena watched them get in their position, just for the curtains to swing open and for the music to instantly start playing.

The crowd erupted into screams and everyone, mostly girls, were pushing each other out the way to get close to Jack who was playing the hell out of his guitar.

He stared off the concert amazing, getting the crowd hyped off of a song that everyone knew.

Selena mouthed the words to the famous song , forgetting how she could be so intrigued by the captivating lyrics that told a story and the tune that had her nodding her head slightly to music.

 _Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

 _I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

 _Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me._

Selena seen a guy from the crowd run off to the side and puke his guts out into the grass and when he was done he instantly went back to jumping around and singing along with the rest of the crowd.

They were feeding off the energy the band was giving them and the guys were feeding off of the energy the crowd was giving them. Now that was love.

Selena chuckled at the girls clawing the air to touch Jack. She didn't mind though. If anything it turned her on in a weird way.

She knew that no matter how many girls were gonna try to sleep with him tonight, he wouldn't give them that opportunity, because he only had eyes for her.

* * *

 ** _Teenage Dirtbag belongs to Wheatus and Run belongs to Snow Patrol._ Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Again, if you didn't know, I mistakenly uploaded Chapter 8 twice so go back and read chapter 9 if you haven't already.**

* * *

Selena stood by the table that was set at the end of the boardwalk where fans could get whatever they wanted signed by Jack or take pictures with him.

He wanted her to be by his side during the meet and greet so they could leave together, and she was hesitant, but she agreed.

Jack and Will sat in the middle of a single table with Mason and Ashton on either end. Most girls were fangirling over the lead singer as always- Jack was getting more people coming up to him than anyone else, but the rest of the guys pretended not to notice.

A dimpled faced fan with round hazel eyes, anxiously walked towards the table, giggling as she swung her black and blue ombre hair over her shoulder that ended just above her waist.

She pulled her skin tight red dress down past her thighs, that kept rising up each time she moved. Selena shook her head at the girl. It seemed as if the she threw the dress in the dryer before she left the house so that it could be smaller.

"Oh my God you are so fucking hotter in person!" The girl squealed, making Jack laugh. "I didn't bring anything with me to sign, so I was hoping you could just sign my chest?" She smirked at her friend next to her, who was flirting with Will.

Selena knew that the was the plan the whole time. The girls were gonna act like they didn't have anything just to get a rockstar to sign their skin that was bound to fade and get washed off.

Jack's smiled faltered. He looked over at Selena who was standing with her arms folded, eyeing the two of them. He raised his eyebrows, silently asking for permission.

Selena nodded slightly, not really minding because she knew that sneaky and insane fans came with his music career.

Jack stood up with a sharpie and quickly signed his signature across her chest. The fan giggled and then glanced over her shoulder. "Now girls!" She shouted.

Everyone's attention switched to two girls that had already met them, who lifted up their shirts and bras, if they even had one on. The both of them had a word written across their chest, spelling out, 'The Spares!'.

All the guys laughed as they drooled over the bare chests of the crazed fans. Selena noticed the girls were sticking their chest out farther than was necessarily needed.

Jack looked back at his band and all of them exchanged a look. Some sort of guy look, and Selena knew it only meant one thing.

Her insides began to boil, growing impatient with this whole meet and greet. Liam rubbed her back,calming her down. "Once these girls put their shirts down, we'll be done."

The fan standing in front of Jack giggled and pulled the end of her dress down again. She leaned over the table to give Jack a hug that only lasted two seconds before Liam told the guys it was time to go, getting a few whines and frowns from the fans that hadn't yet met them.

The band and Selena was escorted to the SUV, protected by the bodyguards from the swarming fans still trying to meet them and paparazzi attempting to get pictures.

The wind was blowing hard and strong, making Selena's hair blind her. She nearly stumbled, being pushed by fans or paparazzi. She couldn't tell, by the flashes of light that were making it difficult for her to see where she was going.

The screams from the wind, fans, and paparazzi fell short as Jack and Selena shuffled into the extra backseat in the band's SUV.

Selena scooted over to the opposite window, obviously not wanting to be near Jack. She crossed her arms and put her attention out the window as they drove off.

Selena made minuscule observations of the passing landscape. Her face was lit by the moon that trailed behind them. Jack couldn't tell whether she was truly bothered or not, but he was curious.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack spoke low enough, so that only the two of them could hear. Selena didn't answer, neither did she look at him. It took a minute, but if finally clicked in Jack's head, why she was upset with him. He let out a small laugh and shook his head.

He got closer to her and put an arm around her shoulder, then pecked her temple before one of his hands rubbed her inner thigh, slowly trailing up and inside her dress. He slid her panties to the side and rubbed her rosebud.

Selena's attention quickly shifted to the guys, Liam, and the driver, growing terrified that they might look back and see them.

But Mason was falling asleep, Ashton and Will had their headphones in their ears, and Liam was lost in a conversation on the phone with his ex wife. The radio was almost loud as Will's and Ashton's headphones, but Liam kept turning it down so he could hear the receiving end.

It only took a few seconds for her to get wet after he sucked on her neck. She held back a moan as he nibbled on her ear. "It's only you sweetheart." He assured her, kissing behind her ear, rubbing her slowly.

Jack collied his lips with hers, still shocking Selena with their backseat adventure, but within seconds she melts into it, their lips molding for a moment before breaking it.

"Jack, we can't do this right now. We're in here with everyone...not now." She protested, grabbing his wrist and attempting to remove his hand, but he wouldn't move.

"That's why it's fun babe."

Selena truly wanted his hands exactly where they were. And she was no longer going to fight it.

Jack chuckled. "You feel that?" He asked, lowly.

Yeah, she did. Selena knew exactly what he was talking about. The heat pooling between her thighs, his touch was always so easy, but he had so much effect on her body.

Selena's breath hitched in her throat as Jack slipped a digit inside of her. And it wasn't enough. She desperately needed more of him. "Don't be a tease." She whispered shakily.

"Don't be greedy."

Selena rolled her eyes in the back of her head as Jack continued to pump his finger in and out of her. Jack watched in anticipation then soon slipped one more finger inside.

Selena's head fell back onto the seat, his eyes still fixed on her. She slammed her eyes shut and let her mouth hang, but nothing came out.

Jack fingers curled up, finding her sensitive spot. Selena's hips bucked against his hand, aching for her climax. She gripped his wrist again, this time forcing him to stay there and apply more of what he was doing. Selena began panting as Jack kissed her jawline.

"Tell me you love me." He whispered.

"I love you Jack." She moaned. "Oh fuck."

Selena began to see stars. Not the fake blissful ones, but real ones outside. And somehow they were even more beautiful than the ones that she saw when Jack was giving her this kind of pleasure, she knew it was a real.

"Yes, yes, yes...Oh Jack." She whimpers out, grinding sloppily against Jack's hand.

Selena wanted to scream as she was approaching her climax, but she couldn't and it was difficult to hold in. Her chest was heaving up and down rapidly as Jack continued to finger her in the backseat.

"I love you too pretty girl." Jack spoke, so seductively and so sweet. Once he spoke those words, his thumb pressed down on her clit, almost telling her body to orgasm, and she did.

Selena's nails dug into his wrist, breaking his skin, as she silently screamed. Her mouth was gaped open and her back was arched off the seat, seeming to lose control and motion of her body. All while Jack's fingers continued to work, fucking her through her release, never letting her loose.

Just when they pull up to the hotel, she comes down from the high and he removes his fingers then pecks her neck one last time.

Will and Ashton unplug their headphones then nudge Mason, waking him. They all had droopy eyelids and slow movements.

Selena wasn't surprised. They put on a hell of a performance. And she was a bit tired herself. It was almost one in the morning and she barley got sleep the night before.

They all moved out of the vehicle. Jack stepped out before Selena, a piece of paper flying out his pocket.

Jack turned towards Will to have small talk with him as his hand was stuck out, waiting for Selena to grab it. She quickly picked up the piece of paper, examining it for a second, before a pang of anger flooded her veins.

Once Selena grabbed his hand, he turned back towards her, making sure she stepped out the vehicle right.

Jack held Selena's hand as the group made their way into their hotel rooms, not speaking to each other until they said, "Goodnight.", before entering their room.

Jack and Selena approached their room. Selena's hand was shaking with anxiety and anger as she tried to unlock the door.

She was on her fourth attempt to insert the key into the lock when Jack covered her hand and took the keys. He finally opened the door and pushed it wide, letting her walk in before him.

Selena went over to the counter and hopped into the seat and buried her head in her arms.

Jack shut the door and extended his arm out to take her hand. "C'mon babe lets go to bed." He said, his eyes almost closing.

Selena lifted her head and held up a small, ripped piece of paper. "What's this Jack?"

Jack squinted to try to make out what the ink said, but failed. "I don't know. What is it?"

Selena shrugged. "It fell out of your jacket pocket and it seems like it's a girl's number."

Anger and frustration was beginning to bubble up inside of Jack already. He honestly wasn't aware that a fan slipped her number inside his jacket. Why would he fuck around on her when he was trying so damn hard to get her back?

He placed his hands on his hips and let out a sign. "Selena, I swear to God I didn't get anyone's number...not intentionally at least."

Selena shrugged. "Whatever Jack. Let's just go to bed. I'm tired."

Selena gave up on the argument. She believed him, but she couldn't stand the fact that someone did that, knowing he had someone.

What if he would've found it before she did? Selena believed he didn't get the number, but she believed he would've called.

"Can you unzip this for me please?" Selena muttered after she hung her jacket up in the closet. Jack shrugged off his bomber, tossing it on the bed, then walking over to her.

Jack pulled the zipper of her dress down slowly as can be. "Let's not go to bed mad at each other. Please."

"I'm not mad."

Jack finished unzipping her dress and then hung his own jacket in the closet, next to hers. "Then what is it Sel?" He removed his shirt then jeans and climbed into the bed.

Selena pulled up her pajamas shorts and then slid her tank top over her head before answering him. "I just...I just don't want us to fuck up this time. I want us to make it."

Jack inhaled strongly through his nose. "C'mere." He softly said.

Selena got into the bed and underneath the covers, lying sideways, meeting his gaze. Jack pulled her leg over his and lightly grazed his fingers up and down her arm.

"Why'd you forgive me Selena? All these times I screwed up...why?"

"Because you're my best friend."

Jack was caught off guard a bit and that honestly broke his heart.

He fucked up and now he knew he had her mind and heart in a goddamn headlock due to the fact that he didn't know how to handle a woman he never experienced before.

A love he never experienced before. He broke her heart and now he had to clean up the mess he made.

"And you are mine...And I know I struggle with verbally expressing my feelings, but I need you to know that I fucking love you Selena. You are such a damn prize, and I know I haven't treated you like it before, but I know better now."

Selena felt a hot tear stream down her cheek, but before she could wipe it away, she felt Jack's thumb beat her to it and then replace it with a small kiss. He shut his eyes tight for a second, before he continued.

"I grew thick skin around myself, after being thrown into foster home and into foster home. I didn't know what love was...and then there was Evelyn and my brothers who showed me the love that comes from a family. But I still didn't let anyone in. Nobody could hurt me, but nobody could make me happy either...until there was you."

Selena smiled softly.

"I remember the day I came home and my mom said she saw me glowing and that I seemed different...And I'm not talking about the first day I spoke to you cause you were a goddamn pain in my ass and you still are."

They shared a small laugh together. "But the day when you became mine, I realized I had planned out the rest of my life. You made me happy and you still do. You've been the only thing I did right in all I ever done babe. You are so damn precious Selena and I am never letting you go, not again."

Jack kissed her forehead and then wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close until they both drifted off into a sleep.

* * *

"Stop it Jack!" Selena splashed Jack with water from their pool as he continued to laugh endlessly. She rubbed her head that was separated into two dutch braids that was now aching.

Jack ended his laughter and wiped the water off his face and ran his fingers through his now, dark hair, that almost looked lighter with the sun shining down on it.

Jack edged closer to her, making her back come in contact with the wall of the pool. He was towering over her since his feet could touch the bottom of the pool just like Selena's, because the pool was only five feet deep.

"I'm sorry baby." Jack gazed at her eyes that were dimly hidden behind her vintage circular sunglasses and kissed her nose before kissing her plump lips. "I love you."

"I love you."

Jack leaned in to kiss her once more before grabbing one of her braids and pulling on it, making her head fall back.

Selena let out a yelp of pain and felt a sharp sting run across her palm as it fell harshly against Jack's chest. "God Jack! You're so annoying."

He swam away, not wanting to get hit again. Jack laughed hysterically like a child as Selena scowled at him through her brown lenses and folded her arms, not saying a word to him until he finished making fun of her. "Fuck you." She spat.

Jack shrugged. "Don't start something you can't finish." He glided through the water and pressed his chest against hers, smirking down at her. He inched his face close to hers and kissed her deeply before he pulled away, to smile at her.

But before he even knew it, Selena had his hair firmly in her hands. Her hand was underneath the water, his face almost falling beneath with the rest of his head. "Next time you pull on my braids, I'm drowning your ass." She warned through her teeth.

"You wouldn't drown me."

"It's either that or the next time you step out the shower, I'm gonna have oil spilt all over the bathroom floor." Selena tugged on his hair harshly. "Try me Jack."

Jack began laughing again, but surrendered. "Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. I'm sorry." Selena pulled on it once more. "Say it again." She grinned, devilishly.

"I'm fucking sorry!"

Selena chuckled and released him. Jack furrowed his eyebrows at her and rubbed his scalp as she smirked at him while she sipped on a beer. Jack reached for it. Selena took one more sip then passed it to Jack.

"How many songs did you lay down today at the studio?" She asked, pulling up her orange strapless bikini top.

Jack took a big gulp of the liquor then sat the beer bottle behind Selena's head and placed both of his arms on either side of her. "None. We just put the album together...I gotta go back in a few to decide a name for it and pick a release date for it."

"Any ideas?"

Jack shook his head. "Not yet." Selena began to trace the Chinese tattoo on his chest as he continued. "I won't be back until late tonight. You want anything while I'm out?"

Selena took a deep breath and nodded shyly, barely cracking a smile.

Jack rubbed the side of her shoulders and then brought his hands down to her waist. "Well what is it babe?"

"Weed."

Jack cocked his head back and scrunched his forehead in curiosity. Weed? She doesn't even smoke, what in the hell would she want with weed?

"Selena you never smoked a day in your life. Why start now?"

"I'm not starting anything. I just wanna try it." Selena fixed her eyes on the water, watching her hand glide in a back and forth motion. She could feel Jack burning a hole through her with his eyes, only to study her and figure out why she would want to try it.

"I don't have anything against weed, but I do have something against you smoking it."

Selena rolled her eyes. "I'll just get it from someone else...you've must've forgot that you aren't my dad." Selena pulled herself out of the water to sit on the edge.

Jack grabbed her legs, making sure she wouldn't leave. "I'm not trying to act like your dad Sel. I wouldn't have a problem with it if you weren't trying to become a pediatrician...Imma let you try it, but I swear to God I better not catch you doing it again. You're becoming something, I don't want you caught up in that shit."

Selena beamed and leaned down to kiss him. Jack cursed at himself for giving in.

"When are you going back to the studio?" She asked, sitting her sunglasses on top of her head.

"About thirty minutes."

Selena bit her lip. "You know I'm really famous on showing my gratitude." She shut one of her eyes and blocked the sun with her hand.

Jack chuckled lightly and glanced down at the water before squeezing one of his eyes shut then smirking at her. "Very famous."

Selena shook her head and smiled. She stood up and reached out her hand for him to take it. "C'mon."


	12. Chapter 12

Jack followed Selena into the hotel's living room, anticipation building up. Selena spun around and threw herself at him. Kissing him with fire and desire as he picked her up and sat down on the couch.

Selena straddled him and grinded against his bulge, gripping his dark and wet hair. She peppered kisses around his neck and jawline and made her way down, removing his trunks.

She placed her thumb and forefinger around his base and took his head slowly into her mouth then circled her tongue around his rim.

Selena let out moan that sent vibrations to his member, in a way that produced moans deep from his throat.

She gave his dick long licks from the flat of her tongue before she took all of him into her mouth. "Ah fuck Sel." Jack threw his head back on the back of the couch and put his hand on the back of her head, coaching her.

After a long moment of her sucking, Jack pulls her up and lays her down on the couch and removes the bottom to her bikini as she takes off her top.

Jack takes her right boob into his mouth as his fingers make their way inside of Selena. Her body arches in response and before she knows it, Jack had lowered his face and his mouth is latched onto her clit.

His fingers continue to fuck her as he gave her long and slow licks.

Her legs were yawned wide and began to shake as she pressed his head down. "Oh my God Jack I'm gonna -" She was cut off by her own loud shriek when his fingers curled upward and her body squirmed as she came.

Jack smiled and loomed over her. Selena's hands cradled his face and kissed him deeply.

He dipped his dick just inside the snug ring of her opening, and she inhaled a gasp, then he did an upward slide between her lips, she exhaled a long "Ohhhhh." Jack grinned at her response of him teasing her.

Jack turned Selena on her side as he sat on his knees. She bended her knee and hooked her right leg over his as he straddled her left extended leg.

He guided himself into her wetness and groaned along with her moan. He started with slow movements until he increased into hard and fast thrust as he fucked her on her side.

He was in a rough rhythm, slamming into her with his whole weight, making her writhe beneath him.

Jack gripped the ankle of her bent leg, pushing her leg up further and went deeper. She could do nothing but scream out his name.

He leaned down and slightly turned her face, so that her eyes were now poring into his. He held the back of her neck and deeply kissed her as he continued to thrust rapidly inside her.

Jack broke the kiss and pulled out of her. His back fell against the couch as Selena positioned herself on his dick and began to ride him with her back facing him.

She bounced up and down on Jack, her name falling off his lips as he held onto her hip with one hand and his other hand snaking around to rub her clit.

Selena fell back onto Jack's chest and held the side of his neck as she began to kiss him. She moaned into his mouth, rocking her hips sloppily against him. Jack could feel her about to reach her climax and a smirk fell upon his lips.

"What you about to do...huh?" He tested her in his deep and husky voice.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head."Cum baby." She answered, shakily.

Jack's fingers began to attack her clit as he began thrusting into her, roughly. Selena's back arched off his chest as the rest of her body squirmed and shook.

"God yes Jack...yes Jack!" She screamed as her muscles tightened and she released herself with a small whimper following behind.

Jack took her boobs into his hands as he continued to fuck her relentlessly. "Cum for me baby." She whispered into his ear.

"Fuck." He moaned breathlessly as he pounded into her until he found his own release. Selena was moaning still as the last effects of her orgasm wore off, panting and gasping for breath. Jack emptied himself into her with one last grunt.

Selena kissed Jack one last time before she got off of him and led him into the shower for a wash up before he made his way to the studio.

* * *

The band sat around the studio, deciding on a release date to release their album. Jack was lying down on the couch and thinking hard along with the others.

"What about December?" Mason suggested, stroking his newly grown goatee.

"Yeah." Ashton agreed. "That's when kids are getting presents and shit."

All three of the guys focus averted to Jack, sensing for his opinion, not his permission.

Jack thought about it for a second. "No...Think about it. We don't make music for children, and the people we do make music for are probably the ones who's listening to Christmas music the whole month and throwing slutty Christmas parties with Christmas music.

Mason went back to beating on the wooden floor with his drumsticks. Everyone was lost in thought once more. Will hummed a tune as he thought, until he grew tired of his own self.

A light went off in Jack's head. "Hey Will, when is that Love Galore Festival?" Jack asked, sitting up as if he got an idea.

Will shrugged. "Like sometime in late June."

"What if we got a slot to perform there and promote our album and then release it in late August."

"Right, and then with the promotion Liam is already getting us, we're guaranteed to have sales!" Ashton exclaimed.

Love Galore was a summer music festival held somewhere in a Southern California valley and everyone attended from all over the world. It's one of the biggest music festivals there is.

People get drunk and do drugs while they listen to a variety of bands and music. People dress freely and dance along with people they never met before for hours until the sun rises again.

"So we agree on August twenty-first?" Jack scanned all the guys faces that had a smile planted on them.

Liam walked in, shoving his phone into his back pocket as pushed his dirty blonde hair back. "You come up with a date yet?"

"August twenty-first." They all chimed simultaneously. Liam grinned and nodded, now all we gotta do is come up with a name."

* * *

Selena was curled up on the lounge chair out by the pool finishing the last few pages of the book she was reading. Her knees were bent with the book resting on her thighs. Her blue tank top was short and her black adidas soccer sweatpants were comfy.

It was warm and the long dark blanket had covered the city, replacing the previous sunny day. She had an unbelievable aesthetic view of L.A., something that was a falsehood of Detroit.

Lights were blazing from the minimum amount of skyscrapers, the Hollywood sign was iconically hovering over the city. The usual sound of police sirens and gunshots were replaced by a roaring crowd from a party down at the beach.

Selena was so absorbed in her book that she didn't hear the backdoor slide open.

"Hey princess." Jack spoke softly from behind her. He kissed her neck that smelt of strawberries and cream. The usual.

"Hey babe." Selena smiled, turning her head slightly to greet him with a kiss. "Album ready to go?"

Jack nodded and sat on the end of the lounge chair. "Album is ready to go."

"What's it called?"

"Come Clean."

Selena placed her book down and leaned forward, ending up on her knees to meet with Jack's face. She cupped his face and kissed him shortly. "I know I always say this, but I'm proud of you."

Jack grinned and went in for another kiss, one that lasted longer than the previous one. Selena pulled away and leaned back in the lounge chair, propping her elbow on the arm of it, staring at Jack and smiling.

"Couch still wet?" He asked with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Selena simply nodded.

Jack dug in the pocket of his acid washed jacket that was worn over a plain white shirt. "I got something for you." He pulled out a ziplock bag that had weed in it and then a blunt wrap. "Hand me your book."

Selena furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "Um no. You're not putting that on my book."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I need to break this down Selena." He stuck his hand out and waited impatiently for her to give up the book.

Selena sucked her teeth and handed him the book. He snatched it out of hands and placed it on his lap.

"Damn, you're welcome." She hissed, sitting back, folding her arms.

"I don't gotta say thank you...you're the one who wanted to do this." Jack retorted as he broke down the weed, making sure it'd have an even burn. "Go get me a knife from the kitchen babe." He mumbled.

Selena hopped off the lounge chair and walked into the kitchen. She took a long observation of all the knives.

Jack already knew what she was doing after being in there for longer than necessary.

"Sel it doesn't what kind of knife it is!" He shouted from the chair and a few seconds later she came back with the knife, handing it to him.

Jack took the knife and cut open the blunt, instead of using his fingers like he had before. He emptied the tobacco out of it onto the book, making sure not to mix it with the marijuana.

"What's that?" Selena pointed to the tobacco, filled of curiosity.

"Tobacco."

"Why is that in there?"

"It's for a spliff." Jack educated her as he took his tongue and grazed it across the wrap.

"What's a spliff?"

"Half weed. Half tobacco."

Selena stayed quiet for a second, before asking him another question. "Have you ever smoked one of those."

Jack sucked his teeth then exasperatedly signed. "Why are you asking so many questions?" He began filling up the blunt.

"Cause I'm curious."

"Yeah I smoked one of those before. Still do from time to time...but the last time I remember was the night of ma's funeral and it was the first time I was back in my room."

Selena stayed quiet for a long moment until coming up with another question.

"All these years we've been together, I've never heard the famous story of and Mrs. Hollands."

Jack let out a small laugh. " ." He corrected her. "She wasn't married...she was separated."

"It's still ."

Jack shook his head and took his focus of the blunt, looking over at Selena. "She didn't like to be reminded that she was still with him, so I had to make her forget."

Selena laughed. "Tell me the story. I won't get upset."

She folded her knees up to her chest and rested her chin in her hands, as if she was a child waiting to hear a story.

"No reason to get upset. This was before I knew you. But I'm still not telling you."

"I'm not smoking until you tell me." She smiled at him, knowing, he'd give in.

His head snapped her way as he got an annoyed glint in his eye. "You better. I bought this for you."

"Tell me first."

Jack signed and shook his head, but began to tell the story. "It was our junior year, I was sixteen and she was like around thirty-three..."

"That's gross Jack."

Jack shrugged as his eyebrows bent. "To girls it is, but this is a sixteen year old guys wet dream. We're into that kind of shit."

Selena laughed lightly and waited for him to continue.

"She'd been upset all week and on Friday I asked her if I could stay after and you know usually we weren't allowed to stay after on Fridays cause there was no buses to take us home. Right?"

Selena nodded.

"And I told her I was beginning to struggle with the unit we were beginning to do, but you know I always kept an A in chemistry."

She smiled and nodded again.

"She gave in. So we're talking about the problems and Rachel had some nice boobs, so they were almost hanging out of her blouse, like major cleavage showing."

Jack cupped the air in front of his chest, gesturing how huge 's boobs were.

"So I'm staring and she was like, 'Is there a problem Jack?', and I was like 'No, but it seems to be a problem with you. You've been acting really upset this week.' And she was like it was cause of the separation of her husband bullshit, blah blah blah. Then I start trying to comfort her and rub her thigh, cause she was wearing like a really small skirt. Then she let out a small moan. So, I stood up and locked the door, covered the window on the door with the blinds and then covered all the other windows and place a chair under the door handle..."

Jack looked over at Selena who was intrigued by the story. Jack grinned slowly and raised his brows. "Should I continue?"

"Are you getting uncomfortable?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"So I fucked her for half an hour on her desk, she wanted me to cum inside her, I didn't, I pulled out and then that was it. Now let's smoke."

Jack rolled the cannabis between his fingers, packing the blunt evenly. After he packed and shaped the blunt, he tucked the wrap under itself and wet the inside of the exposed edge from end to end. Then he used his fingers to smooth out any wrinkles that formed.

As Jack pulled out the lighter from his jacket pocket, he glanced over at Selena who was laid back in the chair, fidgeting with her fingers. Jack set the blunt on the book and set it next to him.

He crawled over her, hovering above her. He stole a quick kiss and gazed into her eyes. "I love you and only you."

Selena pushed Jack off of her. "Dummy I'm not crying over some old ass lady."

"What's your problem then?"

"I'm waiting for you to get this done."

Jack chuckled. He baked the blunt by running a lighter lengthwise under the seam and around the outside. Not holding the lighter too close, he got the heat, not the flame.

"Ready?"

"Holdup...I'm better than her right? Like sexually better?"

Jack chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I told you this before." He held the blunt to his lips, taking in a strong inhale, looking Selena in her eyes the whole time.

Jack held out the blunt to her. "Small takes babe." He warned her, knowing she was gonna ignore him and fuck up anyways.

Selena attempted to hit it strongly to only fuck up and start coughing. Jack took the blunt from her and laughed loudly. "You should've listened. You okay?"

Selena nodded as Jack took another hit. He laid back on the chair and took another before passing it back to Selena. "Hold it in."

Selena knew for damn sure she was gonna listen this time. She took a small puff and held all the smoke in her lungs before lying back and hissing the smoke into the air.

They finished smoking the blunt and Selena was trippin'. Jack had done it before, so the high wasn't fucking him up like it fucked up Selena, who was obviously a lightweight.

"You look cross eyed right now." Jack teased, staring at Selena.

Her face fell and her hand flew to her chest. She buried her face into her hands. Jack gently touched her ankle. "Sel..."

Selena's head snapped up and her eyes were teary. She was crying hard.

Too hard. Like Kim Kardashian hard.

She shook as the sob bolted from her lips."Why would you say that?" Yep, she was ugly crying again.

Goddamn this girl was high. Jack bit back a laugh, reaching out to wipe away her tears. "Baby I'm sorry. You're beautiful." Jack kissed her until she began crying again. "What's wrong now?"

"You gotta take me to the hospital." She cried. "Everytime I close my eyes..." She sniffled. "I can't see. Take me to the hospital please." She begged.

Jack couldn't help but cackle loudly. This girl was a mess, he shut his eyes and held his stomach as he laughed hard. All he could hear was her crying.

Once he opened his eyes, he found Selena on the ground, lying on her back, with sunglasses on. Jack had tears streaming, not knowing how to contain his laughter. "Selena." He managed to get out of his laugh.

"God?" She answered, mistaking Jack's voice. "Is it my time yet?"

"No... It's me, Jack." He finally came to an end, but he still found her hysterical. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to focus on not dying cause you won't take me to the hospital."

Jack shook his head and chuckled. "C'mon. Food will help." He pulled her up by her hand and led her into the hotel.

He put four slices of pizza on a plate, two for each, and put it in the microwave before making his way over to the couch to lye down.

For the past two minutes all Selena did was talk and giggle and Jack couldn't do anything but stare.

The microwave beeped."Get the pizza Sel." Selena went over to the microwave and grabbed the pizza. "Thank you." She said, smiling down at the microwave.

Jack chuckled, knowing he wouldn't let her do this anymore cause this girl was a wreck.

They both sat down and ate silently, Selena devouring the pizza, mostly cause she had the munchies, but she hadn't eaten since this morning.

Once they were done, Jack led her into the bedroom and placed her down on the bed. And slowly made love to her as their high gave them both an insane climax that had them floating on cloud nine.


	13. Chapter 13

Selena woke up the next morning with the sun gleaming down on her face.

The balcony door was open and she could hear the rhythmic roar of the crashing waves down at the beach.

She rolled over to an empty spot then let out a sign once she read the red digits on the alarm clock that flashed nine-fifty six. She smiled at the messy sheets and then rolled out of the bed.

Selena took a quick hot shower then got out and unbraided her hair then slipped into a silk veil playsuit.

She went out into the living room and reminisced on how fucked up she was last night. She was high, but she was completely aware of what she was doing, the weed just changed the way she thought and seen things.

The door opening wrecked her train of thought and her eyes landed on her boyfriend who was dressed in all black with a white 'D' that stood for Detroit, in the upper corner of his shirt and had his hair pushed back.

"Babyy." Selena chimed in a childlike sweet voice, almost stretching out the word.

Jack grinned, shutting the door behind him and made his way to the living room. They both leaned over the couch to greet one another with a sweet kiss.

They broke apart, but still only inches from each other's face."How'd you sleep?" Jack asked, biting the inside of his lip.

Selena smiled hard, blush staining her cheeks, she faced the ground for a quick second before meeting Jack's eyes that never left her. "Oustanding."

Jack smirked. "I wonder why." He leaned in to kiss her again before walking around to sit down on the couch.

Selena sat down as well with her side on the back cushion, one foot tucked under her as the other hung off the couch. She propped her elbow on the couch and rested her head in her hand, facing Jack.

"Where'd you go?" She questioned.

"All of us went outside of the hotel to talk to fans who were screaming for us to come out so we did."

Selena tilted her head to the side curiously and bent her eyebrows. "How long were they out there?"

Jack chuckled and shrugged, raking his hands through his hair, making sure it was still tamed. "I don't know. Liam called once I got out the shower and told me and that was around nine."

Selena nodded.

Jack huffed and then let his hand fall on Selena's thigh. "Let's go."

Selena cocked her head back, not moving from her position on the couch. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"I'm taking you out to breakfast. C'mon."

A small smile touched her lips and she jumped up to go search for a pair of heels, since tennis shoes was gonna fuck up her whole outfit.

She was looking more on the girlier side today, which she wouldn't look like often, but her style did vary. She tried not to box herself in.

She slipped into her white sheer and put on a pair of sunglasses before following Jack out.

* * *

The door to 'The Morning Bell', chimed when Jack held it open for Selena as they walked inside and sat down in a faded red booth in the back next to a window.

The whole place only had a few people in it and old sixties music was playing lowly around the restaurant. Selena placed her glasses on the top of her head, to observe the California people walking the streets.

Jack and Selena waited awhile until the waitress with a black pixie cut, who was wiping down a table just a moment ago, walked over to them and took their order with a Tweety Bird pen.

"So..." Jack tapped her ankle with his, getting her gaze to swivel from the window to him. "I hope you know that you're not smoking weed anymore."

Selena smiled faintly. "I don't even want to. Shit had me acting weird."

Jack chuckled and shook his head, remembering last night. He hadn't laughed that hard in a long time. He used to laugh a lot before Evelyn died. He was happy and then everything went downhill from there, until now.

At least he got one woman of his back.

They thanked the waitress once she brought their drinks and then returned to set their food in front of them. She quickly left and then paused for a second, before spinning on her heels and approached the table with a huge, but shy grin.

"I'm so sorry to do this and I was trying so hard not to, but can I get an autograph and a picture with you? I just really love your band and I seen you perform in New York not to long ago, but I never got a chance to speak." She took the inside of her cheek between her teeth and waited on her verbal permission slip.

Jack smiled at Selena and then back at the waitress. "Of course." Jack noticed she didn't have her pen in her hand anymore.

He patted around his pants, searching his pockets, then looked over at Selena. "Babe you got a pen or pencil?"

Selena dug into the new clutch that she recently bought that was nearly empty, but she luckily found a red inked pen and handed it to Jack.

The waitress handed over her notepad that shook along with her hands. "What's your name?"

Her green eyes grew light as she almost failed to say her name. "Jor-" She stopped and swallowed hard, calming herself down. "Jordyn...but with a 'Y'." She smiled.

Jack smiles a beautiful smile up at her, making her more comfortable and then signed her notepad. "You wanted a picture too?"

"If it's not too much to ask."

Jack shook his head. "Not at all."

Jordyn pulled out her phone from the pocket of her apron. She switched the camera on them and got close to Jack, visually anxious through her wide teeth grinned.

She snapped the picture quickly and then took a look at the picture on her phone. "Thank you so much." She said then looked over at Selena. "Um, can I get one with you too Selena?"

Jack and Selena exchanged confused looks. They were both taken back, because Selena wasn't a celebrity and what fangirl would want a picture of their favorite musician's girlfriend.

Jack lips curved upwards as he shrugged. Selena's eyes were wide, but she agreed and laughed softly. "Um sure."

Jordyn wore the same grin as she quickly took the picture with Selena. She smiled down at her phone then looked up at Selena. "You're so pretty. You ever thought of modeling?"

Selena shook her head and smiled, exposing teeth. "No...I'm in school so I can be a pediatrician, but thanks."

"No problem...Thanks again...let me know if you two need anything." They both smiled at her as she turned around and left.

Jack smirked at Selena who began eating her grits. "You'd be an amazing model now that I think about it."

Selena shrugged. "I'm not about to get famous and get a career off of you."

Jack took a bite of his omelette, savoring the taste. "It's not like that. She said you'd be a good model...you clearly got the talent of beauty." He chuckled at his own nonsense. "If you have an advantage, which you do, you take it. Who cares if you get famous off of me. It's not like you just met me and you got me falling for you and you're just using me."

"I'd rather be a pediatrician."

Jack understood and he appreciated the fact that she wasn't using him, even if it was with permission.

"We're going to a party tonight. Liam's birthday party and everyone is gonna be there. Like the A-Listers and shit."

"Wow. You just made me feel like we were filming an episode of The Hills."

Jack chuckled, sipping some of his orange juice and took a long moment to gaze at Selena who was doing nothing specific, but eating her biscuits and gravy.

"You're such a southie."

Selena arched an eyebrow as her fork stood still in her hashbrowns. "Texas isn't exactly part of the south. It's the Midwest."

"No. It's the Southwest."

Selena rolled her eyes and lifted her fork to deliver her hashbrowns to her mouth. They ate in silence for a few more minutes until Jordyn came back to give them their bill.

Selena yawned as she absent-mindedly gazed back out the window, slowly blinking.

"Sel..." She turned back towards him. Jack took his bottom lip in between his teeth and then reached across the table to take her hand in his.

She brings the glass of juice to her lips and just as she takes a gulp, he asks, "I think when we get back to Detroit, we should get our own place."

Selena swallows hard and chokes slightly on her drink. Jack continued to stare at her with stern and curious eyes.

"Selena.." He says, trying to bring her back to his question.

When she finally stops coughing, she stalls. "Huh?" She gnawed on her bottom lip.

"Let's move in together." He squeezed her hand gently.

Selena rubbed her free hand back and forth on her thighs as Jack stared at her, waiting on an answer. She felt a knot form in her stomach and she couldn't tell if it was because she was excited or just on edge.

"You're staying in Detroit?" She nervously mumbled.

"Yeah for you...but if you don't want to stay together then I'm moving here and we'll just have to do long distance."

"Long distance until when? Jack this career you have is promising, I'm positive. It'll be a long time until you stop making music and then the things I'm doing with my own career, I can't just pick up and go with you."

Jack shook his head slowly, trying to figure this out. "Hold up Selena. I feel like we had this conversation before. We're older now and shit is going to work out. So let's just move in together so we don't have to deal with the long distance bullshit."

Selena grew tense over the last minute. She took a deep breath, calming herself. "We're only twenty two though. Don't you think that this is moving to fast?"

Jack laughed and threw his head back, though Selena didn't find anything funny at all.

"We've been together for seven years. We should've done all this when we turned eighteen."

"As soon as we get back to Detroit?"

"As soon as I get the money to afford a house, which won't take long."

Selena drew in a long and deep breath, then she smiled and nodded. "Okay."

A wide grin formed across his face as he swore his heart tumbled euphorically. "Really?" He gushed with a small laugh.

Selena beamed back at him before Jack leaned across the table to kiss her hard.

* * *

Jack's grip around Selena's waist got tighter as they stepped into the Beverly Hills mansion that Liam had rented out to host his birthday party. They could barley see with the purple and red flashing lights that attempted to give light in the dark house.

The last time they walked into a party together some shit went down and had them fucked up for the next seven months. But Selena knew Jack wouldn't leave her side this time, or at least she wouldn't leave his.

"My fuckin favorite couple!" Liam drunkly chanted as he raised his patron bottle up in the air. He was looking really nice, not that he never doesn't, but he honestly didn't match his age. He looked the same age as Jack and the rest of the guys.

Jack and Selena shared a laugh. "Happy birthday man." Jack pulled him in for one of those man hugs - you know half handshake, half hug.

Selena gave him a hug then a peck on the cheek. "Happy birthday Liam."

"Thanks sweetheart." Liam's green eyes flashed to the bagged gift Selena was holding in her hand. "Y'all can go ahead and put that over on that table with the rest of the gifts." He pointed over to a table that had at least two hundred gifts on it.

Jack and Selena picked out a Rolex for Liam, combining their money together so they wouldn't have to buy two separate gifts.

The couple pushed their way through the crowd of famous faces that had Selena starstruck, though she had to play it off as if she wasn't phased.

Rap music was shaking the whole house. Selena swore she felt the ground bump from beneath her feet. She held onto Jack's forearm, fearful of getting lost until they got to the gift table to set Liam's gift down.

Jack turned around to see the guys coming towards him with smiles on their faces. "About time y'all got here!" Mason shouted over the heavy music. "What's up Selena!" He greeted, with the other guys following behind verbally.

Selena gave them a bleak smile and a small wave. She stood behind Jack, staring at the brown wooden floor, completely feeling out of space being only a rockstars girlfriend.

Selena almost fell off her feet when she felt someone bump into her. Her head snapped up and her brows bent in a scowl, forgetting that she wasn't in Detroit and she couldn't argue with anyone, but she knew that bump was intentional.

"I'm so sorry." A tall and petite woman who had zero curves in her fishnet bodysuit apologized.

She took a moment to observe Selena with her deep set bluish, green eyes then let out a small giggle, patting down her bone straight brown hair. "You're his girlfriend right?"

She pointed to Jack who was so lost in conversation to look over his shoulder to realize a super model was talking to Selena.

Selena nodded. "Yeah, why?"

The model leaned closer to whisper into Selena's ear. "Get out and away from him while you can sweetheart. You're innocence will get fucked in his world, and you two still have yet to step foot in it. Y'all have no idea what is coming your way."

Selena was so caught off by what she said that she didn't even give herself a chance to retaliate. She watched her walk off with a devilish grin on her slim face.

She couldn't help but believe what she told her. Selena knew she was right. The industry always fucks up celebrities lives and sometimes it's not just the industry. Sometimes it's the fans or the paparazzi. They ruin relationships. And this one was already broken.

Jack turned around with the rest of the guys eye's falling on Selena. "Were you just talking Natailia Ross?" A smile tugged on the end of Jack's lips as he curiously looked at her.

Selena slightly shrugged. "I don't know who that is."

Will laughed loudly. "Only the hottest supermodel in the world!" The rest of the guys nodded and smiled.

"She's the hottest?" She question with raised eyebrows and her lip curled upwards.

They all nodded. "What were y'all talking about?" Ashton asked before taking a sip of his beer.

"I'm not sure." Selena stood there still trying to comprehend and put everything together while Jack chuckled.

"Y'all wanna come with us? We're about to play some beer pong." Mason offered.

"This is Beverly Hills, I doubt these celebrities wanna play beer pong." He chuckled and then grabbed Selena's hand. "We're just gonna go chill."

Jack led Selena to the back where a huge patio took up the backyard, leaving no room for grass. This party was wild. They had naked girls in the pool and the hot tub, celebrities were drunk out of their minds, and the smell of weed almost made Selena sick to her stomach.

Jack and Selena sat under a gazebo that had a red and black couch that circled around the fire pit that someone had started. They were away from everyone with their backs facing the party.

They kissed and made out for a long moment, but broke apart when someone called Jack's name. The both of them looked over their shoulder to see a tall man with a grey beard that matched his hair, though he didn't look a day over thirty five.

He stood in front of Jack with a forced grin on his face and extended out his hand. "I'm Blake Bailey and I'm the founder of Love Galore..."

Jack immediately stuck his hand out to grip Blake's tightly and shake it. "Hi I'm Jack Mercer, it's nice to meet you." He jabbered.

"I most definitely know who you are young man."

Jack let go of his hand and touched the small of Selena's back. "This is my girl, Selena."

Blake smiled down at Selena with his brown eyes as he shook her hand as well. "You got a pretty one."

Selena smiled. "It's nice to meet you." She pulled her hand back then watched Blake sit across from them on the otherside of the fire.

He smoothed his grey hair back down, that kept coming out of place. "So I heard you were trying to get a slot in my festival."

Jack and Selena exchanged looks with one another and then a smile. Jack looked back at Blake and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Well I just came to let you know that all of our slots are full." Blake professed with a frown.

Jack's face dropped, his smile fell. Selena began rubbing his back, in her best to comfort him.

"But..."

Jack's eyes met with Blake's. "I'll open an extra slot if you send me your demo...You do have a demo right? Cause I heard you got an album, so you gotta have a demo."

Jack nodded eagerly. "Yessir we do."

"Amazing. Just get Liam to send them to me and I'll let you know what I think."

"Alright. Thank you sir."

"No problem. See you two." He smiled then waved before going back to the party.

Selena turned slightly to wrap both of her arms around Jack's neck. She pressed her lips against his cheek hardly, but sweetly. Jack let out a small laugh and then faced her to kiss her lips.

"You hungry babe?" Jack asked, rubbing her back. He smiled when she nodded."You wanna come with me?"

Selena shook her head. He kissed her once more and then walked off. She gazed out into the atmosphere, nothing but stars ahead. They were away from the city and all she could see were trees next to the closest house that were at least four yards away.

Her phone vibrated against her thigh, breaking her out of the short gaze. Monica sent her a text that was a link to a series of pictures of Jack and Selena laughing and kissing backstage before Jack performed at the Santa Monica pier.

 _ **Mon: So when's the wedding?" - 11:37 pm.**_

 **-Whenever you decide to pay for it. - _11:37 pm._**

Selena went back to the link and went through the comments.

 **Jalenaxoxo ~ ** Now this is true love right here and they were so unaware that they were being filmed. I'm so here for Jalena!

 **LanaMercer** ~

Publicity stunt...

 **TheSparesUpdates** ~

They look so happy and she's so pretty omggg! ?

 **DailyMercer** ~

He can do so much better than Serena.

 **JalenaSlayy** ~ LanaMercer How is this a publicity stunt when they been together since they were 17 and plus they didn't even know that cameras were around them! Lmao grow up!

 **JackandMasonsGirl** ~ Slutlena.

Selena didn't know whether to be angry, hurt, or upset. Of course she knew the fans were looking at the time, but she didn't pay attention enough to see any phones out.

She knew now that his world was gonna interfere with hers, and the only thing she could do was leave or stay. She had Jack and no one was gonna fuck that up.

Jack came back with two slices of pizza on two plates. Just when he sat down, a girl with short honey blonde hair made her way over to the couple, holding a tray with beverages.

She had two thick black x's taped over her nipples and wore a black g-string.

"Hello , can I get you any champagne, beer, wine, tequila? All the hard stuff is in the back, but if you want any of that I can go get that." She formed a tight smile, waiting on an answer.

Jack glanced at Selena then back at the waitress. "We're just gonna have a water." He nodded towards the water glasses that were already filled on the tray.

The girl handed Jack and Selena a glass of water then smiled. "You two have a good time." She spun on her heels and returned to serving the rest of the party.

Selena bit a piece of her pizza and then turned towards Jack who tapped her leg.

"Who was that guy Monica was with at the park?" He quizzically bent his eyebrows at her as she shrugged.

"Some guy named Leon she met at a bar a few months ago. He seems nice I guess, but he's weird. He doesn't laugh and barley smiles. He's so stiff."

Jack shook his head, taking a sip of his water.

Selena finished her slice of pizza then handed Jack her phone. He smiled at the screen then at her. "Monica sent this to you?"

"Yep. We got people watching our every move now."

Jack scrolled through the comments then took in a long breath. "Fuck what they say Sel."

"I'm okay. I didn't even say anything about it."

"Yeah but I know you seen it and I know it's fucked up. Don't listen to anything they say. I know you and I love you. They don't know shit about us, so fuck it. Fuck them. We do what's best for us."

"But they're your fans."

Jack scoffed. "Those aren't fans. Fans support me. When they bring you down that affects me." He tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "It was us baby, way before them."

Selena nodded and huffed. They finished their pizza then cuddled together, watching the way the flames of the fire danced.

"Did you know your family visited me in prison?"

Selena lifted her head off his shoulder and curiously stared at him. "Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was that important. Your mom and dad visited me one day and then Brooke and your brothers visited the next."

"They didn't tell me that. That was sweet of them. They really love you Jack, I'm surprised Chris did."

"Shit, he knew why I was in there that's why." Jack ran his hands through her crinkled curls. "Sel, my brothers and you are the only kind of family I have. I don't have grandparents, cousins, aunts, uncles...none of that."

Not having the proper family killed him sometimes. He wanted to have grandparents, cousins, aunts, and uncles. He loved the one he has now, but sometimes he just had to wonder what it would've been like.

"Jack, baby, you have a family. Aunts and cousins and shit doesn't make up a family. Look at what you got around you babe. You have a band, Liam, my family, your family, and a growing fan base. People who love and support you make up a true family, none of that other stuff."

Jack deeply kissed her for a moment before pulling apart and smiling at her.

"Can you do something for me when we get back to Detroit?" Selena asked, shifting around in her seat.

"Depends." He slouched down in the sofa, extending his legs.

Selena sucked her teeth. "You're supposed to say, 'I'll do anything for you babe."

Jack laughed. The fire casted a small hint of light on Jack's skin and in his blue eyes. "I'm not saying that cause I know you so I know it's probably something I won't agree with."

"Well can you teach me how to shoot a gun?"

Jack sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "And this is why I said it depends." He huffed and turned towards her. "Why do you feel the need to learn?"

"After what happened I should know how to defend myself against a man."

"I don't know. I hate carrying a gun around and I hate knowing I have to use it on someone if I'm in that kind of situation again...and I don't know if you can handle it Selena."

"Jack you don't know how it is to be a woman in America or woman period. We are constantly taken advantage of and men get away with it. I have been abused, raped, and beat into a coma because I'm a woman. I need to know how to defend myself. Men are stronger than women and that's just how it is. I can't fight against one. I need to feel safe."

He searched her hopeful eyes then exhaled strongly through his nose. "Okay. I'll teach you."

Jack looked over his shoulder, taking a quick glance to see Liam peck Natalia on her cheek. "Hey, what did Natalia talk to you about?"

"Something about I should leave you cause you're famous now and we're in some type of world that we know nothing about." Selena rolled her eyes and shrugged, not wanting him to think she was phased by it, though it kind of got under her skin.

"Fuck that." Jack waved it off, then rested his hand on her bare thigh and fixed his eyes on hers. "And listen, don't go fighting anyone just cause they say some bullshit..."

Selena eyes widened and her jaw fell open, not understanding where he would believe she would fight someone.

Jack took in notice as to why her expression was like that then shrugged.

"Sel you can be nice and shit I know, but I know how you get when someone pisses you off. I don't want you fighting over something that we're gonna get told all the time now. Just like those people..." He nodded towards Selena's cell phone. "People don't wanna see us together and not everyone is gonna like us, but it's not their relationship."

Selena let out an exasperated sign and sunk down into the couch just when Ashton shouted from behind them, "TIME TO BRING OUT THE CAKE!"

Jack stood up and pulled Selena up to her feet by her hand. She hugged onto his arm as they walked into the mansion where neon lights began to flicker and pushed through the crowd then stood over by where the dj booth was set up with the rest of the guys.

Jack stood behind Selena, wrapping an arm around her neck and the other around her waist. She held onto his arm that was across her neck and let her head fall back on his shoulder as they witnessed two waitresses go into a dark room for a short second.

The almost nude servers returned, rolling out a three-tiered vanilla and chocolate cake that had red and blue sparklers at the top.

The crowd sang 'Happy Birthday' and Liam finished off the song, blowing out the colored sparklers, not bothering to make a wish before he did so.

"I'm surprised they didn't have someone naked jump out." Jack lowly spoke in Selena's ear with a chuckle following behind.

Selena giggled a bit, watching Liam gawk at the nude servers giving away cake to guests. "I'm sure Liam knows we aren't in the 80's anymore."

Jack laughed then pecked Selena's cheek. "You ready to go?" He began swaying his body along with hers from side to side.

Selena nodded. "You want any cake?" She moved her head back on his shoulder, getting a chance to look at his face.

He shook his head. Selena gave him a half smile before her lips landed on his cheek. Jack turned his head to get a few pecks on his lips from hers before unwrapping his arms and pulling away from her.

Jack and Selena said their goodbyes to the band and Liam, wishing him a good happy birthday then left to their hotel and talked all night until they dosed off into their sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Credits go to Kendrick Lamar for "LOVE" ENJOY :)**

* * *

"What time do we have to be out of here tomorrow?" Selena set her flat iron down on the bathroom sink before she stared into the mirror, then added lip gloss to her lips.

Jack slid on his leather jacket over his loose white shirt. "Around twelve." Soon after he answered her, he heard the door open with the sound of all the guys rushing into the living room then turning on the tv.

"Y'all are gonna be on tv! Get in here!" Ashton shouted from the sofa.

Selena slipped into her red satin slip dress as Jack walked into the bathroom and stood alongside her. He stared into the mirror and raked his hands through his dirty blonde hair a few times.

They both exited their room to the living room just in time for their faces to appear on the television screen that came along with whistles from the guys.

"Lead singer of rock band, The Spares, Jack Mercer and his longtime girlfriend, Selena, are giving us total feels and relationship goals!"

Jack and Selena exchanged curious and disbelief looks at one another before focusing back on the screen.

"The couple had just spent time together at a birthday party for famous producer and now manager of The Spares, Liam Taylor at a private mansion in Beverly Hills."

A picture of Jack and Selena entering the party came across the screen, making them raise their eyebrows in question. Neither of them noticed paparazzi around and that'd be a difficult thing to do since they were careless with the flashing lights, but this time they had to be hiding somewhere.

"An inside source told us, 'Jack and Selena were very mellow and adorable together. They sat by a fire pit away from the party and barely left each other's side. They were very affectionate towards each other, he kissed her a lot and held her hand. They ate pizza, didn't drink, and only held deep conversation. Everyone else was wild and partied hard the whole night, but they stayed low key.'

"They snuggled up by the fire and only stayed about each other. It's obvious that they are seriously in love. The party went on until three-thirty in the morning, but Jack and Selena left early after the cake was served."

Selena turned the tv off and gained eyes from everyone in the room.

"What? It's not like it isn't true." Will addressed as he got a water from the fridge.

"It's true, but it's weird that everyone knows the exact thing we do." Selena folded her arms then soon felt Jack rubbing her back, comforting her.

Liam scratched his sandy blonde hair and got up from the love seat. "Gonna have to get used to it in this industry...anyways are we going out or not?"

Jack nodded. Selena went into the bedroom and slipped her feet into her black heels, completing her outfit.

Jack walked in and sat down on the bed next to her. "You okay?" Concern casted his blue eyes, waiting on a response.

"I'm fine. Let's just go have a good time tonight." Selena forced a slight smile and pecked his lips quickly. She placed a hand on his thigh before leaving the room, leaving Jack skeptical, but silent.

* * *

 _I wanna be with you, ayy, I wanna be with_

 _I wanna be with you, ayy, I wanna be with_

 _I wanna be with you_

 _If didn't ride blade on curve, would you still (love me)_

 _If I minimize my net worth would you still (love me)_

 _Keep it a hundred, I'd rather you trust me than to (love me)_

 _Keep it a whole one hund', don't got you I got nothing_

Jack and Selena danced together in the middle of the dance floor at a nightclub as the rest of the guys did their own thing.

Selena had her back against Jack's chest and intertwined their fingers and winded her hips against his body. Jack released one of her hands and trailed down to her waist, gripping her firmly.

They were completely lost with each other and fell into their own world until the song ended. They decided to take a break for a moment and went into their section that only had Liam on the far end of the couch sipping on a beer.

"You ready to go home tomorrow?" Jack asked as they sat down on the leather sectional couch.

Selena nodded, crossing her legs, almost forgetting she wore a slip. "Yeah, aren't you?" Her brown eyes surveyed Jack as he took a long moment to answer her.

Jack shrugged. "I guess so, but ain't shit there Sel. If it wasn't for you then I'd move here. I just wanna be with you, it doesn't matter where I am."

Selena smiled. Jack gave a weak smile. "You want a drink?" He asked standing up.

"Just a piña colada please."

Jack leaned down to kiss her jawline. "I'll be back." He gave her a quick peck and then became one of the lost souls of the crowd.

Selena made small talk with Liam until she grew tired and impatient of waiting for Jack to return. She excused herself from their conversation and made her way over to the bar.

Selena scanned the club full of people from where she stood until she found Jack standing at the end of the bar laughing with a girl with ombré blue hair.

Selena watched for another minute and walked over to them, seeing that the bimbo was getting too close to Jack.

"This is what we're doing now Jack?" Selena spat, making her presence known.

Jack cocked his head back and furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about Selena?"

"Who in the hell is this?"

Before Jack could introduce her, the girl opened her mouth. "Why don't you ask me?" Soon as she made that remark, she slightly moved aside and took a step back.

Selena's eyes hardened and flickered over to stick thin girl. "That's the thing though, I wasn't asking you, so why'd you open your mouth? Speak when spoken too."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Call me later Jack. I'll talk to you soon."

Selena couldn't believe the guts of this girl or Jack who had just raised his hands in defense and opened his mouth, but failed to say something again once he was cut off.

"Don't play yourself babygirl. Might fuck around and get your jaw rocked." Selena threatened.

Jack's eyes grew big and decided to step in. "Alright Selena. I'm telling you that I didn't get her number and I don't know her. She's a fan." He looked at the girl. "Tell her you're just a fan."

Her hazel eyes met the ground and she tapped the floor using her red stiletto heel. She stayed quiet and Selena got the hint.

Selena flickered her eyes back to Jack. "I come out here to damn California and get back with you just so you can cheat and get some fans number? And then you got this bitch thinking-"

"Fucking stop talking for one da-"

"AND THEN YOU GOT THIS BITCH THINKING it's okay that she can laugh in my damn face about calling you and shit. I don't give a blue or red fuck if she's a fan. She forgot her damn place when she slipped you her damn number the first time."

And it finally hit Jack. The whole time he was trying to remember her face, but he couldn't put his finger on it. This was the same girl who got her chest signed by him and then put her number in his pocket when he gave her a hug.

Then she approached him while he was getting their drinks, and with the bartender being busy with other drinks he had to wait, so he couldn't get rid of her.

"Let's go back to the hotel and talk this out cause you're not hearing me." Jack reached out for Selena's arm, but she jumped back once the girl tried to punch Selena in her mouth.

Before anything else could happen Selena swung on the girl, landing a lick right on her left cheekbone. "Try running up on me bitch before I deck you in your shit again."

Jack had Selena by her arm and dragged her outside through the back, avoiding any paparazzi, to the SUV. "Get in the damn car Selena." He opened the door for her, before the chauffeur could.

Selena reached over and grabbed a bottle of champagne once Jack shut her door. She poured herself a glass of champagne and drunk it without once pulling her lips from the glass.

Jack got into the SUV and watched her sign in satisfaction and go for a second glass.

"See this is your goddamn problem!" He shouted as they began to drive off. "Stop fucking drinking and we won't have any damn problems when we go out!" He took the champagne and threw it out the window. Luckily they were still in the back alley and no one seen him.

"You fucking drink all the damn time!" She shouted back.

"I can handle my liquor and it won't be more than a few beers. You get drunk and don't know how to goddamn act." Jack leaned back in the seat and massaged his temples, clearly frustrated with her.

"That was my first glass of the night because you took to damn long to bring me back my damn drink cause you were all up in that bitch face!"

Jack's jaw clenched and his nostrils flared. "That's what I was trying to tell you the whole goddamn time. I wasn't up in that bitch's face, she came up to me and I was waiting on our drinks."

Jack hated seeing her act like this. The arguing was the usual, but seeing her want to fight someone meant it was serious. The only time she ever fought was only during serious situations, it was never over petty bullshit. The Detroit was coming out of her and he had no idea how the hell he was supposed to handle it.

"I don't think you fucking get it Jack. I'm not upset over the damn fact she was just talking to you, it's the fact that I was being disrespected and the fact that's the same girl that tried to get with you the first time! Maybe we shouldn't even get a place together, cause this already to much."

"All this time we been together, now it's to much? Whatever Selena. Fuck you and fuck this shit cause now you're overreacting over some damn bitch I had no interest in."

Selena bitterly chuckled at him and how angry he was. Jack rarely called women out of their names, but this fan who followed him around and caused another problem in their relationship had Jack livid.

Jack's phone vibrated against his side. He pulled it out his pocket and felt Selena's eyes burning a hole through him.

"Say hi to your girlfriend for me." Selena said, crossing her arms and gazing out the window.

"Fuck you Selena." His thumb pressed the green light and accepted the call. "Yeah?"

Liam's voice came over the other end, loud music was still being played, giving away he was still at the club. "I got the three bodyguards you met the other day, Sean, Berry, and Kevin, out at the hotel for y'all. Whole lot of paparazzi are outside waiting for y'all..."

Jack felt Selena tap his thigh and say his name, but he told her to wait with his finger, and continued to listen to Liam.

"They know about whatever altercation you and Selena had over at the bar in club. There is a door to the side in the lobby, take that way so you don't have to go through all of the bullshit, stay safe. And tell Manny to bring the SUV back around back so we can get back to the hotel."

"Alright thanks Liam." Jack hung up and finally brought his attention to what Selena was bothering him about.

A flood of paparazzi were awaiting with their flashing cameras and some were now banging on the car, trying to get photos of them before they even exited out.

"A bunch of your bullshit." Selena spat.

They both took in a deep breath, preparing themselves, and then Selena's door opened. Berry's massive black hand grabbed onto Selena's hand then pulled her out of the car.

Berry guided her as Kevin did his best to block the paparazzi.

Jack told the driver to go back to the club then slid him a dub for making two trips and then followed Selena out of the vehicle.

Flashes of the camera were blinding the two of them. They were being shoved and pushed, not sure whether it was by the paparazzi or the bodyguards.

They were like vultures fighting to get a piece of dead meat. They were yelling and snapping pictures, trying to get the gossip out of them.

 _"Jack are you cheating on Selena?"_

 _"Selena! Selena! Are you pregnant? Selena!"_

 _"Did you propose yet Jack?"_

 _"Selena! Are you using his band to become famous?"_

This was insane. The paparazzi know they're not going to get answers to their invasive and ridiculous condescending questions. They're aware that Jack and Selena aren't going to reply.

They keep asking questions to spur up a reaction. It's clear that's all they give a damn about. Maybe a string of cuss words or a raised voice or even physical action from them, so they can get it published in magazines.

Their goal is to get them to fuck up on the camera and then show everyone so that their name and reputation is slandered and abused. And Jack and Selena found this disgusting.

Another bodyguard, Sean, appeared in front of them trying to guide them through the attack.

There was two different voices in Selena's head. One telling her to keep moving and keep her head down and the other told her to forget it, and lash out. Two different minds were pulling her apart.

She felt as if she was being squeezed into a tiny ball, and over what? A small argument at a club, where she thought no one saw?

She wanted to run from her body and just find somewhere relaxing, but she couldn't. Her heart was racing and she could hardly breathe. She was in complete panic.

Selena felt something drive against the side of her head, she fell back into the crowd of vultures, one of the bodyguards catching her from falling completely. More cameras bombarded her, flashes now directly in her face as she tried to get her balance back.

Jack swore a bomb exploded in his mind. His veins throbbed and his knuckles turned white. The paparazzi finally drove him to edge.

He shoved two men with all the force he had, getting them out of Selena's way. They snapped more pictures, grinning as Jack let out his rage on them. Sean held Jack back, the lights continuing to blind his eyes.

Jack felt like they were sucking the breath out of him or pulling the ground from beneath them.

Jack grabbed Selena by her hand, following Kevin into the lobby, as Berry gently pushed the two into the side door that led to the back way to the elevator. Sean stayed behind, blocking the entrance.

The flashes stopped finally as they entered a white hallway. Selena let go of Jack's hand, pushing him into the wall.

"Why the fuck would you do that Jack? You didn't have to put your damn hands on them!" Selena bellowed.

"Well next time I'll be sure to let them fucking hurt you!"

"We got damn bodyguards with us for a reason! Let them take care of shit!"

A dark hand landed on her shoulder. "Ms. Selena please calm down. I assure you that everything will be fine onc-"

Selena shrugged his hand off. "No, I'm tired of this already. All this shit is happening cause Jack can't keep his dick in his pants."

Berry pressed the elevator button then patiently waited with Kevin as they continued to argue, exchanging looks with one another.

"I wasn't trying to fuck her! Goddamn, she was a fan!" Jack shouted as he and Selena stepped into the elevator. "We're good right here. Thanks." He told Berry and Kevin, pressing the button to the floor then leaning on the rail.

"If you can't handle this shit then leave, God knows you want to."

Selena shook her head. "I can handle this, I can. But you have to realize when you act like a damn psycho, this reflects on me to."

The elevator dinged and they walked out and into the hallway. "How the hell does my shit reflect on you Selena?"

"I'm trying to do something for myself back in Detroit." She told him, watching him unlock the door then push it open. "You think a fucking hospital would wanna hire me when I'm caught up in some crazy shit like that?"

"Selena you're gonna be in crazy shit like this all the fucking time! That's apart of this career I got going on." He shrugged his jacket off then threw it on the couch.

"Yeah well, like I said, maybe we shouldn't move in together."

Jack took a second then let out a huff and got closer to her, beginning to wrap his arms around her. "Look babe, I'm sorry."

Selena shoved him off. "Get the hell off of me." She barked.

"Fuck you then."

"Yeah fuck you too." She walked into the bathroom and threw her necklace onto the counter and then ran a hot bath.

Jack plopped down on the couch, his blood still boiling. The shit she said had pissed him off, but the real reason why they were both angry was because of everything that happened outside.

The both of them felt trapped and it was the most overwhelming feeling. And Jack didn't want to lose her over some bullshit like this.

He stared at the empty beers from earlier sitting on the coffee table along with an ashtray and kicked it over, shattering the glass that sat upon it.

Jack took off his shirt, tossing it to the side then lit a cigarette and let his hand rest across his forehead.

Selena shook her head at the glass breaking in the other room and let her slip dress pool around her feet. She stepped into the hot water and began to put her hair up, but felt something wet and sticky in her hair.

She felt around her head until she found the source of the liquid. Selena eyes grew wide as she took a look at her fingers, blood sitting on the tips.

Then she remembered getting hit in the head by one of cameras. She didn't think nothing of it, believing it was just minor.

Her hands sank beneath the water, then surfaced, holding as much water as she could then brought it to her head. She did it once more before lying back on the granite that surrounded the tub.

Sleepiness took over her eyelids and her body finally relaxed for the first time that night.

Jack stood up and then put his cigarette out in the sink. He grabbed a trash bag and broom with a dust pan attached to it.

He cleaned up the mess he made and dumped all the glass into the garbage then set it aside.

Jack made his way into the bathroom and before he could open his mouth, that same feeling he felt when he saw Selena lying in the middle of his kitchen floor, came back.

Selena slipped underneath the water and a faded red floated on the still of it. He jumped inside the tub with her and snaked his arms around her limp body, then pulled her out of the water and onto the floor.

Jack didn't know if he should call the ambulance or just try to save her before it was to late. He couldn't just sit and wait for someone to show up, he had to do this by himself.

Selena taught Jack how to revive someone in a situation like this about a year or two ago and he was almost positive that he remembered how to do it.

He bent down and moved his ear close by her nose and mouth. A small amount of air hit his cheek, so he knew she was still breathing.

Before Jack did anything else, he noticed blood on the tiles, drawing from her head. His bottom lip quivered as his blue eyes saddened. He quickly grabbed a towel and placed it underneath her head to keep her from losing anymore blood.

Jack grabbed Selena's chin and tilted her head back as his other hand held the back of her head, feeling the blood begin to stick.

He tilted her head back a bit further, making sure all the water would go towards her head and drain out through her ears.

And all of a sudden it felt as if he was pouring soda out of two liter bottle. He remembered Selena telling him how the air bubbles would soon overcome the pressure of the adhesion and to the walls of the alveoli.

His thoughts ended once Selena began coughing and sputtering up water. Liquid hit the floor and Selena blinked owlishly, gaining back focus of her surroundings.

Jack was hovering over her and he looked as if he had seen a ghost. She took a moment to redeem herself as he removed his hand from the back of her head and looked at the dry blood that stained his hand.

"What the fuck did they do to you?" Jack helped Selena off the floor then wrapped a towel around her bare body.

He framed her face with his hands and searched her eyes. But she pulled away from him and wiped her face.

She walked off and he followed her. "Did you fall asleep in there or was it cause of the blood, cause if it was we need to go to the doctor."

Selena dropped her towel and then put her black slip on. "I don't need a doctor. The bleeding stopped. I just need for you to leave me alone. I'm done arguing for the night."

Jack scoffed and then shook his head, leaving the room. He heard her turn on the tv and then seen the lights go out.

He slouched down on the couch and did the same.


	15. Chapter 15

Selena jerked out of the bed, her gut twisting as she ran into the bathroom, and fell on her knees in front of the toilet then lifting the seat.

She felt a surge of vomit coming from stomach to her throat. A torrent of stomach acid violently spilled from her mouth and into the toilet.

She could see Jack out of the side of her eye, standing in the doorway in nothing but his boxers, his arms crossed over his chest as he observed her throw up.

They didn't talk after what happened last night, they didn't touch each other either. The both of them were surprised that they even slept in the same bed. There was no anger between them, it was only silence. They were close to growing tired of each other and irritated with each other's presence.

Selena grabbed the handle and flushed the vomit then rested her back against the wall, gathering her thoughts that had just dispersed once she had a nightmare she'd never forget.

Jack dragged his feet across the bathroom tiled floor and turned a warm shower on. "I'll go get you some medicine and ginger ale." Jack mumbled, not once looking at Selena.

He began to walk out of the bathroom but then paused. He turned around and walked over to her. Leaning down, Jack pecked the side of her cheek then walked out to throw on his hoodie and a pair of jeans.

Selena heard the front door shut and realized a few tears slipped past her closed eyelids. She wiped the tears away, wondering if they were there when Jack kissed her.

She wished he didn't do that. Selena didn't want to talk or touch him, and the kiss only upset her because she thought that he felt as if he had to kiss her before he left, not because he wanted to.

Selena stood up and untied her hair, letting it fall. She let her slip pool around her feet before she stepped into the shower.

She tried to forget about the nightmare, but she could only think about it and it caused a hard lump in her throat and it made her stomach twist into a knot.

Once she finished washing up, she stepped out the shower and put on a black lace bra that matched her panties. She stayed Iike that since the heat had got to her body and it was going to urge her to throw up again.

Selena crawled into the bed, lying on top of the sheets, then glanced at the clock that read 3:25 a.m.

She stared up at the ceiling blankly, no thoughts going through her mind at all.

She heard the front door open then shut with the sound of heavy footsteps following behind it.

Jack stood in the doorway, glancing down at the floor. "We need to talk, come here." He lowly spoke before turning and walking back into the livingroom.

Selena got up and followed his footsteps, her eyes set on his back, watching as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration before he sat down on the couch.

He handed her a cup of ginger ale along with an Advil pill. She washed the pill down with her drink then rested her head on the couch.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"I threw up." She stated in a obvious and duh tone.

"No, why'd you throw up Selena?"His voice was aggressive even though it was unintentional.

"I had a nightmare."

"About what?"

"Don't worry about it."

Jack scoffed and shook his head. "Don't even know why I asked." He began to get up off the couch, but Selena decided to tell him about it.

"Wait."

Jack sat back down on the couch and stared at her curiously as she took in a deep breath, preventing herself from crying, and began to tell him about it.

"I was in an abandoned building, back home I'm guessing, and it was dark and cold. And I seen this little girl with brown eyes and she had the prettiest brown curls. She was about five or so..."

Selena swallowed that hard lump in her throat that bothered her from earlier and squeezed her eyes tight before opening them again then continuing.

"She was dressed in a white dress with a blood stain where her stomach was, and walked up to me. She smiled at me then she asked..."

Tears forced their way from her eyes and her breathing became uneven, she put her hand over mouth, calming herself.

"...She smiled then asked, 'How come you didn't want me mommy? How come it hurts right here mommy?' And then she pointed to the scar on my stomach from the stabbing then she pointed to her heart then said again, 'It hurts right here, make it stop mommy. And everything happened so quick, but Vic came and grabbed her then -"

Selena couldn't finish the dream, all she could do was sob uncontrollably.

Jack wiped his face with his hand and then watched Selena as she bawled her eyes out. He didn't expect something like that, and now it felt as if a train had hit him.

How was Selena going to react when she finds out that Alana is having his baby when their own baby was taken away from them. Selena was going to have to watch Jack love and care for a child by another woman that was supposed to be hers and all Selena had was a scar on her stomach from the murder of her baby.

"And Jack I swear Vic should've just killed me too or I wish you were just a few minutes late when Ethan was raping me because I am so damn tired." Her breath shuddered out of her and she began to hyperventilate, no longer able to speak.

Jack rubbed his eyes before pulling Selena by her hand and bringing her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly before kissing her forehead. She cried into his hoodie, Jack's hands rubbing her uncovered back.

Jack squeezed her one more time, letting a tear of his hit her wet hair. "We're gonna get through this. I don't ever wanna hear you say shit like that again. You're my best friend Selena...If I don't got you, I got nothing."

* * *

Jack drove down the streets of Michigan with Selena in the seat next to him, actually happy to be back home, though neither one of them barley spoke to each other since after earlier this morning.

They were on their way to meet with a music promoter while Mason and Liam went to set things up for a music video and Ashton and Will were getting a local artist to perform with them.

Jack parked in front of the cream coated mansion that sat on top of the hill, intimidating every house that he knew in Detroit.

Selena began to get out of the car, but Jack's hand flew to hers. Her neck snapped his way quick, her hair swinging then resting on her shoulder.

Jack's eyes pored into hers for the first time since this morning when she cried onto his shoulder. He gnawed on his bottom lip for a small second before saying anything.

"I love you so much Selena. I know shit was rough between us last night, but it's behind us and I want us to still move in with each other."

Selena nodded in agreement, her face softening.

Before Jack could say or do anything else, Selena got outside of the car. She smoothed any wrinkles out of her black knit maxi that had a long top slit that started at her thigh. She then adjusted her sleeveless black knit turtleneck crop top, looking gorgeous as ever.

Jack tongue grazed his bottom lip as he got out the car and seen Selena waiting for him with her toned and smooth leg peeking out of her slit.

He then walked over to her, taking her hand in his, then dipped his head and kissed her slowly and passionately, getting the kiss that he didn't get in the car.

Her thumb ran across the Chinese tattoo on his chest that he left visible with the rest of his chest. He wore a black button up, leaving the first two undone, and the rest of his outfit was black as well.

He pulled away and then led them up the hill. It was dark outside, but lights lit up the driveway like it was their own catwalk.

Jack stabbed the doorbell that gleamed a bright yellow light with a vague bell following behind. They waited patiently as they both took the time to gawk at the beautiful landscape surrounding the manor.

A fountain sat in the center of the lawn with a nude statue perched on top of it. Water spurted out of the statue's hand, falling into the crystal clear pool beneath it.

The door opening gained their attention. A woman mid-thirties in a maids uniform smiled faintly at them as she smoothed down her tight bun, making sure no pieces were out of place. "Ah Mr. Mercer, it's a nice to have you here...Master James is in the living room, follow me." She smiled with her crinkled green eyes.

Jack raised a sly brow down at Selena and whispered, "Master?" Selena shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't understand either.

Selena's black heels clacked on the black marble floor as they followed the maid down the corridor that had classic paintings on both walls.

A roar of laughter came from the room to the right of them where the maid led them into.

A tall and pale man with dark slicked back hair stood in front of a dwelling fire inside of an hearth. He took a big gulp of his red wine then winked at a slim blonde in a tight blue dress that sat on a black and gold Victorian couch.

He was wearing a sharp and nice suit as if he just got back from some fancy dinner or maybe a meeting. Whatever it was, neither one of them expected him or his home to look like this.

His dark blue eyes flickered over to Jack and Selena. A wide grin, displaying dimples, appeared on his face. "Jack Mercer." He said, walking over to shake his hand. "I'm James, of course. It's nice to finally meet you."

Jack smiled back. "You too sir."

James took Selena's hand in his, bringing it to his lips, pecking her skin. "And you must be Selena."

Selena nodded and politely smiled back before taking her hand back. She grabbed for Jack's hand then felt him squeeze it tight.

"This is my ole lady as well." James went over to the woman sitting on the couch. She stood up and went to shake Jack's and Selena's hands. "I'm Claire. It's nice to meet you two...Have a seat." She nodded towards the couch opposite of them.

Once Jack and Selena sat down on the couch, James stood up and grabbed a bottle of wine that sat on one of the nearby shelves. "Would either of you care for a drink?"

Jack and Selena exchanged looks, shaking their head at each other before looking back at James. "No thanks. We're good." Jack declined.

James sat on the couch and stroked his goatee. "I take a lot of interest in your band, Jack, that's why I decided to be your promoter...I just wanted to get to know the lead singer first."

The four of them chatted and socialized for two hours, warming up to each other and enjoying each other's company until Clair got a phone call.

Claire came out of the kitchen with keys in her hand and a purse over her shoulder. She put her strawberry blonde hair into a ponytail and was ready to head out the door.

James eyes flashed over to Claire. "Darling, where are you going?" He asked, as Jack and Selena watched with curiosity filling their eyes.

"Come in the kitchen." She answered shakily, running her hands above her tear stained cheeks.

James leaned back on the couch and glanced at Jack and Selena. He began stroking his goatee again for the fifth time that night. "Whatever you have to tell me, kitten, can either wait or you'll have to say it in front of our guest. But you will not leave until you do tell me."

Clair dragged her feet over to the couch and sat down, staring down at her fidgeting hands. "My sist-" She paused and sniffled. "My sister just told me, some guy had raped her."

Selena's stomach bottomed out and her hand flew to her mouth. She wanted to vomit at that word. It happens everyday, but it happened to her, and she despised knowing the fear that went through someone's mind before their innocence was stolen from them.

Before Selena could say anything to Claire, James stepped in and said, "Well you know your sister can get a little wild with guys and when she stopped by here she barely had clothes on. C'mon kitten, what'd she expect?"

Heat flooded every inch of Selena's face. Her hands curled into tight fist, she could feel her nails digging into her palms.

Enough was said. She felt like she had to step in to defend herself and Claire's sister.

"I'm sorry James but, a woman could be naked, but that doesn't mean 'fuck me.' Whatever a woman chooses to wear is not giving you the consent you desire to have." Selena protested. "No means no, not 'convince me.' It's not that hard of a concept."

Claire faintly smiled at Selena who smiled back at her. James was taken back and he let out a menacing laugh.

"You're not a man you don't understand sweetheart." His eyes met with Jack's and then formed a small smile. "Jack you get what I'm saying, don't you?"

Jack nodded and sat up. "Yeah man of course I do, I get what you're saying." He swallowed hard then continued. "But I don't agree with it, cause you're wrong. A women's body is hers, and us as men should respect their say in what they want to do with their body. It's disgusting. Sex should be love, not force."

Selena rubbed his thigh, silently letting him know she appreciates it. James let out a sharp laugh again. "Well I still believe that's what women should expect and they deserve after showing off their bodies like that." He shrugged.

"I feel bad for you man." Jack shook his head as Selena went over to comfort Claire and rub her back as she continued to cry.

James scoffed at Selena trying to comfort Claire. "Go and sit back over there Selena, you don't have to comfort her. She's okay, go back beside your companion and I'll worry about mine." He waved her off.

Jack leaned forward, extending his arm as Selena stood up, and pulled on Selena's hand, bringing her back towards the couch. "Don't talk to her like man." He warned James.

"Tell her she should mind her business." James laughed it off, thinking everything was a joke, but Jack found this far from funny.

"Tell her what?"Jack began to stand up, but Selena put a hand on his chest and then hugged onto his arm, making sure he wouldn't do anything he'd regret.

"I suggest you to calm down son. You want me to promote that album right?"

"I'd rather have you respect my girl. And you should give a damn about yours too."

Selena turned her face away from James and Claire, then whispered into Jack's ear, "C'mon babe. It's not worth it. I'm tired. Let's just go home."

Jack rubs his hand across his face and let's out a chuckle then pecked Selena's forehead.

He stood up with her attached arm sliding down to intertwine with his fingers. "It's time for us to go and your service is no longer needed. You ain't shit but a sorry excuse for a man." Jack and Selena exited the house and walked down the hill silently.

"Jack! Selena!"

They both spun around and seen Claire hurrying down towards them. Once she got in front of them she handed them a business card with a name and number on it.

"My friend is a music promoter as well. Better than James and not as ignorant and selfish." She faintly smiled at them.

Selena arched a brow. "Are you gonna be okay? Do you need a ride to your sister's? We'll take you."

Jack nodded. "We can go right now if you want."

Claire shook her head slowly and huffed. "No, no, no. I'll see her soon. But thank you two for coming to mine and her defense."

"Of course." Selena smiled and pulled Claire in for a hug. "Just be there for her. Fuck what he says."

Claire let out a small laugh then pulled away. "Thank you too Jack." She gave Jack a quick hug and then walked back up the hill and into the mansion.

Jack and Selena got into the car and sat there for a moment. Selena turned towards Jack who was staring at the house. "You think she'll be okay?"

"Hope so."

Selena's finger tips skimmed up and down the back of Jack's neck. "I appreciate you doing what you did. I know you didn't have to."

"You're right, I didn't." His molars bit the inside of his cheeks when he turned to gaze at Selena. "But it was the right thing to do. That's how it's supposed to be. Sex shouldn't be empty of love and full of force."

"If he really loved her, then he'd understand and let her go. What man would want their woman to go through something like that."

"A man who doesn't love his girl."

Selena leaned over the console to kiss him.

"I love you." Jack said. "We're gonna be happy from now on. None of that bullshit." He nodded toward the house.

"I'm holding you to it."

"Hold it tight."


	16. Chapter 16

Selena combed her bone straight hair that went past her shoulders as she waited for Jack to come and pick her up.

They were heading to Monica's new boyfriend's house. It was Monica's 23rd birthday and Selena wouldn't miss it for the world, even if she was tired of going out almost every night since they been to California. She thought she'd catch a break coming back home but she was wrong.

It'd only been three days since they left that asshole James house and Jack had a show each nights, but Chris was in Detroit for awhile and she figured he wouldn't want to go, so she didn't bother asking and hasn't seen Jack since the other night.

Selena set the comb down and stared into the mirror, her image suddenly not hers anymore. Jack was in the doorway smirking at her.

He was dressed in a dark green loose shirt and black jeans. Evelyn's rosary and a silver necklace dangled over his shirt and his hair was the usual mess.

Once Jack realized Selena had seen him, he inched closer to her and snaked his arms around her waist. Kissing her neck, taking in her strawberry scent, he says, "I missed you baby."

Selena giggled then used her elbow to push him off of her. "Keep your dick in your pants. We're going."

Jack sucked his teeth. "Why?" He went to go stand in the doorway and stared at Selena as she applied lip gloss to her plump lips. "Selena, it's not your birthday or mine. So why do we have to go?"

"You know why. And besides your brothers are gonna be there."

"But we've been out a lot lately...Can't we just stay here?"

"No." Selena simply said, brushing past Jack to search around her room for her shoes.

Jack's eyes were glued to Selena. She was looking really good tonight in just a regular outfit.

She wore a tight black bodysuit that hugged her curves, making her boobs look bigger and a light pair of jeans that had one hole on her left knee then she concluded her outfit with a pair of nude heels and a pair of silver hoops.

Selena stood up from her bed after slipping her shoes on and smiled at Jack. "Ready?" She asked.

Jack rolled his eyes. Selena went over to him and kissed his jawline. "You'll be okay."

Jack rolled his eyes again and pushed himself off the doorway and followed Selena outside and into his car.

Selena let out a small yawn and checked the time on her phone. Ten-Fifteen. She hated when parties started late. This was the usual time she'd go to bed if she wasn't out with Monica or Jack.

Selena put her phone away and turned to look at Jack who was focused on the road ahead of him. "I got a question. And this has been bothering me since the day it happened. Can I ask?"

"You can ask. Don't know if I'll answer it."

"During the shooting, out of all people...why Bobby? Why'd you call out for Bobby?"

Jack chuckled. "You jealous?"

Selena cocked her head back and scrunched her eyebrows. "Hell no. I just wanted to know why." She answered truthfully.

"Cause that's my older brother. I didn't call your name cause I know you couldn't go out there in the middle of the shooting and I know he couldn't either but still. If it was Angel or Jerry out there, they'd yell for Bobby too. Because Bobby is the oldest and he always knows what to do. If it was you, and your brothers were there, you'd yell for Chris, right?"

Selena shook her head. "I'd yell out for you."

Jack didn't get a chance to respond when Selena's phone began ringing. She accepted the call from her sister and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hey Brooke."

"Hello little sister. Boy do I got something to tell you."

"What?"

Brooke laughed. "I'm gonna let our little brother tell you instead."

Selena waited to hear Tony's voice but she only heard him in the back, mumbling something, then a hard smack to his back or arm with Chris saying, "Tell Selena what you did stupid."

Selena waited a few seconds until she heard some shuffling then Tony's voice. "Hey Lena."

"Hey tiger. What happened?"

Tony huffed. "I got suspended cause the school found weed in my locker."

Selena couldn't even begin to talk once Brooke and Chris took over the phone again. "Weed isn't the problem though Tony. He's skipping class, getting into fights, getting money out of nowhere, and told a teacher to go fuck themselves."

Selena was shocked by what her siblings told her. Weed wasn't a problem in the house. Selena stayed away from it but Brooke and Chris would get high often. Their parents didn't find a problem with weed, they just rather them not do it, but they didn't know about them doing it either.

But respect was always big in their family and so was doing your best in school. Sometimes they all struggled, but their parents understood and supported them even in their bad times. Tony was a good student and a good kid, how the hell could this happen?

"You're not selling drugs are you Tony?" Selena interrogated him.

Tony smacked his lips. "No."

"You're almost done with school. Stop acting an idiot."

It was quiet on his end for a second before he finally spoke up again. "Does Jack know? Are you with him? Am I on speaker?"

"No, but you're about to tell him."

"Selena no, he's gonna be mad at me." He begged.

Tony was always Jack's favorite and it was vice versa. Jack was like another older brother to him since Chris always disappeared each time Jack came around.

Selena handed Jack the phone. He held it to his ear with his left hand and continued to drive with his right.

"What's going on T?" He furrowed his brows at Selena curiously who only shrugged her shoulders and looked elsewhere.

"I've been getting into fights a lot and they found weed in my locker at school and I told my teacher to go fuck himself." He mumbled.

"Man, you know you're better than that. You know I've been there before and through it all. Trust me, it's not a road you wanna take. Finish school off good. I'm coming to your graduation, not your damn court date. Alright?"

"Alright. Thanks Jack."

"No problem man." Jack gave the phone back to Selena as he turned on the street.

"Does mom and dad know?"

"No. Please don't tell them Selena." He begged.

"I won't. But if Brooke and Chris call me again, then I am. I gotta go now, love you guys."

"Love you." Brooke and Chris said, while Tony mumbled it.

Selena ended the call as Jack pulled in front of the house and along the sidewalk. Jack grabbed her wrist before she exited the car. "No bullshit tonight right?" He asked, referring to every night when they went out recently.

Selena took in a deep breath, staring up at the black shoes that dangled from the power line, indicating that drugs were sold here. "I hope not."

Jack took a look at the shoes to and shook his head.

Most people didn't know that hanging shoes from a wire meant drugs were being sold in the house, but where they were from, it was something you were supposed to know.

"C'mere." Jack told her, framing her face in his hands, kissing her deeply before letting go.

They both got out. About eight cars, aside from Jack's are parked in the yard and along the side, two being Bobby's and Jerry's vehicles. Music is echoing from the backyard along with stray laughter and shouts.

Some of the sky blue paint was peeling off the house. The grass was dead and sheets substituted as curtains. Trash was on along the street with needles next to them.

Jack guided Selena up the driveway and into the house that was empty. Inside was dark and the pure definition of what you would call, "hood rich."

A black leather couch sat across from a 60 inch tv with expensive tropical fish swimming around in a tank on the other side of the room. A leopard print rug sat on the floor, taking up most of the room.

Jack and Selena could see into the backyard. A lot of girls were dancing on guys with a party cup in their hand. Some guys were sitting in white plastic chairs, talking while drinking and smoking a blunt while some stood around and chatted.

Jack and Selena walk outside, gaining greetings from almost everyone there. Monica hopped up from Leon's lap and embraced Selena.

She was looking so beautiful, but Selena didn't expect nothing less. Monica always kept up with herself and made sure she was looking good.

"Happy birthday Mon, we got you something." Selena smiled, pulling out a purple faux box.

Monica's brown eyes lit up as she took the box and opened it, revealing a pair of diamond earrings, making her beam from ear to ear. She pulled Jack and Selena in for a tight hug then let go.

"The rest is in the car." Jack said. "We'll give it you later."

Monica let out a squeal. "Can't wait! I'll talk to y'all in a few." She spun around and returned to Leon's lap, showing off her earrings to him.

Leon gave Jack and Selena a small nod, his piercing light blue eyes staring right through them. His tattoos on his face and arms imprinted on his light skin, gave the both of them weird vibes, but they pushed them aside.

They both returned one to him before walking over to Jack's brothers.

"Well ain't it Detroit's most dysfunctional couple." Bobby joked as Jerry and Angel laughed.

Selena faked a smile and stuck her middle finger up at them. "I don't even know why y'all old asses here." She said as she walked past them once she spotted Sofi and Camille.

"C'mon Lena don't do us like that." Bobby shouted causing his brothers to snicker again.

"Hey y'all." Selena approached the girls.

Sofi and Camille were giving her sly smirks and raising a curious brow at her.

Selena laughed. "What?"

Sofi rolled her eyes. "We seen you two on tv! And Jack told everyone he wanted to be with you, then you end up getting in a fight with him and some puta at the bar?"

Camille took a sip of her drink then asked, "What the hell was all that about?"

Selena shrugged carelessly. "Some fan who was trying to fuck with him. We're okay now though."

Selena felt her hair being stroked by someone behind her. She slightly turned around and raised her eyebrows at the darkskin with green hazy eyes. "Can I help you?"

The girl brought the drink to her pink lips then giggled. "Girl, what you got in you? You got some nice hair."

Sofi clicked her tongue. "She's half Mexican and half Italian, now go somewhere chica!" Her and Camille laughed as the girl rolled her eyes and walked away. "We heard y'all are talking about getting a place together." Sofi brought up.

"How'd y'all know?"

Camille smacked her lips then laughed. "Girl you know them boys tell each other everything."

Selena nodded and switched her gaze over to Jack who was already staring and smirking at her.

She flicked him off, getting the same back from him before he nodded towards the house.

"Mhm. Go on with your man." Camille waved her off as her and Sofi laughed.

Selena ignored them and followed Jack into the empty and pitch black house. The only light was coming from the fish tank which wasn't very helpful.

He was sitting on the leather couch, wiping a hand over his face. Selena walked over to him then straddled him, putting her legs on either side of him.

"You told your brothers we were moving in together?"

Jack smirked and nodded. "Yeah." He placed his hands on her thighs and moved his hands in an up and down rhythm. "They should know."

Selena nodded, leaning down to slowly kiss him for a long moment before breaking apart.

"I think we should start looking tomorrow." He began. "Start looking for a small little house."

"You sure you don't wanna just move in my house?"

Jack bit his bottom lip and thought about it for a second."It'd be easier, but I wanna start fresh you know?"

Selena twisted her lips and tilted her head before saying, "I think we should save money and you just move in with me. And when I start my residency or at least get enough money and you get your money, we can buy a nice house for us."

Jack grinned. "And for two other people. Two small people."

"Three."

Jack threw his head back and laughed loudly. "I already told you. I'm not having three kids."

"Exactly. You aren't the one having them."

"Mmm still no."

Selena's hand gripped his face then leaned down closer to his face and playfully said through clenched teeth, "You're giving me three babies."

He laughed again. "We'll get a dog."

Selena's head fell onto Jack's chest and laughed into him. He pecked her forehead before she sat back up and squinted her eyes. "I'll let you sleep on it."

Jack chuckled and leaned up towards her. "I love you."

"I love you."

Jack's lips meet hers and moved in sync with each other until they hear someone scream from the backyard.

"Leon what the hell? You got the fucking audacity to do that in front of me?"

Jack and Selena jump up from the couch and watch from inside the house to see what was going on.

Leon had a lightskin girl with a blonde curly mane on his lap and Monica was standing over him, yelling in his face.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Bye bitch. He don't want you no more." She laughed.

Selena was about to go outside, already wanting to say something to the girl after she called Monica out of her name, but Jack held her back as they continued to watch what was happening.

"You thought taking my nigga was gonna be that easy?" Monica laughed. "You can have his ass, but you not gonna disrespect me like that." She began taking off her earrings and taking her ring off her finger.

The girl nodded her head and shrugged, carelessly agreeing to the fight. Leon grabbed the girls elbow. "C'mon Bash. It's cool." He chuckled.

A girl with black and red weave came from behind Bash and tied her hair up. "We got a problem? Bash, this bitch trying you?"

Selena arched a sly brow at the second girl. "Hell no." She shrugged out of Jack's grip and walked outside, standing next to Monica.

Selena was not about to let Monica do this alone. If two girls were trying to fight her, then she'd be damned if Monica ain't have no one to have her back.

Jack understood. If it was one of his brothers then he'd do the same. Jack gave her a rubber band then took the topaz ring he gave her for Christmas. He put the ring in his pocket then went to stand by his brothers who were also watching.

At this point, the whole backyard was waiting for one of the girls to snap.

Bash laughed loudly. "I don't know Tati. Seem like this bitch wanna fight."

Monica tied her long purple hair up into a bun. "And you right about that bitch. So what's up? Fuck all this talking shit." She raised her brows and twisted her neck.

Tati's eyes flickered over to Selena and tapped Bash's arm, nodding over to Selena. "Your friend can get it to." She said to Monica.

Selena cocked her head back at the acknowledgement. She began to calmly take off her earrings then her heels and tie her hair up while Tati continued to rant and yell about a fight that wasn't even hers to begin with.

Jack and his brothers shook their heads. They all seen Selena fight before. And they knew whenever Selena was quiet and calm, her hands were gonna fly and that girl was not gonna make it out of that fight.

Selena was a prime example of the calm before the storm.

Selena threw her heels over where Jack was standing then glared at Tati. "So what was that shit you were saying?" Selena asked.

Tati and Bash laughed. Tati stepped a foot forward and clasped her hands together. "You can't hear me? Bitc-"

And that was as far as Selena let her go before she snapped on her. And Monica was right behind her, handling her business with Bash.

Selena had Tati by her hair with her left hand and repeatedly delivered closed fist hits to her face. Tati kept trying to get Selena on the ground, but she refused.

Monica had Bash against the house, punching the back of her head as many times as she could.

They could hear the guys and Sofi and Camille cheering for them as they beat the two girls up.

"Back the hell up." They heard Jack say and at one point Selena seen him and his brothers stand in front of three other girls who were about to jump in and help their friends.

"We not gonna put our hands on no females, but y'all not gonna jump in, I'll tell y'all that." Angel warned.

Selena windmilled her fist in an under motion towards Tati's face since the girl was hunched over, hitting everything but Selena's face.

In a swift moment, Selena was on the ground. She blocked her face with one hand as she continued to punch Tati in her face. She wrapped her legs around her, managing to flip Tati over so Selena was on top.

Selena heard a loud slam and she knew Monica had Bash either on the ground or against something else.

Tati was able to push Selena off of her so that they were standing up again. Selena grasped the back of Tati's neck and slammed her head against the railing of the deck.

Once her head collided against the deck, Selena felt arms around her waist, pulling her back. She heard a chuckle then a husky voice applaud her. "You did good babe, but now you gotta stop."

Angel and Jerry had Monica, finally pulling her off of Bash.

Bash's blonde hair was now red with all the blows from Monica's fist. Tati had a knot forming on her forehead and blood leaked from her nose.

Selena was scratched up and her lip had a bit of blood on it. Monica had loose purple hair strands hanging and her lip seemed busted, but they didn't look as bad as them.

Bash and Tati grabbed their phones and left without even glancing at Selena and Monica.

Jack cupped Selena's face and examined her face. "You got a few scratches, but you're good. Still beautiful." He kissed her hard and quickly before their attention swiveled over to Monica.

"And you wanna kiss up all on that bitch right in front of me? On my birthday?" Monica yelled.

Leon stepped toward her. "Baby I'm sorry. She ain't mean nothi-"

"Get away from me. You ain't shit anyways. Your ass think you the shit cause you fresh out of jail. Sorry ass muthafucka."

Fury casted over his eyes and Leon's muscles tensed. And in one split second, Leon's fist connected with Monica's right cheekbone.

She fell onto the ground, and touched her face, wincing at the pain then letting tears slip from her eyes once she seen red liquid on her melanin fingertips.

The girls ran over to her side while the guys ran up to Leon shoving and pushing him. "What the fuck you doing putting your hands on a female!" They heard one of the guys say.

Selena glanced over her shoulder. Three other guys who must've been with Leon came up behind him and they all began fighting. The girls got Monica into the bathroom and told her to sit on the toilet.

Not only was her cheekbone cut open, her nose leaked as well. Camille and Sofi stood in the doorway of the bathroom, staying on the lookout and watching Selena treat Monica.

"Alright Mon." Selena kneeled down in front of her. "Lean forward and tilt your head forward."

Monica did as told, but bent her brows. "I thought I was supposed to lean back?"

"If you wanna gag or inhale your own blood then be my guest." Selena used her forefinger and thumb and firmly pinched the softer part of Monica's nose.

She glanced up at the girls who were intently staring at Selena doing her work. "Can y'all get me a bag of ice and some Neosporin?" She requested.

Her attention went back to Monica who was still letting Selena hold her nose. "Hold your own nose Mon, I am not your mother." Selena said, letting go before Monica laughed a bit then squeezed her nose shut.

The girls came back. Sofi gave Selena an ice bag. She handed the bag to Monica. "Hold this against the cheek that doesn't have a cut on it. The cold will constrict the blood vessels and help the bleeding."

She got the Neosporin from Camille and added some on her fingertip then gently smoothed it over Monica's cut.

"Thanks Lena."

Selena smiled faintly, wiping a tear of her own that got past her eyelid without her knowing.

Selena knew what it felt like to be hit by a man who claimed they felt some way about you and their fist is telling you otherwise. And she would never wish abuse on someone, and then it happened to her best friend, and Jack had been through it as well when he was in foster homes. It was sickening.

Jack rushed in the bathroom, yanking Selena up off the floor and pulling her into the hallway. "We gotta go now."

His brothers were behind him, telling the same thing to Sofi and Camille. Selena pulled out of his grasp and glanced back at Monica who remained in the bathroom. "No. What about Mon?"

Jack nodded quickly. "Tell her to c'mon, but we gotta go now."

Selena grabbed Monica's hand then pulled her out of the bathroom. Everyone went their separate ways as Monica got in the car with Jack and Selena.

Selena got in the backseat after she told Monica to sit up front. Her nose stopped bleeding and she could finally lean her head back on the chair.

"Thanks you guys." Monica smiled.

"So what are you gonna do Mon?" Selena asked from the backseat.

Monica signed and hesitated to answer. "We're gonna work on us."

Selena couldn't believe what she just heard, but then again she could because she forgave the man who beat and raped her and got her addicted to alcohol. And she couldn't have her best friend go down that road.

She caught Jack looking at her in the rearview mirror as a cigarette dangled between his lips. He only shrugged while he shook his head, telling her to just leave it alone, but she refused to.

"Monica, you can't. You gotta let him go before he does it again."

"Selena you gotta stand by your man. We're young, he's gonna fuck up. I have to be there through his growth, I know he's gonna fuck up, but we'll get better."

Selena scoffed. "Don't make excuses for him. He's grown enough to know right from wrong. He's grown enough to fuck, drink, and smoke right? Then he's grown enough to know beating on a female is wrong. The only woman who supposed to wait for him to grow up is his mom and you aren't nobody's damn mom. Either he acts right or someone else will. Cause beating on a woman don't help you become a man. It's just that simple."

Jack stared at her through the mirror again, but Selena only turned to look outside the window as silence fell over the car, leaving absolutely nothing else to talk about.


	17. Chapter 17

"Baby, I'm home!" Jack shouted, though it was really unnecessary since he seen Selena in the kitchen, making herself lunch.

Jack moved in the night they left Leon's house and he had only been living with Selena for a day, which wasn't all that different since he was always over there anyways.

It didn't take a lot for him to move in since he left most of his stuff over his old home just in case they have an argument and she wants to put him out which was bound to happen.

Selena spun around just in time for him to press his lips against hers. Her arms found their way around his neck as his hands wandered down to her ass, squeezing it firmly causing her to giggle and push him away.

"How'd everything go?" She went back over to the counter, cutting up fruit as he leaned against the island.

"So Blake finally listened to the demo, and we got a spot at Love Galore and we got nominated for two awards for best rock song and best new artist. And I got nominated for best songwriter." He boasted, with an ear to ear grin.

"That's amazing." She smiled, putting strawberries into a bowl.

Jack took notice in her outfit. It was a grey Calvin Klein's sports bra and black leggings that fitted her bottom half perfectly. He smirked. "What'd you do today?"

"I worked at the bar until two then I came home and worked out until three." She huffed before letting out a small laugh. "It's tough. And guess what..."

Jack bit back a smile, just happy being around her right now."What?" The prevention of his smile failed and it was wide and a beautiful one.

Selena set the knife down and walked in front of him, reaching past his frame, grabbing a white envelope that sat on the counter. She handed it to him and took in a deep breath.

Jack examined the envelope from WSU School of Medicine which wasn't the same as WSU itself which was pre-med.

"Your MCAT scores? Baby, what are you waiting for?" He attempted to give it back to her. "Open it."

She shook her head and gnawed on her bottom lip, anxiously. "I'm too nervous."

Jack searched her face for a moment, before asking,"Do you want me to?"

Selena lifted her hands up, pressing her palms against her forehead then let out a long breath. "I guess so...Yeah."

Jack shrugged. "Okay."

Selena swallowed a nervous lump in her throat as she watched Jack open up the envelope and scan the paper, taking a moment to find the words that guaranteed her acceptance.

"Damn babe." He mumbled, his eyes still focused on the paper.

Selena's heart rate spiked and she could feel the blood pumping thorough her veins as her mouth went dry.

Jack finally looked back up at Selena. "You got in." He smiled. "You scored in the ninety-nine percentile. 525 out of 528."

Selena's body relaxed as she let out a sign of relief, her hand over her heart. Jack laughed and hugged her tightly, kissing her head. "I'm so proud of you Sel. Man, this is amazing. I knew you could do it."

Selena still didn't know what to say. This was her dream. She always dreamt of getting accepted in to medical school, but to score in the ninety-nine percentile? Now that was rare and a fucking dream.

"I didn't think I was gonna get in. I thought I was saving money up for nothing." She said, going back to make her fruit salad.

Jack began to say something, but Selena's phone began to ring. "Hello?" She held the phone between her ear and shoulder, starting to a slice a piece of pineapple into cubes.

"Guess what he did now." Brooke spoke up, ready to talk to about their little brother.

"What did he do?" Selena felt soft lips on her neck and arms wrap around her waist.

"Him, Darius, Josh, and Cj were fighting another group of boys over some bullshit."

"Sounds like a few other people I know." She turned slightly to look up at Jack who's hand groped her ass as he stared into her eyes, completely unaware of what she was talking about. "What happened?"

"Some dude called Darius a bitch and you know how it goes. Their crew and Tony's crew started fighting and shit, but it was more guys on their side than Tony's so they got fucked up."

"Wow...Just let mom and dad handle it. Isn't much we can do other than talk to him."

Jack nibbled on her ear then slipped a hand into her leggings, attempting to slide a finger inside her, but Selena pinched his hand.

"Yeah." Brooke huffed. "I guess you're right Lena. I'll talk to you soon baby sis. Love ya."

"Love you." She hung up the phone and sat it on the counter then turned around to face Jack. "I'm biting you next time." She warned.

Jack let his head fall back then let out a laugh. "I fucked you while you were on the phone before, but my fingers are a problem?"

"Yeah."

Jack rolled his eyes. "C'mon. It's been more than a week since we had sex."

"You've been busy. I've been busy. Then shit happened...and there just hasn't been time."

"I know."

Selena hopped onto the counter and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck as his hands rested on her waist. "Now that everyone's birthday has passed, it's your turn. What do you want?"

"Hmmm...sex. Lots and lots of sex." He grinned widely.

Selena sucked her teeth. "Besides that. What do you want me to give you?"

"Head." He immediately said.

Selena shook her head. "Move." She put her hand on his chest, attempting to move him but he wouldn't budge.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He apologized as she crossed her arms. "I just don't want anything babe. I got everything I want right now."

"I understand that, but I still want to buy something for you."

"Material shit is nothing to me. I'm turning twenty-three with the woman I love, in a house we live in together, living the dream I have always dreamt of. It doesn't get better than that baby."

"Alright, but I'm still getting you something."

"I know." Jack pecked her nose then grabbed his car keys from the counter. "I'm gonna go see my brothers."

Selena's brows knitted in a frown. "Oh, well what time will you be back home?"

Jack leaned against the corner of the wall and thought for a moment. "Probably around twelve."

"Twelve?" Selena rested her hand on her hip and threw a scowl at him. "What the hell? Jack, are you fucking them or are you fucking me?"

Jack smirked and pushed himself off the wall. He walked over and leaned in to kiss her lips gently. "I'll be home by nine."

Selena smiled in achievement as he turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

A stunning Japanese girl stood in the doorway of the sorority house as she stared up at Jack. "Well look who decided to show up. We haven't seen you in three weeks, you're already a deadbeat and the baby hasn't even been born yet."

Jack took those words to offense since he grew up without a dad and he despised being compared to an absent father, but he let it go.

"Whatever Zina. Where's Alana?"

Zina's smokey eyes darted towards the yard then pointed behind Jack. Jack turned around to see Alana who was dressed in an off-shoulder black top that matched her pencil skirt.

"Hey Jackie." She greeted, brushing past him and Zina.

"Where did you come from?" Jack asked, following her into the nearly empty house then upstairs into her room.

"A photoshoot."

"Where the rest of the girls at?"

Alana tossed her hair into a bun then sat in front of her mirror. "Summer break, some of us just decided to stay back. It's only me, Zina, Sasha, and Jewel...Where's your other girlfriend?"

Jack scoffed and arched a sly brow, falling onto her bed. "You're saying 'other girlfriend' as if there are two of y'all."

Alana chuckled, wiping off her foundation. "Right, how could I have forgotten that you confessed your love for her on national television while I was sitting here carrying your daughter."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Speaking of my little princess, where are those pictures of the sonogram?"

Alana got up and went over to her pink dresser, pulling out the top drawer, she dug through her clothes and found the pictures of the baby. She handed them to him then went back to her mirror.

Jack examined his baby girl. He smiled at her tiny hands that would soon wrap around his finger then her baby feet that was gonna fit into the booties he was gonna buy her. He was gonna give Vanessa the world and be a better father than his biological dad ever was.

"Man, she is gonna be so precious." He said, handing the pictures back to Alana. "What are you gonna do about living here?"

Alana turned around and smiled. "Daddy bought me a house across the street so I won't be far away from my girls. I think I should start on the nursery cause I'm moving in soon. But I don't want to keep asking daddy for stuff...I was hoping you could buy some things for the nursery."

Jack nodded. "How much do you need?"

Alana began twisting a strand of blonde hair around her finger, her teeth biting the inside of her cheek. "About two thousand."

Jack blue eyes grew wide as he was taken back. "Two thousand? Two thousand for what?"

Alana began counting with her fingers. "The crib, the wallpaper, the mattress for the crib, a baby monitor, a dresser, her clothes, a changing table, and other things."

Jack chuckled. "I don't have two thousand right now."

Alana tilted her head as her eyebrows bent into confusion. "What do you mean? Like you don't have two thousand on you right now?"

"I mean I don't have it at all. Fame doesn't work like how you think it does. I can give you five hundred right now, but you're gonna have to wait for the rest and besides you don't need all of it right now."

Jack pulled out his wallet then began to count his money.

Alana grinned, showing off her dimples. "Thanks daddy." She sang.

Jack immediately stopped counting, his finger still on the tip of the green paper, and shot her a quick glare for a split second before he finished and handed her all the money in his wallet.

He was almost broke with all the money he was giving out. He gave one thousand to Selena for the debt she was in and now he had given Alana five hundred for the baby.

Jack took a long hard look at Alana as she walked across the room. He just didn't understand how in the hell she didn't gain any weight from the pregnancy. He knows that different women experience different things through the pregnancy, but she was so small and she looked beautiful.

He would've thought that pregnancy would be kicking her ass right now.

"Alana, I still don't get why the hell you look the way you do."

Alana's head snapped in his direction. "How do I look?"

"Like a damn princess."

Alana flipped her hair over her shoulder and sat down on her roommates bed to glare at him. "Do you still think I'm faking?"

Jack shrugged. "Didn't say all that. I just think it's weird."

"Well believe it or not, I'm carrying your daughter."

"Okay?" Jack said with a laugh.

Alana stared at him for a long minute before saying, "I want you to know that I don't want her around my child. And if I see that you have Vanessa around her, then you'll have to come over to see her."

Jack's brows met in the middle of his forehead. "Um, we live together, so I doubt that'll happen and besides Selena wouldn't even do that. She's not like that."

Alana let's out a sharp laugh. "She doesn't even know I bet." She shook her and threw him a mocking grin.

"I don't know if Nessa is mine yet." He shrugged. "I'm not trying to deny her or anything, because I'm gonna take care of her if she is mine, but I'm not trying to mess up my relationship if she isn't. I'm gonna love her no matter what and no one is gonna stop that, but I need to know she's mine first."

She laughed and then stood up to walk over to the door and open it. "Goodbye Jackie. Your denial in my pregnancy is getting really irritable."

Jack shrugged and stood up. "I was ready to go anyways." He smiled as he walked past her then outside the house.

* * *

Jack sipped on his beer as he and his brothers sat around their usual table at the bar.

"Selena whooped ole girls ass last night." Angel laughed, tapping Jack on his arm. "I haven't seen her fight in a long minute."

"She doing okay?" Jerry asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah. Real question is if Monica's okay. She left our place before we even woke up." Jack shook his head, replaying everything that happened that night in his head.

Bobby sat his beer down on the table. "That was a dick move. Ain't no man should beat on a woman like that. Motherfucker looked like he was confused anyways, maybe he wanted some of you Jackie."

All his brothers laughed as Jack only rolled his eyes then ran his fingers through his hair, moving on from the subject. "Sel wants me to teach her how to use a gun."

Bobby shrugged. "I don't see why not little brother. She's responsible enough."

Jerry chuckled. "She's a grown woman to, so if you don't, she'll learn from someone else."

Angel nodded. "Yeah, but she seemed like she knew what she was doing that day out in the street when all that shit was happening. She probably got about three dudes."

Jack's head snapped towards Angel. "I didn't know she killed anyone." Jack almost smiled, knowing she probably hated doing it, but she pulled through for him.

"So what's going on with the baby mama drama." Jerry asked, all eyes averting towards Jack.

"There is no drama."

"Lena know?"

Jack shook his head. "Not yet."

Bobby let out a small laugh. "Yeah, ain't no drama yet. She's gonna fucking break your neck. You kept this from her way to long and she's back in love with you, so you know it's gonna hurt the hell out of her. Doll face is having the baby and family that you and Lena was supposed to have."

Jack let Bobby's last sentence go in one ear and out the other, not wanting to hear what should've been. "It's a girl." He informed them.

"Now Daniella and Amelia are gonna have little cousin to run around with." Jerry chuckled.

"Congratulations Jack Jack. We're gonna have fun fucking with her boyfriends." Angel joked, patting him a little to hard on his back.

"Glad you aren't having a boy." Bobby shook his head. "He would have to come over a lot so I could teach him to be a real man. You'll be a fantastic mother Jackie."

"Fuck you." Jack retorted as his phone vibrated against the table.

"That's probably wifey now." Bobby said then gulping down his beer.

Jack checked his phone, seeing it was a text from Selena. He opened the message and the corner of his upper lip curved. His tongue ran across his lip as he gawked at two pictures of Selena in lingerie.

 ** _Headache: I was listening to the copy of your album and I couldn't help but touch myself to your voice... -8:45 pm_**

 ** _Headache: Get here under 15 minutes and I'm all yours rockstar or no sex for another week. I'm waiting... -8:45 pm_**

Jack jumped up from his seat immediately after reading it. "I gotta go. I'll see y'all later." He rambled.

Bobby let his head fall back. "Bye fairy. I see who wears the pants in the relationship."

"Pussy calling that's why baby boy got up so quick." Angel added.

"Yeah, Bobby wouldn't know anything about that." Jack chuckled, pushing his chair then turning to leave as he heard the deep laughs of Jerry and Angel.

Jack drove home and got there in seven minutes. His heart rate increased as he watched the door open and slowly reveal Selena who wore a matching dazzling black lingerie set with sheer tights that started just below her thighs.

Selena was shimmering in her crystallized lingerie set as her flat ironed hair fell past her shoulders and a smirk landed on her face as she stood in the doorway.

"Seven minutes. I won." He smiled before his lips crashed against hers. His hands ran down to her ass, squeezing it before he lifted her off the ground, kicking the door shut behind him.

Jack broke the kiss and gazed into Selena's lust filled brown eyes. "Shit, I don't know if I should tell you that you look beautiful or sexy right now."

"Don't say anything, just fuck me."

Jack kissed her tenderly as he carried her upstairs and into the bedroom. He set her down on the bed, not once breaking their kiss.

He smiled as his hand slid between her legs and felt the moist that had formed. He felt her heat as he rubbed her through her lingerie.

"Oh Jack..." She moaned softly.

Jack ran his hands across the inside of her thighs, grabbing her tights, gradually pulling them off her leg, one by one as his soft kisses on her neck slowly became gentle bites and nibbles, marking her.

Jack pulled back and removed his shirt then his jeans as the heat in the room grew hotter. His lips met with Selena's again. He pulled her up then unclasped her bra, throwing it on the floor then removing her panties after.

He gently laid her back down then left kisses all over her body before he parted her legs and slid his fingers over her folds. Jack's face moved in, running his tongue over every inch of her, slowly making her yearn for more until he slipped a finger of his inside her.

Selena's hips rotated as angelic moans escaped from her plump lips. Jack finger fucked her and ate her out until her legs shook and she screamed out his name.

Jack crawled back up for her eyes to gaze into his again. He kissed her passionately before pulling away and breathlessly saying, "Selena, I just wanna tell you that I am so goddamn happy that we're together again. My world is you baby...I'm so fucking happy."

Selena didn't get a chance to say anything back once Jack hungrily kissed her again. He could feel her smiling through the kiss causing a smile to grow on his face as well.

She flipped them over and removed Jack's boxers. Her hands gripped his dick and moved her hands up and down before she began to lick him.

Once her mouth covered him, his head fell back into the pillows. "Holy shit." He muttered under his breath as he grabbed the top of her head, her hair wrapped in his hands as he bounced her head up and down.

She smiled as he began to pant. Her eyes were locked on the pleasure that masked his beautiful face. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her work until he could longer take it.

Jack pushed her back on the bed, kissing her deeply and passionately, spreading her legs to align himself with her.

Just before he entered, Jack's phone vibrated against the nightstand. He broke the kiss and seen two missed calls from Alana then a text message.

He opened it as Selena's eyes were glued to his face.

 _ **Alana : I'm sorry for earlier. I just want us to work.**_ _ **\- 9:15 pm.**_

 **\- We're done.** _ **\- 9:15 pm.**_

Selena's fingertips skimmed the back of his neck as curiosity filled her eyes. "Who was it babe?"

Jack forced a smile. "Liam. I told him I was in the middle of something."

Selena nodded.

He pecked her lips. "I love you."

"I love you."

Jack kissed her hard then entered her finally. He held back a groan as she let out a gentle moan.

He pressed forward, sliding deep into her. He slowly thrusted into her before he almost pulled all the way out.

Jack extended her legs up so that her ankles rested on his shoulders before his chest touched with hers again.

He kissed her as he sank deeper into her wet heat, giving her slow and long strokes. After a few seconds, he began to nibble on her ear as her moans filled the room.

Jack kissed her earlobe before saying, "You feel so fucking good babe."

Those words coming from his voice sent pleasurable shivers through her core and added more satisfaction between her legs.

Jack sat up, pulling her with him. Her legs now wrapped around his waist. Jack had one hand on her lower back and the other gripping her ass, still having control as she rode him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and almost let out a scream as he found her spot.

He was rocking her back and forth on his dick, each thrust met with a moan from her lips. Selena's nails dug their way down into his back, motivation for him only to go harder and faster.

"Oh my God Jack..." She moaned into his neck.

Jack could felt her on the verge of cumming. He reached down between them and rubbed her clit. Selena could no longer hold it back, she began to bounce on him as his hand still worked on her clit.

A silent scream came from her lips as her body shook like a leaf. Her eyes were slammed shut, her head was thrown back and her beautiful lips were parted. His hair was balled up in her fist, probably almost tugging it all the way out.

Once her body was still, Jack stopped and smiled at her. "You look so beautiful when you cum."

Selena blushed a bit then planted a kiss on his lips before he stood off the bed as Selena moved towards the edge and laid on her stomach, arching her back as she did so.

Jack pushed himself slowly into her. Selena reduced to moaning and whimpering as he added more of himself into her. His pace quickly increased.

A smile formed on Selena's face as he rammed into her. Her moans turned into screams as she began to reach a second climax.

"Fuckkk baby." Jack groaned as he slowed down his thrust and reached forward to grab the bottom of her chin and tilt her head back. He kissed her for a long moment before letting go. She let her face fall onto the bed as he fucked her senselessly again.

Jack's hand grabbed a handful of her hair, something he rarely did, and gently tugged on it as his other hand remained on her waist.

Selena's eyes slammed shut once again, dragging out a long moan. "Fuck me daddy..." She screamed, though she hated saying it, but she knew he and most guys loved it, so she said it for his satisfaction.

His hips slammed into her ass as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Selena was doing her best to hold back her second orgasm, but what Jack was doing to her, she knew it'd be almost impossible.

Jack could feel Selena clench around him, not being able to control herself. She screamed and writhed as he let out a moan while he came with her.

They both took a second to catch their breath. Jack bent forward and grazed his tongue up her spine and neck before stopping and nibbling at her ear. "You always feel so good baby." He whispered. "I love you."

Jack grabbed her chin, slightly turning her face towards him. He tenderly kissed her as he pulled out and rolled her on her back, then picked her up and placing her back at the top of the bed without being breaking the kiss.

They stayed like that until they could no longer breathe anymore. Jack rolled over on his back as Selena placed her hand and chin on his chest.

Jack gazed down at her, smiling as he rubbed her back. "You still coming with me to New York tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I can't come until the afternoon. I have to work from seven to four and I should be there around six.

"Okay that's cool, I'll be busy for most part of the day anyways. We have to do two radio interviews, do a photoshoot for the album cover, meet up with an agent, then we have to rehearse and go over the songs we're gonna do for Love Galore."

Selena frowned. "Wow...You sure you can handle all of that within just a few hours?"

Jack shrugged. "I'm gonna have to. We have to squeeze all that in between nine and five, and it's not gonna take just an hour for each. It's gonna be long ass day, but I'll be okay when I see you...We can go out when I do."

Selena pecked his chest. "Get some rest handsome. I don't want you tired."

"Goodnight beautiful."

* * *

I didn't know how to end this... Lol. Forgive me


	18. Chapter 18

Selena sat on the couch outside on Jack's hotel terrace, patiently waiting for him to finish with his promotions and album shoots so she can finally see him.

She was already tired herself from working so hard at the bar, even though it wasn't past nine. Johnny sold drinks and wings for half off and most of the daytime drinkers were there.

The sun was shining perfectly on Selena's olive skin as it began to drown in the horizon with the evening.

The backdoor slid open and her head snapped over to her boyfriend who was dressed in all black with a denim jacket and wore a huge grin on his face.

Before he could say anything to her, he was almost pushed out the door by the guys. "Hey Selena!" They poked their stuffed faces out the door as crumbs of cupcakes fell onto their shirt and lingered around their mouths.

Finger waving, Selena giggled while Jack laughed and shook his head at them as they went back inside. He walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her.

"You look so gorgeous right now." He said as he studied her.

Selena wore a white silk slip dress that was black lace around her boobs. Her dark brown hair was in loose waves and seemed lighter under the sun.

She blushed and just like her hair, the sun melted her brown eyes into golden rays, circling an eclipse.

"How today go? Johnny had the radio on at the bar so we could listen to you and the guys do the interview and then I made him change it so we could hear the other one." She told him as he sat down next to her.

Jack laughed. "Today was okay..."

Jack was interrupted by a loud thump. The both of their attention was captivated by it, turning their heads towards the hotel room, they seen Mason and Will play fighting.

"But umm, we did a lot, and I'm exhausted." He threw his head back on the couch and then looked over at Selena, running a thumb over her cheek as he examined small bags under eyes that were almost covered by some makeup. "You seem tired too."

Selena grabbed his hand. "I didn't think you notice. I tried to cover it up with some makeup." She laughed a bit.

"You look fine. I made reservations for dinner at this one restaurant, ready to go?"

Selena nodded and followed Jack into the hotel where all the guys were still fooling around. They both waved and said goodbye before they left to the restaurant.

The restaurant was absolutely beautiful. Chandeliers hung over the white clothed candlelit tables. The place was so huge everyone had their own personal space. Classical music was playing in the background and waiters had glasses of champagne on trays.

Jack and Selena sat down and ordered their drinks and food. They barley had the chance to talk when every few minutes someone would ask for an autograph.

"When is Love Galore?" Selena asked before taking a sip of her champagne.

"Two weeks."

"I think I already got my outfit picked out." She smiled. "You know what you're wearing?"

"Clothes..." Jack poked the inside of his cheek as Selena let out a small laugh.

Silence fell between them as Jack stared at her hard, making Selena feel slightly nervous.

"When are we getting married Sel?" He finally broke the silence, but his voice was dry and his stare was still stern.

"Whenever you ask." Selena shrugged.

The waiter interrupted the conversation and sat Selena's chicken parmesan in front of her and Jack's steak in front of him. They thanked him and then went back to the conversation.

"Selena, if I ask, are you going to say yes?" Jack asked as he folded a napkin onto his lap.

Selena smiled softly. "Yes."

Jack chuckled and nodded. "Okay."

Selena waited for him to ask as she cut her chicken, but he never did. She sat her knife and fork down and glared at him as he stabbed at his steak with his fork then put it into his mouth.

He glanced up at her then laughed. "What?" He took a gulp of his champagne.

"You're not going to ask me?"

"Not now. I'll ask when the time is right. And now isn't he time, because now it wouldn't be a surprise."

Selena nodded. "Fair enough." She shoved a piece of chicken and cheese in her mouth as Jack let out another soft laugh.

"The guys seen the scratches on my back...I see you covered your marks up." He gestured towards her neck and collarbone.

"Yeah I did. Thanks for marking me as yours." She smiled jokingly. "So what are we gonna do when you go on tour babe?"

"Come with me." He stated simply.

"You know I can't. I'm gonna be able to trust you right?"

Jack almost rolled his eyes, but he took a second before he did that to think about all the times he cheated on her when he was in New York and traveled the East Coast. It was a different girl every other night until Selena came to visit for a few days then it'd just be her.

"Yeah...It's just me and you. And whenever you have the time, I'll get you a flight to wherever I am or when I get my breaks, I'll be in Detroit with you, back home."

Selena nodded and drank some of her champagne. She believed him, but in the back of her head, she couldn't help but think of everything that he had already done to hurt her.

"How long does the shot last for birth control?" Jack asked, cutting more of his steak.

"Three months...Are you thinking of having a baby?"

Jack smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but not now at least. We're gonna have to wait awhile cause of the music and I wanna be around my child as much as I can."

Selena dropped her head, fidgeting with her fingers then met eyes with Jack again. "Like I said before, we're young. And forever means forever Jack. I just don't want you to regret anything in the long run."

"Selena, if I regretted you then I'd already be gone. You get on my damn nerves a lot, like a lot, but I would never regret you. Not even in the long run. I've been with plenty of girls, but you were my first love and my only. I promise to you that I will be there until the very end, and even after that, in the next life, I'll love you just as much as I do now."

Selena smiled. "I love you."

"I love you so much more."

Jack and Selena finished their dinner and took the SUV back to the hotel, Jack signing a few autographs beforehand.

They walked into the hotel room and turned on the lights. They sat on the couch and made out for a minute until Jack's phone vibrated and he pulled away with a groan to answer it.

"I'm gonna go take my makeup off. I'll be back." She said kissing him as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Yeah?"

The voice was talking at a pace that Jack couldn't keep up with. "Hey Jack, its Brooke, I tried calling Selena but she hasn't been picking up and I figured that she was with you an-" She kept rambling, but nothing was making sense to Jack.

"Slow down, Sel's in the bathroom. What's up?" Jack asked.

Brooke burst into tears and had trouble keeping up with her breathing. Jack heard shuffling going on and then a deeper voice replaced Brooke's.

"Hey Jack, it's Chris...Man, I don't have the heart to tell Lena, so I'm hoping you will but..." Chris inhaled a long breath then it shuddered out of him. "Tony died."

Jack let his head fall back as he swallowed back tears. He didn't even get a chance to gather himself before Chris hit him with bomb of words.

"He was over in Austin with his friends and some son of a bitches from a gang they had beef with came in the apartment and they started fighting and..." Chris's voice cracked and he sniffled then continued. "Someone stuck him in the stomach, but he wasn't dying fast enough so they pushed him out the window of the 25th floor."

Jack sat forward and buried his face in his hands as he tried to make sense of everything, but no pieces were fitting this puzzle.

Chris's shaky voice came over the phone again. "Just tell my sister for me. I gotta check on my mom and pops. I'll see you soon."

"Okay," was all Jack could cough up before he hung up the phone.

Jack tugged on his hair. Tony was like a little brother to him and now he had to tell the girl he loved that her brother was murdered due to some fucking bullshit.

Selena walked out the bathroom with her hair in a bun and a natural face. She was smiling until she seen Jack with his face buried in his hands.

"Babe?" She called out to him, slowly stepping forward. "What's wrong?"

Jack dropped his hands and stood up from the couch. His throat locked up and his stomach twisted.

"Something happened to T."

Selena's face dropped and her chest began to heave. "What happened? Is he okay?"

Jack dropped his head and put his hands on hips before looking back up at Selena. "No...He's not okay babe."

"Jack, what happened?" Her voice was stern and bold, but he knew she was becoming fragile with each word he spoke.

Jack brought his hand to his face as he figured out how to word everything. He let out a long and deep breath, then finally found his voice.

"He was in an apartment in Austin with his friends and the gang he had problems with came in and stabbed him...then they pushed out the window..."

Selena's lip quivered and her hands shook. "He's alive though right?"

"It was the 25th floor."

A loud gasp came from her as her eyes grew cold and wide. Her hand sat over her mouth as she shook her head back and forth, tears falling down her cheeks.

Everything was to clear right now. Sounds of the New York streets were to loud. The lights from the buildings outside were to bright. Her heart was pounding to hard in her chest, she could feel the palpations in her ears.

Jack tightened his jaw, doing his best to now show the exact emotion he was feeling, though he was falling apart inside. There was something that emptied out from his stomach and dispersed into his veins.

He was afraid to even touch her at this vulnerable point. Jack thought if he even laid a finger on her, a bomb was gonna go off from inside of her, spoil her beautiful olive skin, then leave her exposed for something tragic to just happen again.

An ear shrieking wail came from deep down inside her soul that ached as her knees found the floor. Jack walked over to her then sat on the floor with her and took her in his arms.

She clung onto his shirt and uncontrollably sobbed as he rocked their bodies back and forth until she cried herself to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Death has it's own way of unifying people. Family members and friends who haven't spoken to you in years finally come out of woodworks with tired excuses and empty condolences. Someone dies and now they wanna show their face. They didn't give a damn if someone died, they knew they would feel guilty if they didn't at least give pity to the family.

The Italian half of Selena's family and the Mexican half stayed on opposite sides of the church from each other with family friends in the mix. It was obvious they weren't very fond of each other.

Tony's classmates were here. Co-workers of his stuck in their own group. The other three Mercers and Monica showed up. Even a few ex-girlfriends made an appearance, surprisingly because he was never the one to keep a girl. But they finally got their wish...He was dead.

It was clear Tony was popular and a good guy, otherwise the funeral wouldn't have been this stuffed, which made the atmosphere even more blistering.

Selena ran into her parents embrace, feeling only the comfort a mother and father can give to their child, but today, it worked both ways. They were hurting too.

Jack scanned around the church, seeing some family members of Selena's he knew, some he didn't. It was different here than his mother's funeral, the only funeral he had ever been to.

Evelyn's funeral was only friends of hers and her four sons. Jack didn't know anything else, but he could still see the fake sympathy coming from Selena's family. It was recognizable and he was sure she knew to.

Jack hugged Selena's father then her mother. He pecked Mrs. Medina's cheek and rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry about what happened. If any of you need anything then just let me know."

Jack held eye contact with her, letting her know what he said wasn't bullshit.

She smiled in return. God, she and Selena favored the hell out of each other.

She was just as beautiful as Selena. The same olive skin. Her brown eyes held the same light when she smiled. Beautiful curls rooted from their scalp into long loose curls and she was humble as well, but God forbid anyone cross her.

"Don't worry about me Jack." She cupped his face. "You just take care of my daughter alright?"

Jack nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"I'm proud of you too. Me and Brian. We love what you're doing and we're happy for you."

Mr. Medina rested a hand on his shoulder. "And when that album comes out. You can bet your ass that we'll be first in line to get it."

The three of them laughed. It was probably the first time any of them laughed the past few days since Tony was murdered.

Selena returned back with her siblings as everyone formed into the line before entering the church.

There were stained glass windows, but the only one that stuck out was the one with a white dove, a light blue sky, and a sun hovering above. A golden cross stood bold and behind the white gold coffin.

It was an open-casket and the family got to view Tony's body first, and it sent chills up Jack's spine, but he had to be stable for Selena and her family.

Selena could barley see from behind her siblings and parents, but she could already feel the coldness her brothers body gave off. Jack's hand found hers, squeezing it gently. They both were losing their nerves with each step they took.

Mrs. Medina broke down instantly after witnessing Tony in his casket. Mr. Medina could barley keep himself together, but he wrapped his arms around her and took her to sit down.

It was Chris, who took a second to say his goodbyes to his little brother. Brooke followed behind him. She pecked Tony's forehead then whispered something in his ear before moving on to sit down.

Then it was Selena.

Jack thought he should wait for his turn, but he never left her side.

The point was to make Tony look life-like, but this didn't make a difference. The three piece suit and combed back hair didn't change anything. He just looked like a whole other person.

Selena lost all sense on how to breathe. She gnawed on her bottom lip as tears escaped over their barrier. Her mouth went dry and her hands trembled.

She didn't want to believe Tony died, but the truth stirred in her gut, eating at her. The pain alarmed every one of her senses, and she couldn't do anything but deal with it.

Jack was free falling. He wasn't exactly sure what kind of emotions he was dealing with. And he was okay with that. He rather be numb than feel anything.

Selena's shaky hand found Tony's cold cheek and her air supply hitched in her throat.

He seemed so serene and peaceful. And that was something Selena didn't want to accept.

She choked up and she tried so hard to keep her sobs silent, but it was no use, so she put her hand over her mouth and rushed to her seat, leaving Jack at the golden casket. Chris and Brooke comforted her until Jack came and sat next to her.

Her lip quivered and her leg bounced rapidly and uncontrollably. Jack put his arm around her and rubbed her back as she cried into his chest.

He kissed her forehead as the music started to play. Baby pictures of Tony appeared on the screen, then eventually came to the age he was when he lost his life.

The most haunting song played in the background, "In the Arms of an Angel" by Sarah McLachlan. It only made Selena and her mother cry more.

She finally got herself together once the song ended. Jack took her face in his hands and thumbed her tears away before replacing them with a peck.

Her head rested on his shoulder and he continued to rub her back as the minister stepped toward the podium.

"It's a tragedy when such a young life is cut short because of ignorance and carelessness. But it's better to celebrate the life of Tony Nolan Medina. We seek and receive comfort today on this beautiful Saturday that God has blessed us with."

 _'Us. Not Tony.'_

"The Lord will help us move beyond the tears that we cry today. He will help us move beyond our questions. And he will always help us as long as we live for him."

' _We Live.'_

"After all the words are said, all the songs are sung, we will stand at the gravesite and commit the keeping of our friend and brother, Tony, to this earth and we will commit his blessed soul into the hands of God and bring him to the last chapter of his life on this heavenly earth."

 _''Last chapter of his life...'_

The preacher went on about the afterlife of Tony for another five minutes before he let a woman in her late twenties have the stage.

"First let me give my condolences to the Medina family...Tony was a beautiful and wonderful human being. He was a very dear friend to me...and I want to honor him with his favorite song."

Selena wiped her swollen eyes with the back of her hand and exchanged curious looks with Chris and Brooke. Jack looked at them and raised a brow at Selena.

"Do you even know her?" He asked, nodding towards the woman as she waited for her part to start singing.

Selena's eyes met Jack's as she frowned and shook her head. "No. Tony probably didn't know her either."

Jack shook his head. The both of them hated when people tried to pretend they knew someone when they're dead. A person is dead and all of a sudden they're your best friend?

Most people did that just to gain free attention and reputation from the dead person as if it was profit. And Tony can't say any different because he's not here, but they all knew that she never even spoke to Tony.

The woman began to sing. Well at least her own way of singing. She mumbled some of the words, but every now and then, she'd only say, 'Heaven is yours', clearly.

She asked everyone to join in with her, but no one knew the lyrics. _She_ barley knew the lyrics.

The lyrics were being played in the background with a player somewhere hidden. It was like a drunk and terrible karaoke night. And in all honesty, they all thought she sounded like a cat being choked to death.

Brooke was struggling to keep in a laugh as Chris was choking on his. He had his shirt over his mouth and his eyes were slammed shut as he made fun of the woman.

Jack removed his arm from around Selena to prevent himself from laughing along, but he couldn't help it.

Jack leaned forward and buried his face in his hands and had his head in his lap. He was doing his best to keep in his laugh along with Brooke and Chris who also continued to struggle.

Selena thought God was trying to bring light to their darkness. And of course this would be funny any other day, but today just wasn't the day.

Selena didn't even crack a smile.

Chris, Brooke, a close cousin, and a classmate of Tony's gave eulogies. They brought back old memories and feelings that made everyone laugh more than anything, because he was that kind of person. Always laughing and smiling, until he went down the wrong path.

Once the service was over, a line of cars followed the hearse that held Tony's body inside of it. Jack and Selena decided to take his car instead of the limo. There was two many emotions built up in one car and Selena wouldn't be able to handle it.

Selena's phone was going insane. Dings and buzzes filled the car. Friends, people she worked with, and even unknown people such as Jack's fans were giving their support to Selena.

They pulled up to the gravesite and then approached the casket that was now laid on rails and hovered above the six foot final resting place.

"Let us pray," The minister says.

Everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes. She couldn't prevent the tears now. They prickled down her cheeks onto her parched lips that finally attained some kind of moisture.

"Dear God, we have all come together in this horrific time to not only grieve the loss of Tony or mourn over how different our lives will be without him, but to give thanks to how full our life was with him. Please lead the Medina family into the light once again and stand by them in this tragedy. We lift up or sadness and grief to you. In Jesus name we pray, amen."

* * *

Jack and Selena sat in silence in Jack's car, staring at the home of the Medina family.

Selena wasn't ready to go in yet. She didn't think she could bare being in the house anymore without Tony's existence there.

Jack sat a cigarette between his lips and let the window down. He brought a lighter to the stick and took his first puff.

He scratched his forehead with his thumb and observed all of Selena's family who went in and out the house. "How come we're out here and everyone's in there."

Selena shrugged.

"Do you not wanna talk to them?"

She shrugged.

Once Jack finished his cigarette, Selena looked over at him, and said, "We can go in."

Jack stared at her for a long moment before getting out the car with her. She grabbed his hand and led him into the house.

The house was overcrowded with the chatter of family, classmates, and co-workers of Tony.

She honestly didn't want to speak to anyone. It was rude of her, but today she just didn't care. All she wanted to do was be in a quiet place alone with Jack and let her mind go blank.

"I just wanna lay down. You wanna go upstairs?" Her dry brown eyes were swollen and red. Jack wasn't sure if it was because she was tired or just because she cried so much.

He nodded. They began to walk towards the stairs, but before they could even move away from the front door, a round woman who resembled her mom in the face, jolted Selena into a hug.

She pulled away and pinched Selena's cheeks, causing Jack to stifle a laugh.

"Oooh! Selenita! You've gotten so big and beautiful! You look just like your mother!"

All Selena could do was fake smile and nod. She had no idea who this woman was and she was glad she didn't, she wasn't really quite the looker and she smelt funny, like applesauce and cold soup.

Zits popped from underneath her many layers of foundation that barley blended with her tanned skin tone. Her hazel hooded eyes had bags and wrinkles as best friends and when she smiled, she showcased the smudge of red lipstick on her snaggletooth.

Mrs. Medina approached them with a grin on her face. "Sweetheart, this is our cousin, Guadalupe!"

She thanked God for her mom, or otherwise she would've have to lie to the woman about knowing her.

Guadalupe's eyes landed on Jack. "And who is the handsome young man?"

Selena put her hand on his chest and smiled halfheartedly. "This is my boyfriend, Jack."

Jack stuck out his hand to shake hers, but Guadalupe yanked him in by his arm and wrapped her arms around him, robbing him of his air supply.

Jack was released and coughed a few times before getting his breathing straight again.

Guadalupe fixed her eyes back on Selena. "Your mother tells me that you got accepted into Medical school."

Selena only nodded. The urge to leave this woman's presence grew excruciating by the second.

Mrs. Medina got the hint that Guadalupe didn't. She placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I just cooked some empanadas and flan. Do you wanna help me finish cooking everything else?"

Guadalupe nodded eagerly and followed her into the kitchen.

With a slight eye roll, Selena spun around on her heels and pulled Jack upstairs into her childhood room.

Her throat ached and was raw. Her lack of sleep began to kick in for the first time in the days since the night she found out about Tony. Sleep was fighting her body this time instead of her body fighting sleep.

All the stress and sorrow from the past few days hit her like a hammer and she was out like a light in Jack's warm embrace.

He rose up from the bed and made his way downstairs. He began to walk towards the kitchen to help with the cooking, but his attention was caught by Chris and in the den having small talk.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if I could talk to you two for a moment?"He asked.

Mr. Medina smiled widely and scratched where his sandy blonde hair was. "Of course, you know you don't have to ask."

Jack walked into the room and sat down on the couch across from and Chris.

"First off, I wanna start off by saying that I'm truly sorry about what happened to Tony..."

Mr. Medina and Chris nodded and waited for Jack to continue.

Jack swallowed hard. "And this might not be the best time to ask, but I'm not sure when will be the next time I speak to you, and -"

"C'mon man, just spit it out!" Chris laughed.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "I want to ask for Selena's hand in marriage...I want the both of yours blessing."

Mr. Medina and Chris exchanged blank looks with each other. A look that Jack couldn't make out, and his palms became more moist than they were before.

They both turn towards Jack and stare at him for a long moment, before grinning at him.

"Took you long enough!" Mr. Medina stood up and pulled Jack into a hug as he laughed into his ear.

Jack smiled at Chris. "I have your blessing too?"

Chris nodded. "Took me a long ass time to like you, but seven years is a long time and I know it's real love otherwise my sister wouldn't be with you, so yeah. You can marry my little sister."

Chris hugged Jack before they all sat back down again.

"Do you have a ring?"

Jack nodded. "I had one since the day after she fell into a coma. I've been saving up for years because I knew I was gonna marry her one day and I bought it that day because I knew she was gonna wake up."

"So when are you gonna propose?" Chris asked.

Jack shrugged and chuckled. "I'm not sure. Soon. But I want y'all to be there. I'll even fly you guys out to Detroit if y'all want me to."

They nodded. "We'll be there."

* * *

Jack left the kitchen after helping Selena's mother and headed back upstairs. He poked his head in her room to see she was still lying on her side.

The moon from outside dimly shined a light through the window and onto Selena. "Babe?" He called out to her.

Selena didn't want to get up and face reality, but Jack's voice was her extra push that she needed to open her her swollen and dry eyes.

"Hmm?" She answered.

"You up?" Jack walked in and sat on the bed next to her. She nodded. "Everyone's gone now."

Selena sat up and nodded again. She grabbed Jack's hand and held it. "Thank you for being here with me."

Her voice was raspy. She sounded just like she did when she had the flu last winter.

"Of course babe." He leaned in and kissed her shortly.

Selena didn't want to talk about anything going on right now, so she decided to change the subject. "When are the awards?"

Jack looked up at the ceiling and sucked his teeth a few times. "I think next Saturday. Do you still want to go?"

"Yeah, I want to be there for you...I have to start looking for a dress soon."

"I'm gonna give you some money and you can do whatever you want with it."

Jack then searched her face and frowned. "How are you doing?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. Everything just hurts and I don't know how to handle it."

Jack pulled her over to him so he could hold her. She inhaled the expensive cologne he had on and smiled at the comfort he gifted her with and thanked God that she still had him.

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed Please review. All rights go to Sarah McLachlan for "In the Arms of an Angel"**


	20. Chapter 20

**To see Selena's dress, just look up Selena Gomez Grammys 2016 blue dress, only cause I feel as if I didn't describe it well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Selena grew anxious as she impatiently waited for Jack in their California hotel, she would've taken the rental car they had got and met him, but he wouldn't have let her gone alone.

She was attending an award show with him and the guys. This was the first time going out since Tony was murdered and she still didn't know how she felt about it, but she knew she had to be there for Jack since she wasn't the first time.

She had just finished curling her hair and her hands constantly played with her locks, trying to look perfect for Jack.

Another slow ten minutes had just passed when she heard Jack calling her name. Selena spritzed perfume on then studied herself one last time in her shimmering backless midnight blue sequin dress that had a plunging neckline and her sides exposed. Then exited out the room to see Jack in a three piece suit.

If the both of them had a choice, they would've wore something more comfortable, but this award show required everyone to dress up, which made it more difficult for everyone to choose a outfit.

Jack's blue eyes grew wide as he gazed at Selena in amazement. "You look incredible babe...Like I'm speechless." He said with a laugh.

His eyes were shining with pride, and it seemed as if he was close to crying, but he blinked them back a few times. "Just so beautiful." He lets out a breath, somewhat shaky.

Selena blushed, happy that he loved the way she looked. He walked over to her and pressed his lips against hers and deeply kissed her.

He pulled away and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

They made their way into the limousine where the rest of the guys waited with their dates and greeted Selena.

It took only fifteen minutes to get to the awards show. A red carpet and photographers awaited for the band and the girls, making Selena more than a bit nervous.

Jack grabbed her hand and pecked her head before stepping out onto the carpet with her.

It was a zoo out here.

Selena squinted her eyes at the sudden flashing lights that almost blinded her. She forced her eyes to the carpet for a moment and realized the carpet wasn't actually a red color like in the pictures, it was a burgundy, not that it mattered though.

"You okay?"

Selena looked back up to see Jack. His brows were wrinkled with worry as his eyes darted across her face.

She nodded and smiled softly, making a wide grin come across his face. "Okay, c'mon."

Her eyes took a minute to adjust to the lights, but a smile never left her face and Jack's hand never left the small of her back, steadying her.

Selena noticed numerous celebrities on the red carpet. A few celebrities would yell to each other then they would run over to them and hug and catch up on life. And if they weren't being photographed or talking to anyone, they were on their phones.

The red carpet was almost normal.

The sheer amount of off-camera people ran and controlled basically everything. Production wore black shirts with matching jeans and a head set while publicist wore off the rack dresses.

All the celebrities and interviewers were dressed up beautifully with makeup done and everyone else were dressed normally. It seemed like they were the ones in costume. This wasn't no dress party, it was a production zone.

The rest of the guys went ahead and all got individual pictures and interviews with their dates.

Jack and Selena first walked in front of a group of photographers that were screaming Jack's and Selena's names, but mostly Jack's.

They stood in front of a photo shoot screen as lights from all directions flashed and voices shouted at them. It was either turn that way or turn this way, or like that, smile, don't smile.

It was almost frustrating, something Selena wasn't used to, but the guys quickly got used to it after their first time.

In the middle of pictures, Jack says through a smile, "I can't get over how stunning you look tonight babe."

Selena smiled up at him. "Thanks. You almost look as good as me." She flipped her hair over her hair and laughed.

Jack chuckled. "I'll take that."

Selena's eyes wandered around and seen the model from Liam's birthday party, Natailia Ross, glaring at her, and she almost stole the light from Selena.

Selena smirked as her hand flew to Jack's face and pulled him in for a long and sexy, slow kiss where their tongues met.

The kiss made everyone go wild and scream as the cameras captured them together.

She let go after awhile and looked over at Natailia to see her fuming over them.

Jack grinned down at Selena and asked, "What was all that for?"

She put her hand on his chest and bit her lip while gazing into his eyes. "Just had to show someone we were still together."

After a few more photos, one of the production managers ordered Jack and Selena to stand on an 'x' on the carpet where a television camera and a woman dressed in a pale pink strapless dress stood.

Selena was being interviewed for the first time, and she had no idea how to answer any questions.

"Wow. The both of you look amazing! You compliment each other so well...So tell me Selena what are you wearing?"

The dirty blonde put the mic towards Selena as she laughed. "I'm not sure...I thought it was cute so I picked it out."

Jack and the interviewer laughed. "You are too funny, but regardless of who you're wearing, you get my vote of best dress because you look GORGEOUS!"

She did her best to ignore the television camera that was only inches away from her face and tried focusing on the conversation like it was a normal chat with a friend of hers.

Selena smiled and thanked her as the woman turned towards Jack. "So Jack, how does it feel to be nominated for not just one, but three awards tonight?"

Jack chuckled. "It's an incredible feeling. This is something I always wanted to do and I used to watch these things on tv and now I'm up here talking to you about a nomination, like it's unbelievable."

"Right, it's incredible. You've got an album coming out soon and you recently filmed a music video, is this beauty queen right here your video girl?"

"No!" Selena said with a laugh, growing more comfortable. "He won't let me be in any of them...and I've asked a few times before but he tells me no."

They all laugh. "It's only acting though." The interviewer said.

"That's what I always tell him!" Selena joked. "This is a sore spot for us. We're gonna argue about this when we get back home.

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Almost like a therapy session." He looked down at Selena and grabbed her waist. "Let's talk about it baby."

They all laughed. "What happens if you win? Are you going out or going to the after party? What are the plans?"

"We were thinking of going to our own after party."

Selena's jaw dropped dropped then she playfully hit his chest. "Don't listen to him, we'll most likely go out to dinner with the guys."

"Sounds fun...How long have the two of you been together?"

"Seven years." Jack answered.

"That's such a long time. You two seem very in love and admirable of one another."

Jack and Selena looked at each other and scrunched up their faces while shaking their heads making the interviewer laugh.

"Okay, one more question! The question everyone wants to know...Jack when are you going to propose?"

Selena shook her head. "I wanna know that to."

"I'm most definitely gonna propose to her soon, just waiting on the perfect time. I want everything to be perfect."

The interviewer smiled and nodded. "Okay! You guys heard it here first, Jack Mercer will propose soon. Well I wish you luck with all three of your awards and Selena I wish you luck for getting a part in his video and his proposal! Have a good night!"

Jack and Selena waved and graciously thanked the interviewer then moved on down the carpet where Jack took a few pictures with the band then they went to sign autographs for the bleacher fans.

"Oh my God! Thank you for coming over to us! We've been trying to get someone's attention. But I love your music so much Jack!"

Jack chuckled. "Really? How are you guys doing tonight?" He asked politely as he signed photos or just blank papers.

"You're so hot Jack! And Selena looks so pretty tonight!" One of the girls shouted.

Jack smiled and turned back to quickly glance at her. "She does doesn't she?" He said as he signed another autograph.

Some of the girls began to cry once he finished signing everything and began hugging them.

A voice comes over the intercom as all the talent began to get ushered into the building. "Everyone please get to your seats! The show will be soon starting!"

All the guys caught sight of other celebrities they knew and quickly greeted them before they dispersed to where their own tables were.

The band and the girls all made their way to their table where champagne and small chocolates were placed. Their table was near the front of the stage with a lot of A-listers surrounded them.

It took a few moments for the lights to dim and for everyone to start clapping and a loud announcer to do the introduction of the awards.

It didn't take long for Selena to grow bored after watching people win and give their long speeches. She only wanted to see the guys win, she could care less about everything else, even if it did sound kind of selfish.

Selena began picking at the table cloth when she feels a hand settle on her thigh. She looks over at Jack who is still paying attention to the show.

She wraps her arms around his then leans her head onto his shoulder, his hand still relaxing on her thigh.

"You bored?" He questions, his eyes glued to people moving across the stage.

Selena huffed. "A little. But I kind of expected it since it's not one of those loud and crazy award shows. I'm just ready for you guys to win."

"If we win." He doubted himself. "But if you were wearing a shorter dress, I could've brought you some entertainment, but I'll take care of everything when we get back to the hotel."

Selena giggled into his shoulder as another random celebrity walked out onto the stage and announced one of the categories they were nominated in.

"You really think we'll win?" Jack asked as he took her hand in his lap.

Selena smiled up at him and began to fix his hair. "I know you'll win babe." She assured him.

Jack's knee began to bounce up and down as he bit down on his lip. He quietly prayed for their band to win the award as he sat on the edge of his seat while the celebrity's voice met the mic again.

"And the award for best rock song goes to..." He began to open the envelope.

Mason turned back towards the rest of the table. "Fuck, can he open it any slower?"

Jack squeezed Selena's hand as the celebrity gradually flipped the card over. "Somebody Else by The Spares!"

Selena's heart dropped but her legs were the opposite as she jumped up with an ear to ear grin on her face.

Jack was smiling hard as he stood up and embraced Selena warmly before kissing her then pulling away.

Jack and Will pulled Liam up from his seat, forcing him to go up there with him, because he was apart of everything just as much as they were.

The room erupted in screams and claps as the five boys made their way up onto the stage, each getting congratulated by the celebrity before getting their own individual award.

Jack let one of the other guys take the mic since he was always the one getting most of the attention, he thought this would've been the time for them to speak.

"Woooo!" Ashton screamed into the mic. "This is unbelievable. We went from playing in garages to small gigs in New York to an East Coast tour and now we're here. It's truly blessing. We just wanna think our fans, first and foremost cause we are nothing without you guys. We wanna think our manager Liam right here that most of you know..."

Will and Mason shoved him forward as Jack patted his shoulder.

"Cute isn't he?" Ashton joked, causing the crowd to break out into laughter. "And we wanna thank God, our beautiful parents, and again the fans. Thank you so much. We love you!"

Everyone clapped and cheered again as they exited the stage. They went backstage and took pictures with the celebrity who presented them then made their way back to the table.

Selena was standing with a warm smile gracing her face with her hands clasped together.

Jack's smile matched hers as he cupped her face into his hands and kissed her hard before they both sat down.

"I told you that'd you win." Selena boasted.

"Yeah you were right. Let's pray to God we win the next one to." He hoped.

And they did. The Spares won the 'Best New Artist' award. The boys were walking on cloud nine and every small gig and band practice they ever did mattered.

They did the same thing they did last time. The guys let Will talk this time and gave thanks to everyone before they went back to the table and the show went to commercial break, giving permission for all celebrities to go congratulate and speak to each other.

A skinny blonde A-Lister from Liam's party began walking over to the table to give her congratulations, but Selena was growing tired of everyone from Hollywood and she needed a break.

"I'm gonna go fix my makeup." Selena told Jack as she grabbed her clutch then stood up.

Before she could leave, Jack grabbed her wrist. "You okay?" He asked, referring to Tony, since going out only a week after was a little too soon.

Selena nodded. Jack gently pulled Selena down to peck her lips before letting her go.

She walked her way through the crowd of stars and searched for the bathroom until she seen a girl group exit the door by the main entrance.

She dug through her clutch once she got into the bathroom, searching for her stick of clear gloss. All of her necessities were sat on the counter until she found the lip gloss at the bottom of the clutch.

Her eyes focused on the reflection of the mirror as she glided the stick across her lips. She almost lost hold of it when someone forcefully pushed the door open, walking into the bathroom to fix their makeup as well.

Selena remained unbothered as Natailia Ross unnecessarily hummed whilst she fixed her cat eye. Once Selena began to fix her hair, Natailia chose to break the silence.

"You look very gorgeous tonight." She smiled, glancing at Selena before continuing to fix herself up.

"Thanks."

"It's tragic that no matter how beautiful you look, I somehow always manage to steal a few glances from Jack."

Selena chuckled. "Is that so?"

Natailia turned towards her and nodded slowly. "Very much so. You know how men are. Once you feed him, he'll keep coming back for more. And in this case, he loved what I was feeding him."

Selena only nodded as Natailia continued.

"You know Selena, whenever you're not with him in California, I am. And let me tell you how amazing he makes me feel and how amazing I make him feel when his dick is in my pretty little mouth."

Selena began putting her makeup tools and phone back in her clutch. "You sucked his dick?"

"Mhm."

Selena closed her clutch then rolled her eyes and turned towards Natailia. "Okay then, so tell me how did my pussy taste?"

The smirk was erased off Natailia's face as her body visibly grew tense.

The lost smirk was found on Selena's face. "Jack tells me strawberries." She bitterly chuckled as she inched towards the model. "But um, you seem like a peach kind of girl. I guess you better find a new dick."

Natailia stayed silent as Selena left the bathroom. Hollywood was to much drama offset of the soap operas and reality shows. These celebs were really itching to tap dance on someone's last nerve.

Selena knew Natailia was lying through her teeth. She might've believed that last year, but she knew Jack changed and besides Natailia been on their case ever since Liam's party and Selena didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

Selena was walking and checked her clutch to make sure she didn't leave anything, until she bumped into a solid chest causing her to drop her it.

A hand grabbed the bag before she could and handed it to her. She took it and looked up to see Jack gazing down at her.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I went out for a smoke and then my brothers called. Why do you look pissed?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows as they began walking back to the table.

"That bitch Natailia said that you fucked her and you let her suck your dick." She waved it off then shrugged.

Jack fixed his tie and looked down at her. "What'd you say?"

"Asked her how my pussy taste."

Jack spit out a laugh and threw his head back, laughing like it was the funniest thing he ever heard.

Selena raised her brows at him. "You don't seem mad." She pointed out, wondering why he wasn't mad about Natailia accusing him.

"Why get mad over something that isn't true? If I'm not with you then I'm working. I don't even have enough time for a side and even if I did, I'd spend it with you."

They both sat down for the last few awards of the night. Jack was nominated for one more award which was now being presented.

Jack and Selena both watched as an actress from a hit sitcom flipped over the card then smiled at everyone before screaming into the mic, "Jack Mercer!"

Selena jumped up for the third time tonight and kissed him hard before he made his way onto the stage.

Pecking, the actress's cheek, she handed him the award and congratulated him. He stepped up to the mic, realizing this was his first time talking tonight.

"Wow, this is amazing." He chuckled. "Let me start off first saying thank you to my mother, my brothers, God, thank you to all of Detroit, and my fans cause y'all are absolutely everything to me. Really. I love you guys so damn much."

The crowd clapped and cheered and fan girls screamed.

"But before I go, I want to thank the most wonderful woman in the world. She's actually one reason we won three awards tonight because she got us an amazing producer who is also our manager. And Selena, baby, I owe this all to you."

Selena gained eyes and claps from the table and everyone in the crowd, but her eyes were glued to Jack.

Music from the room began to play as if his speech was over, but Jack wasn't done.

"Oh, you can play the music, but I'm gonna talk about my baby..."

Heat bloomed across Selena's cheeks and every inch of her face as people clapped again and some even gave a standing ovation, encouraging him to continue, before quickly sitting back down to let him finish.

"I've been in love with her since we were seventeen. She supports everything I do and she's my best friend. She's taught me a lot...such as changing the sheets everyday because we sleep on them? She said cause they're dirty, and I was like they're still the same color though."

Everyone laughed including Selena.

"Or like when I got in the shower and she had me using two rags. One for my face and the other for my body. And I was like why do I need two? She said you used only one for everything? And I said Sel, I didn't own one before you. I used a bar of soap."

The room erupted in a roar of laughter again and some men started shouting, "Woo's" and "Yeah's, agreeing with him, as Jack was coming to an end.

"She really had life figured out and all I have to do in return is tell her I love her, step on bugs, fix things, and...well I'm sure y'all know what else I'm talking about. But baby, I love you, more than I can put into words or write into any song. I love you Selena. Thank you."

Everyone in the room, stood up and gave Jack a round of applause. People were whistling and shouting, and giving all their support for giving a heartfelt speech.

Jack wasn't stupid. He was actually smart and was very knowledgeable, and most people knew this, but some things he just didn't know.

His mother taught a lot like the basics of being respectful and having manners, but Selena taught him more than what he thought he knew.

And Jack wasn't saying, you need a lover to teach you things, but sometimes you don't know everything and people can improve your life. And it's okay for it to be that way.

Selena welcomed Jack back with a kiss as he wiped tears from her eyes then kissed her forehead. They sat down and waited for the rest of the show to be over.

Once it was, numerous people came over to congratulate Jack on his awards and speech, and some even came to meet Selena.

As they began to walk out back onto to the red carpet, she spotted Natailia glaring at her.

Selena childishly stuck her tongue out at her, earning a laugh from Will who was the only one who seen her do that.

"Where are we going out to eat?" Mason asked as he wrapped his arm around his dates' waist.

Jack began to answer, but Selena rested a hand on his chest and gazed up at him for a second before cutting him off.

"Um, Jack and I are gonna have to miss out and go back to the hotel. I already got the SUV to take us back instead of the limo." She winked up at him.

All the guys chuckled and Ashton whistled as they all got the hint.

Jack smirked. "Okay, well we're gonna go now and I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

The guys laughed and waved them off to go finish their night off in love and alone.


	21. Chapter 21

Selena slid her loose denim jacket over her sports bra and leggings as Jack snored softly as he slept on his back.

The keened tang of the ocean fulfills the hotel room that was carried in by the persistent breeze.

Selena was excited to go and do what they had planned today. Jumping on the hotel bed, her knees hit the mattress as she yelled, "Wake up! Wake up!"

Jack didn't take time to adjust to the sunlight beaming in as he slowly opened his eyelids, revealing his piercing blue eyes that held an angry glare. His face hard as stone.

"What the hell are you doing?" He spoke slowly, his sexy groggy voice becoming more intimidating than usual.

Selena's teeth were exposed as she smiled a like a beam of sunshine. "You said you'd teach me how to shoot a gun today."

A hefty sign fell past his lips as he pinched the bridge of his nose, visibly attempting not to get more pissed than he already was.

"I didn't mean this early in the damn morning."

Selena's bottom lip thrusted out into a pout. "But Jack you said - "

The aggravation heightened the sharp, beautiful angles of his face. "I'm going back to sleep. Leave me alone." He grumbled.

Selena's elation burst like a bubble, her eyebrows quirking up as he turned on his side and closed his eyes.

She hopped off the bed and sneered, shaking her head in disbelief. Whirling around, she stiffly walked towards the kitchen to fill up two glasses of water.

The speech he gave her last night and the sensational sex they had after creeped up into her thoughts, wondering how he could be upset the next day, and plus all the awards he won last night. If anything, he should be the happiest man alive.

She walked back into the room to see him peacefully sleeping. Her foot harshly met the end of the mattress, warning him to wake up, but he didn't budge.

Selena threw the cup of hot water on his bare back, making him jolt up and face her. "What in the fu-"

Ice cold water met his face from the second glass she had in her hand.

"Get up!" She yelled throwing the cups onto the bed before getting on the mattress then standing with her legs on either side of him and taking his chin in her hand, lowering her face to his.

"You said you'd teach me how to shoot a gun, so you're gonna get up and teach me how to shoot a gun. You're not gonna pour your heart out to me and fuck me like you did last night then act like an asshole today."

Jack's jaw is clamped shut as his eyes hold hers for what seems like hours. He keeps glaring at her until her words sink in then his face softens. "Okay."

Selena's brows arch up in shock. "Okay?"

"You're right."

"I'm right?" She mumbled under her breath. "Yeah, I'm right." She smiled, as if she just settled that with herself.

Her feet hit the floor as Jack wipes his face, clearly still angry about what she did - even though he just told her he was in the wrong.

Jack silently gets out of the bed, almost every muscle in his sculpted body rippled with his movement as he walked into the bathroom, mumbling something under his breath then slamming the door shut behind him.

Selena rolled her eyes then grabbed the sheets off the floor once she heard the shower start. She placed them outside over the rail of the balcony so they could dry off.

Patiently waiting for Jack, she made herself a cup of coffee and slowly drank it until he walked out of room, in a white shirt, his hair tousled and damp.

He snatched the rental keys off the counter and headed towards the door. "C'mon." He muttered.

Jack's fingers drummed on the steering wheel every few minutes and kept silent. Selena was more happy than usual as she didn't let Jack's mood bring hers down.

The radio was turned up almost all the way. Selena sang along with lyrics terribly.

Jack propped his head in his hand using only one to drive as every bone in his body tolerated her awful and annoying singing.

Jack took them to a remote location by the woods, away from the city. It'd be hard for people to find them or grow suspicious if they heard someone shooting a gun.

Selena jumped out of the car as Jack dug in the backseat.

"So what do I get to start with?" She asked. "A solo? A twelve gauge?"

Jack raised his brows as he carried a bag of beer bottles over to the high wooden table. "You will be shooting a nine millimeter semi auto. You're only a beginner, you can't have guns with heavy recoil, not yet. You'll end up breaking your nose." He informed her, setting up twelve empty bottles.

He walked back and stood beside her, pulling the gun from his waistband.

Selena tried to grab it but he retracted the gun, making her reach for it. "I'm gonna tell you this right now. You listening to me?"

Selena nodded and pulled on her ears.

"Never ever hold it sideways and never point it at anyone if you don't plan on using it. Okay?"

She nodded again, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"The worst way is to hold it sideways. It's easier to jam and it's less control for where you shoot."

Jack handed Selena the gun, instantly regretting it.

"Is it loaded?"

Jack shook his head. "No. You're gonna load it." He pressed the button on the side of the hand grip, ejecting an empty skinny black box. "Do you know what this is?"

Selena stared, taking a second to think before answering, "A magazine?"

Jack almost smiled for the first time today. "Yeah. A lot of people get this confused with a clip. A clip is something that holds all the ammunition at once so that it'll be easier to reload and insert _into_ the magazine."

Jack takes Selena's wrists into his hands and eases them down. "When you load your gun, always have it pointed downwards, cause accidents happen."

He hands her bullets, demonstrating only once before she did it herself then inserted the magazine, moving it briskly upwards until she heard the click sound Jack informed her about.

"Okay. Don't shoot until I tell you to...I'm gonna take the safety off." Jack disengaged the safety by manipulating the safety lever that was near the butt of the gun. "You see how I did it?"

Selena nodded, all her attention focused on his words and the gun.

"Show me how I did it."

"You pulled this piece down." She told him, pointing at the lever that Jack had just touched seconds ago.

"Okay. Now pull the top of the gun towards you and make sure you grip it tightly. That'll release it to chamber a round."

Selena used the palm of her hand, pulling the slide backwards then instantly shooting the gun, nearly hitting a beer bottle.

Gunfire roars out around them, causing Jack to flinch and wince at the abrupt noise. Acid smoke and gunpowder filling their senses as Selena let's out a scream of excitement and thrill.

"That was so much fun!" She smiled hard, jumping around, giggling.

"Goddamnit I didn't tell you to shoot! Did I say to fucking shoot?" Jack scolded her, with glass cutting eyes.

Selena's feet are planted into the ground and her smile had gotten smaller, but it was still present. "But I knew what I was doing...I think..."

Selena squinted her eyes and leaned forward to get a better look to see if she missed or not, which she did. "Did I just miss?" She turns toward Jack with curious eyes. "How come I missed?"

"Because I didn't tell you to shoot." He huffs then shakes his head, lowering his voice. "It takes time."

Jack raises her arms back to how they were before, extended and locked. "This is serious shit. Are you gonna wait this time?"

Selena groaned then rolled her eyes. "Yes, geez."

Jack taught her the stance she had to be in, how to hold it properly, and then aiming.

It was clear that Jack was still grumpy even if he did try to mask it, but Selena didn't care. She shot down almost all the bottles on the first try each time.

"I'm kinda good at this huh?" Selena boasted, nudging Jack's arm with her elbow.

"A natural." Jack laughed under his breath that had no humor in it. "Not that you need any help. Heard that you were pretty good."

"Colgate told you?" She joked, firing a shot, hitting the last beer bottle, smiling as the glass shattered its way to the ground.

Jack brows furrow. "Colga-?" Before he can finish, he realized the person she was talking about. "Yeah, Angel told me."

Selena rolled her eyes and then shrugged, facing him. "I had no kind of practice. Bobby just handed me a gun and told me to shoot. I didn't know what I was doing so it didn't count."

Jack thrusted his head forward as his eyes grew wide, not believing what she just said. "Um, that counted more than this does. You shot two or three people."

"Okay and?"

"And why didn't you tell me? I don't want you shooting anyone Selena. I'm proud that you held your own that day, but I don't want you doing this." He gestured towards the gun.

"Doing what? Protecting myself?" Selena watched as Jack rolled his eyes because he knew she was right. "You killed people before."

His jaw works, teeth clenched. Selena could almost feel the calculations going through his head, wondering what to say next because she was right and he had no point in judging her, but he didn't want her doing what he did.

He released his breath, calming himself down as Selena's scowl remained. "I didn't like doing what I did, but I did it for you." Jack's eyes squeezed shut, trying to rid the memories of both nights.

"Whatever Jack, fuck off. I'm gonna protect myself with a gun whether you like it or not." She handed the gun back to him and began walking back to the car.

The ride back to the hotel was muted. Her bubble was popped once again because of Jack. She knew why he was upset and she knew it was only because he cared, but she also knew that Jack isn't gonna be around all the time and she needed to fend for herself.

Once they got back to the hotel, Jack went straight back to sleep while Selena sat on the couch and flipped through channels on the tv.

Her phone began ringing and vibrating on the couch. She checked the caller I.d. and let out a small laugh, answering it.

"Hey Stranger. Haven't heard from you in a long time." Selena chimed. "Long time as in, what? Three years?"

"Oh, Selena, once you left me to get back with Jack, I was ready to get over you...But you know my feelings aren't hurt or anything." He laughed into the phone. "I don't keep tabs on social media and Hollywood, but I just happened to see you on tv at the awards last night and almost forgot how beautiful and astounding you are."

Selena blushed, but only thinking about her time with Jack at the awards. "Yeah Keith, I was there as a rockstars girlfriend."

Keith sucked his teeth. "C'mon, you know you're a star yourself. I might have to sway you into becoming mine again."

Selena thought about the time when she was with Keith, which didn't last very long. She dated him three years ago when her and Jack broke up for a few months. He was five years older than her and was very mature.

Unlike Sean, the abusive boyfriend, Keith treated her good and well. But as always, Jack got her back after he realized he fucked up.

Selena laughed at how ridiculous he sounded. "Keith, I told you before that Jack is the one who is always gonna have my heart. You and I are just friends."

"There was a spark between us. Everyone seen it...Whenever I get done with this trial I'm doing, we could go out on my jet and go to Paris. Just a _friendly_ get away."

Selena let out a sign. "Sounds beautiful. But I'm gonna have to pass."

Sam chuckled. "Hmmm, you must be a lunatic, cause I don't know any woman who would pass on a night in Paris."

"Sane women would pass, they would know better than to go away with you. Everyone knows field trips with you are a death wish." She pokes at an inside joke of their's, with heavy sarcasm in her voice.

Keith barks a laugh, making Selena laugh. "Well let me know when you're ready for that date. You know I'll wait for you, no rushing...Just have an answer for me by next week." He laughed.

Selena grinned. "You'll be waiting a long time. Bye Bye." She giggled then hung up.

Only a few minutes after the conversation with Keith, the door opens and Jack walks out. He sat down on the opposite couch of Selena, not uttering a word as he began to flip through a magazine.

Selena finds a channel with a familiar face on the screen. A tan, broad and built figure with jet black hair winked at the camera. "Hey, it's Darren from last night. I thought he was a singer, not an actor."

Jack continued flipping through the magazine as Selena let out small laugh as Darren made a corny joke on the movie. "He's a good actor...Is he portraying himself?" Her head twisted towards Jack.

"Seems like." He mumbled, not once looking at her, but he stole a few glances at the tv screen, which he didn't plan on doing.

"Can you see like that?" She asked.

Jack shrugged. "Mmm, just listening." He flipped a page. "You told me to fuck off anyways so."

Selena rolled her eyes and almost let out an annoyed groan, before crossing her ankles and sitting indian-style. "You can sit over here if you want."

Rolling up the magazine, Jack takes the invite and plops down on the couch next to Selena, his arm draped over the back of her seat.

All of the tension and anger from earlier today went out the window, and his energy was no longer negative.

Selena ran her fingers through his thick and disheveled hair. "Do I need to be the one to start the conversation?"

"I guess." Jack began tugging at his already loose white shirt.

"You done being mad?"

Jack laughed, taking one of her hands in his lap. "I was tired. And I'm just trying to look out for you. I know you gotta protect yourself, but you're my girl and I just feel like I'm the one who is supposed to."

Selena nodded in understanding. "It's a man thing?"

"Yeah, but I understand why you would want to and I'm not mad. I'm proud."

Selena smiled, relieved that this topic was over and done with. She stuck her cheek out and smirked. "You haven't kissed me all day, plant one on me." Her finger tapping her cheek.

Jack grabs her opposite cheek with his hand, holding her still as he uses the flat of his tongue to lick her from her jaw to her cheek.

Selena yanked out of his hold with a scrunched up face. "Ugh, Jack!" She complained, wiping his slobber off of her.

Jack cracks up laughing with dark and twinkling eyes as Selena glares at him.

Selena pinched the skin on his hand. "Not funny." She bit back a laugh of her own.

Jack grabbed the back of her head and gently brought her lips to his before he swiftly pinned her to the couch as he loomed over her.

After he pulled away, Selena raised a brow. "Don't you have to be at Love Galore?"

Jack almost forgot that they had to perform a few songs to promote their album. The band was one of the first to start off the show and then they could hang around.

"Yep, but I got about fifteen minutes to spare." He smirked, stealing the plaid button up off her body. "Off we go."

He rolled it into a ball then threw it across the room then removing her black sports bra.

A crinkled smile plays across his face as he put his fifteen minutes to use before leaving out the door.

* * *

Hair dryer heat suffocated Selena as she clapped and cheered along with the rest of the crowd as The Spares finished their third song and a indie artist shortly took over the outlined lit stage of The Love Galore festival.

Selena continued to wait for them to come meet her and Tessa, Ashton's girlfriend, the only other girlfriend out of the group, who she grew close and comfortable with. They swayed and sang along to the indie music that reached the whole valley.

Love Galore was breathtaking. Every kind of genre was gracing the desert that rested beneath at least a billion of restless and high spirited souls that were being young and wild.

A lot of people were almost naked, hardly wearing any clothing, even some topless and some spray paint their faces and bodies. Everything they did was completely up to them and they were finally free.

But Selena kept everything she simple. She was wearing a yellow lace bustier and ripped shorts, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to strip cause of the heat.

Tessa tied her bleach blonde hair in a bun and pointed over by the stage. "Hey, Lena, there they go!" She bounced with joy.

Selena's eyes found Jack, smiling and signing a few autographs along with the other guys. She removed her sunglasses as the sun began to sink in the horizon and put them in Tessa's handbag.

The guys walked over to them with ear to ear grins spread across their faces. Tessa jumped into Ashton's broad arms, flaunting off their honeymoon phase.

Jack playfully lets out a heavy sign as he rolls his at Selena. "Hey, big head."

Selena quickly drags her tongue across her palm before wiping the moisture on Jack's cheek.

Jack almost immediately steps back. "Ugh!" He takes his shirt and wipes off his cheek.

Selena laughs loud and full. "That's for earlier."

Jack moves quick as a snake, his arms wrapping around her, holding her tight and pressed against his hard chest. He shoots her an arrogant smile and teases her, "Guess who isn't getting a proposal because she acts like a child."

Selena shrugged. "I'm not getting a proposal either way, so I don't know why you even tease about it." She waved it off in a stuffy toned voice, making herself sound prissy.

His arms slide down to her waist and curl around her, holding her tighter than before. His penetrating, solid, blue eyes held hers, wavering with certainty as his grin grows crooked.

"You're getting your proposal, babe." Jack pulls Selena to him and kisses her firmly, his tongue flicking against her lower lip.

Jack forgets that they're in public and he cups her ass, squeezing it as hard as he's kissing her. Selena begins to laugh, but it's muffled by his lips that refused to pull away.

Mason's voice grounds them back to reality. "Lovebirds, let's go get some food. Y'all can makeout later."

Jack laughed then kissed Selena shortly before the group made their way over to the food stands that surprisingly didn't have a long line.

Jack held Selena close as she approached the counter and politely smiled at the guy behind the counter. "Can I just get popcorn with hot sauce and pickle juice, please?" She asked casually.

Selena was to busy digging through her wallet to notice all the suspicious eyebrows and the chorus of confusion following her words.

Jack noticed and observed everyone's faces. "What?" He bristled. "She's from Texas." He jokes, though he thought it was weird, he grew used to the bizarre food combinations.

Before she could hand the money over to the guy, he stopped her and paid with his own money. "Can I get a beer?"

The guy nodded before handing Selena her popcorn and Jack his beer. The group chatted while enjoying the music and the energy.

There was one young guy who was acting really weird. It's like he was dizzy the whole time. He was reaching out for things that weren't there and bumping into almost everyone.

Everyone from the group was laughing at him, except for Jack and Selena.

"Is he on an acid trip?" Selena looked up at Jack then back at the guy who couldn't be no older than eighteen.

"Yeah, he's probably on LSD. A lot of people take it before they get in. Just don't pay any mind to it." He rubbed her shoulders then kissed her head, turning her the opposite way.

Jack's eyes wandered around the festival before someone caught his eye. "Babe, I just seen a friend, I'm gonna go talk to them really quick. I'll be back in a sec, okay?"

Selena nodded. "Okay." He kissed her before leaving and following the person behind one of the tents that held multiple events inside.

"Natailia!" He called, catching up to her, gently grasping her arm.

The thin model turns around with confident greenish-bluish eyes that mirrored the most perfect combination of sapphires and emeralds giving him a slow and sexy smile.

"Where's your girlfriend? You don't wanna get caught do you?" Natailia teased, bringing her tongue to the vanilla ice cream cone she held.

Jack took a quick look at her body that was nearly revealed as she wore a thin bikini that was under an undone satin kimono. He shook his head and glared at her.

"I don't know what the hell you've been telling Selena, but you need to stop." Jack tossed those words out casually, not a single inflection to his voice.

"Really? So, we're both going to pretend like you don't check me out sometimes, even when you're with Selena?"

His eyes rake over her. "The only time I even take a _glance_ at you, is when I know you're looking at Selena the wrong way. You can't be that desperate that you would lie about us fucking."

Natailia is silent, out of lies to spit, her face was flat and it was clear she hated being told about herself.

Jack decided to cut her some slack and not go into a full on rant. "Just leave me and my girl alone, please."

There was a distinct note of pride in that statement, under layers of measured self control.

Jack was pissed off from the lies Natailia was telling to Selena, but he refused to lash out on her and make a scene.

Natailia licked the tip of the vanilla cream, swirling her tongue around it while her eyes poured into Jack's for a long moment before giggling. "Your loss. You sure I can't help you? You seem sexually frustrated."

"Far from it. I'm very well taken care off, bye Natailia."

Jack didn't give her another second to respond before he walked back around the tent to spot Selena separated from the group as she talked to an older man with glasses and a camera.

Jack strides over to them, but before he could get there, the man had walked away.

Selena beamed as she bounced on the balls of her feet, so excited she couldn't control it. "Guess what, Liam said he was gonna take us all on his yacht tomorrow!"

"Oh, Did he?" Jack's eyes were still glued to the man, who was now taking pictures of a group of girls as they did multiple poses for him.

"Yeah, and he said there's a bar, bedrooms so we can stay overn-"

Jack cut her off. "Who was that guy you were talking to?"

Selena raised a brow. "What guy? The guy with the camera?"

"Yeah. Who was that?"

"Oh." Selena shrugged. "He said that tomorrow he would have me in a photoshoot for Maxim or Vogue. And he'll pay me five hundred for it!"

Jack pauses, his eyes growing wide. Then his face hardens as he stares at her in disbelief. "Wait, your letting him shoot you? Selena, you don't even want to model."

Selena rolled her eyes. "It's only one photoshoot. I just want the experience, and it won't hurt anyone if I land on a cover of a magazine."

She patted Jack's ribs with the back of her palm as she winked, clearly not aware of the cons that come with this.

Jack brings a hand down his face then back up to his cheek, keeping it there. His eyes looked like a mixture of disappointment and, 'How could you be this dumb.' Which were almost the same thing, and in this case it was.

"Baby, you know better than to agree to something stupid like that. He could be some fucking weirdo for all we know."

Selena closed her eyes and shook her head, in total denial. "No, Jack. He showed me his work. He's a pro. Lighten up."

"Don't tell me to lighten up Selena. I just don't trust the guy. What if something happens to you?"

Selena smirked. "Then you pick out a casket. I prefer bronze." She joked.

Jack scoffed and shook his head, throwing his hands up as he turned around to leave before Selena grabbed a hold of his white shirt.

"Babe, I'm kidding!" She laughed, bringing a hand to his cheek.

"It's not funny." He whispered, his voice trembling.

Selena could read the expression on his face that was covered in pain from what she said.

She brought her lips to his for a short kiss then gazed into his eyes. "I'm gonna be okay. I promise."

And for the first time, Jack couldn't bring himself to believe her.


	22. Chapter 22

"Alright, sweetheart, one more shot." The photographer slightly smiled, running his fingers over his few greasy strings of hair.

Ignoring the flash from the camera, Selena did her last shot and then nervously smiled, hopping down from the stool after the photographer snapped the final picture.

She tapped her heel on the floor and fidgeted with her fingers. "So, when do you publish the pictures to wherever they go to?" She asked.

The photographer snapped his head up from the camera and smiled from behind his beard. "With this camera, they go straight to my computer, so they will be uploaded today or tomorrow. Would you like to see them?"

Selena eagerly nodded and grinned, following him over to the computer where her pictures popped up.

Hot breath constantly hit her neck, their proximity giving her chills. God, this guy creeped her out. He wasn't this weird yesterday, Selena always tried to find the good in somebody, but this was extreme.

The photographer would laugh at inappropriate times, show over the top emotion, and he smelt like hot dog water.

The screen displayed over a hundred of the pictures she took within the past hour. She faintly smiled at how good she looked, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't exhausted.

Modeling was tiring. She changed her clothes at least six times, they went back and forth between inside and outside, and the demands he asked for were puzzling to her, because she didn't understand model lingo.

Selena picked her favorite two out, pointing at the screen. The photographer gazed at her through his glasses and smirked. "Those are my favorite too."

Selena forced a smile then shook his greased hand and thanked him for the shoot. She went back into her dressing room, which wasn't the kind of dressing room Jack had.

It had a full length mirror, a small rack of clothes and it smelled of chemicals, like a janitors closet. He had a whole loft and couldn't even treat her to a room in the apartment that didn't make her feel disgusting.

She put on a black spaghetti strap top and sweatpants then tossed her curls into a bun before leaving the loft

* * *

Once Selena got back to the hotel, she seen Jack on the balcony with his phone pressed to his ear. He was pacing back and forth, smoking on a cigarette, and he seemed tense and angry.

Selena went into the bathroom and took a few minutes to remove her makeup then threw the tissue in the trash.

"Hey baby, how was the photoshoot?" Jack asked, leaning in the doorway.

"It was good...Fun I guess." She simply spoke.

A spark of concern enters his warm blue eyes. "You okay?"

Selena nodded. "My head just hurts." She frowned.

"Take your hair down, so I can massage your head. It'd make you feel better." Jack gave her a gentle smile, comforting her.

"No, that won't do anything." Selena leaned her head on the wall, groaning. "You'll make it worse."

Jack laughed, placing a hand above her head, looming over her. "No I won't. Let me help you."

Selena smiled and shook her head. "No." She mumbled.

Jack kissed her forehead. "I just wanna help cause you get annoying when something is wrong with you."

Selena laughed as Jack wrapped his arms around her back, hugging her.

"I do not. You just get on my nerves so I retaliate."

"See, all I'm trying to do is help the princess." He joked. "What you want me to do? Be your Advil? Be your Aspirin?" Jack hummed in laughter at his own joke.

Selena giggled, trying to get out of his hold, but he only held her tighter. "Just be a good boyfriend and let me rest."

"I don't want you to go to sleep." Jack left kisses on her neck and face then looked down at her. "Your head hurts, so I'm gonna give you some head." He chuckled, pinching her ass, making her squeal and hit him. "Let me be _your_ doctor for once."

Selena shook her head, holding back a laugh. "Anyways, when are we going on Liam's yacht?"

"In an hour or two." Jack's hand slid underneath her thighs and lifted her off the ground. "But in the meantime, I'm gonna take care of you."

He carries her into the bedroom and places her on the bed. "And I love you so much that I'm not even going to ask you to return the favor."

Jack removed her sweatpants as he deeply kissed Selena. He began to pepper kisses all down her body, before leaving two pecks on each thigh, then helping her relax and release.

* * *

Jack helped Selena off the ramp and onto Liam's yacht where they seen Mason and Will idling by the entrance. They wave Jack and Selena over with smiles on their faces.

Jack and Selena were greeted by them and the rest of the group.

The both of them were amazed. Neither of them have been on something luxurious like this before. The scenery was beautiful.

The cloudless sky was stuck between orange and yellow as the sun began to melt into the horizon. The color is the exact same shade as the ocean that surrounded them.

A pure work of art that only God could create himself. A setting that assures that there is more to life than just a daily routine.

Excitement spread through their veins as land began to disappear.

Jack held Selena close to him as Liam gave a short tour of the yacht, which was bigger than any house they ever lived in.

Everyone had their swimwear on already so, the guys jumped into the pool as the girls lounged in the chairs next to it.

"You guys have a whole ocean and you choose to swim in a pool?" Tessa laughed along with Selena and Olivia, Liam's "friend."

"Sharks!" All the guys reasoned as they hit a beachball back and forth.

Olivia began slowly rubbing tanning lotion on her toned body, making the guys stop their game and gawk, since she didn't necessarily belong to anyone.

Selena's attention was to captivated by the book she was reading to catch Jack looking at another girl, not that she would care anyways, as long as he doesn't get any ideas.

After Tessa snapped them back into reality, she fussed at Ashton, getting everyone to laugh.

Mason tossed the beachball aside and set up the volleyball net. "Anyone up for a game of volleyball?"

Jack swam over to the edge of the pool where the girls were, forking his fingers through his hair. "You wanna play with us?" He hopefully looked at Selena.

Selena debated between her book and the game, wanting to relax, but she could do that anytime. "I'll play." She took off her sunglasses and set her book on the small table next to her.

Jack smiled, a big genuine grin, helping her into the pool then kissing her happily.

Selena turned towards Tessa and Olivia. "You girls playing too? She asked, blocking the sun with her hand.

Olivia rolled over on her lounge chair, stretching in the sun like a tired cat. "I'm tanning."

Liam threw the beachball at her, hitting her in her head. "There's barley any sun!"

"Enough sun for us though." Tessa said, turning over on her stomach as well.

"Are we picking teams?" Ashton asked, getting a volleyball from the side of the pool.

Will grabbed Selena by the waist, almost lifting her all the way out the water. "I get the cute one!"

Jack glowered from across the net, partnering up with Ashton and Mason. "You can't call dibs on her. She's my girlfriend."

Will shrugged. "Not now she isn't." He teased as Liam served the ball. Ashton leaped forward, hitting it back over the net.

Diving, Liam bumps it back to Jack. Once it's delivered back to Will, his eyes meet Selena's, communicating as the ball went up high.

Selena understood and sprung out the water, spiking it over the net, earning their first point.

"That's my girl!" Jack shouted, attracting glares from his teammates.

"You can't cheer for the opposite team! No matter how good looking they are!" Mason scolded as Ashton agreed, giving the water a hard smack, sending a series of splashes Jack's way.

Jack winked at Selena, getting a small laugh out of her.

Selena scored three more points after Ashton scored their second. She kept the points coming and they kept the game exciting.

"Selena, where'd you learn to play like that?" Tessa asked, from her lounge chair.

"I played during my junior year. If I wasn't cheerleading then I was playing volleyball." She answered.

Everyone looked at her curiously, Olivia being the one to speak everyone's mind. "A cheerleader? I couldn't see you being a cheerleader. You're pretty and everything, but it seems like you'd hate it."

Jack laughed. "She did. Only reason she joined was to get a varsity jacket then she stopped going to the games and practices, but her parents got on her ass and made her go."

Everyone laughed as Selena only shrugged and smiled.

Jack's phone vibrated on a nearby table. Lifting himself out the pool, every vein in his forearms bulged to pull the weight of his lean wet tatted body.

He reached for a towel and ruffled it over his head, adding onto the mess. Pressing the phone to his ear, he answered it, "Yeah?"

"When are you coming back to Detroit? You're supposed to help me with the nursery."

Jack could feel heat rising up in his body, irritated almost instantly when he heard Alana's voice. He began to go somewhere private, so he could talk to her.

"Everything okay?" Selena asked him as she folded her arms on the wooden edge of the pool.

Jack pressed his fingers to the end of the phone. "Yeah, everything's fine. It's just Bobby acting like a dick as always." He met her halfway to kiss her quickly then he walked down the length of the yacht.

"Alana, I told you earlier that I do not know. This is the second time you called me today, saying the same shit. When I get back to Detroit I will help, but right now I'm busy."

"Busy doing what? Fucking Selena? Is that what you do when you aren't helping me?"

Jack laughed. "You're right. I do fuck her when I'm not helping you because she's my girlfriend. Get it through your head, that the only thing you and I have together is a child. I gave you money for the nursery, stop asking for so much. I'll be there when I get there. Bye."

Jack hung up, before she could respond. He started walking back to the pool, but he caught Selena going to one of the rooms. "You aren't getting back in?" He asked.

She shook her head and made her way to the room where their bags were with Jack following behind.

They got out of their swimwear, Selena slipped into a pair of Adidas shorts and a camisole. Jack pulled a white tee over his damp head and went out into the main room where everyone was playing cards.

"Look, they finished early." Mason laughed, dealing them cards.

Jack sat down at the round table, pulling Selena onto his lap. "I'm not playing. I'll watch." His arms snaked around Selena's waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I'll go easy on you Selena. You might end up losing just like everyone else at this table." Will grinned mischievously.

Liam sucked his teeth. "You hide cards up your sleeve and cheat."

"No I don't."

A chorus of snorts of disbelief and grumbles followed his defense.

Selena put up a decent fight, but card games weren't her specialty, and she started to struggle.

Jack would take a good look at her cards then whisper directions in her ear for the next move.

As Tessa wrestled the potato chips out of Mason's hands, Will pointed a finger out at Jack and Selena. "See, look at who cheats now!"

Before anyone could agree or complain, Jack's eyes met Will's green ones. "Just giving her tips, that's all."

Olivia threw a card down on the table, a smirk creeping on her face. "Just the tip?"

Everyone hysterically laughs as heat bloomed on Selena's cheeks and she nibbled her bottom lip. Her thigh began to vibrate from the buzzing of Jack's phone.

Before she could turn her head towards him, the small tremors stopped and the call was declined.

The card game went on for another round until everyone grew tired and dispersed to their rooms.

Jack and Selena were wrapped up in their blankets, next to each other, attempting to go to sleep, but something just wouldn't sit right with Selena.

"Jack?" She barley said his name above a whisper.

His eyes were closed and she would've thought he was asleep by now if he didn't answer. "Hmm?"

Selena sat up and stared down at him. "Are you still with Alana?"

Jack opens his eyes and pauses. He didn't respond. Only resting, arms open as if Selena was still lying there with him. He was frozen, until he laughed under his breath. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Selena folded her arms and glared. "You know what I'm talking about. You still fuck with Alana."

Jack sucked his teeth. "Since you think you're so damn smart, why ask questions you already know the answer to?"

"Cause you need to say it. I want to hear it coming from you, Jack."

"Catch me in a lie, you mean."

"It's not a lie, it's the truth. You fuck her still?"

Jack runs his hands through his hair and exhales deeply. "Look, we've been over this about a thousand times and I told you each damn time that me and her are done. All of that is in the past, shit, me and you are together, so tell me what's your fucking problem?"

Selena shrugged, still searching for an answer. "And how am I supposed to know all this?"

"Know what?"

"That you're still fucking around with her."

"Cause I just fucking told you, for the last damn time."

"Who's been calling you then? Cause I know Bobby, Jerry, and Angel don't miss you that much that they have to call more than once a day and I'm here and so is the band and Liam, so who is it?"

Selena's staring intently at him, putting him off balance as he tried not to struggle with his words.

Jack figured this would be the time to tell her about the baby, but it wouldn't be the best time. And he still wasn't ready, and he'll probably never be ready, but right now isn't it.

Jack signed. "She's been calling because she wants me to get back with her. And I've been telling her that I'm with you."

"You're lying."

"I'm lying? You wanted the truth so damn bad and now you heard it and you say I'm lying?"

Selena quirked her head to the side and raised her brows. "Cause you just told me that you weren't fucking her and that you weren't fucking around with her and now you said you accept her calls just to tell her to fuck off."

Jack began to slow clap, mocking her. "Exactly, you finally get it. I'm not fucking her, I'm fucking you. I'm not fucking around with her, but I am in love with you. This conversation right here is tiring and it's old. For the love of God, please, dead this shit."

Selena bit the inside of her cheek and looked everywhere else, but at Jack.

"Do you believe me?"

"Yeah." She muttered.

Jack sat up. "Good." He put his hand on the back of her neck and pressed his lips hard and firmly on hers, kissing her hungrily.

There's no soft kisses, slow caresses, and it wasn't beautiful love making.

It was intense and passionate. Selena was gasping for air while every cell of her body felt the action Jack gave her.

They released their anger and tension with makeup sex, but an _awkward_ tension still clung to the air.

The kind of awkward tension where people would get after a fight with their best friend and they don't know where to go from there.

Disheveled sheets were between their bodies where distance separated them.

Jack ran his fingers through his damp hair, resting his hand there. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked, still catching his breath.

"I would've told you." Selena mumbled, turning on her side.

Jack and Selena fell asleep on different sides of the bed. There wasn't any wrath or anger, it was just empty between them. And that's worse than any kind of emotion.

* * *

Selena woke up at two in the morning to the smell of salt from the ocean, the sound of gentle crashing waves, a soft breeze of the wind, and an empty bed.

She got out of bed and put on her cami and shorts then walked to the side door where she took in the scene that overlooked Jack.

The ocean was as black as ink but twinkled and glistened underneath the moon like a forbidden river of jewels.

Jack was standing as still as a tomb in nothing but his boxers. His palms were pressed against the cool railing.

Selena stood in the doorway, adoring the way he looked when he thought no one had eyes on him. She waited a second, wondering what was going through his mind right now.

After a moment, she stepped forward and put a hand on his bare back. He twitches and tightens his grasp on the railing, not responding otherwise.

Then he relaxes hearing her voice. "Have you been to sleep?" She examined his bloodshot eyes that had dark shadows stamped underneath them.

The only thing that could run through Selena's mind while looking at him like this was a tortured ghost lost at sea, because that's exactly what he looked like.

"I slept for about ten minutes, then I couldn't go back to sleep."

Selena put a hand on his shoulder then rested her chin against it. "What's wrong babe?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Because I know you, and I know when something's up."

Jack doesn't answer. He only puts his head down and shifts his weight on his other foot.

Selena hesitated before poking the bear, "You thinking of your mom?"

Jack huffed and nodded his head before slightly turning his head to meet her eyes. "Yeah, I am."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"My mom didn't deserve that shit Sel, and I know we got the guys who did it, but that didn't make anything better...I was all for it before we killed them until I seen Bobby and Angel actually do it. I wanted them dead and then they were, but nothing changed and it didn't bring her back. But, it doesn't matter, those fuckers and Sweet are dead, and that's all that matters, I guess."

Selena's hand moved to his back, rubbing it as he continued to go on.

"The one person who gave a fuck about us, was _murdered._ I was hurt, broken, and family had no kind of meaning behind it. I was in a damn adoption fair like I wasn't a human, like I was dog and she was the only person who treated me like I had a purpose."

Selena's eyebrows pinched together. "An adoption fair? What is that?"

"Like speed dating for kids. We have to _convince_ them to take us home and why we would be a good child, but no one ever wanted me." His voice trembled, his knuckles turned white as he clenched the railing.

"She didn't want to expand a family, she wanted to save lives that were on the brink of being lost. Who knows where I would've ended up? I'd probably be snorting coke with some slut I'd call my girlfriend, but the only thing we'd do is fuck and get high."

Jack laughed under his breath, though Selena didn't find anything funny about. He could've been dead or in jail if it wasn't for Evelyn.

"The first night I came home, I met all of my brothers and I instantly felt wanted and loved with all the fights and jokes, though I still feared everyone who came near me. I watched everything my mom did that night. The way she drank her iced water, the way she folded her napkin on her lap, and the way she mixed her macaroni and mashed potatoes..."

Selena giggled into his shoulder until she pulled back to look at him. "Ew, she did that?"

Jack laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that shit was weird, but from that night on, she was my inspiration to be the person I was meant to be. The person I am now."

Selena smiled at him as he let out a heavy sign, bending down to rest his forehead on his arms that were crossed over the railing.

Tilting his head, so that he's lying on his cheek, Jack's glassy blue eyes focus on Selena. "Thank you for listening and being with me even though you knew what happened with my past. It means so much more to me than you will ever know."

* * *

Really didn't know how to end this :( Lol but bye for now...


	23. Chapter 23

Selena was confused in her deep slumber and didn't realize what happened until she hit the floor and was forced to wake up.

Sprawled out on the floor, she glared up at Jack who was grinning and laughing childishly down at her over the edge of the mattress.

"You pushed me off the bed on purpose?" Selena gritted her teeth as she stood up.

Jack's shoulders shook as he continued to laugh as his only answer.

Selena grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it on his stomach. She raised the pillow to hit him again, but he raised his arm to deflect it then yanked the pillow from her.

Jack coiled his arm around her waist then lifts her up off the bed before tossing her back on it. "You done?"

Selena smiled cunningly and shook her head. "Nope."

He took both of her wrist in one hand and pinned them down above her head as he hovered over her. "Can't go nowhere if you don't surrender princess."

Selena spreads her legs and bent one of her knees, slowly working her hips against him.

Jack felt vulnerable now, even though he was supposed to have complete control looming over her. "That's not fair." He chuckled, holding back a groan.

"Pussy runs the world."

Jack swallowed hard before a smile tugged at his lips. "Yes it does, and I'm all here for it." He leaned down to kiss her, loosening his grip on her hands.

Selena realized he let his guard down and quickly flips them over, so she had the dominance. "I win."

She kissed his jawline then got off the bed as he turned on his stomach and rested the side of his face on the pillow.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She told him.

"Come right back." He muttered sleepily.

"Yeah, cause it's like I got another boyfriend in the middle of the ocean that I have to see before we leave. Maybe he'll propose before you do."

She shrugged her shoulders playfully then shut the door, leaving Jack alone with the attempt to go back to sleep, but his body wouldn't let him, so he joined Selena's shower before hers was over.

Once they got out they got dressed. Jack got dressed faster than Selena, only wearing a loosely fitted dark blue t-shirt and ripped jeans.

Jack watched as Selena pulled her black jeans over her white strappy bodysuit then put some of her wavy tresses into a ponytail as the rest of her hair fell down past her shoulders.

Jack bit his lip at how tightly her bodysuits always hugged her curves. "You are so damn fine."

Selena blushed and quickly kissed him then fixed her eyes on the mirror where she applied her lipgloss.

Jack went through his phone, surfing the internet and came across a picture that made him _livid._

He took a moment to himself to relax and breathe. Everything he was trying to do to calm himself just wasn't working and it wasn't going to until he figured out what was going on.

"Selena..."

"Yeah, babe?"

"What did the photographer ask you to do yesterday at the photoshoot?"

Selena set her gloss down and chuckled inwardly. "Uh, pose?"

Jack wanted to punch a hole in the wall right now or do something, anything, to rid his anger right now. "But what kind of poses?"

Selena thought about it for a second. "Hmmm, the first time he told me to jump up and down like I won a billon dollars then h-"

Jack almost sprung up from the bed. "He asked you to jump up and down?" He raised his voice a bit, making Selena turn to face him.

"And you didn't even stop to think why he asked you to do that?"

Selena shook her head, just now realizing that anger was radiating for Jack's body.

"Did you take pictures for him nude at all?"

Selena's eyebrows furrowed and she scrunched her face up. "What the hell? No, why are you asking me this?"

Jack's gaze is stony, hard, and unfeeling. "Whatever pictures you took yesterday aren't up here. They're nudes."

Selena snatched Jack's phone from his hand and stared at the picture on the phone. It was her face, but that wasn't her body. She never once took pictures with her clothes off.

Selena looked up at Jack who's expression has locked into a terrifying, grim, empty calm. His eyes were dark and cold, not moving from her.

"Jack, I swear I didn't ta-"

"I know you didn't. I know what your body looks like." He said, his tone still stern. "I told you this shit was gonna fucking happen."

Selena opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it once she realized she had nothing to back her up. She should've known better.

"Do you think I tell you this for the fun of it? Is it cause you didn't care? Or do you just think you're smarter than me and know every goddamn thing."

"I didn't think this would happen, he told me he was gonna get me on the cover of Vogue."

"Exactly, Selena. You didn't fucking think after I had just told you this is what they do. You have to be a professional model or celebrity to get on those covers. You don't get a cover on a magazine unless you have some type of experience. This was your first time. God, I can't believe this shit."

Selena didn't know what to say and she didn't know what to do. This could fuck things up for her career, medical school, and Jack's career. And she understood why he was so upset, everything one person does, it reflects and represents the other. At least that's how Hollywood sees things.

He exhaled strongly through his nose and rubbed his forehead with his fingers before exploding. "Fuck!"

Jack stood up and snatched the phone from her hand, just to throw it on the bed and walk out the room.

Selena sat on the edge of the bed and blinked back a few tears. She was stuck and didn't know how to get out of this one.

Jack came back in the room after a few minutes and sat on the bed next to her. "We're almost back to the city. When we get back there, you're gonna tell me where you took the pictures and then I'm gonna go have a talk with him."

Selena rolled her eyes. "Have a talk with him? Jack, you can't just beat his ass just cause I been had."

"That's the thing, Selena. You been had." Jack snorted. "When they do shit like that to you then I'm gonna handle it."

Selena left the conversation alone. She didn't want to talk about it anymore, she just wanted it to be over with.

They stayed silent in palpable tension until they reached the docks again. They hurried and waved goodbye to their friends then made their way to the destination.

Selena spotted the building where her fake photoshoot was held. "The loft is right here." She pointed to the bricked building.

Jack slightly leaned towards the steering wheel to get a good look at where she was pointing then pulled up, aligning with the sidewalk.

"This is what we're gonna do..." Jack turned off the car and fixed his eyes on hers. "You aren't supposed to take the elevators during a fire right?"

Selena shook her head. "No, they say always take the stairs."

Jack's eyes lit up, but he maintained a cool and determined expression.

"Okay, so first, you're gonna take the elevator and wait by it while I take the stairs, so he doesn't see you. Then I'm gonna pull the alarm and I'll meet you once I see him go down the stairs, then we get that bullshit over with."

They both exited the car and went with the plan. Jack gave her a nod, before she entered the elevator. She pressed the button that had a five on it.

Gripping the rails of the elevator car, she listened to the same dull music that played in grocery stores, park ride lines, and cheap restaurants.

As soon as her ride came to an end, the 'ding' was interrupted by the irritating sound that every student in school dreads, that ungodly high pitch sound, making Selena's ears ring and a headache bloom in the back of her skull.

The doors opened, the light of the alarm flashing the hallway that was swept in panic. Residents grabbed their pets and kids, running to the exit with terror on their faces.

Over the intercom, that was located near the stairwell, a slow speaking voice announced, "Please do not panic. Just exit carefully then we will advise you when it is safe and then you may enter into your homes and carry on with your day."

Once the hallway was cleared, the door to the stairwell opened and out walked Jack, who's head twitched at Selena, gesturing her to follow him.

"This is it right?" Jack asked her, standing at the door to the loft.

"Yeah, how are you gonna get in?"

Jack smirked. "I think you know the answer to that. You got a screwdriver, pen, credit card, bobby pin?"

"Cause every girl carries a screwdriver around with her." She sarcastically stated.

Jack only gave her a look as he held out his hand waiting for something to be put in it. "Please, do not start."

She fished around in her back pocket for a second then handed him two bobby pins as he kneeled down on one knee, holding one in his mouth.

"You sure you can pick a deadbolt with a bobby pin?" She questioned him, watching him as he made his own key out of them.

Jack inserted the bobby pins and went to work on the lock, concentrating deeply on it. "I can pick a lock using anything on any kind of lock. I've done it a million times. Trust me, your man knows what he's doing."

Almost as if on cue, there's a sharp click and he rises to his feet, pushing the door open as he arrogantly smiles down at her as she walks past him and into the dark loft.

"How much time do you think we have until he comes back?" Selena asked, as Jack searched around the loft that was more like a studio instead of a home.

"Until the fire department comes. They have to be the ones to turn that damn fire alarm off." A grin appeared on his face. "Aha! This is the computer right?"

"Yeah, that's it. You know to get into it?"

"Yes ma'am I do." He opened up the laptop, the only illumination coming from the screen, making Jack's smirk come to show.

Selena watched over Jack's shoulder as he turned to a computer genius in only a few seconds. His fingers rapidly ran across the keyboard and before Selena could even blink, the home screen popped up.

They searched through different files until he found the pictures of Selena. He deleted all of the files he had of other women as well.

"Sel, go look and see if he has anymore pictures lying around here."

Selena explored the apartment, finding pictures that were printed out and tore them up into shreds then returned back to Jack's side.

Jack was now on the website of the photographer's where the pictures were uploaded. He deleted the nudes then before he tried to shut the website down, the fire alarm finally stopped.

Jack eyes were still glued to the screen as if it wasn't time to leave now.

"C'mon Jack, we don't have anymore time." Selena attempted to shut the laptop, but Jack's hand stopped her.

"I don't care. We're shutting this shit down." Jack gritted his teeth, continuing to shut the site down.

Selena conflicted with herself, not sure what to do, and she realized it was to late when the door opened and she seen the photographer.

His glare was hard from behind his round glasses. "What the fuck is going on?" He shouted, striding towards Selena.

Jack quickly took notice then shut the laptop and stood in front of Selena, so he wouldn't try to put a hand on her.

Jack's height was a bit of an advantage as he almost had to look all the way down to meet the man's eyes. "You set my girlfriend up, that's what the fuck is going on."

The photographer snarled and his fist clenched. "I didn't set her up! She wanted to do pictures."

Selena came from behind Jack to add her voice to the confrontation. "Those aren't my pictures. Those are photoshopped. You said I'd be on Vogue."

The photographer barked a laugh. "I said do you _want_ to be on Vogue?"

Jack's mouth is set as a grin expression, eyes hard with anger. "We got rid of those photos, and we shut your bullshit site down."

The man's crooked teeth bared. "I'm gonna take you to court for breaking in my apartment and hacking into my computer!"

Jack tsk'ed. "We can go to court, but while we're there, I'll make sure to tell them that you put _fake_ nude photos of my girl and other women online without any kind of consent."

The man pressed his lips into a thin line, squinting bis eyes for a second before speaking up. "I want my money back. I paid you five hundred dollars for a break in and deleted photos."

Selena shrugged then pulled out her wallet and started to open it, but Jack eased her hand down.

"No, she's keeping her money. She doesn't owe you anything. You should be happy I didn't kick your ass for trying to exploit and degrade her. If you ever pull shit like this again, I'll make sure to pay you visit." He grabbed Selena's hand. "C'mon."

* * *

The red neon light from the hotel sign gave the only illumination to Jack and Selena as they talked inside the car with her legs propped up on his lap.

It was almost two in the morning and it was pitch black, not a single star in the sky. Only a neon light for them to see each other, which sent anxious shivers up Selena's side.

"Let me ask you a question." Selena began. "And don't get mad."

Jack questionably furrowed his brows at her from the drivers seat. "Um, how about don't ask if you think I'm gonna get mad."

Selena thought for a second then proceed on with her question. "Have you ever had sex with a stripper or prostitute?" She blurred out.

Jack blew out the smoke from his cancer stick and stared at her, wondering why she would ask that. And he almost laughed too, because it was irrelevant and just out of the blue.

"Does it matter?"

"No, just wanna know."

Jack took a long drag from the cigarette. "No, I haven't." Then he exhaled. "Can't touch the strippers let alone fuck them. And I wouldn't fuck a prostitute, they have a few guys a night and I'm just not with that."

Selena's eyes were glued to the cigarette he was smoking on. God, he was so cute when he smoked, she actually enjoyed watching him do it.

It was cute to her the way he squinted his eyes and how relaxed and calm he was. But at the same time, she hated the fact he did cause its such a disgusting habit.

"Why don't you quit smoking?"

Jack rubs the heel of his hand into his forehead and gazes up at the hotel sign. "When you quit drinking, I'll stop smoking."

"I quit drinking." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

Jack's head snapped her way. "You did not. You still drink, you just don't drink as much as you used to. We had to convince you to go to rehab. I don't have to."

Selena scoffed playfully. "Wow, just throw my past in my face Jack." Heavy sarcasm was in her voice as Jack chuckled.

"You don't remember the time when we were at your cousins engagement party and you pulled a coyote ugly?" He laughed loud and full, his shoulders shaking. "You were dancing on the bar and your cousin had to come get you off."

Selena shook her head. "That did not happen." She defensively spoke, crossing her arms.

"It didn't? I promise you it did." He stabled the cigarette between his lips and sat up to dig for his phone in his back pocket. "Matter of fact I have the video."

Selena's eyes grew wide, not sure if she wanted to see herself act a fool.

The side of his lip quirked up as he pulled up the video and handed it over to Selena.

Selena's eyebrows shot up as she watched herself dance and sing on the bar. She was crying in the inside but she gave the phone back to Jack and simply shrugged it off. "It wasn't me."

Jack snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes. "Okay Shaggy."

"Geez, I was that bad?"

"It was worse times, but you used to get _drunk._ I almost left you once cause you couldn't control it. Doesn't matter now though. Everything's okay now."

Selena smiled knowing how far she had came and that she got help when she needed it.

Jack didn't want to spoil her mood, so he changed the subject. "I'm gonna get your name tattooed on me." Jack smirked. "Right here." He put his cigarette in his mouth and tapped his index finger on his ring finger.

Selena chuckled. "Go ahead. I'm not getting yours."

Jack's jaw dropped before a smile replaced his surprised expression. "Why?"

"Cause you know how many people do that and then end up breaking up?"

"But we're getting married, so it's no difference."

"We could get a divorce and then I'll still have your ugly ass name inked on my body."

"We're not getting one though. It's just marriage Sel, everyone acts like it's such a big step but when we've been together for this long, it's no difference except you have a paper that's validating something that we already knew we had."

"Okay, well I'm letting you know right now we're getting married in the spring."

Jack opened the car door and dropped his cigarette then stomped on it. "No." He answered, closing the door.

"How come?"

"Cause, its spring, what if it rains on the day of the wedding."

Selena gives him a dry look. "We're getting married in a church."

Jack looks over at her with a twisted smile. "Oh, yeah."

"And for the honeymoon we can-"

Jack's laughs softly. "Stay in lovely ass Detroit."

Selena's eyebrows lifted in a mix of surprise and amusement. Jack reaches over and squishes her cheeks together, forcing her to make a silly face.

He laughs as she shakes out of his grip and grimaces at him while he mocked a pout. "I'm only joking. We can go anywhere you want to."

Selena tapped her index finger on her chin and thought for a second until she grinned. "Either Bora Bora, Jamaica, Italy or Bali."

Jack nodded. "Okay, we have plenty of time until we have to make that choice. But we'll eventually end up going to all of them."

"And we should sign a prenuptial agreement." She bluntly spoke what's been on her mind the past few days.

Jack let his head fall back on the seat and he placed his hand on his forehead before pushing her legs off his lap. "Here you go with this shit. Selena, that's like saying, ' _if_ we get a divorce, everything is separate.' You're doubting us."

"I'm not doubting us. It's just reality, and you'll make more money than I will, so what's the problem?"

"But I already trust you not to take my money. You're getting cold feet and I haven't even proposed yet."

"Babe, I'm not getting cold feet either. I just thought since we're bringing our own shit into the marriage, it should remain ours separately."

"Shit like the house?"

Selena shook her head. "No, we're moving out of there soon. I was just giving the prenup some thought. We don't have to, if you don't want to."

Jack scoffed and folded his arms. "I don't want to sign a ' _just in case_ ' agreement."

"Okay. Are you mad now?"

Jack stubbornly shook his head, not saying anything. Selena nibbled on her lip to hide a smile then climbed over the console and onto his lap.

Jack groaned in annoyance, knowing he just failed at the silent treatment and she won.

Selena kisses him slowly and softly. Jack pulls away, but to only tilt his head more comfortably and to kiss her deeper.

"Let's go to the backseat. I'll give you an early birthday present."

Jack chuckled. "It's in two days though."

"That's why I said early."

"Alright, let's do it."


	24. Chapter 24

Jack woke up to an empty bed in their home, groaning when he felt nothing but sheets and pillows next to him.

He took a quick shower and threw on a black shirt and ripped jeans before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Jack dialed Selena's number, to only hear her phone ringing in the living room where she wasn't. He huffed and sat it on the counter.

Drinking a glass of orange juice, he heard the door open then shut and heels clicking for a short moment then the sound of something hitting the floor.

"Shit." He heard Selena hiss. Walking around the corner and into the living room, he seen Selena holding balloons with one hand and a bag full of stuff for the party in the other.

His attention averted to the vanilla cake that was upside down on the carpet, the frosting pooled around it.

Selena was staring up at the ceiling, irritation on her face and he can tell she's trying not to get angry.

Jack made his way over to her and took the bag and balloons out of her hands, startling her before she added a wide smile to her face. "Happy birthday baby!"

"Thank you." He leaned in and kissed her before walking to the kitchen and setting the bag and balloons on the island then getting napkins to clean up the cake. "You look beautiful." He smiled.

Selena bought herself a new outfit for his party though it wasn't much. She wore a sheer bodysuit with a denim patch over her boobs with black jeans and heels then flat ironed her hair and threw it into a bun.

"As do you. I was hoping to get everything ready before you woke up, but I completely failed." She pouted, pulling a banner out from the plastic bag.

"Nah, babe. Everything is okay." He assured her, getting the cake and frosting out of the floor then throwing it away.

Selena threw her heels off and got a chair to stand on, hanging the banner up in the middle of the living room on hooks. "I got cake for later in the refrigerator. The one I just bought was for now, but I guess God didn't want you eating it first thing in the morning."

Jack chuckled. "You're throwing a party?"

"Of course." She smiled.

Jack seen that she was done and walked over to the chair and took her hand in his, helping her down. "Who's coming?"

They both sat down on the couch. Selena folded her legs and faced Jack, skimming her fingertips up and down the back of his neck. "Your brothers, the band, Liam, Sofi, Camille, Tessa, some people from the bar, Monica, and I guess everyone's plus one."

Jack laughed and looked at her. "Sounds like _your_ party."

"It's not my party. It's your birthday and I didn't know who to invite, so I invited my friends _and_ yours."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Anyways..." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "The party is hours away, what is there to do until then? I think I know, what about you?"

Jack's lips lingered on her jawline as his hands cupped her ass, pressing her down hard on him, gently rocking her as he created friction, causing her to gasp.

"Fuck," She moaned. "I have to cook."

"We'll be quick then." Jack's husky voice tried to persuade her as his fingers began to unbutton her jeans.

Selena shoved his hands away. "I can't right now." She jumped off his lap, leaving him frustrated. She smiled then put a hand on his face and kissed him quickly.

"I love you and you know I really want you right now, but I gotta get this done."

Jack threw his head back and covered his face with his hands. "Fuckkkk." He groaned. "Just order some damn pizza later. Let's make love then fuck and repeat until it's time."

Selena paid no mind to him, everything he said was going in one ear and out the other. "Shit, I forgot I have to go to the bank and DMV! I'll just cook when I get back."

"Do you at least need any help? I'll cook"

Selena slipped back into her heels "I really just want you to relax, but if you want to help me when I get back then I won't protest." She pecked his lips then headed out the door. "Love you!"

Jack huffed then flopped down onto the couch. "Love you too."

* * *

"Baby..." Jack called out to Selena as he threw down one of his cards on the table that was surrounded by his brothers, bandmates, and Liam.

Selena paused her conversation with the girls and looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, babe?"

"Can you hand me, Liam, and Angel some beer." He pointed at the cooler next to Monica's bruised ankle.

Selena grabbed three beers, setting one in front of Liam and Angel as they thanked her then went back to tense game.

She set a beer in front of Jack, but she couldn't escape so easily. He pulled her onto his lap, keeping a tight hold on her. "Jack, let me go."

His grasp only grew tighter. Selena smirked as she took a peak at Jack's cards. "I'm gonna tell everyone at this table your cards." She threatened.

Jack only chuckled and nodded his head, doubting her.

"Don't believe me?" She laughed. "Okay, listen up, cause I'm only gonna tell you his cards once."

Everyone's attention around the table immediately averted to Selena with open ears.

Selena took a quick glance at his cards, smirking. "We've got two kin-"

She stopped mid sentence when Jack's grip loosened and removed herself from his lap. Her lips met his cheek then she whispered in his ear Angel's cards which she seen when she brought them beers - a wide grin tugging on Jack's lips.

Jack won his card game and took everyone's money. The party grew bigger once more people started showing up, with some old friends he and Selena used to be close with and some people they barley knew.

Selena came from upstairs and into the living room where she politely pulled Jack away from a conversation with his brothers. "My family said happy birthday."

Jack smiled. "They remembered?"

Selena nodded. "How could they forget? They like you more than they like me."

Jack laughed, taking a swig of his beer. "You should've let me talk to them."

"I told them you were having fun and that you'd call them later."

Jack nodded. "I got my gifts while you were upstairs."

Selena sucked her teeth and stomped her foot. "You know that's my favorite part."

"I didn't open all of them. Just got a watch, imported beer, a guitar, clothes and the other stuff I'll open later. What'd you get me?"

"You can get it later. I got you a few things, but I have something really special for you tonight."

Jack arches a brow as his lips grow into a smug smirk, instantly getting her hint. "Oh?"

"Mhm."

"Just give it to me now."

Rolling her eyes, she laughs. "Where? It's a party going on and we're the hosts."

Jack shrugged his shoulders loosely. "Kick everyone out." He faced everyone and raised his voice. "Everyone has to go! You don't gotta go home, but y'all gotta get the hell ou-"

Selena's hand flew to his mouth as she laughed and turned his face back towards her. "I promise you when the party is over, we can do whatever you want as long as you want."

"Okay, don't get tired on me." He winked making her giggle.

As the hours went on, the more loose people got. Most people got drunk whilst Jack and Selena didn't drink as much. Just as the party was coming to an end, the doorbell rang.

Before Jack could answer it, a guy he didn't know had already answered.

Jack's face falls, as if a dreadful, black cloud casted a shadow over him.

"Alana, what are you doing here?" He rose up from the couch, catching glances at his brothers who were just as surprised and angry as he was.

Alana scanned the room, seemingly confused. "I came to talk to you about the baby. I tried calling and texting, but you never answered. Is it your birthday?"

"Yeah, it is and you have to go. You can't be here right now, I ignored your calls for a reason. I'll help you tomorrow."

"No, we need to talk now."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack could see Bobby's face growing pale as his brothers stood next to him. Their faces drawn tight with concern of the outcome.

"What's going on here Jackie? You didn't invite the pageant princess did you?" Bobby asked, eying her up and down.

"No, I didn't."

Jerry stepped forward. "You need to get out. This isn't your home, don't disrespect it."

"Yeah babygirl, we don't put our hands on women, but we will escort you out." Angel warned her.

Alana's face heated up in embarrassment, but she ignored them and kept her focus on Jack. "You said when you got back you'd help. And you're here partying and I had enough of you being a deadbeat."

His brothers picked her up with little effort. "Alright, it's time for you to leave." They began carrying her out as she kicked and screamed.

Something shifted in the air. A switch flips.

"Jack, what is she doing here?"

Pin drop silence? No...A dead silence fell across the room as time slammed to a stop.

Jack spun around as his brothers set Alana down and everyone's eyes were now on Selena who came from the backyard.

The sight of Selena makes Jack's heart leap up and into his throat, his blue eyes seeking hers and holding them.

"Baby, she was just leaving. I didn't know she wa-"

Alana moved a few feet forward from Jack's brothers. "Tell that bitch what's been going on between us Jack!"

Jack opened his mouth, but before he even knew what he was about to say, Selena interrupted him then began taking off her heels.

"I'm gonna deal with you in a minute." She pointed at Jack then flicked her eyes over at Alana. "But first, let me get something straight with you, cause what you're not gonna do is disrespect me in my own home."

Selena walked over to her, instantly ready to fight. Angel, Jerry, and Bobby pulled Alana away and out of Selena's reach, only for the baby's sake.

The only thing Jack could do was protest and prevent this fight from happening. "Selena, just listen for a damn second and stop trying to fight her!"

"Why are you protecting her!"

The next words came out before he could even pause to take stock of the whole situation. "Because she's fucking pregnant Selena!"

Everyone's eyes falls on Selena, judgmental and crucial. Mumbles and careful whispers surround her, even a few gasps.

The words hitting her like a pillar of ice, straight through the center of her chest. Numbness seeping down her spine to the tips of her fingers.

She backed away like a startled deer. "What?" Her tone is drawling and harsh, but it doesn't reach her eyes that were cold and filled with sorrow.

Jack let's out a huge breath, steeling himself. "She's pregnant, and it's mine, maybe."

"What do you mean it's yours, Jack? I thought you were done with her...How far along is she?"

"About six months."

Selena is frozen, rooted to the spot, and struck dumb. The air around her became stale, and it hurt to breathe.

The stares of everyone in the room burn them just as much as the loaded tension.

Bobby decided to break the silence. "Alright, everyone gotta get out this motherfucking house! Let's go!"

Jack and Selena held each other's eyes as the house was cleared out, his brothers giving him a sympathetic look then closing the door.

"Selena, baby, just let me tell you how everything happened."

Selena held her hand up, silencing him. "I know how sex works Jack, other than that, there's no justification for what you did. You can sleep on the couch tonight. And while you're on the couch, think of where you're gonna stay cause tonight I'm packing your shit, then tomorrow is the last time, you'll see me again."

It took every inch and cell of her body, to react that way. But, what good has it ever done her to act out? The energy was drained from her body and she couldn't even respond the way she wanted to.

She didn't want to deal with this. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not ever. Dealing with it caused pain. And pain meant it was real.

Selena left Jack in the dark and made her way upstairs, shutting the door behind her and climbing onto her bed.

Her chest was aching, bitter tears welling up behind tightly closed eyelids. She cried herself to sleep like a child. Honestly not wanting to wake up, praying to God that she wouldn't.

Jack cried almost as much as she did. He tried not to, but he knew it was over. Everytime he did shit right, somehow he fucked up.

* * *

Selena woke up and walked downstairs in a satin slip, and for the first time in a long time, she felt uncomfortable in her own skin.

There has been a lot of times in Selena's life where reality didn't seem solid, but this took the cake.

She walked into the living room where Jack's body formed a perfect curve on the edge of the couch. His hair tangled in his hands, bare back bent over as his tired eyes were fixed on the floor.

"Jack..."

He lifts his head and gazes up at her. A dry red painting around his eyes, an abundance of sleep deprivation stamped on his face. "Yeah?" He groggily answered.

"Come over here and let's talk."

Jack followed her over to the round table where he once held her after he buried Ethan's body, telling her everything was gonna be okay and she was gonna get through this.

Only seven months had passed and everything has changed; he couldn't tell her that anymore. He's the one who hurt her.

They both sit down at the side, keeping their proximity close.

Selena figured she was gonna be the one to start this conversation, so she did. "It's been six months since she got pregnant, so were you fucking her and Kylie at the same time?"

"At one point. The last time I fucked Kylie was when you and I had that fight then I was with Alana for the re-"

"Holdup, so the last time you fucked Kylie and when we fought was the day I ended up in the coma, and you were with Alana, so you most likely got her pregnant while I was asleep? Cause I remember you saying you slept with her."

Jack hesitantly nodded. "Yeah, I did. I went over there to break up with her and that's when I got her pregnant."

There's a flash of hurt, quickly washed away with a murderous look. Selena brought her hand to his face, whipping it across his cheek as hard as could.

Jack's hair haphazardly fell across his face as a red mark on his cheek matched Selena's hand.

"I don't even know if it's mine!" Jack shouted at her.

"I don't fucking care! It's the point alone that you went and slept with her while I was in there alone! And now you have a baby by her, Jack."

"Selena, I didn't think we were even gonna get back together. That's why I was so careless about shit."

"Then why were you in the hospital still? You were there everyday until you got locked up, so obviously you were thinking some shit was gonna happen."

"Because you're more than just my goddamn girlfriend. You're my best friend. And you still were, even after the argument we had."

Selena's expression was devastating to even glance at. She was clearly broken.

Unsettling and confusing emotions danced in her body, jumping from one mood to the next.

Jack takes her trembling hand in his. "Baby, we can do this. We can still get married and have a family."

Selena rips herself from his gaze, wiping tears that were staining her cheeks. "Jack, you don't get it. All you've done is hurt me since day one. What will it take for you to realize that all I want is love and honesty from you."

She exhales a long quivering breath. "I've only asked three things from you, our _whole_ relationship of seven years. Don't lie to me, don't waste my time, and don't have me looking dumb. And I always find every excuse for staying, but I can't lie to myself anymore."

"Selena, we don't know if it's mine though. If it is I'll take care of it no questions, but I'm not ready to lose you. I've been with you for seven years, I don't know what I'll do without you. We have to work this out."

"We are working this out, just not the way you want it to. If we weren't working this out then I wouldn't have said a word to you, but I feel like you at least deserve closure."

Shame takes over Jack's blue eyes, leaving them ice cold like the rest of his body.

"You can't. _Please_ don't..."

The coldness of his cheek is touched by Selena's warm palm. His eyes close, covering her hand in his.

Conflicting emotions flooding his body, but the ray of hope demanded more attention than any of them.

Her lips brushed against his, not a tease, but more resistance. "I love you so much Jack." She spoke, barley above a whisper.

"I love you Selena, more than I can tell you baby." He replied in his husky voice.

Their lips met. It was slow and soft, comforting Jack. The kiss was almost beautiful to him.

It reminded him of November, the first time he ever kissed her. Her lips tasting like hot chocolate in the crisp autumn air, he swore she had just brought them back to when they were seventeen with one kiss.

They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other's, eyes still closed.

"I'm gonna go to work." Selena said. "And when I get back home, I want all of your stuff out. Delete my number and forget about me. Goodbye Jack."


	25. Chapter 25

Two months had passed by since Selena broke up with Jack. Everyone in the fanbase knew and gossip shows even brought it up.

Some fans assumed it was their own fault cause of the hate, some were happy they broke up and believed they had a chance with Jack now, and some were upset.

Everyday he went to her house to talk to her, but she was never home. She never answered her phone or texts, it was like she didn't even exist.

He made trips over to the sorority house every few days to help with the nursery and that was it. He wanted to care for his daughter and it was only that.

Jack stood at the door of the sorority house waiting for Alana to answer it, but it was only Zina, who's face instantly turned into a scowl.

"Look Zina, I'm not here for your bullshit. Just let me in so I can give some money to Alana and leave. Is she here?"

Zina's coal-black eyes grew wide under her long, ebony eyelashes and her skin turned even more pale as it was before. "You're giving her money? How much?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it."

Zina shut the door that was behind her tiny frame. "Really Jack, how much is she getting?"

"About five hundred every other week."

Zina laughs, the sound rich and dark. "Five hundred? Wow, you can't really be this stupid."

"What are you talking about?"

Zina led them over to the pink and white bench on the side of the porch, sitting down.

"Alana isn't pregnant, she lied. I honestly didn't care cause I don't really like you, but I didn't know you were sliding her money."

A righteous fury boiling through his veins, leaving him shocked that he hadn't burned the world around him yet. "What about the sonograms and the nursery?"

Zina runs her fingers through her jet black hair. "Madelynn, her roommate is the pregnant one. She doesn't know that Alana has been doing this and since Maddie and her boyfriend been taking classes and stuff they been gone a lot, so it gives her a chance to play pretend. We all have been helping with the nursery, just you more than anyone else. Only me, Amber, and Sasha know though. All the other girls had no clue what she was doing, they thought you guys were together cause you loved her, not cause of the baby."

"I lost Selena over this. Over a fucking lie. I knew she wasn't pregnant, but at the same time I believed her, maybe cause I didn't want to turn my back on a baby that I haven't given a chance yet."

Zina nodded. "Sucks for you. I heard her come in not to long ago. You can go see her if you want."

"Yeah, thanks for letting me know." Jack rose up from the bench and stalked into the house, gaining stares from the girls who don't leave for break.

He carelessly barged into her room to see Alana, Jewel, and a guy with a light brown crewcut...

And they weren't talking.

All three of their heads turned towards Jack who stood livid in the doorway. Trying to piece everything together.

Crewcut abruptly removed himself from behind Alana as her blonde head departed from between Jewel's thighs, a whimper escaping her lips.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Crewcut covered himself up with a pillow as the girls used the sheets.

"Jack, babe, I didn't know you were coming today, I thought yo-"

"Alana, we've been done since I got out of prison. I don't give a damn who you sleep with and what you do...But I do care when you act like you're pregnant when you aren't!"

Alana's right leg begins to bounce as Jewel and Crewcut stare naked with only pillows and sheets covering them.

"Jack I-"

Jack interrupts her with a silencing glare, not towards her, but her two lovers. "Why are you two still here? Leave!"

The two scramble to find their clothes then quickly exit the room, not bothering to put their clothes on.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I'll give you the money back, just don't leave me. _Please._ "

Jack laughs low in his throat. "Look, I don't want the money. I lost the woman I have been with since I was seventeen. The _only_ girl I wanted to ever be with. I had strong feelings for you at one point, but then you made me realize how much I missed her because she is everything you aren't."

"What? How could you say something like that to me?"

"To you?" Jack scoffed a laughed. "I need to know where you get the audacity from to think you're somebody who matters to me. After we broke up, you weren't nothing but the woman carrying my child. And even that was bullshit. You created a lie to keep me from Selena. You're pathetic. What were you gonna do when the nine months were up? You probably don't even know. Just stay the fuck away from me Alana."

Jack walked out the room without another word from Alana. He didn't want to here her side of the story nor did he want to even look at her.

Zina faintly smiled at him on his way out and he returned a nod, silently thanking her as he walked out the house for the last time.

* * *

A week later, Jack took in and let out a long stinging breath as he stepped on the porch of Selena's home. Everytime he knocked, it never got easier.

Worry and fear flooded his body, not mentally or emotionally prepared for her reaction.

The only reaction he got out of her since they broke up were unanswered texts and not answering her door. He even tried telling her about Alana's lie, but still nothing.

He brought his hand that heavily wavered to the door and knocked hard four times. Running his hands through his disheveled hair, he blinked his tired eyes hard.

Jack didn't get a wink of sleep the last few nights, on top of that, he barley slept the first month of when they broke up.

The sound of the locks turning gives his stomach a reason to shift uneasily then the door opening, makes his fingers pinch the skin on the back of his neck.

A beautiful angel stood in the doorway with a shocked expression that she quickly masked with a beautiful smile. A genuine smile.

Jack's words were caught in his dry throat as he gazed at her. She looked stunning. And she was glowing, at least he thought she was.

"Um, Jack, hi." She softly laughed as she tossed her long loose curls around.

"Hey." He mumbled as his heart almost broke through his skin with all the beating it was doing.

She stepped aside, opening the door wider. "Come inside. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

Jack mutters a "no" and was caught off by how polite and kind she was to him. Any other time they broke up, it was him trying to get past her brick wall of attitude and stubbornness.

The same faint scent of cinnamon and vanilla fulfills the house. Everything else was different though. Not as in the furniture being rearranged or the wall a different color, but just the simple feeling of it being her home again, and not theirs.

"How have you been?" Selena asked, as they both sat down on opposite couches, facing each other.

"I've been okay. You?" Jack couldn't help but feel as if this was an interview and she even resembled a celebrity when they were getting asked boring questions.

Her back was straight, her legs were crossed, and she had a smile plastered on her face. It's like she was talking to a person she had just met and was trying to make a good impression.

"I've been doing good. I checked into rehab for a month."

Jack eyes widened. "How come? You didn't start drinking hard again did you?"

Selena shook her head and combed her fingers through her hair. "No, I just wanted to make sure I was doing good for myself. I went for my mental health."

Jack smiled. "That's good. You look amazing."

"I feel amazing. I seen that your album almost went platinum."

"Yeah, we were surprised."

"I'm not. I knew you'd do good, Jack."

Jack swallowed hard as a small smile touched his lips. "Thank you." He cleared his throat and his palms began to sweat. "Uh, Alana isn't pregnant. She lied about everything."

Selena's body straightened up even more than it was before as her eyebrows shot up. She froze for a second then her shoulders slumped and her brows came back down. "Wow, you must've been devastated. You were becoming a father then it was just taken away from you cause she couldn't stand us being together."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, but it means we can be together again. That's why I came over here. I need you back."

Selena shot him a sympathetic look before getting up and taking the seat next to him. "Jack..."

She spoke, taking his hand in hers.

The skin on Jack's hand tingled as his heart began to beat erratically again. God, she was so precious and he missed the way she made him feel.

"I love you and I always will. _Always,_ but I can't do it anymore. And I won't. You're my first love and that will always be the place you hold forever in my heart, but it just wasn't meant to be. No matter how much we try to make it work and force it, it's not going to be love. It'll be tolerance."

She was tearing his heart into two and he was mentally begging her to stop, but she kept going on.

"Maybe later in time you'll understand why I said goodbye and why we ended things. We're just not right for each other and that's just what it is."

Jack couldn't find his voice. His gut was heavy and his insides tore. His hand runs down his face as he took that second to blink back tears. "Is that why you haven't returned calls? Cause you knew you were already done with me?"

"Jack, I knew I was done with you when I told you I was done with you. Just because we're used to breaking up and getting back together doesn't mean anything. Our love wasn't a game, that's just how it was."

"But why weren't you returning any calls or answering the door?"

Selena huffed. "Cause I didn't have to? And I was with Monica since I got out of rehab. I've been staying with her, today is my first time being back home."

Jack eyes darted across the room, not wanting to look at her, because it was painful to face what he had lost, but he couldn't help but see the ring he gave her was replaced by another.

"What happened to the ring I gave you? What's that?" He chin pointed to the rock on her finger.

Selena began twisting it around her finger, smiling shyly at him, them loosely shrugged her shoulders. "I'm engaged."


	26. Chapter 26

She just broke him, then attacked the pieces.

 _Engaged?_

This isn't the kind of pain that can be covered up with a band-aid. This isn't like a cut or bruise.

It was in the back of his skull and he swore it was like a pulse. Only Jack knew the pain was there, streaming through his bloodline like a disease.

"To who? Who the hell could you possibly be engaged to only after two months we've been broken up?"

"Keith." She casually said.

"Who the fuck is Keith?" Jack's deep voice bounced off the walls as Selena began to shift in her seat.

"You know who Kei-"

Before Selena could remind him, Jack remembered and his eyes drilled into hers.

Despite his haunted eyes, his voice became calm and steady, but rage was still clear in it.

"Keith? The one who you dated when we weren't together? The older dude?"

"He's only thirty-one."

Although anger was the emotion he was feeling more than anything, hurt was worn on his face and it seeped it's way into his words.

"How'd this happen, Sel?"

Selena let out a breath, Jack hanging onto it. Her expression clouded over as she looked out the window. For a brief moment, she's no longer there.

Selena's face mirrors his, pain and regret, then her eyes bored into his.

"He called me for the first time in years when we were in California and he wanted to see me, but I told him I was with you. Then we broke up and I called him, and we went on a few dates and stuff then I went to rehab and after that he took me on trips almost every weekend and when we got to Paris, he proposed to me. It was just that simple."

A stranger. Jack's heart was getting torn into two right now by a stranger. This wasn't Selena. She never jumped into relationships or rushed anything. This wasn't the person he loved. It couldn't be.

Jack's breath shuddered out of him. She placed a hand on his, but he snatched it away as if it burned.

"Is it cause he has money?"

Selena's eyebrows are drawn together as her jaw falls. "What? No!"

"You're a fucking sellout."

"A sellout? How the hell am I a sellout?"

"Cause you're always talking about how money should have nothing to do with love, but look at you now."

Selena laughed, but it lacked it's usual humor. "You're not just a guy from the hood or streets of Detroit anymore. You have money now, but I'm not with you. Am I? I love Keith, he's a good man and doesn't fuck girls behind my back unlike you!"

Jack scoffed. "Oh really? Where is he now?"

Selena folded her arms. "Work."

"Yeah, right. He's out there fucking the fuck out of another girl, not even remembering you exist and you know it."

"Fuck you, Jack." Selena spat, a hot tear sliding out the corner of her eye.

"Let's be honest for a second, Sel. If he's so damn good to you, where the fuck was he when you were getting your ass beat by Sean? Where was he when you were getting help for drinking every damn hour of the day? Where was he when you got raped by Ethan? Where was he when you were in a coma? Where the fuck was he when T got killed?!"

Selena's chest was heaving, but she had yet to say a word. She didn't know what to say, so it gave Jack the permission to continue.

"Shit, you should've called Keith when them damn nudes were posted online. Then you wouldn't had to help me break in a damn loft, he could've paid the photographer to delete the pictures. You knew Keith for three years, and that was before all this shit happened, so he could've helped you with all this shit instead of me!"

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "I _murdered_ someone for you and risked going to damn prison. I _did_ go to prison. You're so in denial about the role I play in your life, you try to act like none of this shit happened."

Selena's heart was stomping and screaming. Throwing a tantrum as if she was a four year old. Everything he said was right, but she never downplayed what he done for her. If anything she was completely grateful, but that didn't cancel out all the times he hurt her.

"When the fuck did I ever try to deny the shit you did for me? How about the shit you done _to_ me?"

Jack's eyes darted around the room, shamefully, not trying to look at her.

"You were about to be a damn father to another girl's child. Do you have any idea what that did to me?"

He refused to look at her and ignored the question.

"Huh?" She grabbed him by his chin and forced him to look her way, but he didn't respond and only exhaled strongly through his nose, glaring down at her.

"To know that the man I love and have been in love with since I was seventeen and been dating since I was sixteen, was going to be the father of another girl's child while ours was stolen from us. I don't care if it was a lie or not. You gave her the opportunity to do that to you and to us."

Jack shrugged. "What did you expect me to do, Selena?Abandon my child?"

"You're missing my entire point. Just forget it Jack. I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up like your damn useless father anyways."

And like a switch, Jack shuts off.

Those words hit his gut hard. He heard someone say it before, but coming from Selena? She never said anything like that to him. She knew it was a soft spot and he never wanted to talk about it, especially after meeting them.

A huge wall stood between them. Impersonal and frigid.

His eyes went from cold and dark, to a slow, dawning terror. Without another word, he leaves out the door.

All the power, the determination, and decency, she associated with him is stripped and torn, leaving him vulnerable and unsteady on his own two feet. But, she didn't try to stop him from leaving, and she didn't want to.

* * *

"When exactly are you moving to Hollywood?"

Jack shrugged at Angel as he finished another glass of whiskey, sitting it down on the wooden table of the bar. "I'm gonna go stay over there for awhile in the hotel and take my time with the house searching, so I'm not sure."

"But why move to California though?" Jerry asked.

"Why not? Nothing is here for me anymore. My work is over there, not here. Detroit is dead, and I can't be here any longer. I'm going on tour in a few days, so it doesn't matter."

They all sat in silence that only existed at their table, surrounded by the jangle of voices,tinkle of glass on glass, and the sounds of a winning pool game.

Bobby slams a beer bottle on the table and let's out a satisfied breath after swallowing the liquor. "Cracker Jack, we've been talking about this for awhile, and since you're our baby brother we feel like you should know, but we're going to Lena's wedding."

Before Jack could add his opinion, Jerry jumped in. "Yeah, Selena asked us to come, I'm not sure how we would've said no."

"Um, how about, no?" Jack's hands curled into tight fist, his fingernails digging into his palm.

Angel sucked his teeth. "C'mon Jack Jack. You know Selena is like a little sister to us. We're supporting her, not the relationship."

"Then you say, 'That's great to hear Sel, I'm happy for you.' Not go to the damn wedding." Jack then let out a chuckle that was devoid of humor. "I'm your brother. She's the ex of your brother, but for some reason this logic is to hard for y'all to understand, but whatever. When did y'all find out?"

"Earlier today. Probably a little bit before you, but you haven't been answering your calls all day, so we waited until now."

Jack only shook his head and shrugged.

"You sure you don't want to come? It'll probably mean a lot to her." Jerry said.

Jack snorted, gulping down his sixth glass of whiskey. "Fuck that bitch."

* * *

A young woman politely smiled at the couple as her fingers danced across the keys of the piano.

"Wow, this place is completely empty." Selena studied the fancy restaurant with red clothed tables and candles placed in the center.

"Because I rented it out, my love. It's only us this evening." Keith kissed her temple then placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to their table.

He pulled out her chair before he took his own. To Selena's surprise, her favorite - chicken parmesan- was already waiting for her on the plate.

"How'd your trial go today?" Selena asked, sipping her white wine.

"I gave my closing argument and the jury found not guilty, so we won. But I knew we were going to. It wasn't any kind of way, killed that woman. It just wasn't right...But enough of me, what about you?"

Selena shrugged. "Nothing much. I worked then I came home, took a shower and relaxed. That's all."

Keith's brown eyes searched her face for a moment, wishing for her to continue, but she didn't.

"I had pulled up to the house to pick you up, but I seen someone's car, and I circled around the block and came back to see if it was gone, and it wasn't until I came back the third time. You mind telling me who it was?"

Selena closed her eyes and let out a sign. "It was Jack, but nothing happened. He just wanted me back and I we ended up arguing." She stabbed at a piece of chicken, avoiding Keith's eyes.

"Selena, look at me." He tucked his finger under chin, forcing her eyes to meet his.

His eyes weren't hard or angry, they were soft and understanding. It comforted Selena, telling her to relax.

"I know it's hard to forget your first love, and it's okay that he was over there trying to win you back. I know I won't ever replace seven years of what you two had. The only thing I can give you is our future, but only if you are honest and willing."

Selena melted as she nodded. She really loved this man who sat in front of her. He was so kind and understanding. Everything a girl could ask for.

"I love you very much. And I don't want to lose you, but if you want to be with him, then just let me know and I won't hold you back from your happiness." Keith's brown eyes sparkled as he leaned in to gently kiss her.

Selena's heart almost throbbed out of her chest once he pulled away and straightened out his blue blazer and ran his hand over his stubble, chuckling.

"I made an appointment with the wedding planner Saturday. I'm sure you already have things in mind." He smiled, eating a piece of his lobster.

"Yeah I do. I have to start looking for a wedding dress soon too."

"Do you mind if my mother and sister tag along with you? They've been bothering me to go with you to help."

Selena held back a hard eye roll and groan. He hated his mother and sister, and she knew deep down they hated her as well. They always threw snobby comments at her, but Selena always bit back a smart remark, after all, their money was going to the wedding.

"Of course they can come. You know they don't have to ask. I love their company." She forced a smile as Keith grinned widely.

"Amazing! I'll let them know first thing tomorrow."

"Mhm. _Amazing."_

* * *

 ** _Who else is crying on the inside?_**


	27. Chapter 27

"The wedding is going be inside of a church, right?" Selena broke her stare away from the long list of locations to have the wedding and looked at Keith who was in deep thought.

"Mmmm, I don't think so love. I was thinking my great grandfathers barn. Everyone in my family got married there, it's a tradition."

"But you know I'm Catholic so it isn't really an option for me."

Keith signed and tugged at his dark brown hair. "This isn't really an option for me either. I'm sorry, but this wedding is going to be held in my great grandfathers barn."

Selena sat quiet, praying that her parents would understand. She wanted to get married in a church, but what could she do? It was his money and his family beliefs against hers. She had to let it go.

The wedding planner's grey eyes darted back and forth between them, seeing that a bit of tension was created. "Well, have you two thought of a date?"

"Spring." Selena said, before Keith had a chance to, though it didn't stop him from sharing his opinion.

"My mother has problems outside in the heat. She sweats very easily and God forbid anyone sees her drop an ounce of sweat."

Selena scoffed. "What? Keith, we're going to be in the barn. She'll be fine."

Keith shook his head. "The reception is going to be outside though."

"Tell her ass to stay in the barn then."

The wedding planner stifled a laugh as Keith pressed his lips together, visibly getting upset.

"Sweetheart, I think we should get married in November, plus that's the month of your birthday and mine."

"I'm not getting married in the fall. I don't care, I'm not."

Keith bit his lip then turned towards the wedding planner and gave her a soft smile. "Can you give us a moment, please?"

She nodded and left the room.

Keith placed a hand on her thigh. "I know this is supposed to be your day, but it's also mine. And I want you to be happy, but I need for this to perfect, for us. All I need from you is to cooperate with me on this. All I'm asking for is the barn and in the fall. _Please._ If you truly don't want this, then just tell me, and we'll change it."

Selena took a moment to swim through her thoughts, then decided it to be his way. She didn't want him to be upset and she wanted his mother to be happy on their wedding day, because Selena can not have his mother in her ear the day she's supposed to be her happiest.

"Okay, but everything else we have to agree on. Seriously. I want you to be happy, but I'm not gonna put mine aside for you cause I will postpone this shit if I don't like the way it's going."

Keith chuckled. "That's perfect darling." He leaned over to kiss her softly then almost as if she was listening through the door, the wedding planner comes in.

"Is everything alright now? You lovebirds ready?"

Keith and Selena exchanged smiles then nodded over at her. "Ready as we'll ever be."

* * *

Jack checked the alarm clock on the nightstand that read _12:09 a.m._ in red digits. He let out a huff as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Wow. I knew you were good up on stage, but I had no idea you were even better in bed."

Jack smirked down at the groupie that slipped him her number a few months ago when him and Selena were together. Leah was only a fuck and the only fuck.

He hadn't had sex with anyone in almost two months, and he couldn't resist any longer, so he made an exception for the black-blue haired fan.

Jack wasn't going to call her, but once him and Selena were off, he realized he could do whatever he wanted now. And once he landed in California for his concert, he called her and gave her a free ticket then she brought him home with her.

Jack wasn't going to hold back. Selena didn't, so why should he?

He took his thumb and ran it under her jaw. "Yeah, you weren't so bad yourself."

Leah kissed the Chinese tattoo on his chest and stared up at him. "Jack, this has been going for only a few days, but I do feel the need to know what we are."

Jack swallowed a groan. He told her before he started sleeping with her that everything they do is not serious and now it's like he never told her.

"Leah, I told you that this isn't anything serious. I just got out of a seven year relationship and you know this. I'm not ready for all of the love shit right now."

"It's like you're leading me on though."

"How? I told before I fucked you that I'm not looking for anything serious. After I told you that, it was up to you what you wanted to do."

They sat in silence for a long moment, Jack's eyelids growing heavy until Leah mumbled something against his chest. "Do you still love her?"

"That's too personal."

"No, it's a simple question. Do you still love her?"

Jack closed his eyes and let out a long sign. "No...I don't. Fuck her."

Leah toyed with the silver hoop in her nose as she stayed quiet.

"You and I might get somewhere. Not anytime soon though. I don't think you're ready for me and I don't think I'm ready for a relationship. I fucked up my last relationship, and I can tell you right now that I honestly don't have it in my heart to hurt someone again. Just give me some time to grow and we can see where things go."

Jack surprised himself with everything he just told her. He meant it - well at least the growing part - but it was still shocking. He needed time to grow as a man and a lover before he loved someone else again. Before he hurt someone else again.

Jack knew he had to go to sleep before he ended up telling this girl another lie, cause he highly doubted that he'd end up with her. There just wasn't a click with them, but like he said, maybe he needed to grow first.

As his thoughts became more insane, he decided it was time for him to fall asleep. Now all he had to do was let go.

"Sweetie, I'm home! Are you up?"

Jack's eyes shot up as he leaped from the bed and pulled up his boxers. "You have a fucking boyfriend? What the fuck? And you have the nerve to ask me about a relationship?" He hissed, jamming his feet through his pants.

Before Leah could respond, the door swung open and a pale man, who seemed much older than her, let his smile fall to the floor.

Jack froze as his feet became rooted and planted to the ground. His brain desperately tried to talk his heartbeat down, but it refused to listen.

The man began to untie his tie, seemingly preparing for a fight. "Leah, is this _the_ Jack Mercer? How could you do this?"

He looked over at her, shaking his head in disappointment. "You're my wife..."

 _Wife? What the fuck?_

"I thought we weren't supposed to keep secrets...And I thought we were supposed to share him together. But it seemed like you got a head start."

Leah seductively put her finger between her teeth, smirking. "I couldn't help myself, Oscar. He was _so good_." She winked at Jack as his mouth literally hung open.

Unbuttoning his shirt, Oscar let out a laugh. "I'm not sure if I should watch you two fuck again or should I fill your mouth while he takes you from the back."

Leah shrugged. "It's all up to himself." She giggled.

Jack blinked a few times, shaking his head, his brain scrambled as he still tried to comprehend what the hell was going on.

He cleared his throat and reached for his shirt that he finally found by the closet.

Jack nervously chuckled as he began to button up his shirt. "Um, I have to go and trust me it was a pleasure to please you, but I gotta be up in a few hours, so yeah...I will go now and I'll call you tomorrow."

Before Jack could see the couple's mouths turn south, he waved them goodbye and rushed out the door, attempting to clear his memory of what just happened.

He went back to the hotel where the rest of the guys were. They were doing the usual, playing cards and smoking a blunt.

Jack shut the door behind him, and let out a sign as he walked towards the couch.

"Hey, how was the fuck?" Will asked, getting a small chuckle out of everyone else as they turned their heads towards Jack.

Jack pulled out his notebook then began searching for a pen. "She was married to some forty-year-old and I think they wanted to have a threesome or he wanted to watch. Not sure though, didn't stay that long to find out."

Mason jumped up, his knee hitting the table, making the chips fall out of the bowl.

Liam sucked his teeth and disappointedly flickered his eyes back and forth between Mason and the chips. "Awh man, look at what you did."

Mason waved him off. "You passed up a threesome? That's a guys dream!"

Jack shrugged. "It's not like I haven't had one before, and besides, I'm not fucking a girl my age while her husband is beating his wrinkled dick. That's weird."

Ashton passed the blunt back to Will and looked up at Jack with hazy red eyes. "But she didn't have a ring on...Did she?"

Jack shook his head and sat on the floor at the small coffee table and sat his notebook on it, flipping open to a blank page. "Did any of you come up with lyrics or anything?"

Will coughed and stuck the blunt out to Jack who shook his head. "No, we don't have to. The album is out and we're on tour. We can chill with these songs for awhile."

Jack glared at him. "No. We need to start getting ready for the next one. There's no time to rest."

"He's right." Liam said. "The faster you get done with this, the faster you can start on the next one."

Mason rolled his eyes. "Whatever, _dad._ " He snickered. "Jack, it can't be that hard coming up with lyrics. You're heartbroken and shit. Use that to your advantage."

Ashton nodded. "Right. Selena is getting married to some rich dickhead. You should be the most angriest and saddest one here."

Jack shot a cold and hard look at Ashton and Mason. "I'm not heartbroken nor am I sad. I don't give a fuck about her and I don't give a fuck about who's she marrying. She means absolutely nothing to me."

Jack brought his pen to the blank page as the guys around him sucked their teeth in disbelief.

The ink spilled on the page as he began writing lyrics to a new song.

 _"Cause I don't know who you are,_

 _when you sleep with somebody else._

 _Cause I don't know who I am._

 _When you're sleepin' with him."_

* * *

Selena spun around, her back facing the mirror as the velvet curtains were pulled open and she gnawed on her bottom lip. "How does it look?"

Monica and Tessa paused before screaming excitedly, their wine escaping the glass and onto the floor. "You look stunning!" Tessa boasted.

Monica held her hand over her mouth, but the corners of her mouth still peeked from behind. "Lena, this is _the_ dress."

Selena grinned then looked over at Keith's mom, Gemma, and his sister, Chloe. "Well what do you two think?"

The two observed the heart shaped dress that had a slim silhouette with laced sleeves starting beneath her shoulders. She looked stunning and this was the best dress yet. It was _the dress._

"Hmmm..." Gemma began. "I'm not very fond of it. I'm not sure if it's the dress or you. Maybe if you lose ten pounds, it might look good."

Chloe flipped her brown hair over her scrawny shoulder. "You look good. It's just your thighs are noticeable, but like mother said, you'll probably lose a few pounds anyways."

Monica and Tessa exchanged looks with one another as Selena trained her eyes on the floor. She could feel her body began to tremble along with her quivering bottom lip.

Monica leaned over Tessa to glare at Gemma and Chloe. "First off, it's not your wedding day nor your wedding dress. And second, you aren't gonna be telling Selena to lose weight, especially when one of you has wrinkled and sagging skin and the other is flat as a board."

Gemma and Chloe gasped as Tessa turned their way. "This is the fifth dress you said no to. It's not your choice, just let Selena be happy."

Gemma scoffed. "It's not my choice? But she's using my money to pay for it and the whole wedding, so if I don't like it, then it goes."

Monica opened her mouth again, but Selena interrupted her. "I'll just try on another one. I still have a few I haven't tried on yet."

The saleswoman frowned at her as she closed the curtains and slipped into another dress.

Her backbone was gone when it came to Keith's family, especially when they're paying for everything. It should be up to her to wear whatever she wanted to, but it wasn't.

She stared in the mirror, at the off-shoulder gown. A small smile formed. It was a beautiful dress, but not the one she wanted.

Taking in a deep breath, she walked out and got gasps from Monica and Tessa. She didn't pay attention to them though, she only looked over at her soon to be

mother-and-sister-in-law.

They took even longer than before to look over her dress. After a long minute, Gemma speaks up. "I like this one on you. It makes you look like a princess instead of a peasant."

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, that one will have to do." She stood up and walked over to Selena, wrapping her arms around her.

"Congratulations on finally choosing a dress!" She leaned in, whispering into Selena's ear, "Half of my tuition is going to this wedding. Make my my brother happy, or I will make your life a living hell."

"Come on Chloe. Let's go pay for this dress." Gemma stuck out a hand waiting for her to take it.

Chloe pulled back and grinned at Selena then spun around to take her mothers hand and follow her out of the waiting area.

Selena wasn't shocked. She knew it was coming from one of them, but she had to put up with it. She was in love with Keith, and if she wanted to marry him then what they said goes. It was their money, but it was her happiness. And for now, they came hand in hand.

Monica hugged Selena as tight as she could while Tessa rubbed her back and comforted her. "You're gonna be happy on _your_ day. Everything might be bad now, but when you love a man, nothing will get in the way."

* * *

 _How happy y'all think Selena is now? Smh. And the lyrics belong to You me at six and the song is Fireworks_


	28. Chapter 28

_So I don't really like this one, that's why it took so long to put out, and still hate it tbh._

 _But Enjoy_

* * *

Selena was on a cloud. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. This was _the_ day.

She stared outside the window, anxiously watching as the mixture of her family and Keith's piled into the barn, stomping over the sea of golden and fiery leaves that fell from the branches.

She smiled at herself in the mirror, finally growing on the dress that she dreaded a few months ago.

"I think I'm gonna cry." Monica spoke, gazing at Selena as her and Tessa gave her a tight hug.

Tessa pulled away and smiled. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Have you seen your family yet?" Monica asked, as Selena went over and drank some of her hot chocolate, that she shouldn't be drinking in her dress.

"Yeah. They just left a minute ago. I can't help but feel that they don't want me to marry Keith, but it's hard to tell cause they seemed happy."

The girls frowned. Monica then took a seat on the couch. "Have you decided what you're getting Keith for his birthday?"

Selena opened her mouth, but then she was soon cut off.

"Tell him to get a new girlfriend and give me mine back."

All of their heads snapped towards the rockstar who stood in the doorway wearing a black blazer over a black button up and black pants. He was most definitely the James Dean of Rock, who didn't even bother to comb his hair.

Tessa and Monica giggled like school girls. "We're gonna go and wait outside." They continued giggling as they ran down the hallway of the house.

Selena put a small smile on her face and put her arms out in front of her. "Jack, I'm so happy that you're here." He met her halfway and hugged her, pecking her cheek.

"You look insanely beautiful. I would've thought the day I seen you before the ceremony, they'd be telling me to get out cause it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride." He joked.

Selena went and shut the door, before grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him to sit on the couch. "You coming, means _so much_ to me. And I know the last time we spoke and seen each other, we both said things we didn't mean. And I didn't mean what I said. You are an amazing person and you're gonna make someone so happy one day."

Jack took her hand in his and smiled. "You helped me move on. At first I didn't know what to do without you, but I realized you're happy and I can't keep waiting on you, and I know you couldn't wait on me any longer to get my shit together. You taught me a life lesson, Selena, and I thank you for staying by my side the years I grown to be who I am now."

"I'm glad you understand why I said goodbye, it's only because I love you and it has to be this way cause we just aren't right for each other."

"We thought there was going to be away and there wasn't. But now I know everything is gonna be okay. I know it'll be. You gave me the best years of my life, and I'll always hold onto those memories."

Selena leaned forward, throwing her arms around his neck as his hands found her back. He hugged her as tight as he could, knowing this will be the last time.

They broke apart when the door flew open and in walked Chris. "Hey, it's time. Dad's downstairs waiting."

Selena nodded at Chris, swallowing hard. "Okay."

Jack rubbed her shoulder then walked over to the door, nodding at Chris before turning back to look at Selena with a small smile. "Selena..."

Selena's head lifted up from her hands. "Yes?"

"You touched my life and you deserve every bit of happiness. I'm glad that you got you're happy ending."

Selena couldn't respond, she didn't know how. He only smiled once more then disappeared out of her sight.

After another moment of making sure she was ready, she went downstairs and mentally prepared herself for the new chapter that was waiting for her.

She tucked her arm around her father's as he smiled down at her, waiting for the barn doors to open for her. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart. No matter who you choose, we are proud of you. Just make sure he's the right one."

Selena only looked up at her father, not getting a chance to respond once the red wooden doors opened.

Her breath became uneven as her hands that shook, squeezed around the bouquet of roses, praying to God that she wouldn't trip.

The traditional song, ' _Here Comes the Bride',_ was being played by a pianist as Selena began her walk down the aisle.

On one side it was her family and friends and on the other, it was his. They all stood and smiled at her, some were even crying such as her mom, Brooke, then Tessa and Monica who stood at the alter.

She smiled widely at the Mercer boys and their girlfriends along with Daniella and Amelia. Then there was Jack, who even looked like his eyes had became glossy, but she was sure it wasn't happy tears.

Her gaze found Keith whose face lit up with joy, his brown eyes filled with love as he folded his hands in front of him.

It wasn't until her father let go of her and she made her way to Keith that she realized she was crying when he wiped the tears off her cheeks.

They faced the minister as he began to speak, his voice feeling the barn.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man and woman in holy matrimony. Into this holy agreement these two persons come together to be joined. If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Selena's heart raced like a runaway train. She got a peek out of the side of her eye and seen Keith silently praying. It had to be the same reason why her heart was racing.

But no one spoke up. It was silent throughout the whole barn. The both of them let out a small sign of relief as the minister continued.

"Do you Keith, take Selena to to be your lawfully wedded wife and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you love, comfort, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?"

Keith gazed down at Selena like she was the best Christmas present he had ever got. "I do."

"Do you, Selena, take Keith, to be your lawfully wedded husband and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you love, comfort, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?"

Selena steadied herself and took in a deep breath and smiled up at Keith who was still gazing down at her.

"I do."

Selena's heart clamored in her ears when she realized those words didn't come from her. She spun around and seen a young woman with velvet red hair standing up, in the middle of the aisle.

"Erica?"

Selena's chest tightened and ached at the sight of her and the fact that Keith spoke her name with so much feeling.

Her heart lurching as she seen Keith with a hint of a smile on his lips. "What are you doing here?"

Selena took a quick glance at Jack who was watching with hurt and secondhand embarrassment in his expression and every jagged edge of his silhouette.

A helpless sorrow filled the girls face. "I tried to forget you, but I couldn't. I want you back. I _need_ you back."

A murderess look entered Jack's face, but he didn't say anything, he only watched and grabbed eye contact with Selena.

Selena looked lost and confused whilst Jack's eyes searched hers for answers, but it was clear that she was conflicted, her eyes shining with uncertainty.

Erica stepped one more foot forward. "Keith, I love you. And I know I was selfish, but I'm ready for us. Please don't go through with this."

Jack could no longer look at Selena. The hurt and humiliation on her face was upsetting. He only watched Keith whisper something in her ear then kiss her forehead before walking down the aisle and pick up Erica, swinging her in the air as she laughed.

Selena sat on the ground, having trouble keeping her balance. She was surrounded by the poof of her dress then buried her face into her hands, sobbing.

Jack's first instinct was to go comfort her, but Chris and him locked eyes then stood up and walked over to Keith where one of his younger brothers came up behind him, backing him up.

Jack began pushing Keith and shouting at him. "You're a fucking dick! Why the fuck would you propose to her if you were still interested in someone else!"

Keith pushed Jack back, but people from both sides came and broke it up before anything could get more serious than it already was.

Bobby and Angel had their hands on Jack, restraining him from fighting. They watched as Keith, ran his hand through his hair and swallowed hard, gaining back his composure. "I am so sorry to everyone, but no I will not be getting married today. I'm sorry that I waisted everyone's time, but this wasn't the right choice."

Gemma stood up and threw her flower hat on the floor. "This is preposterous! We spent a heavy amount of money on this wedding, just for you to throw it away!"

Keith sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. "Mother, you didn't even want me marrying Selena."

"That's not true, sweetheart I ju-"

"It is true mother. Let's stop playing this game. You hated her. You and Chloe. It's over. Let's just go home." He spoke, pulling Erica down the aisle and out the barn with the rest of his family and most of Selena's following.

"Go check on her." Bobby's head jerked over to Selena who was still crying.

His brothers left out the barn and once he made his way over to Selena, the girls and her parents and siblings left them two alone.

Jack sat on the floor, his legs resting on the stairs as he pulled Selena's hands away from her face.

And to his surprise, she was laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

She put her hand over her heart and formed an 'o' with her lips, exhaling a calming breath then smiled. "Because I'm happy."

"What? Why?"

She let out a full laugh and then took in a deep breath. "I paid his ex to crash the wedding, so that I wouldn't have to say I don't want to marry him. I wanted him to be the one to let go."

Jack was at the highest level of confused. "You didn't want to marry him?"

Selena shook her head. "Not anymore. He was a good guy and I loved him, but they are a very controlling family and I just couldn't go down like that then I realized how bad I wanted to be with you."

"You're lying. You risked a ton of embarrassment, just so you could get out of a wedding and be with me?"

Selena nodded. "That's what I said."

"Yeah, this wedding sucks anyways. I can tell none of this was done by your planning." He mocked with disgust on his face as he looked around the barn.

Selena let out a small laugh before Jack took a quick glance at the doors of the barn to see their family standing and nodding him on.

Jack grabbed Selena's hand and pulled her to her feet. "So, I guess this would be the right to do this though it's kind of weird cause you're already in a wedding dress, but..."

Jack chuckled nervously as he gets down on one knee. He pulls out a small red box. The hinge falls open, exposing a ring with diamonds interspersed with with pure blue sapphires that sat on a silver band.

"I was lost without you these past months and I have never been so incapable of doing the smallest tasks. You've been my best friend since I was sixteen and the love of my life since I was seventeen, and to lose that kind of love was one of the most painful things I had to ever go through. And I want to make sure that I never feel that way again, and I want to make sure that you never get hurt again, not by me or anyone. You have such a beautiful soul and I'm ready to be with you for the rest of life and then after. So, will you marry me, Selena?"

Selena blinks back tears as she nodded. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Euphoria tugged at his lips, relief lighting up his face, making him look ten pounds lighter. He slid the ring onto her finger while their family cheered in the background.

He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her.

As she pressed her cheek to his chest, she could feel when he let out a sign of relief. Tears of joy slid down her cheek, staining Jack's black button up.

Selena could feel him

shaking in her arms, trembling with the lingering pain that lasted months.

She gazes up at him then touches her lips to Jack's.

He follows her lead and

kisses her back, holding the back of her head.

This is the first thing that felt right to her all day. She loved Keith, but she couldn't be controlled by his family and if it was that easy for him to leave her at the wedding, then it wouldn't of been any less difficult any other time.

"Don't ever leave me." He whispered.

"I won't. Never again." Her words are warm on his skin.

Jack smiled then framed her face with his hands and kissed her deeply.

It was November again and the crisp autumn air breezed in through the barn doors, and not only did her lips taste like hot chocolate, they tasted like a promise.

They were _home._

* * *

 _Review please?_ ❤️


	29. Chapter 29

Selena pushed open the door to her home and hung her purse that held her books up on one of the hangers by the door. She seen her fiancé with his head laid on the back of the couch.

His blue eyes were narrowed into small slits like he was struggling to stay awake. Selena began to walk by him, letting out a tired sign. "Hey babe, you want me to cook you something."

Jack lifted his head up and wrapped his arm around her waist before she could walk past him. "Wait a minute, come here." He pulled her around the couch and onto his lap.

He took her sunglasses off and seen how tired she looked. "You seem tired. I'll make you something. I haven't done anything today really."

Selena laid her head on his shoulder. "How long is your break?"

Jack rubbed his eyes. "Only two weeks, then we have to go to Tulsa, Oklahoma."

Selena wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tight. "I don't want you to leave." She whined into his neck.

"I know baby." He kissed her forehead then looked at what she was wearing. "Hey, is that my hoodie?"

Selena glanced down at her hoodie then nuzzled her face back into his neck. "Yeah, I think it looks better on me."

"It does." Jack laughed and removed her from his lap. "What do you want to eat?"

Selena shrugged and followed him into the kitchen and sat on top of her island.

Jack pulled food out and went to work. She watched him chop up meat and vegetables for stir fry.

"I'm about to blow your mind with this." He bragged with a slight smile.

"When you say things like that, I'm not thinking about the food."

Jack put the food into the frying pan that was on the stove and looked over his shoulder with a sly smirk. "Yeah?"

"Mhm."

Jack turned around, staring at her lips that were colored a dark brown then kissed her deeply before pulling away.

Selena's eyes held his as she began to unbutton his jeans. "You wanna recreate some memories?"

Jack laughed and pushed her hands away. "Nope. Not now at least. Don't wanna burn the food."

Selena laughed and kissed him once more before he went back over to the stove. "Liam wants to throw us an engagement party before we go back on tour."

"But the engagement party isn't supposed to happen until six months after the engagement, and you only just proposed the other day."

"I'm gonna be on tour. I can't get breaks like these all the time, babe. It'd be better if we just got it out the way now."

Selena let out a sign. "You're right." She swung her feet as she watched him cook, then remembered she had to tell him something. "Um, soooo...I made an appointment for us to go to premarital counseling."

Jack spun around so quick, she was surprised he didn't hurt anything. "You did what?"

"Jack, it's good for us. We need this more than anyone."

Jack leaned his back against the counter, his palms gripping the edge as he glared at her.

"You didn't even bother to ask me though? You just assumed I wanted to do it?"

Selena shook her head. "No, actually I knew you wouldn't want to do it, but I'm not marrying you until we go."

Jack let out a frustrated groan. "Selena, I don't want to go to some stranger who knows absolutely nothing about us and what we've been through and tell us we're not ready."

"Why would they say that? I think we're okay."

Jack starts to speak slow like he's stating something obvious. "Um, maybe cause we're the most dysfunctional couple in Detroit."

Selena rolled her eyes, knowing he probably only thought that cause of his brothers. "You only say that cause Bobby, Angel, and Jerry say that."

"No, I say it because we are. C'mon Sel, like we break up and get back together like it's nothing. And plus we're young, so of course some stranger is gonna say we shouldn't get married."

Selena hopped from the counter and got out two plates and handed them to Jack. She leaned on her elbow that was propped up on the counter and stared at him, not saying anything.

"What?" He asked irritated, putting food on their plates.

Selena let out a small laugh. "I'm not marrying you unless you go with me tomorrow."

"Just a minute ago, you said that we're okay. If we're okay, then why would we have to go."

"And just a minute ago, you said we were dysfunctional, so we should go." Selena pointed out as she got all the way on top of the island while Jack sat at a stool in front of her.

Jack let out a huff then stared up at Selena with a hard look. "Fine, I'll go."

Selena smiled, lifting stir fry into her mouth. They made small talk as they ate their food. Once they were done, Jack pushed aside the plates and pulled Selena to the edge of the counter.

He started off with kisses on her lips that eventually turned into small bites and sucks on her neck.

"I have to be at work in an hour." She told him, swallowing a moan.

"We'll be quick." Jack pulled off the hoodie then he sucked on her neck, but Selena pulled away.

"Take me to the table, not here. We eat here."

Jack rolled his eyes. "We did it here last time."

"Yeah, for the last time. We don't eat at that table, so take me over there." She ordered.

Jack let out an exasperated sign and shook his head before he carried her over to the table where they quickly removed each other's clothing.

After a few minutes of her giving him head, her lips found his and their tongues began to tango. His hands roamed down to her waist, squeezing the skin.

Her hips thrust up, wanting Jack inside her now, but he couldn't pass up on tasting her, so he gently pushed her back onto the table.

Jack kissed his way down until he got in between her thighs and in front of her heat. Anticipation crawled up her spine as she felt his breath tickle her folds.

A desperate whine fell from her lips as his fingers gently ran across her slit. Jack smirked before his tongue flatly ran up her opening. His thumb rubbed her clit, making her arch off the table.

He used his other hand to slip two fingers inside her as his tongue began to work with his thumb on her clit. It wasn't long before he had her moaning and bucking for more.

But he hadn't let her cum just yet. He pulled away from her before she reached her high, making her eyebrows furrow. "Why'd you stop?"

He ignored her as he gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him. Jack kissed her passionately, distracting her as he slid into her, making her gasp into his mouth.

His hands remained on her waist and her arms draped over his neck and shoulders, being as close as possible.

Jack's thrust are slow and gentle, making Selena yearn for more, but he teases her as he breaks their kiss and pulls out, staring at her with a smirk.

Selena let's out a whimper and glances down at the space between them then looks at Jack with a small smile. "I'm not in the mood for any games."

A chuckle comes from deep within his chest. Easing himself back in, Selena's teeth bite down on his shoulder as he goes all the way in.

His thrusts are no longer gentle and slow, but rough and fast. Selena's exposed neck is the opportunity to mark her as his, sucking on her sweet skin as she let out screams and ragged moans.

Jack could feel her getting close, so he held onto her as he fell into the chair, letting her lead. They sit still for a long moment, sharing a long and smooth kiss before she started to rock back and forth.

His lips were on her neck, one hand was cupping her left boob, and the other was squeezing her ass. He was doing everything he could to bring her to her climax.

Selena was speechless. She could only breath heavily with her head tilted back in ecstasy.

As pleasure increased, she stopped rocking and began bouncing, taking all of him completely with him meeting her halfway with his thrust.

When she reached her high, she let out a mixture of a gasp and a scream, her hand grabbing the top of her chair as she put her body to a stop, not sure her body could handle riding out her orgasm that was present.

Once her legs stopped shaking, he worked his way to his own orgasm. He lifted her up and down at a fast pace.

Selena was completely limp. The only thing she could do was kiss the sweet spot on below his jawline and let out small moans in his ear, feeling another climax approaching.

Jack grabs her face with one hand, bringing her lips to his, her hand clinging onto his hair. Selena let out a long moan into his mouth when she reached another climax, bringing Jack to his.

They took a minute to come down from the high,but they still couldn't catch their breath.

"Sel." He said, through heavy breaths.

"Hmm?" She answered tiredly into the crook of his neck.

"I'm not going."

Selena instantly pulled back and glared at him. "Are you serious?"

Jack's face broke into a large grin. "No."

Selena hit his chest and began to move from her position, but Jack pulled her back down. "I have to go to work."

"Yeah, in thirty minutes. Just sit here with me for a minute."

Selena rested her head back on his shoulder, enjoying his fingertips lightly going up and down on her back.

"I'll go to the bar with you. I can call my brothers and we can stay till closing."

Selena nodded. "Okay." She closed her eyes, getting a few minutes of sleep in before going to work.

* * *

Jack walked into the kitchen to see Selena shoving a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. He leaned over the counter and took a quick look at her bowl. "I thought you were eating my cereal."

Selena's eyebrows raise up. "You don't have any cereal. This is my house."

Jack leaned against the counter and pulled out his phone. "I paid a bill two days ago, it's officially our house."

Selena rolled her eyes as he scrolled through his phone, his eyes fixed on the screen. "Jack..."

His brows rise up to acknowledge her, but his focus is still on the phone.

"Look at me."

Jack's eyes meet hers, a flicker of annoyance in his. "Yeah?"

"Please don't go in there today with an attitude. I want them to help, so don't give them a hard time."

"Okay...You look nice." He smiled, observing her black crop top, skirt, and heels.

"Thanks." Selena took a look at his outfit as she hopped down from the island and put her bowl in the sink. "What are you wearing?"

"This." He gestured to his hoodie and dark jeans.

"You're supposed to look presentable." She put her hand on her hip as she scolded him in a duh tone.

Dry and flat, Jack rolls his eyes. "Like you? I'm not playing dress up for some therapist."

"Now we look like two different people."

"We _are_ two different people. You and I are the opposite of one another. We've never been the same really."

Selena grabbed the car keys and tossed them to Jack. "But we want them to think we're good for each other."

Jack swung the keys around his finger as he followed her outside. "I don't know what happened to you over the last few months, cause since when did you give a fuck what anyone thinks?"

He began locking the door, and slightly looked over his shoulder at her. "What happens when they say that we should wait? You gonna listen to that dumb shit?"

Selena let out a huff and shrugged.

Jack glared at her through squinted eyes as they walked to the car. "You don't know?" He tsk'ed and got into the car. "You know what, listen to whatever you want. If some stranger can easily effect this relationship then I don't know what won't."

"I didn't say anything. I just think it'd do us good. That's all."

Jack checked his blind spots as he pulled out the driveway. "Believe what you want Selena."

Selena sat quiet. She was conflicted. She thought maybe if she could get someone's input from the outside looking in who was a professional, maybe they could at least help solve a few problems and give tips before going into marriage.

* * *

Jack and Selena sat on a black sofa after greeting Dr. Boyce whilst sat across from them in a beige chair with a notepad in his hands.

Dr. Boyce invited them to talk about what's been going on in their relationship. Jack didn't say a word, he thought the Doctor was lucky that he even shook his hand.

Selena told him everything that happened , even she went all the way back to the night they first talked at the bar.

"Mhm." Dr. Boyce jotted words down on the notepad then smiled over at Jack who had his head in his hand that was propped up on the arm of the couch. "How do you feel about everything Selena just said, Jack?"

He shrugged. "I don't."

"And why don't you feel any specific way towards your relationship?"

Selena glanced over at Jack to see him glowering at the doctor for his accusations.

Jack furrowed his brows at him. "I didn't say that. I just think everything is in the past and now we're engaged so why does it matter?"

Selena jolted forward. "See? He always does that. He always passes up on things just because they already happened. He acts like they never happened and expects me to forget about everything."

Dr. Boyce nodded. "Well, Jack, problems from the past can always come back up into the present and become a bump in a road. That's why it's better to solve them then instead of acting like it's no big deal."

Jack didn't respond and Selena only shook her head.

Sr. Boyce wrote other things down then looked back at them. "When you two came in here, it seemed like there was a tension between you two and then you sat on opposite sides of the couch. Was there an argument about coming here?"

Selena nodded. "Yeah, he didn't wanna come cause he thought it'd only create more problems and that he didn't want a stranger in our business."

Dr. Boyce hums a small laugh. "It's fairly common for people to think that. And it's clear that Jack obviously cares about this relationship because he doesn't want it to end. This is just a different way of solving problems and seeing from each others perspective...Okay, do you mind if I ask you questions? And I will need answers from the both of you. Is that okay, Jack?"

Jack signed and sat up. "Yeah."

"Now that we're all on the same page, here's our first question. Of all of the persons in your life that you have met and could have married, why are you choosing your partner and what do you love about them?"

"I chose Jack because he's a good guy at heart, even if he doesn't act like it. He keeps to himself and makes me feel safe. I like that he has a dry humor. He'll say something funny, but he'll be so serious at the same time. And I like that he fights for me and doesn't want to let me go."

The doctor looked at Jack who inhaled deeply before speaking. "I chose Selena because I was curious about her. At first I only wanted to have sex, but she told me no and when the whole time she was playing hard to get was when I fell for her and she made me wait, so I knew she was different. She makes me laugh and smile, and I know she's my biggest fan. She's humble, but a little attitude never hurt. She has a big personality and I love that."

"Are you both comfortable with the salary differential between you?"

Selena arched a brow and folded her arms. "As long as he doesn't rub it in my face, then everything is okay. I'll be a doctor soon, so it doesn't bother me much."

"How often do you have sex and do you think it's a good sex life."

Selena thought for a second. "We have sex about almost everyday, sometimes maybe twice a day. I think it's good."

Jack rolled his eyes. "It's fantastic! We're young so of course we're gonna have sex a lot. It's different than how it was when we were younger. You can feel everything now and it's just amazing."

Selena hit his arm. "Stop bragging."

Dr. Boyce laughed. "Happy to finally hear from you Jack. Selena have you ever cheated on Jack?"

"No."

"What about you Jack?"

"She thinks I did, but I haven't."

Dr. Boyce looked at him curiously. "Why do you think he cheated?"

Selena laughed. "Because I caught him. He was fucking another girl and I seen it."

"We were broken up for God sake! That's not cheating."

Jack slouched back in the couch and scoffed, knowing he was lying. The times he was caught fucking another girl, they weren't together. The last time he actually cheated was a week before he came back to Detroit for his mother's funeral.

"Where do you crave to be touched before, during and after sex?"

Before Selena could answer Jack did. "My dick." He stated as if it was obvious.

Dr. Boyce chuckled. "That was a dumb question. Well where does Selena crave to be touched? I'm sure she knows about you, but do you know about her?"

Jack let out a laugh. "Uh yeah, I've known her body for years. Her spots are her neck, her ear, and her inner thighs."

"How are you going to balance your music life and relationship? Aren't you planning on having kids?"

"I get breaks while on tour, and she can come wherever I am and when we have kids it'll be the same. But I'm sure we won't have kids for awhile."

"When do you plan on getting married?"

"She wants to get married in the spring."

Selena nodded. "We were thinking around April. Jack said he'll get time off long enough for our wedding and honeymoon."

Dr. Boyce wrote something down for the last time then sat the notepad aside. "Well, that does it for this session. You two are welcome to come back anytime to give me an update of how things are going..."

Jack stood up ready to leave, but Selena put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back down. "Wait, you're not gonna tell us if we're supposed to get married or not?"

Dr. Boyce shook his head. "No, of course not. I only help, I don't give you the answer. It's up to you as a couple to decide what you want to do with your future."

Jack and Selena left after talking to the doctor for another moment. Once they got into the car, he looked over at her and gave her a look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jack laughed and started up the car. "Now what? Are you stuck now that the Doctor didn't tell you what to do?"

"No. I was gonna marry you regardless what he said."

"It didn't sound like that earlier. Sounded like you were gonna put us on hold just cause someone said so."

Selena grabbed his hand. "No one could stop me from marrying you. I know where your heart lies and I know where mine lies. All I ask from you is to make me happy and don't make me regret it."

Jack brought her hand to his lips and pecked it. "I promise you I will make you happy, baby. Everything is gonna work for us."

"It better, cause we're not getting a divorce. If you fuck up, I'm killing you. That way you still go six feet under but you will have that ring on your finger."

Jack chuckled. "I love you and nothing is going to happen. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you."


	30. Chapter 30

_**Two Years Ago.**_

 _Pain._ Everything ached. Like her whole body was an entire big bruise.

"Hey, Jack. I didn't know you got back from New York." Selena wiped the tears off her cheeks that been running since she left her house.

"Yeah, not for long though. Last time I was here, you were drunk on your ass." Jack smiled as he leaned in the doorway of his home with his arms crossed.

Selena forced a small laugh, knowing Jack wasn't aware of her problem yet, so she didn't correct him.

"You know, matter of fact, after we broke up, I heard you drank a lot. I can't imagine how much you actually drink when I'm not around." His eyes observed her face, then chuckled. "You got into a fight or something?"

He ran his thumb over a thin line of dry blood under her eye. It didn't look anything more than a small scratch, so he didn't think much of it.

"Anyways, you here to get back with me?"

Selena shook her head. "I need to talk to Evelyn. Is she here?"

Jack looked over his shoulder, but he wouldn't move. "She's in the kitchen. You gotta give me the magic kiss before I let you in though."

"Oh, Jackie, let Lena in please. I'm sure she doesn't want to be standing outside in the cold right now."

Selena found comfort in Evelyn's voice. She relaxed then looked up at Jack who pushed off the doorway, letting Selena in.

Angel, who was on leave, was spread out on the couch watching an MTV music video. He showed his white teeth and nodded. "What's up, Lena?"

"Not much." Selena stared down at her feet, pretty sure Angel didn't hear her.

Jack shut the door then grabbed Selena's hand. "I'd like a hug at least." He smirked, wrapping a tight arm around her waist, making her inhale a sharp breath in pain.

Jack instantly stepped back. His blue eyes suspiciously looked at her for second before he slowly lifted up her shirt and seen a large purple bruise on the side of her hip.

Immediately, the truth and details make their way to the forefront of his mind.

Jack's expression grew hard as he gave a stare that could freeze the Pacific Ocean.

His eyes pored into hers, his mixed with anger and curiosity while fear was only shown in hers. "Please don't tell Evelyn, Jack."

Jack didn't say anything, he only looked over at Angel who was watching them, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Can you give us a second in here, Angel?" Jack asked.

Angel nodded and turned off the tv. "Just let me know when you're ready to go." He muttered to Jack before he ran up the steps.

"I came over here for Evie, not to talk to you about my personal life. Just leave it alone."

"Is this why you've been drinking so much? Where else did he hurt you?"

He began lifting up her shirt and spinning her around, doing a full observation but Selena shoved him off.

"God, Jack just leave it alone. Everything is okay. He said he was sorry and that he'd never do it again, and I believe him."

Jack couldn't believe how delusional she was being. "Sel, I know how this shit feels and I know that this won't be the last time. Is this the only time he beat you?"

Her eyes are everywhere but his, refusing to say anything.

"Answer me." Jack gritted through his teeth.

"Does it matter? What in the hell were you gonna do? You weren't here Jack, it's not your business."

"Even if we are broken up, you know I would've dropped everything I was doing to come down here."

"And then what? You'd beat his ass just so he could turn around and do it to me ten times worse?"

Before Jack could answer, Evelyn walked in the room, wiping her hands with a dish towel. "What's going on here? Everything okay?"

Jack didn't want to but he had to. He spit out the words bitterly, not needing Selene to fill in the blanks.

"Ma, Sean hits Selena and that's why she's drunk all the time because he got her addicted to it so he can have sex with her whenever he feels like it."

Tears prickled Selena's eyes as she glares up at Jack. "That's not true!"

"Yes it is Selena! He rapes you! He gets you drunk so he can do whatever he wants with you. Why else would he do it?"

Selena's leg bounced as she folded her arms and fixed her eyes on the ground.

Sean was an abusive and sloppy drunk. His amber eyes would nearly pop out of his head like a toy, his neck would strain, and spit would fly out or land on the side of his mouth when he would yell.

Evelyn walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into the dining room.

"Where has he hurt you Lena?" Evelyn asked, her warm blue eyes letting her know it was okay.

Selena shrugged. "Everywhere. I have marks on my thigh and my shoulder and the back of my neck burns."

Evelyn brushed Selena's hair to the side and examined her nape. "It's still fresh. He dug his nails pretty deep. And almost above your back there are scratch marks. Did he grab you sweetheart?"

Selena wrapped her arms around herself, her lip quivering. "Mhm."

"Okay, what happened tonight? That is a fresh bruise on your side, am I right?"

Selena nodded. "He was supposed to come over hours ago, so I waited for him and I eventually fell asleep. I left the door unlocked and he came over and woke me up. He wanted to have sex, but I didn't want to because I was still upset cause he took so long. So, he poured liquor on me while I was in bed and he called me a slut and whore then he hit me and-"

Jack cut her off, leaning forward on the table. "Do you at least try to fight back?"

"Yeah, I scratched him and just started swinging, not knowing where I was hitting him then he got off of me and yanked me out of the bed by my hair then threw me to the ground. I kept trying to fight, but it wasn't any use, and then we had sex."

"How did you get those marks on the back of your neck?"

"He turned me over on my stomach and held me down by my neck the whole time we had sex."

"That red spot on your cheek didn't come from a fist. What happened?"

"Like I said, he held me down. The side of my face was in the carpet the whole time, but everything is okay."

Jack scoffed. "He raped you Selena. Stop trying to make it seem like you wanted it when you didn't."

"I did!" She barked back.

"Bullshit."

Evelyn held her hand up to Jack. "Okay, that's enough Jackie. Go up and let Selena get cleaned up then give her some clothes to wear."

Jack nodded, pursing his lips together. Evelyn hugged Selena tight, whispering something in her ear before she let Selena go and follow Jack upstairs.

Jack pulled out a shirt and basketball shorts then gave them to her. "You know how the shower works and you know where the washcloths and towels are."

"Thanks." Selena mumbled as she walked out the room.

Jack helped Evelyn finish cooking as Selena took a shower. Once they were done eating, she still hadn't come down. Evelyn fixed a plate for her and handed it to Jack. "Go give her some food. She's probably hungry."

Jack took the plate and carried it into his room. Selena was on her side, staring at the wall in his clothes.

"My mom made you a plate, so you gotta eat it." Jack told her, setting the plate on the nightstand. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

Jack kneeled down in front of her, demanding she looks into his eyes. "I know how it feels to get beat on like your worthless and don't mean anything, but believe me Selena, you don't deserve that shit. It's good though. He's not gonna bother you anymore."

There was a knock on the door. Jack's head snapped to the doorway to see Angel. "You ready?"

Jack nodded and looked back at Selena, smiling at her, but she couldn't give one back. "Where are you going?"

"Told you he wasn't gonna bother you anymore." Jack said, standing up, ready to leave but Selena grabbed his wrist.

"Come back." She whispered in a hoarse voice.

Jack nodded. "It's two of us. We'll be okay."

Jack and Angel walked down the stairs. He took a quick look in the living room and in the kitchen. "Mom in her room?"

"Yeah, let's go."

It took only a few minutes to get to Selena's house and pull in the driveway. Sean's car was still there, so they know he was probably still up unless he passed out before he could go home.

Jack went to the bushes to get a spare key that she always hid under the dirt. They got into the house, checking the living room to find it empty. They went up into the room to find Sean spread out on the floor with a bottle in his hands.

Jack couldn't tell if he was awake or not. He could see the stain of liquor on the bedsheets where he poured his drink on her.

And the closer they got to Sean, they could see long scratch marks on his face and chest.

Angel went over to Sean and nudged his side with his foot. "Wake the fuck up."

Sean's eyes lazily opened as he slurred his words. "Who the fuck are you?" He sat up, trying to get a grip of the situation. "Why are you in my girl's house?"

"Wassup playa', I heard you like to beat on women. That shit don't fly with us." Angel mushed his face, forcing his head to fall back on the ground.

"Bitch, deserved everything that came to her."

Jack didn't hesitate to start stomping on his ribs with his foot as Angel kicked him hard in his side.

Gushes of pain jolted through Sean's body, he tried to get back up, but Jack's fist met his cheekbone, making him fall back down.

Sean's tongue soaked in the taste of blood. His arms were weak and his stomach ached. This beating went on for another minute before they grew tired.

"When I come back, you better be gone. Don't call Selena, and don't come back over here." Jack snarled, using the back of his hand to wipe of the sweat on his forehead then run his fingers though his hair.

Angel leaned down and grabbed Sean by his shirt. "We'll kill you next time and I promise you that. Fucking coward." He let go of his shirt and threw him back to the ground.

Sean rolled over and groaned into the carpet. They didn't stay long enough to see what he did next and they didn't care what he did as long as he left.

Jack and Angel did their best to enter their house quietly, not wanting to wake their mother. Jack shut the door gently and began to walk up to his room.

"Jackie." A soft voice from the living room called out to him.

Jack looked up at the top of the stairs to see Angel pointing and fake laughing at him being caught. He glared then gave his brother the finger.

"Jack Aaron Mercer." His mother said in a voice where he knew he was in some trouble.

He cursed at himself before reversing his steps and walking into the living room. "Hey ma."

Evelyn shook her head. "Oh, no no. Don't 'hey ma' me, Jackie. Where did you and Angel go off to?"

"Only to the store mom, it's no big deal."

"Oh, what'd you buy?"

"Candy."

Evelyn skeptically eyed her son. "Mhm. I guess you two left everything in the car, huh?"

Jack nodded and locked his eyes on the floor.

"Don't bullshit me Jack. You two went over there to Selena's house to fight Sean." Evelyn gave him a stern look. "Look at me, and tell me I'm not wrong."

Jack's eyes met hers again then let out a sign. "Yeah, but someone had to take care of him. Selena doesn't deserve that."

"No, she doesn't, but that means we tell the cops or let her decide what she wants to do. I know you can relate to her being abused, but I don't want you to fall into things like that. Forgiveness is the best way to go about things, not violence."

Jack nodded. "Yes ma'am."

A small smile came across Evelyn's lips. "You and your brother didn't hurt him to bad, now did you, Jackie?"

Jack chuckled. "Nah, not really. I mean, we didn't kill him."

Evelyn nodded. "You may be a grown man now, but you're still my son, don't forget that. I don't want you ending up in prison because you can't control your temper. You get it from your brothers, mostly Bobby, but don't tell him I told you that."

They shared a laugh. Evelyn pulled Jack in for a warm hug, the ones he loved ever since he first walked into this house. The ones that made him feel safe.

"Go on to bed now. And don't talk her to death, she's probably tired."

Jack nodded and stood up. "Goodnight ma." He kissed her cheek before going into his room and shutting the door behind him.

Selena was lying on her side in the middle of his bed, eyes moving from the wall to the large shape of darkness. "Jack?"

For a second, she grew frightened. Then Jack smiled tiredly at her.

She cracked a smile at him as he dropped his leather jacket where he stood. "I'm happy you're back." She said.

Jack stopped at the edge of the bed and collapsed on the top of the mattress. Then he huffed in laughter and scooted to the end of the bed to take off his boots. "I told you I was coming back."

Jack smiled, unexpectedly bright in the middle of the darkness that covered his room.

He stripped to his underwear then went into his dresser to pull on sweatpants - cause Evelyn would kill him if he slept in just his underwear with a girl in his room, or at least that's what he thought.

He walked over to the bed, reaching over Selena, grabbing a pillow, then lying on the floor.

Selena gives him a quizzical look, eyebrows pinching together. "Why are you on the floor?"

"I'm sure Ma wouldn't want me in the bed with you, especially when we aren't together."

Selena rolled her eyes. "Jack get up here. We aren't seventeen anymore you know."

Jack stared at her for a moment, contemplating his choices then came to a conclusion and got in the bed with her.

They faced each other, lying in comfortable silence for a moment until Jack said, "I know we aren't together, but if you ever need someone to talk to then I'm here. Or even when I go back to New York, I'm only a phone call away."

"I love you Jack. I really do, and we broke up over something stupid. I think we can manage long distance, don't you think? We could give it another shot."

Jack's hand settled on the curve of her hip. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to think of him and what happened, every time I go to touch you. I can't do that to you."

"He didn't rape me. I told you that I wanted it."

Jack shook his head. She was unbelievable.

Her hand covered his cheek, caressing it as she stared into his eyes. "Listen, that is something that will probably never leave my head. But I can tell you, that you make me feel safe and beautiful. I'm not going to be thinking of that when I'm with you. I want to be with you."

Jack nodded. "Okay." He pressed his lips to her temple and pulled her close. His strong arms, smooth and muscular, wrap around her tightly. "Get some sleep baby."


	31. Chapter 31

**_This is still two years ago and it's about two weeks after the last chapter._**

* * *

Jack looked over his shoulder when he heard sniffling coming from behind him. He turned around to see Selena on the ground with her head thrown back.

"What's wrong Sel?" He began to unlock the door to her family's house with the key they just gave him to let Selena get some sleep.

"Huh?" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she looked at him. "Nothing." She mumbled. "It's just sweat."

Jack almost let out a chuckle, but he muttered, "Thank God I'm sober."

Jack had to take her home early from Adriana's and Landon's engagement party. He wasn't by her side the whole time, since the place was filled with her family, he didn't think he had to watch after her.

He opened the door and stuck out his hand. "C'mon babe, it's cold."

Selena sniffled again and took his hand. His arms wrapped around her, steadying her balance. "Jackkkk..." She whined into his ear.

"Yeah, babe." He answered, picking her up bridal style, then carrying her upstairs.

She giggled into his chest. "You know what's better than twenty chicken nuggets?"

"What?"

She moved her head from his chest and cupped a hand over his ear, whispering, "Sixty-nine."

Jack used his foot to open her old bedroom door. "Mhm. You're absolutely right."

"You wanna sixty-nine? My parents are still at my cousins party."

Jack placed her gently on the bed and kneeled down in front of her, taking off her heels. "Not right now babygirl. I think you should just shut you're eyes and fall asleep."

Jack tossed her heels to the side, then fell on the bed next to her.

"Help me take my sweater off." Selena pulled at the bottom of her sweater, ready to pull it off, but Jack stopped her.

In a stern voice, he said, "Keep your sweater on." His hands then covered his face, visibly frustrated, as he rubbed his temples.

Selena pouted then quickly swung her leg over him, now straddling him. "Let me take your shirt off then."

"No, Selena." He grabbed her wrist, but she only continued to proceed with grinding her hips against him.

"C'mon Jackie. I'm hornyy and I'm begging for you." She slurred, almost back to whining again.

"Goddamnit Selena. This is the fifth time you've been drunk this week. I'm not your babysitter and I'm not about to fuck you so just chill out."

Selena's lip quivered as her eyes grew shiny. Tears surged out like water from a dam. She covered her eyes with her fingertips, her shoulders shaking as she sniffled.

If she wasn't so drunk and he wasn't annoyed, he'd think she look adorable like a child when they're crying softly instead of hysterically.

"Selena, baby I'm sorry. Just try to go to sleep. Everything will be better in the morning."

Selena nodded and rested her head onto his chest, falling asleep while he rubbed her back.

* * *

It was dark in her room, but it wasn't dark outside. Light peeked through the curtains, Selena thanked God no one thought of opening them. Waves of nausea add to her misery. She swore her brain would swell under the capacity of her pounding skull.

It took everything in her body to get undressed and take a cold shower.

The shower didn't cure anything, but it got rid of a headache at least. Once she went into her room and started getting dressed, Jack walked into the room with a small smile and a bottle of water. "Good morning beautiful. I'm glad you're awake."

"Yeah." She muttered, slipping into jeans.

Jack sat the water on the desk then he took a seat on the edge of her bed. "How do you feel?"

She groaned throwing on a white shirt. "I feel awful."

She sat on Jack's lap, wrapping her legs around his back. "How much did I drink last night?"

"You had a glass of Long Island Iced Tea, a Jell-O shot, and your cousin said you had four shots of tequila. I don't really know, I wasn't around you when you took all those shots, I was with your brother and Landon."

"I think I've been worse." She shrugged it off.

Jack frowned. "I think you should come downstairs."

He pulled Selena downstairs and into the living room where her family sat. Nobody seems mad. But she got the vibe they were disappointed and judging her.

"What's going on?" Her eyes darted across the room at her family members, until landing on an woman with light brown curly hair.

"Hello, Selena, I'm ." The woman stood up and shook Selena's hand. "Your family is very concerned about your drinking problem and we think it'd be best to seek help."

"What is this is supposed to be? An intervention?" She sat down on the couch between her parents.

Her mom put a shaking hand on her lap. Selena was shocked to see tears line her mothers eyes.

"Sweetheart, we just think it'd be better for you. We don't want to see you go down this path of destruction. You're in college and you have so much going for yourself."

"Yeah, sis." Selena's eyes met Tony's. "What if you die from alcohol poisoning or kill someone else cause you end up driving while drunk?"

"You guys are acting like I have a problem. I just like having fun and letting loose that's all."

Brooke leaned forward from the opposite couch. "You do have a problem. You were on the bar dancing and singing last night in front of everyone. And nothing is really wrong with that I guess, but we realized that we can't let you get any worse."

"Your family wants you to admit to rehab for sixty days at the least." spoke.

"What? No. I have school."

"There are programs for you so you can keep up. Everything will be handled in that area."

Her mother wiped her eyes and frowned. "This needs to happen. We only want what's best for you."

Her father grabbed her hand tightly and gave her a small smile. "Can you do it for us?"

Selena crossed her arms to hide how bad she was trembling. She screwed her eyes shut, trying to stop the tears from falling, but nodded all the same.

Dr. Walsh stood up with a grin. "Good. She should start packing soon. And if you would like, you can drop her off at the rehabilitation center or we can have someone pick her up tomorrow."

"We'll drop her off. Thank you for the help."

Selena excused herself from the room, walking past Jack and up to her room. She grabbed a suitcase and rummaged through her drawers, pulling out the clothes she had just placed in there the other day.

Despite the anger building within her, the ache of betrayal is even stronger.

The door began to open. "Sel?" Jack walked in, shutting it behind him. "I'm so proud of you."

He went to wrap her arms around her, but she shoved him off. "Do not touch me."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Because this is all because of you. I knew I shouldn't have told you anything about what happened."

Jack laughed a little, rubbing his hand along his jaw. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

He leaned against the doorway as he watched her throw her clothes into the suitcase on the bed.

"Selena, I wanted to get you help. You need help. You have a damn problem with drinking. And you should be happy I didn't tell them about any of the other nights this week where you were worse."

"Are you sending me away so you can sleep with girls while you're in New York?"

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything? You made me wait months when we first started dating, I'm positive I can wait sixty days."

A bitter laugh catches in her throat as she nodded her head.

"And I'm not sending you anywhere, you agreed. So it's evident to you that you aren't okay."

"Whatever."

Jack tsk'ed. "Yeah, whatever."

It grew silent in the room, and Jack could no longer stand it or her. "I'm gonna go for a drive."

"You go do that." She muttered loud enough for him to hear as he snatched the keys of her dresser then leaving without another word.

* * *

"Hey" Jack said as he walked into the bedroom. "T let me in." He told Selena who glared at him as he shut the bedroom door.

She was in a spaghetti strap shirt and grey shorts, her knees were bent with a book resting on her thighs. Her loose curls were wet and a scowl was still planted on her face, the light from her bedside lamp making it obvious.

"He should've left you out there." Selena flipped the page to her book as Jack shrugged out of his jacket then put the keys on the dresser.

"Don't do this to me Sel." He slid into the bed next to her, leaning on his elbow, rubbing the skin on the bottom of her thigh.

"I'm not doing anything to you."

"I care about you, that's why I'm doing this. I don't want to lose you. It's only sixty days."

"Okay."

Jack sucked his teeth. "And you're still mad."

Selena placed her book on the nightstand and grabbed a hair bow, throwing it into a loose bun on the top of her head. "I'm not mad. I'm fine. I'll be okay for sixty days and I appreciate your help."

"I'll miss you." He wrapped an arm around her stomach, resting his head near her side.

Selena ran her fingers through his hair for a minute before scooting away from him then getting off the bed. He frowned. "Where you going?"

Selena didn't answer. She only pulled down her shorts revealing her panties then getting on top of Jack. Her lips crashing into his. His hands finding and groping her ass before he pulled away.

"I don't think we should do this. Not in your parents house."

"It'll be fine." She kissed him again but he broke it once more.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Selena sat up, smiling down at him as she removes her tank top, baring her chest. "I'm sure." She pressed herself against him again as they made out.

She began undoing his jeans, but he pushed her hands away. "Go lock the door."

Jack removed his clothes as Selena locked the door then returned back to him. He tugs her panties down then throws them to the side before lifting her up and on his face so that she's straddling him.

Selena let out a whimper instantly, shivering at the contact of his tongue. Her fingers curl around the headboard to steady herself as his tongue circles and flicks her clit.

His name leaves her mouth in breathless pants as she began to grind against his face gently, cautious of the headboard creating noise.

She had to bite down on her arm to keep the rest of the house from hearing her shriek as she came.

Awkwardly clamoring down from his face, she sits on his lower abdomen as he sits up and rests his back against the headboard. She dives in for another heated and hungry kiss for a moment before Jack pulls away.

"You gotta be quiet. I don't want your parents or Brooke or Tony knowing what we're doing. Okay?"

"Yeah." She said eagerly as she slides herself down onto him as much as she can, releasing a moan.

Her hips grind against his as she bats his hands away when they go to grasp her waist. Obediently keeping his hands from her, he pillows them behind his head as he licks his lips.

She plants her hands on his abdomen as she swivels her hips, doing her best at holding back her screams.

Jack loved the way she felt on him, how wet she was and how beautiful she looked. "Fuck." He could barley hold back. "Slow down babe."

He went to grab her hips again to get his control back, but she pinned his hands with hers down by his side.

Letting out a sign, she pressed down until she was fully filled with him. She found a way to build her rhythm, setting her hands back on his stomach, her eyes seen a vulnerability and surrender in him.

"God, baby...Fuck, that's it." Jack pants as his hands hover above her thighs, desperate to take matters into his own hands.

"Baby, baby...wait..."

Selena's hips roll into slow circles and occasionally rising up to slam back down.

Jack's hands claw into her skin. "Oh shit baby...Sel...Fuck!"

Selena's mouth met his to keep him quiet as he groaned into her mouth, letting go.

A tight ball unravels in her stomach as she could feel everything in her body explode in pleasure, his name leaving her mouth in pants as she widely rode out their orgasm.

She collapsed onto his sweaty body. His arms wrapping around her back, finally being able to touch her as her cheek is against his chest.

"I can't believe you just made me your bitch." He chuckled, trying to catch his breath.

Selena laughed, bringing a hand to his cheek to gently angle his face to hers, kissing him sweetly. "I'm gonna miss you."

Jack smiled, pecking her lips. "I'll miss you baby. We'll be okay. I'll be right back here when you get out."


	32. Chapter 32

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Jack and Selena smiled for another flashing camera on the carpet that led to the inside of their engagement party.

He snaked his arm around Selena's waist then leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear. "Usually I'd tell you that I'm gonna fuck the hell out of you when we get home..."

Jack took a quick pause and while Selena waited for him to continue, she could feel him smiling as he let out a soft laugh. "But tonight...I'm making love to your breathtaking ass. And _then_ , I'm fucking the hell out of you."

A sexy smirk laid upon Jack's lips as Selena smiled adorably and blushed.

Selena turned her head to cup his face and press her lips to his. Jack held the back of her neck as his other hand stayed glued to her waist. They both smiled through the kiss as they heard the paparazzi encourage them.

Jack removed his hand from the back of her waist and smoothly ran it down to her ass and firmly grabbed it, causing Selena to break the kiss and giggle and the people behind the cameras to whistle and holler while they snapped more pictures.

"You really do look beautiful tonight Sel." He sweetly kissed her cheek then wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked down the carpet.

She felt beautiful. Jack bought her a dress that wasn't over the top but nor was it plain. It was a silver satin dress that had a slit for her leg to slip out and give a tease.

The flashing lights came to a stop as they walked into the building that held celebrities that Jack knew, their close friends, and family members.

"Everyone please welcome the futures' Mr. and Mrs. Mercer!"

Everyone cheered and clapped as smiles were plastered on everyone's faces. Everyone was excited for them. Genuinely excited for them, especially the ones who've been there from the start who knew how much they went through just to be where they are now.

Jack felt Selena nudge his arm. He looked down at her to see her smiling and nodding her head over to one of the tables.

"Look, Brooke and Bobby are finally at it again." She laughed.

Bobby had his arm on the back of Brooke's chair, whispering sweet nothing's into her ear, making her giggle.

Jack snorted. "I doubt it. They'll probably just fuck and avoid each other until they see each other again then do it all over."

Selena chuckled and shook her head. They went to go greet all of the guest who came to celebrate with them and there was a lot of people.

Some people she didn't know, but Jack knew most of the celebrities and she didn't really mind as long as everything goes okay tonight, there won't be a problem.

After greeting everyone, Jack went to talk with his brothers and bandmates, leaving Selena with Monica, Tessa, and two actresses that she never really spoken to before.

"Can you show us the ring?" Belinda asked, her blonde ponytail following each move she made.

Blush stains Selena's cheeks as she lifted her hand, wiggling her fingers as the other actress, Chanel put a hand over her mouth that was the color of pomegranate seeds.

"That is so beautiful! And it's huge!"

Selena nodded and giggled.

Belinda squinted her eyes that were framed by thick lashes , studying the ring with her green eyes. "Hmmm. It's nice. How many carats?"

Selena shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Tessa grabbed Selena's hand and inspected it. "It's two." She smirked.

Belinda nodded. "Cute." She said, bringing a glass of wine to her mouth.

Monica laughed. "Cute? It's gorgeous girl."

"You wanna talk gorgeous?James told me he's getting a seven carat ring for me." She smiled longingly, giving a one sided shrug. "Now _that's_ gorgeous."

Selena laughed. "I don't see it on your finger though. So it must mean he hasn't proposed yet, and he probably has no intentions to."

The girls around them stifled a laugh by covering their mouth, sipping their drink, and looking elsewhere.

The skin around Belinda's high cheekbones twitched. She tried to cover it up by poking her tongue on the inside of her mouth. "It took seven years for Jack to propose so I don't think you wanna go there."

"Oh, babygirl we can. You know what, Jack tells me that James has filed for bankruptcy. He's MC Hammer broke Belinda. How the hell are you gonna get that seven carat ring? Or are you still making money from that sex tape that you _purposefully_ released last year so you and your career could stay relevant?"

The girls could no longer hold back and cackled loudly. If it wasn't for the music that was playing, everyone in the room would've heard them.

Jack's and everyone at his table attention was captivated since they weren't that far away. Everyone tried to figure out what happened with their curious stares for a short moment before investing back into their conversation.

Jack winked at Selena and she puckered her lips in return giving him an air kiss before he continued his conversation.

Once the girls finally stopped laughing they changed the subject from their argument.

Chanel sat up straight and tilted her head to the side with a small smile. "How'd he propose? I heard he interrupted the wedding and stole you from the groom."

Tessa shook her head. "That's not what happened!" She laughed. "Selena got Keith's ex to take him back and after all that happened, Jack proposed."

Monica nodded. "Can't believe everything the media says."

"Oh, trust me. I know." Chanel groaned. "They always do that to me, just needed clarification though. How'd you know Keith was gonna leave you though?"

Selena shrugged. "I didn't. I was just praying that he'd take her back. And if he didn't take her back then I was gonna act like a pissed off bride, but I figured he would since they were engaged once before but she broke up with him cause she wanted to finish school."

The conversation carried on for a few more moments until Jack pulled Selena onto a small stage in the front of the room. Liam announced them and handed the mic to Jack.

"We just wanted to thank everyone for coming tonight. We're happy that you all are just as excited as we are for our wedding and the rest of our future together and we hope you all continue to be with us." Jack then passed the speech onto Selena.

"I'm most likely gonna repeat everything that Jack just said, but we thank you for taking the time out of your night to be here to celebrate our engagement and love with us. And we really do want you all to be with us on this amazing journey leading up to the wedding and the rest of our lives together. Thank you all for your support."

Jack and Selena raised their glasses, getting everyone to follow their lead then take a drink of whatever was in their glass.

Jack held onto Selena's hand, leading her down the stairs. A girl who seemed young came through the doors in a tight dress and her mahogany hair was tied into a top knot, and she didn't fit in at all.

"Who's that?" Selena asked as she tapped Jack on the shoulder.

"Who?"

"The girl in the short dress who just came through the doors."

Jack's eyes searched for a second until his eyes landed on the girl. "Shit." He hissed under his breath, unluckily Selena heard him.

"Who the hell is that Jack?" She glared at him, anger boiling up in her veins, unbidden.

"A fan. She's been following me everywhere. She even came to the hotel room one time."

"Where was Berry and Kevin? Shouldn't they have been guarding your rooms?"

"I gave them the night off cause it was a long night so I told them to get some sleep."

"Did you let her in?"

"I think I wouldn't have told you this in the first place if I did."

"Listen to me, I'm having a good night so don't start with this. Go get Berry to kick her out. I'm not playing games tonight."

Jack nodded then pulled Selena along with him. "Berry, could you do me a favor and escort the girl who just came in back out."

Berry's brown eyes widened. "Selena's cousin?"

"What? That's not my cousin."

Berry checked the guest list again and then showed Jack and Selena. It has 'cousin' written next to Adriana, who was her cousin.

"She said she was my cousin? Wow, Jack your fans really do love you. They have no limits do they?"

"My fans are fine. It's only a few of them that do crazy shit."

"How old is she anyways?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. Like sixteen, I guess."

Selena shook her head and looked at Berry. "My cousin is coming late and she'll have her husband with her, so you'll know who she is. Can you please escort this girl out?"

Berry nodded. "Will do." He smiled and walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Her face then scrunched up and she tried to hit Berry's chest, but it didn't phase him. He then had to carry her outside while she kicked the air and did her best to stay.

Jack turned back towards Selena. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was gonna come. I didn't invite fans or anything like that."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." She kissed him then quickly turned her attention to the sound of a glass breaking. "Oh my God."

A string of cuss words are muttered under Jack's breath as they watched an actress and a model argue back and forth with a few guys trying to hold them back.

"Shit, we can't never get a break." Kevin spat as he and Berry ran as fast as they could over to the two girls, getting in between them and pulling them away from each other.

"This is getting out of hand. You ready to go?"

Jack nodded. "I'll go tell Liam to help clear everyone out."

In just a few moments almost the whole room was cleared out. Selena waited by the door and thanked everyone for coming.

Just as Jack finished his conversation with Liam, he seen Selena giggling with a guy and having a long conversation with him.

Jack strides over to her and taps her arm. "C'mon."

Selena said goodbye to her friend then followed Jack inside the car. "At least we know who not to invite to our wedding." She joked, but Jack only started the car up and drove off, not once looking at her.

"What's wrong with you? You seem upset. Is it cause everything that happened tonight?"

Jack glanced at her for a short second, but still Selena could see the angry glint in his eyes. "Who was that guy you were talking to?"

"A friend I know from school. Why?" Selena stared at him for a second before laughing loud. "Shut up Jack. I know you aren't getting jealous."

"Not jealous. Just need for him to step off."

"Oh goodness. To much has happened tonight, I'm not about to have this conversation with you. I shouldn't have to prove my loyalty to you after everything that just happened the past few days."

Jack didn't respond. He only pulled into the parking lot of a convenience store and got out the car. She was in the need for some candy so she went in as well.

Jack was at the back of the store, grabbing a six pack of beer then made his way over to the counter. "Can I get a pack of Marlboros?" He asked, pulling out his wallet.

A bag of sour worms landed on the counter. Jack shot Selena a hard look, but she only returned him a tight smile. He then rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly as he looked in the opposite direction.

"Congratulations on your engagement." The cashier congratulated, pushing the six pack and bag towards them with a smile.

"Thanks." Jack muttered as Selena chirped it, walking out the store.

They walked past three guys who stared at them. Jack gave them a small nod then they gave one back before they entered the store.

Jack opened the door to the backseat and set his beer on the seat along with the bag. He shut the door and looked at Selena with the driest look he could give her.

Selena rolled her eyes and got inside the car. Once Jack got in, Selena snatched the keys from him.

He drew in a breath, calming himself, before he spoke. "Give me the damn keys."

"We aren't going anywhere until you tell me why in the hell you're so jealous."

"I'm not doing this shit right now. Give me the keys."

"No."

"Give me the goddamn keys!"

They both began yelling over each other, not hearing a word the other was saying.

Then three gunshots rang through the air that came thick as winter hail. Their heads snapped to the store where one of the guys they walked by had a gun aimed where the man behind the counter was once standing.

One of the guys went behind the counter and opened the register, taking out all the money as another was destroying the cameras and getting the tapes.

Selena opened her car door and began to get out, but Jack grasped her by her arm a little too roughly. "Hey!"

Selena jumped at how aggressive he had just got with her, but she didn't hold back. "We have to help him Jack. He could still be alive."

Jack grabbed her wrists and unclenched her fingers from around the keys and started the car up. Just as they were backing up, the shooter aimed a gun at them but it was to late and they had already left the parking lot.

Jack checked the rearview mirror to make sure they weren't being followed then he fixed his eyes on Selena who was almost out of her seat, trying to see if the guys were behind them.

Jack grabbed her shoulder and made her sit in her seat and face forward. "What in the fuck were you gonna do Selena?" He shouted.

"I don't know! I didn't think we should've left him! We could've hel-"

"Shut up! You didn't fucking know him! He was dead! It wasn't our goddamn business so just shut up!"

Selena froze. The yelling was scaring her and she still didn't have time to think about what happened and what would've happened if Jack didn't grab her. Everytime something happens her first reaction is to help, she never gives the time to think before she acts in these kind of situations and she knew she was at fault for putting herself in danger like that.

Jack sat quiet and still for a moment, Selena thinking he was done, but her heart nearly leaped out her throat when Jack punched the steering wheel. "Fuck!"

Selena's back was now against the door, watching him with horror in her eyes.

He put his elbow on the door and leaned against the window, seemingly level headed now.

His voice was soft, but it didn't lose the huskiness. "I can not lose you again. I might not be so lucky to get you back the next time. So, just bare with me, okay?"

Selena nodded. They sat in complete silence the rest of the ride, only watching the abandoned city they call home pass them by.

Guilt filled Selena's body as they walked into their home. She felt bad and she really couldn't help but think of how stupid she acted.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened tonight."

Selena broke the awkward silence as she curled up on the couch next to Jack, leaving a small space between them as he drank his beer, scared to touch him.

"We're supposed to be our happiest right now, Jack. And everything is just fucked."

"Everything is not fucked. I'm happy." His tone said otherwise, it holding no emotion to it whatsoever.

"You don't seem happy. You seem mad." Her voice cracked, not sure what to say.

"Not mad. I was scared. Do you know the fear that I feel when something like this happens? Not just because of what happened to me, but what if one of them would've shot you Selena. You can not save everyone. And neither can I, but I make sure that you are okay and safe before anyone else. I will lose my sanity if something happens to you. This is something I honestly never try to think of, so don't make me live it."

"I get what you're saying Jack, trust me, I know cause of what happened with you an-"

Jack scoffed. "That's not the same thing."

"How is me almost losing you not the same as you almost losing me?"

"Because I don't expect you to protect me like I protect you and I don't want you to. If something happens, then I will blame myself for not being there for you. I still blame myself. You saved me, I know and I'm grateful, but I walked in the house and found you on the kitchen floor and I thought you were dead and even when you weren't, it still felt like you were. That was the worst kind of pain I have ever felt in my life and I don't think I can do it again."

Selena studies his beautiful face that wasn't covered in anger. Just misery and pure hopelessness.

"I'm sorry."

Selena then kissed his cheek. Jack set his beer aside and tightly wrapped his arms around her, pressing him hard against her, not ever wanting to let go.

* * *

 **The end is near. Lol, but I will be making a third book!**


	33. Chapter 33

It's been a week since their engagement party and it's only a few days until Jack has to go back on tour and the only thing they have been doing is arguing.

"I don't care anymore Jack. Just go out on tour and I'll take care of wedding stuff myself." Selena spoke as calmly as she could as she sat on the edge of their bed.

Jack stood in front of her, frustrated. He let out a hefty sign. "Okay, I told you the other day that I can't be here for everything. I still have to work Selena."

"You can put it on hold for another week to help me with this stuff. I need your input on everything."

"When I told you I was going back on tour, it wasn't an invitation to open a debate."

Selena shrugged. "I do not care, I still have a say in it."

Jack chuckled as he began to light a cigarette. "No, you don't."

"And why don't I?"

Jack took a second to answer, blowing out a puff of smoke, staring down at her then he continued with a small bite in his voice.

"You don't have a say because that's my job, not yours. I don't tell you if you can go to work or not."

"Because you know when I go to work I come home in a few hours, you don't."

"I know I don't. We have two different jobs and I can't always be here."

"And that's the damn problem, you won't be here. I'm not trying to do all of this by myself."

"I'm ending the conversation right here. Sorry princess, but you aren't getting your way this time."

Selena arched a brow at him, wondering who he was talking to. "Princess? This time? When do I ever get my way with you?"

"All the damn time. I spoil the hell out of you and you know it."

"You must have me confused with your other girlfriends cause I know you aren't talking about me."

"Do you even know what we're arguing about anymore? You gotta be upset with me other than the wedding planning shit cause the easiest and smart thing to do is wait until I come back in a few weeks then start planning. It's something deeper than this, and I don't even care what it is, just get over it."

Selena stood up and went over to the bedroom door and opened it. "Leave. Go do something, just don't be here right now cause you're really pissing me off."

Jack grabbed his leather jacket that was lying on the bed and slid his arms into it. He walked over to the door, but before he could leave, Selena grabbed his arm.

"You're leaving for real?"

Jack laughed. Like really laughed as if he found humor in this. "You're impossible. You just told me to leave and besides I'm tired of fucking arguing with you. God, let me get some time to myself and you can get yours and cool out."

"Bye Jack."

Selena could hear a faint chuckle as Jack walked down the hallway, rolling her eyes, she shut her bedroom door and began looking for wedding planners on her laptop.

She didn't want to admit, but she was wrong. Jack was right about when they should start planning. It'd be best to just wait until next month. She came to the realization it was because she wasn't ready for him to leave.

The next few hours pass in a blur. It was almost midnight and Jack was still out. Her pride was in the way of her calling him, so she just sat in the living room, reading a book to busy herself.

She was growing tired of waiting, so she just thought if she goes to sleep now, she'll wake up and he'll be home.

Selena closed her book and got up from the couch. She began turning off all the lights and started to walk past the door, but a noise caught her attention.

A loud cry comes from outside, except it wasn't a scream, but actual crying like it was coming from a baby.

Selena furrowed her brows as she backtracked. Did someone leave a baby on the porch?

She couldn't open the door. She wasn't ready for what was on the other side. If she opened it, and a baby is on the step, what was she gonna do?

Jack wouldn't let her tell the cops, he would insist on keeping it. And she wasn't ready to have a baby, not with everything going on now.

Selena took in a deep breath then opened the door. And to her surprise, no baby was on the step. Moving forward a foot, she tried to see if she heard anything again, but nothing.

She shook her head and thought maybe she was just hearing things or maybe it was from somewhere else. No matter what it was, there wasn't a baby on the step.

Beginning to back up into the house, Selena nearly shed her skin in fright when the sight that greeted her made her blood go cold.

A solid dark figure by the drivers side of her car was standing still as a statue, and Selena could feel the pressure of someone staring at her, but she could barely see his eyes and she wasn't looking for them.

She prayed to God it was Jack, but she knew it wasn't.

The figure began to move, not sure where to, but Selena didn't stay long to find out.

A wave of panic overcomes her as she shut the door and locked it. Her brain tears itself apart.

After going through everything she's been through, she would've thought she would know what to do right now, but this never got easier.

She grabbed her phone off the arm of the couch and ran upstairs. Dialing Jack's number, she crawled to the corner of the bedroom, and waited until he picked up.

"What?" He groused.

"Where are you? Are you on your way home?"

"I'm at the strip club."

Selena could hear the sounds of 'Midnight Blue', a strip joint not far from the house. She could hear girls giggling and guys laughing and shouting over the music, but she didn't care.

"Jack, someone is outside and I think they're trying to get in."

"Alright, listen. Go underneath the drawer of the nightstand and get my gun. Stay in the room and if someone comes in, do not hesitate to shoot. I'll be home in a second."

Jack then hung up. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she did as he said. She remembered how to load it, so she gathered the bullets and crawled back to her spot.

Her hands were trembling and so was the rest of her body, but she had to get this done.

She ejected the magazine and inserted the bullets into it. Then she felt some sort of relief once she heard the click that Jack had told her about.

She turned the safety off and used her palm to pull the slide back towards her then she aimed the gun at the door.

The pressure increased in the room, her pulse beating thickly in her ears.

Footsteps are outside the door, heavy.

This can't happen again.

Selena's finger lands on the trigger, gently pulling it back towards her.

It _won't_ happen again.

The door opens slowly. Her breath hitches and stutters in her chest, then falls silent.

"Selena?"

The gun drops out of her hand as she brought her shaking hands to her face as she cried, releasing all the fear that had built up inside of her.

"There wasn't anyone outside. I checked everywhere." He spoke, shrugging off his jacket.

Selena got up and brushed past Jack, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

Jack was left in the room confused as he could be. He sat on the bed, trying to piece everything together, but nothing fit.

Jack walked into the bathroom where Selena was in the bathtub with her curls in a messy bun. Her cheek was resting on her hands that were on the edge of the tub and her knees were against her chest. She stared at the wall, not moving or saying anything.

Jack shut the door and stripped then joined her in the tub on the opposite side so that he was facing her.

"Jack..." She spoke, barley above a whisper.

His hand began to run up and down her back in a slow rhythmic motion. "Yeah, babe." He answered softly.

"I have to get out of here. I can't stay anymore."

"Selena, I'm here. Nothing is gonna happen."

"Everything has already happened. And I'm not talking about the house. I'm telling you I can't be in Detroit anymore. To much has already happened and you won't always be here."

Jack took a second to himself then responded to her. "Where do you wanna live?"

"California is our best interest, for you at least. I don't care where we go, I just can't do it here anymore. And if we're gonna have a family, they need to be safe."

Jack nodded. "How soon?"

"As soon as possible. I don't feel safe here."

"Okay. Can you stay with Monica for awhile?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I have a show in Los Angles in a week, so when I'm done with the other shows, we can go look for a house. That sound good?"

"Yeah."

Jack's eyes ran across her the second he used to hesitate his question. "What did you see?"

"I don't know anymore. I thought I heard a baby crying on the porch so I thought someone left a child, but when I checked, no one was there and I started to go back inside and I could see a man by the car and he just began walking towards the house and that's when I ran inside."

Selena eyes shifted to Jack's, and then he could see her eyes glazed with a glassy layers of tears. "Why does this always happen to me?"

Selena's eyes then focused on the floor, all her mental energy being used up in the fight against those tears.

Jack wished he could answer her, but he couldn't. How could he answer a question that he'd been wondering himself?

"Everything is gonna be okay when we get to California. What about school and work?"

"I'll just find another medical school in Los Angles and I'll get another job."

A silence falls over them for a minute. Selena felt relieved knowing she wouldn't have to stay in Detroit anymore and she felt at ease with Jack here.

Maybe she was just going crazy. Maybe nothing was ever there to begin with.

"Who'd you go to the strip club with?"

"Angel and Bobby and one of Angel's friends, Roman. Glad you called though, I was starting to get bored. All the good dancers were gone and shit was getting weird."

Selena's eyebrows pinched together. "What do you mean?"

"The conversations you overhear. We walked in and the first person Roman saw dancing was his cousin. And then this one guy started throwing change and a gift card then -"

Selena began to laugh, but she turned her head, her opposite cheek on her hand as she tried to hide her laugh.

Jack chuckled at her. "Then this guy was begging for a dance and the girl finally gave in. She asked why he wanted a dance from her so bad then he told her she look like his granddaughter"

Selena busted out laughing. She didn't even want to ask Jack if he was playing or not, because she's sure he is, but she didn't want any clarification from something like that.

Jack was just giving her a good laugh to distract her from what happened. He hated seeing her upset and scared.

Once she finished laughing, she sat on Jack's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." She whispered into his ear.

Jack smiled softly then kissed her ear. "I want you to know that I'm sorry for earlier. I should just put the tour on hold and help you with our wedding."

"Don't do that. There's no rush. I can wait until next month."

"Are you sure?"

Selena pulled back to look into his brilliant eyes that searched her endless brown ones. "Yeah, I'm sure babe."

A small smile spread across his lips. "Okay."

Jack's hand released her curls from the hair bow, her tresses falling down almost perfectly.

He began threading his hands through her hair as his eyes continued to hold hers. "You're so beautiful."

Selena pressed her chest against his, her lips nearly meeting his.

Cupping his face with her right hand, her thumb runs back and forth over his cheek. "You're just trying to fuck."

His lips purse together in a thin line, doing his best not to smile. "I've been fucking you for seven years, I'm pretty sure we're past the part where I say shit to get into your pants. I tell you you're beautiful cause you are."

"Mhm, sure." Selena rolled her eyes as Jack laughed low in his throat.

"What can I say? I love the faces you make when I'm inside you."

"Oh, really?"

"Really." He whispered in his low voice, seductively bringing his mouth to hers.

He groped her breast as he kissed her full on her lips, his tongue inviting itself between her lips to meet with hers.

Selena felt Jack wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him if it was even possible.

She let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure once he entered her, his teeth lightly grazing her shoulder.

In the next few moments, Jack makes Selena's mind go hazy with pleasure.

He was hitting her in all the right places as her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs clung around him, finding it unbelievably difficult to wait for him so they could reach their high together.

After another minute of showing their love in the most desirable and sensational way, they left the tub and crawled into bed, tired from the events of today.

Selena was vaguely aware of Jack pulling the covers on her as she descended into sleep.

* * *

Selena woke up out of her slumber to the sounds of metal clicking of a gun being assembled. She rubbed her eyes then turned to Jack's side of the bed where he sat on the edge, quietly working.

Selena sat up, laying a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but didn't respond otherwise.

"You been to sleep?" She asked, resting her chin on his shoulder, watching him clean his gun.

"No. Not really." He mumbled, grabbing the magazine, loading it bullet by bullet.

Once he was done, he set it under the drawers then rested his back on the bed, curling his arm around Selena as she placed her cheek on his chest.

Jack stared up at the ceiling, his girl falling asleep on him. He stayed awake and ready, just in case anything happened, he'd be there. No one was gonna lay a finger on her, and he's making sure of that.


	34. Chapter 34

**I'll upload the third book during the first week of October.**

* * *

Jack unlocked the car door for Selena as he waited for her flight to land. He's been gone for a week and his show tonight was in Los Angeles.

She'd been staying with Monica, but he bought her a plane ticket so they could finally move out here and search for a house.

Jack started the car back up as Selena opened the door and slid into the car. She was wearing a matching maroon top and skirt with nude heels, she even got a cute tan to, fitting right in with California.

"Hey babe." She leaned over the console to kiss him, but her lips only met his cheek. "What's wrong?" She asked as he pulled off.

"Just came back from this interview. Made us look like some assholes."

"What happened?"

"They were asking some bullshit questions and the girl got mad cause every time she said something stupid we responded with a smart remark then she called my humor dry."

Selena snorted a laugh. "It is. Some people just don't take sarcasm lightly and maybe she's just one of those people."

Jack shrugged loosely. "Then she told Mason to answer a question faster cause she wanted to wrap the interview up and I told her that she's on our time."

Selena shook her head. "You know what this is gonna make you look like right?"

"Yeah. She shouldn't have been acting like we were her friends that she could throw insults at and laugh about, so I called her out on it."

"I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job, but don't be so tense. And I'm not saying you were being rude, but try to keep your head. I don't want anyone thinking you're a jerk cause y'all are good guys, so just take everything easy."

Jack didn't say anything, but he knew she was right. The way they retaliated was unprofessional but they still had plenty mistakes to make and even more to learn.

"I missed you. What did you and Monica do? You look like you've been tanning, you look good."

"Yeah, that was about it."

It was another few minutes until they pulled up to the first house they had to look at. They shook hands with the estate agent and began the tour.

The house was small and good for only two people, but there was something off about it, they just couldn't put their fingers on it.

* * *

After five other houses they looked at, Selena grew exhausted and she didn't want to look anymore. "Jack, I'm tired and I don't want to do this anymore. Let's just look some other time."

"Just one more babygirl, you don't wanna be staying at Monica's for another month do you?"

"No." She muttered.

"Didn't think so."

They drove to the sixth house of the day and it was gorgeous just like all the others, but they were hoping it would be the one.

"It's huge." Selena admired the front of the house, linking her arm around Jack's as they both stared in awe.

The real estate agent, Kimberly, gave them a professional smile as her hands were folded together. "This house sits on two-point-five acres of land. It contains a full sized kitchen, one living area, an indoor bar with a pool table, four bedrooms, an in-ground pool, a barbecue area, three whole bathrooms and one half, and a two car garage."

Kimberly led them upstairs and into the master bedroom. "This is the master bedroom. As you can see, there is a small fireplace off to the side to keep the room cozy and warm and by the window is a door that leads to the balcony."

Excitement grew in Selena's body as they followed her into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

Selena's eyes lit up as she seen a walk in closet, something that she always wanted. She could see the hint of a smile on Jack's lips once he seen the glass shower and the round tub. She could almost see and hear the dirty scenes playing in his mind. She shook her head then continued with the tour they were on.

They ended the tour after being shown the pool and she was absolutely in love with the place. It had everything she could want, but Jack wasn't very fond of it.

Kimberly gave them a moment in the front room to let them talk about it as she absentmindedly looked over the living room.

"So, what did you think?" Selena asked, almost bouncing on her heels.

"Doesn't it seem unnecessarily immense to you? It's only us two who's gonna be here. Actually just you since I'm gonna be traveling."

"It's not gonna just be me. We're having kids aren't we?"

"Yeah, but that's not until later on."

"Jack, this is the house I want."

"Okay." He huffed then walked back to the living room where they grabbed Kimberly's attention. "We'll take it."

A beaming smile lit up her face, most likely happy that she was done showing them houses all across the globe. "Great!" She sang.

She pulled out files, thumbing through the papers until she found the ones she needed and placed them on the granite countertop, handing Jack a pen.

He carefully read the papers, going over the fine print twice, then looked up at Selena who was eager.

"Are you sure?" Jack's eyes were glued to hers that were filled with certainty. "Cause once I sign these papers, that's it, it's our home."

"Yes, I'm absolutely positive."

Jack stared at her for a second, before he nodded slowly then focused back on the paper, his head twitching in a small side nod. "Okay."

Selena watched as he signed his signature a few times then gave her the pen, the house being under her name as well.

Jack rubbed her back as she read the papers then made everything official. She grinned and almost squeaked.

They thanked the real estate agent for her time then left to the usual hotel they stayed at, ready to get some time to relax before Jack's concert.

Selena pressed the button of the floor they were staying on as Jack leaned against the railing, his head against the wall and his eyelids heavy - clearly exhausted.

She began taking of her heels that were murdering her feet when suddenly the lift began shaking heavily and violently, causing the both of them to stumble.

Selena's face was about to meet the ground, but Jack caught her from the fall and wrapped his arms around her, using his body to shield anything that might fall from the ceiling.

It only lasted a few seconds, but the wave of panic still crashed repeatedly in her stomach.

Jack pulled away, skirting his hands over Selena, turning her this way and that, inspecting her. "You alright, babe?"

Selena nodded, her hands framing his face, her eyes were filled with concern as she looked into his cold ones. "Are you?"

Jack gripped her wrist, nodding his head as well, seeming more scared than she was, but he still maintained a cool demeanor for her.

He walked over to the control unit, to get to their floor again, but it didn't move. Cuss words were mumbled under his breath as he came to the realization that they were stuck.

Jack pressed the emergency button, but it was only a long beep.

No service.

Jack let out a long and harsh exhale threw his nostrils as he assaulted the emergency button, furiously using his finger to press it.

Selena grew irritated. "Stop it." She ordered through bared teeth, sounding like a mother scolding their child.

Jack let out a sign and fell against the wall. "I can not be stuck in here. I have to perform in three hours."

"I'm pretty sure we'll be out before then."

"You don't know that. People die in here, Selena."

Selena shrugged loosely. "At least we die together."

Jack shot her a daggering glare, hating when she joked like that, but she only laughed.

"At least we can get to know each other some more." She smiled and stuck out her hand with a teethy grin. "I'm Selena, about to be married to the infamous Jack Mercer."

"Infamous?" He dryly repeated.

"You were a Mercer brother before you were a rockstar."

Jack's eyes flickered between her hand and her smile, then took her hand in his and squeezed it, making her yelp.

She rubbed her hand with her other one while looking at her fiancé. "Jack lighten up. We're gonna be fine and you're gonna make the concert, the only way to pass time is by -"

"Fucking."

"No! There are cameras somewhere in here, we might not be able to see them, but believe they are here."

"No there isn't."

"And how do you know?"

"Liam told me."

"Why would you ask that?"

"Cause I was thinking if anything were to happen with us in here, then we could cross that off our list."

Selena scoffed. "There is no list." She rolled her eyes and unlocked her phone. "Let's see if we can call someone."

Jack got comfortable on the floor, resting his extended elbows on his knees as he watched Selena dial a number. She pressed it to her ear, before looking at her screen and her face screwing up.

"There's no reception either." She huffed, falling to the ground, crossing her ankles over one another.

Jack slid off one of his rings and began tossing it in the air just to catch it again with a thin smile. Selena squinted closer and gasped.

"Jack, what is that?"

Jack caught his ring for the last time, brows furrowing while his eyes darted on and around him. "What's what?"

Selena crawled over to him and grabbed his finger, observing the ink that was imprinted on the side. "Is that a tattoo of my initials?"

 _ **s** **.** **m** **.** **m** **.**_

Selena smacked Jack upside his head. "When in the world did you get this?"

Jack scowled at her as he rubbed the spot where she hit him. "It's none of your damn business, so don't worry about it."

Selena signed as she leaned her head on the wall. "I didn't think you'd really do that."

"What? You thought I was playing?"

Selena nodded. "Yeah. That's so dumb Jack."

"Not dumb. I just love you that's all. God, you're acting like you're my mom and I'm underage. I don't need your permission."

"I mean it is my name."

"Well what can you do about it? It is what it is. Shit, I didn't show it off to you and wasn't trying to, so just pretend it's not there."

Selena grabbed his hand, then singled out his finger and looked at the new tattoo. "When did you get it?"

Jack glanced at his finger before keeping his eyes on Selena's face as she admired it silently. "About two days ago."

"It is nice...I just don't want anything to happen and then you get regret it."

Jack brought his hand to her cheek, kissing her softly. "Nothing is going to happen and you will never be something I regret."

Selena deeply kissed Jack. "I love you so much." She began to unbuckle his belt, making Jack pull away.

"What are you doing? I didn't do all this just for this, I want you to know that."

Selena straddled him, leaving kisses on his neck and jawline. "I know."

"What are you doing then."

Selena stopped what she was doing and looked at him like he was stupid. "Jack, you know what I'm doing."

* * *

Jack and Selena were rescued only half an hour before Jack had to go to his concert. He had to explain himself to his band, but it was no use because it was already in the media.

"Have fun babe." Selena kissed him hard before he ran off on stage, making the crowd go absolutely insane for him, just like how he made her, and just like how she made him.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter is the wedding and then the last chapter omggg!**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Third book will be published October 5th. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was real this time. This was actually the day of her dreams, and she couldn't be any happier than she was.

This was everything she wanted. Her family was happy. Her friends were happy. And most importantly, she was happy.

She took one last look in the mirror at herself, feeling as confident as she could. Then it was time.

The years they have been together have been a whirlwind and it doesn't seem like things will slow down any soon, except for today. The world is kind enough to come to a halt just for them.

"I can't believe this is actually happening. This is real."

Monica sets a hand on her shoulder. "You just figuring this out?"

Selena smiled softly, taking a long look at her dress and veil that draped behind her. Her hair was in a bun with a few loose strings and a small jeweled headband that sat on her head topped off the look.

"Let's go." Monica spoke, grabbing her hand then leading her behind the doors of the church where the groomsmen and bridesmaids began going in.

Selena's arm was wrapped around her dad's and she swore she could see a tear about to slide down his cheek. "Daddy, are you gonna be okay?"

Brian put on a tight smile. "I'm just glad you picked the right one. All I want is for you to be happy, and I can see he makes you happy."

The doors begin to open and her breath catches in her throat. Without warning, her feet started carrying her down the aisle as Beyoncé and Marc Nelson sang _After All is Said and Done._

All of their friends and family were there, and she was so blessed to have everyone accept their love.

Even from the aisle Selena could see Jack's eyes shining with pride as he nearly glowed, standing at the alter with his hands folded behind him with a grin on his face.

They finally reach the end of the aisle. Her father gives Selena a peck on the cheek then gives her away to Jack, sending him a small nod.

Jack steps down a step from the alter, taking her hand and bringing her in front of the minister.

Jack didn't want to tear his eyes from her. This was the first time he seen her in the five days, and she looked stunning.

They both turned towards the minister and began. Everything was perfect and it felt so right. This is what cemented their bond.

The minister read a verse, "Love is very patient and kind, never jealous or envious, never boastful or proud. Love is never haughty or selfish or rude. Love does not demand it's own way. Love is not irritable or touchy. Love does not hold grudges and will hardly notice when others do it wrong. Love is never glad about injustice, but rejoices whenever truth wins out. If you love someone, you will be loyal to them no matter what the costs. You will always believe in them, always expect the best in them, and will always stand your ground in defending them."

The minister then closed his bible. "This couple decided to use their own vows with words spoken from the heart."

Jack started to initiate their marriage with the wedding vow he didn't memorize or write. He only took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes, speaking from the heart.

"I had a speech I wrote and I was going to read it, but it's not even acceptable or equivalent to the beautiful soul that is standing in front of me. Since I first met you at sixteen, you have been everything I have and everything I am and always will be. You have always had my heart, long before today. I could be in a room filled with people, but if you're not with me then I am alone and I am lost. Selena, you are my heart in the most flawless and purest form. Your love is deeper than just me and I do not want to be on this planet without you. You are the miracle that I have always prayed for and I thank God for taking his time and answering me. I am forever grateful for the love your soul blessed me with."

Jack smiles at her, his blue eyes sparkling as he wiped away a tear on Selena's cheek that she hadn't even realized fell. She took in a deep breath, then spoke her vows.

"You are my best friend before anything else. And I need for you and everyone else here to know, that nothing could ever take our love away. That is one thing that is true and pure. You are absolutely breathtaking and brilliant. I love you for everything you are, everything you were, and everything you have yet to be. I promise you from this day forward that you will never walk alone because you carried me in my darkest times and you showed me that there was a reason to live even when I wanted to give up. You saved me, and for that, I choose you to be the one I will always cherish and love."

"Those vows were very beautiful." The minister continued. "Jack, do you take Selena to me your wife?"

"I do."

"Jack, do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?"

"I do."

Jack's heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him. He loved her so much and he was ready to be with her for the rest of his life.

"Selena, do you take Jack to be husband?"

"I do."

"Selena, do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?"

"I do."

Selena could hear her father sniffle from where he sat, she almost laughed because he didn't cry a lot, but when he did, it was ugly.

The minister continued in his booming voice that rang throughout the church. "The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken."

Jack and Selena looked to the side where Daniella and Amelia carried their rings on pillows. They both smiled at the girls who were also the flower girls.

Jack then repeated what the minster spoke. "I Jack, take Selena to be my wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you."

Jack slid the ring on her finger, his heart smiling harder than he was.

Selena recited the same. "I Selena, take Jack to be my husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you." Another tear slipped as she put on the ring around Jack's finger where her initials were inked.

"The vows you have just taken, pledging love, mean far more than mere words ever their gentle spirit move in your years fulfill the beauty of the feelings expressed today. And may you always put these vows above the things that make life smaller...By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Jack cupped her face, gently and softly kissing her, but the passion was there. Selena holds the back of his head, keeping him close.

After another second of the kiss, Jack pulls away, burying his face into her neck as he held her tight.

Selena could feel a warm tear drop on her neck and she kissed his ear before he pulls away again.

His blue eyes were surrounded by red and he was smiling brilliantly.

"Let me be the first to introduce everyone to Mr. and Mrs. Jack and Selena Mercer!"

Everyone erupted in cheers and claps as Jack and Selena walked down the aisle as a happy married couple.

Once they were outside, Jack picked her up and embraced her so tight she thought her bones were crushing.

"We finally did it." Jack boasted, kissing her hard.

"I know. I love you."

I love you."

Smiling, Jack tilts Selena's chin up, pressing a sweet kiss to her plump lips. He grabs her suddenly, sweeping her off her feet, making her feel like the princess that she was.

* * *

Jack led Selena onto the ballroom floor as _You_ by Jesse Powell began to play for their first dance.

Jack settled his hands on her waist as her hands wrapped around his neck. They felt all eyes on them, even cameras, but they only saw each other.

"I always thought of you as my wife, but now it's official and I really couldn't be any happier than I am right now." He told her, a hot tear escaping her eye.

Selena smiled softly. "Do me a favor and behave when you take off my garter. Use your hands, not teeth."

Jack chuckled. "Why?"

"My nana is here, and so is my dad and brother."

"I'm sure they know how things are going down tonight, let's just give them a preview."

Selena laughed. "No, use your hands Mercer." She said in a stern tone, but the grin on her face was filled with amusement.

"Alright, I got you, Mrs. Mercer." Jack kissed her then nuzzled his face into her neck as she rested her head on his chest.

They swayed to the music in silence, their heartbeats matching each other's. Jack and Selena deserved this moment and all beautiful moments to come, they've been through hell and back. Their love was everlasting and deserved at least that.

Once the song came to an end, they continued dancing into the next song, _All my Life_ by K-Ci  & Jojo, that was guaranteed to play at almost any wedding.

After then, dinner was served and drinks were poured. Jack and Selena sat at the table of honor as Bobby walked over to them with a mic in his hand.

Bobby tapped his silverware against the glass, getting everyone's attention. "May I have everyone's attention please...I am Bobby, the best man and the older brother of the groom, the handsome one. Well actually, I am the most handsome of the four of us."

Jack and Selena laughed as Bobby continued on with his speech.

"I think it says a lot when your brother chooses you as his best man, most of all, I think it says 'I don't have any friends.' more than anything..."

Jack playful glared at him as everyone laughed.

"But I know he only chose me cause we all made a deal that Angel would be Jerry's best man and I'd be Jack's. It started off as a joke until we showed up at the alter and Angel was standing behind Jerry."

Everyone let out a light laugh whilst Angel cackled loudly like it was the funniest thing he ever heard in his life.

"I wanna say this real quick. When you enter marriage, and this is what I heard, you go through three phases of sex...House sex, Bedroom sex, and Hallway sex..." Bobby looked down at Jack who was glaring at him.

"Don't look at me like that flapjack, I know the in-laws are here and so is Theresa and Brian, but we all love each other, everything is good, it's not like y'all haven't already been there and I'm sure Theresa and Brian been there as well."

Bobby winked at Selena's parents as they cracked up. Camille had her hands over Daniella's ears as Jerry did the same with Amelia.

"But um, as most of you know, Jack's the youngest of us four and we are all adopted and we never got to be there the moment each of us was born, but we all did grow up together and I can let you all know right now, that he grew up to be a good man, but when you're one of the grooms brother, you get a little behind the scenes. When we were growing up, I would've thought he would've been the bride. He threw hissy fits, chucked mascara and lipstick everywhere around his room cause I told him that he couldn't be Madonna."

The whole room laughed in concert, especially Selena who peppered Jacks face in kisses, trying to not laugh as hard as everyone else. Jack's jaw worked, but Selena could tell he wanted to laugh.

Bobby finished his laugh. "That wasn't true. I was kidding, but our mom raised him to be a good man. He turned out to be one of the most famous rockstars in the world, while still remaining true to himself and the woman he loves."

Jack pecked Selena's head as she hugged onto his arm and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"All four of us were there when these two first met. We were at our local bar, and let me tell you, that Selena wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. Matter of fact, instead of getting her number, she slapped the hell out of him. She was not having it. And then, we all could tell that she was an independent woman and that Jack was gonna get her no matter what, and that he did."

Bobby took a pause, looking down at Jack with a sympathetic expression for a second before putting his focus back on everyone.

"In less than a year, on both sides of our family, we lost people. On our side, we lost our mother, and on Selena's side, we lost Tony, both due to acts of violence and it was a hard time for everyone, but in those times, one of the most darkest times, I seen them take care of each other and stay by each other's sides. I know how much you love her and I know how much you love him. You are a beautiful couple, and Ma and Tony would be absolutely proud of you for finally marrying each other."

Jack and Selena both stood up and hugged Bobby tight before he sat back in his seat and Selena's father stepped up.

"I would first like to thank everyone to coming to my daughter's and son-in-laws' wedding. Most of you really traveled out from everywhere, wow I really see what y'all would do for free food..."

Everyone laughed as Brian chuckled into the microphone at his own joke.

"Since the day Selena was born, she was my ray of sunshine, me and her were best friends since she learned how to talk and walk. And for the both of my girls, I took the view that no man was good enough for them, but the day Selena brought Jack home, my mind immediately changed. He's an incredible, respectful, and likable young man. I was almost ready to trade her in for him..."

Selena's jaw dropped as her dad and Jack laughed.

"Everyone who knows me, knows I'm not the type to get emotional very easily, but when I gave you away at the alter earlier this evening, my heart broke. But I was happy, because I know how amazing this wonderful man will take care of you because you are no longer under my wing anymore. Selena, babygirl, you grew up to be an stunning, intelligent, and strong woman and I'm proud to call you my daughter and I couldn't be any more happy that you chose Jack to be your husband. Jack, you always felt like you were already apart of this family, but I'm glad that I can now officially call you son. You two are clearly in love and you make my daughter happy, and that's all there is to it. I love the both of you."

Brian hugged and kissed Selena then embraced Jack and whispered into his ear, "We're absolutely proud of the both of you for finally realizing that you two need each other. You were always like another son to me."

Jack felt appreciated and for a long time, Brian was like a father to him, the one he had never had. He had older brothers which was close, but this was something he always wanted and never had.

* * *

Selena threw the bouquet of roses behind her, high in the air. She heard screams and claps erupting. She spun up around and laughed when she seen Sofi raising the bouquet in the air, then grabbing Angel to kiss him hard.

Family and friends then surrounded the perimeter of the floor with flashing cameras as Selena sat in a chair in the middle of the ballroom floor.

Jack sunk to the floor, beginning to remove the garter off Selena's thigh. "Remember what I told you?"

Jack nodded, the corner of his mouth twitching. A smirk. Then a smile comes across - a devilish smile full of mischief and delight. "But you know I wouldn't listen."

Jack runs his hand up her leg as he stared at her through his lashes with dark lust behind his blue eyes. His chest pushed against her knee, lifting her dress up enough so that he could go under, but not enough for people to see what was hers.

His lips placed a kiss on both of her thighs and then above her panty-line, grazing his tongue on the skin above it.

Heat and blood rushed to Selena's face as she avoided eye contact with her dad and Chris. She shielded her mouth with her hand as she covered her giggles and feared an escaping moan.

She could feel Jack grab the garter with his teeth and gently tug on it, a tremor rolled up her spine as he dragged it down her leg and off her ankle.

Everyone clapped and cheered, then Jerry saying, "Stop talking like that in front of my kids, Bobby." Selena could only imagine what he was saying.

Jack winked at Selena as he rose up from his knees. "I felt you shiver, I hope you have that same reaction tonight because you smelled so good and trust me you are _getting it."_

Selena laughed nervously as she pulled Jack's face close to hers, gently kissing him as he chucked the garter into the air.

They heard guys avoiding to catch it, but when he pulled away and they seen that the garter landed on Bobby's shoulder as he sipped on his beer, he laughed loudly realizing Sofi was the one with the bouquet.

Sofi handed Brooke the bouquet. "You can have him chica."

Bobby winked at Brooke, making her playfully roll her eyes and chuckle.

* * *

The party went on for another hour until Jack and Selena finally got their time to themselves when they got to their hotel. "Let's do this right." Jack picked Selena up, bridal style, as he opened the door to their room.

They had a nice suite with dimmed lights, candles already lit, and rose petals across the floor and bed. Selena gasped. "Did you do this babe?"

"I did."

Jack gently placed her on the bed and hovered over her. "I still can't believe that you're really mine. God, I love you." He began smothering her in kisses down her jawline and neck, leading to her chest.

Jack helped her out of her dress, leaving her in her wedding laced undergarments, almost making him drool at the sight.

Selena untied his tie, dropping it to floor, then helping him unbutton his shirt as he slipped out of his blazer.

She went to the top of bed and rested her back on the headboard, gazing at Jack with lust and desire firing in her dark brown eyes.

Beginning to undo her hair, setting the headband and veil aside. Taking each bobby pin out, placing them on the nightstand, her long brown hair cascading past her shoulders.

Jack dressed down to his boxers then crawled onto the bed and hovered over her, grabbing the side of her neck as she did the same with him, kissing him passionately.

His lips sucked on her neck, anticipating a mark to be there tomorrow morning as he removed her bra.

Jack's name rolled off her tongue in soft moans as he took one of her breast into his mouth, while rubbing her through her panties. She combed her hands through his hair as she hummed a moan.

Jack freed her from her panties then kissed his way down her body, making sure to peck the inside of her thighs once before he got between her legs.

He didn't waste any time to eat. He kissed her clit before delicately sucking on it as his fingers ran around her lips, causing her to shiver. He entered one finger inside of her, making her hips buck involuntary.

Selena's back pressed deep into the headboard as Jack did tricks with his tongue, their eyes never leaving each other's, making them even more turned on.

Jack added another finger, pumping them inside of her at a fast pace, her boobs slightly moving as she grabbed a handful of his hair, pressing him down further into her.

He curled his two fingers upwards, hitting her g-spot, making her eyes roll in the back of her head, leaving her lips parted with no sound escaping.

Her legs began to shake and her hips bucked, she tried to move backwards, but Jack held her thighs down, forcing her to feel his contact, making her squirm and arch off the headboard, screaming his name.

His fingers fucked her through his orgasm as he met her lips with a smirk, soft moans coming from her as she yearned for more.

They broke away, their eyes glued to each other's as Jack smiled and kissed her temple.

He took her place on the bed as she kissed the hollow of his throat and made her way further down.

Selena used her fingers and traced Jack's happy trail from his belly button then stopped before she reached his groin. She retraced her steps then dragged her tongue along his v-line, stopping once again before she met his spot.

"What a tease." Jack chuckled.

"What do you call that back at the reception then?"

"A preview." He smirked then bit his lip as she took him in her hand, stroking him before she licked around the tip.

She took all that she could into his mouth, her hand taking caring of the rest. Jack took her hair into his hands as he groaned , her dark eyes staring up at him as she sucked him hard.

"Ah, shit Sel." Jack pushed her head further down on him, making her take all of him. She hit his thigh and removed her mouth from him.

"You're an asshole!" She slapped his chest as he laughed.

"I'm sorry! Just come here." He said with a small laugh, pulling her to him.

They kissed for a moment until Jack flipped them over, Selena underneath him, her hands running along his abs.

"Mmm, fuck me, daddy." She whispered into his ear.

Jack didn't hesitate to sink himself into her wetness, making her arch her back and gasp.

Her arms were draped around his neck as he started off in a slow pace, kissing the sweet spot behind her ear.

"Ohhh, Jackie..." She moaned. "I'm gonna cum."

"Already?" He laughed. "We barley did anything."

"I haven't seen you in almost a week"

"You didn't use anything?"

"Yeah, my fingers but that doesn't compare to this."

Jack chuckled deeply as he rocked her body harder. Every inch of him was feeling her up, and she could feel all of him against her walls, hitting all her right spots.

She let out a loud and long moan, clenching around him as she came. Jack held her close to him as his lips moved in sync with hers, flipping them over once again.

Jack's hand skirted on the outside of each curve on her body then traveled back up to her waist and settling there. "This is like my fifth time saying this tonight, but you are so damn gorgeous babygirl."

Selena smiled as she intertwined her fingers with his, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. "I love you."

She began to raise herself up and down on him, biting on her lip hard. Jack enjoying the show she was putting on for him. Her head tilted back in ecstasy as a whimper or moan came from her with each time she sank down onto him.

"Fuck, you feel so good." He groaned, one of his hands letting go of hers to squeeze her ass.

Her moans were growing louder by the second and she almost forgot that they weren't home, but she couldn't help it and even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to hold them back.

Jack pulled her down towards him, their chest pressed against each other's, his tongue finding hers.

Her screams were being muffled by his lips as he pushed her down on him hard and fast, slamming into her. She broke their kiss and moaned into the crook of his neck as Jack watched the work he was putting in.

Her fingernails squeezed his shoulder, digging her nails into him as he fucked her relentlessly. "Let me get up for a second babe, stay like that."

Selena obliged as Jack got behind her and entered her with a tight grasp on her hips. She let out a whimper into the mattress as she clenched the sheets.

The sounds of his thighs hitting her ass fulfilled the room along with Selena's careless screams.

She was in a whole other world, she thought she might cry if Jack kept this up. He was making sure every cell in her body felt him, and it was exactly like that.

Jack grabbed a fistful of her hair, tugging on it to speed up his pace and steady himself.

"Oh my fucki-" Selena was interrupted by her own scream as he slammed into her. "Fuck, slow down." She begged as she put a hand behind her and on his waist, trying to get him to slow down.

But that only made Jack go faster. "Fuck." He gritted through his teeth.

Selena fell completely against the bed, the sheets in her hands as Jack fucked her until she could no longer handle it.

Her body spasmed and she came for the third time that night, bringing Jack to his final thrust as he finished as well.

He fell next to her, wiping the sweat of his forehead with the back of his hand. "Fuck." He lets out a short and tired laugh, then immediately stopped when he looked at her. "Are you crying?"

Jack sat up quickly and wiped a tear from Selena's cheek. "Baby, I didn't think I hurt you. I am so sorry."

Selena let out a small laugh. "You didn't hurt me."

"What's wrong then?"

Selena met his eyes that were filled with confusion and concern. "It felt good."

"You cried cause it felt good?"

"Yes." Selena laughed, propping herself on her elbows, pushing a few string of his hair out the way.

Jack smirked. "Oh, that's cool."

Selena rolled her eyes. "What time do we have to be on the plane tomorrow."

"Around ten. It won't take long though. You ready? I've never been to Jamaica before."

"I can't wait. And then after we go to Jamaica we can go to Bali whenever you get the chance. Right?"

Jack chuckled. "Yeah. The tour is done in two weeks, so then I should be all yours and we can go anywhere you want."

Jack pecked her on her lips then began twisting her curls around his fingers. "You know we always tried dating other people and tried to forget about each other, but I am so happy that it never worked out with anyone else. I can not even put into words how I feel about you right now at this exact moment."

"Tell me you love me."

Jack shook his head. "That's not enough. And it'll never be enough."

Selena rested a hand on his chest and kissed him. "It is, and you don't have to worry about it because I know how you feel cause I feel the exact same way."

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last, but don't forget there will be a third.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Last Chapter. Enjoy loves.**

* * *

It was the fifth night of Jack and Selena's honeymoon, and it was also the last. They wanted to stay in Jamaica longer, but due to work, the tour, and school, they had to cut everything short.

They danced closely together on the golden sands of Jamaica as reggae music surrounded them. Everyone was grinding, sweating, and letting the music take over them completely.

Tiki torches were lit to give light to the beach that the moon didn't completely fill. They were near the water that glistened and was clear enough to see every detail that was present under the ocean.

Selena's hip uncontrollably swayed to the beat of the last song that was playing for the night.

Jack's strong hands gripped her waist and pressed against her back, his breaths hitting her neck as her head rested on his shoulder.

The next minute of the song was a complete hazy blur. They were so lost in each other that they didn't realize the song was over until everyone started clapping.

Selena turned towards Jack and laughed before kissing him. He smiled when pulling away then grabbed her hand. "Let's go take a shower and then we can come back out and have dinner."

Jack led them back to their bungalow that sat on top of the water. They took a shower together then got dressed, ready to head out.

Selena wore a white laced bralette with white baggy trousers and heels. She put large hoop earrings in her ears and her curly hair fell past her shoulders.

A smirk came across Jack's face. "You look beautiful. You look like you're glowing." He kissed her cheek then grabbed her hand. "Come on."

They went to an outside restaurant that sat by the water and had a very romantic vibe to it.

Jack lifted his fork of food into his mouth then chuckled. "You know when I first met you, I thought, who would want to be with a hardheaded and stubborn woman like that. I thought you were gonna live alone with cats and stuff...Guess I was wrong."

Selena arched a brow. "When I first met _you_ , I thought, who would want to be with an arrogant and narcissistic asshole like that. I thought you were gonna end up in prison...Guess I was right."

Jack cocked his head back with raised eyebrows then laughed. "Funny."

Selena shrugged with a small smile, sipping her champagne.

"I was not arrogant and most definitely not narcissistic." He pointed out.

Selena thought otherwise. "You tried to flirt with me just so you could fuck. I was a challenge to you and that's why you kept trying."

"It worked though."

"Yeah, but after how many months? Face it, I had you whipped."

"You had me pussy whipped."

"So you're telling me, you only married me because of that?"

Narrowing his eyes, he gives her a satisfied grin, teasing her. "Yeah."

Selena rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure." Just as she started to speak again, Jack's phone began vibrating on the table.

He left it alone and continued eating his food, but once it stopped, it started back up again.

"Just answer it. I won't mind."

Jack grabbed it and began to answer, giving her one last look. "It's okay? You sure?"

Selena nodded. "I'm positive."

Jack accepted the call and brought the phone to his ear. "Yeah?" It was a short pause then he looked at Selena, "Yeah, she's here. Why do you care?"

He scoffed during another pause. "You know where I'm at."

Selena grew tense, wondering who it was, praying that she would not have to go through the same shit again.

Jack let out a hefty sign and scooted his chair back. "I'll be right back babe." He pecked her cheek before walking towards the beach.

She could hear how bold and frigid his voice was, he wasn't yelling, but he was mad. The crashing waves took away the ability to hear exactly what he was saying.

After another minute of arguing on the phone, Jack came back to the table with a tight smile.

Selena reaches across the table, taking his hand in hers. "Everything okay?"

"Mhm, everything is perfect. I'm with the woman I love in Jamaica. Everything is okay." He lifted the back of her hand to his lips, pecking it, but it didn't make Selena's shoulders less tense.

"Jack, tell me what's up. I know you were arguing with someone back there."

"Selena, don't worry about it."

"Too late, now tell me."

Jack signed heavily then ran his fingers through his hair. "Management wants us to separate in a few months."

Selena's eyebrows pinched together. "Liam?"

Jack shook his head. "Higher than him."

"Why would they want that?"

"They want me to date a model cause it fits my image, not a college student who's trying to become a pediatrician. And it'll attract fans from her side to ours."

Selena wanted to sink to the ground. She wanted to say something, but all the words died on her tongue. Jack noticed how upset she looked and frowned.

"Baby, it's okay. You don't think I'd actually leave you right?"

Selena shook her head. "I don't, but what if they kick you out the band?"

Jack snorted a laugh as his eyes twinkled in mirth. "Liam wouldn't let that happen. Those people are higher than him, but we could fire them. They work for us. All they do is _suggest_ shit that could help us do better. They make stupid recommendations in every kind of aspect, but we know what's best for us and you definitely are not going anywhere."

Jack and Selena finished their dinner then returned to their bungalow. Selena undressed to her panties and fell flat on the bed.

Jack took off his shirt and jeans then went into the bathroom and picked up his razor, preparing to shave the hairs that began to grow.

Selena watched him as he kept his eyes trained on the mirror, carefully bringing the razor to his chin. She began to hum a tune to get his attention.

Jack glanced at her then back to the mirror. "Tired?"

"No." A smug look covered her face. "Horny."

Jack's head snapped her way to see her widening her legs as her hand traveled down south. He sat the razor on the sink and washed his face off and went over to the bed.

His lips crashed onto hers as his hands wrapped around to unhook her bra, then throwing it to the floor.

Selena began kissing his neck, he turned his head to give her more access when the mirror across the bed caught his attention and he wickedly smiled. "Let's try something."

Jack sat at the top of the bed and pulled Selena in between his legs, her back facing him. "What are we doing?" She laughed.

"I want to watch you."

Selena's eyes flickered over to the mirror then back up at Jack. "You're serious?"

"Completely serious."

Selena nervously laughed. "I don't know Jack, this seems dirty."

"We've done dirtier. Look, I'm going away on tomorrow and I always wondered what you look like when you touch yourself while I'm on tour."

Jack could see her mind racing as her cheeks turned a scarlet red. "We don't have to Selena, it's really no big deal."

Selena shook her head. "It's fine, Jack. I'll do it. I'm just trying to figure out how to do it."

He chuckled. "Don't try to be cute, do it how you do when I'm not with you." He gave her a reassuring kiss before she faced the mirror and relaxed against him.

Jack's hands rest in the crease where her legs meet her hips, he's resisting the urge to touch his wife, but he wanted to remember this.

Almost hesitantly, her fingers began to caress her body as Jack's eyes held hers through the mirror. She takes her left boob into her hand and closes her eyes as her right hand drew closer to the spot between her legs.

Just before she reached her heat, she brings two fingers to her mouth and wets them before sliding them past her stomach.

She avoids her opening, only caressing what was around it, teasing herself. Jack could feel her relax against him, not tense at all anymore.

Jack was so transfixed by her work, he hardly realized she was watching him watch her. A sly smile blesses her face, leaving Jack mesmerized. "You are so sexy."

Selena used those words to her advantage and finally slipped a finger inside, before quickly taking it back out then slowly easing it back in.

Jack could feel her find a settle rhythm with her hips as she gently moved them in circles.

Her left hand had been caressing her body all over at one point, but now it moved towards her clit as her other fingers moved at a steady pace.

The double attention soon has her moaning softly, her head falling back onto Jack's broad shoulder, almost forgetting that he was watching.

Strictly watching her hands perform on her pussy was Jack's goal, but her face captivated his attention.

Her lips were slightly parted, her dark eyes were shielded by her lids and long eyelashes and her cheeks were flushed as her arousal reaches the point of no return.

"Oh, Jack..." She moaned under panting breaths as her fingers slid in deeper.

Jack's eyes lit up, but he kept his cool. "You moan my name when I'm gone?"

"Mhm."

Jack bit his lip as Selena's fingers picked up their speed and her full hips began to buck against them. Her fingers continued to pump as her legs began to shake for another second until her whole body freezes.

Her face screws up, lost in sensational waves, her back arching of his chest as she slightly turns her head and moans into Jack's neck, her hand leaving her clit to reach around his chest and grab the back of his neck.

Selena's fingers finally slow down and her body relaxes into Jack's, her head still thrown back onto his shoulder.

She let's out a laugh, stroking Jack's leg. "How was it?" She asked.

"You really are a work of art. A fucking masterpiece."

Selena giggled then turned around and pressed her lips onto his then pulled him on top of her. "I'm ready for my second round."

* * *

"I don't want you to leave." Selena whined as Jack packed his bags as she sat on the bed at home.

"I know baby, I don't wanna leave either, but it's still a job." He told her, throwing her a shirt to fold as he folded another.

Selena only stared at it with her arms crossed over her chest. Jack paused, an irritation grasping his aura. "Selena, stop acting like a damn child and please help me. I gotta go and be at the airport in thirty minutes."

Selena sloppily folded his shirt and threw it in the suitcase making Jack snatch it back out and fold it the right way.

"It's only for two weeks. You're acting like we don't do this all time."

"It's different cause we're still supposed to be on our honeymoon." She spat, snatching another shirt out of his hand to keep him from putting in the suitcase.

Jack harshly exhaled through his nose and pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead, his fingers gripping the roots of his hair. "Listen, when the tour is over, we can go anywhere you fucking want to. I told you this so many goddamn times I'm getting tired of saying it."

Selena glared at him for a second before going back to folding his things. "When you get back we're going to Bali and you can't tell me no."

Jack rolled his eyes, but nodded. "When I get back, we're going to Bali and I can't tell you no. Got it."

Selena zipped up his first suitcase and pushed it off the bed. Jack looked at it then at her, only shaking his head.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"One - twenty seven."

"Go see if Manny is here yet." He told her, moving at a faster pace to pack.

Selena dragged her feet downstairs and opened the door to see a black SUV just pulling up. Manny stuck his bald head out the window and waved at Selena. "Hey, girl! He ready?"

Selena nodded, but didn't move. Manny got out the vehicle and leaned against it. "You not ready for him to leave just yet huh?"

"Nope."

"It's only two weeks Selena. He'll be back before you even know it. How was the honeymoon?"

"Short." Selena said, before turning back and walking up the stairs.

Before she could get to the bedroom, Jack came out with his things.

"Manny's outside." She flatly spoke.

"Yeah, I know. You took forever just to tell me that."

Selena followed Jack outside to the SUV and watched him put his bags in the back. "Where the guys at?"'She asked Manny, seeing that the vehicle was empty.

"They're already at the airport. I picked them up then dropped them off, cause I know you would've been even more upset if I picked him up early."

"You're right."

Manny got inside the car as Jack shut the back and walked over to Selena with a small smile. "You'll be fine for two weeks babe."

"I know."

"You know." He chuckled. "Call me if you need anything or if something happens. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll call you when I land and then I'll call you after the concert." Jack pulled her into a tight hug then pulled away to kiss her. "I love you."

"Love you."

Jack pecked her temple. "I'll talk to you soon." He told her then got in the SUV and left.

* * *

Jack had just finished his concert and he was backstage on the couch, dialing Selena's number. It was only the third ring when she picked up.

"Hello?" Her voice was raspy and tired, it wasn't late in California though. He figured she probably just got home from school and work.

"Hey babe, you were asleep?"

"Mhm."

"I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll let you go and call me whenever you wake up."

Jack heard her moving around and her voice was more settle this time. "No, I'll talk. How was the concert?"

"Amazing as always. I'm gonna be in Florida tomorrow, you wanna fly out here? I figured since it was a Saturday you'd be able to."

"Yeah, I'll come."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"Oh, okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow then baby. I love you."

"Love you."

Almost instantly she hung up. Jack couldn't figure out what was wrong. He tried to have a conversation with her, but everything she said was so clipped and short, the only thing he could was worry.

* * *

Selena didn't get to Florida until late. She had to go to work and by time she got to Florida they were already performing.

She waited backstage on the black leather couch where their crew hung out every night. She made short conversation with Liam until they came through the doors, finally done.

Jack walked up to Selena and kissed her passionately. "I missed you so much." He told her.

Selena frowned, leaving him puzzled as she pulled him into the hallway that was almost empty except for Berry and Kevin down the way.

"What's wrong Sel? You barely wanted to talk last night and now you look upset. Tell me what's going on."

"I'm not upset Jack." Her voice trembled. "I'm pregnant."

All air escapes Jack's lungs, an incredulous look crossing over his features.

Her bottom lip wavered as a lone tear rolled down her cheek then a flood gate opened and she began crying silently.

His eyes linger on her for a fraction of a second, not a hint of emotion lurking in them. "Are you sure?"

Selena nodded, brushing a string of hair behind her ear, nervous under Jack's intense stare.

"I thought you said you didn't wanna have kids this early?"

"Does it matter what I said? The only thing that matters is what we did and we're doing. I'm not losing this one Jack. I'm having this baby."

"No."

 _No? What in the hell did he mean by no?_

Selena's heart stopped then jumped out of her chest and fell onto the ground. Her throat grew tight as she hopelessly stared at Jack as he gives her a stern look.

 _"We're_ having this baby."

Selena cried even harder, relief taking over the fear of what he meant by _'no'_. Jack hugged her, letting her tears stain his shirt.

"I'm so sorry if this messes anything up for your career Jack."

"No, it doesn't and it won't. I'm gonna give you and our baby the world and so much more. I am so terribly in love with you Selena and nothing is going to stop this from happening."

* * *

 **October 5th the third book will be uploaded.**

 **How do y'all think Jack's and Selena's future looks? Do you think they're getting divorced or staying together?**

 **But anyways, again, I'll make a third book and I'll publish it on October 5th, and thanks so much for reading this book, I hope you'll read the next one.**

 **Love you guys**


	37. Trilogy Uploaded

The third book is called Hallucinations and I just uploaded it. Enjoy!


End file.
